Big Fat Liar
by kuchiharu
Summary: Naruto yang dicintai para lelaki dan dibenci para gadis, berniat untuk terus berbohong dan menipu orang-orang di sekitarnya, sampai seseorang guru stoic datang dan membuka kesempatan untuk menjalankan ambisi terbesarnya. Kesungguhannya untuk tetap menjadi BIG FAT LIAR diuji. SasuNaru. Final chapter update! lemon has been edited.
1. Chapter 1

========================================================  
Big fat Liars

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Family

Rating : T - M

Warning:  
OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Kekerasan tingkat sekolah  
dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista

Pairing :  
Sasu x Naru

"hahaha" talk  
'hihihi' mind

Happy reading!

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (dua bulan lagi 17 tahun)  
Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Kiba,Shikamaru,Chouji,Shino dkk: 17 tahun (Kelas 2)  
Neji,Gaara,Lee dkk: 18 tahun (Kelas 3)  
Iruka,Kakashi: 29 tahun

Minato,Kushina : 34 tahun.  
(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun).

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

========================================================

Chapter 1 : I am BIG FAT LIAR

NARUTO POV

Aku Namikaze Naruto seorang "big fat liar". Tidak, aku tidak bertubuh gemuk, tubuhku justru cenderung mungil  
dan pendek seperti anak perempuan. Di umurku yang genap 17 tahun (sebenarnya ulang tahunku masih dua bulan lagi :D )  
tinggiku hanya mencapai 163 cm. Hal ini sukses menjadikanku pemain basket paling pendek seantero Konoha Gakuen.  
Kadang aku iri dengan Lee-senpai, Kapten tim basket kami yang lebih tinggi 14 cm dariku, dan selalu berteriak tentang  
semangat masa muda.

Tapi ada satu rahasia yang selalu ku pendam, kata "liar (=bohong)" sangat identik denganku. Aku adalah pembohong ulung,  
bermuka dua, munafik dan penuh orang yang sudah kubohongi, teman sekolah, guru bahkan ayahku sendiri.  
Terkadang, bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah aku sedang berbohong atau bersungguh-sungguh.

Dengan rambut pirang, mata biru dan senyum yang selalu mengembang, aku tampak seperti malaikat yang tersesat di bumi.  
Namun aku punya ambisi untuk menghancurkan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatku lahir ke dunia ini, seseorang yang dengan  
kejamnya meninggalkanku dan ayahku lalu memisahkanku dengan kakak perempuanku, Kyuubi.  
Ibuku tersayang yang paling kubenci, Uzumaki Kushina.

====kuchiharu====

NORMAL POV

"...begitulah kira-kira hal-hal yang harus kalian lakukan untuk menyambut festival musim gugur"

Laki-laki dengan bekas luka memanjang di wajahnya itu, menyapukan pandangannya pada anak-anak di depannya.  
Sekilas ia melihat pemuda manis berambut pirang, tampak melamun memandangi awan melalui jendela di sampingnya.  
'Anak ini, selalu membuatku khawatir' Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Naruto"

"..."

"Naruuutooo"

"..."

"NAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOO!"

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau, angin sepoi-sepoi dan guru Iruka marah-marah...  
percayalah ini bukan pertanda baik.

"bukan saya pelakunya sensei!", kata naruto kaget. Teman-teman Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan naruto yang  
gak nyambung itu. Kiba bahkan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya, Shikamaru hanya bangun sambil bergumam  
merepotkan-seperti biasa, dan jangan tanyakan Chouji, diam-diam dia sedang memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya dan sama sekali  
tak berminat untuk beranjak dari aktivitas favoritnya. Shino bahkan sama sekali tidak terusik, ia masih mengelus-ngelus  
kuro, serangga aneh yang ditangkapya minggu lalu.

"kau melamun lagi di kelas ku~~". bisik Umino Iruka manis namun mematikan, wali kelas 2-2 putera, kelas Naruto.  
Tak hanya kaget dan malu, muka naruto yang awalnya kecoklatan tampak langsung pucat seperti mayat  
(author:jadi mirip sai #rasengan!).

"Ehehee". Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya, yang dijamin sedang tidak gatal.  
Saat itu tampaknya guru Iruka sedang menjelaskan hal yang penting saat home room class, tapi Naruto yang memang dasarnya  
pemalas seperti Shikamaru, berisik seperti Kiba dan doyan makan seperti Chouji, sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mendengar  
penjelasan wali kelasnya.

"Pulang sekolah, temui aku di kantor!"  
"Baik, sensei" jawab Naruto lemas.

Guru Iruka segera berpamitan pada anak-anak walinya, lalu menutup pintu dengan bunyi debaman keras.

"Ahh, kusso!, kenapa malah aku yang kena sih. Bukannya Shikamaru bahkan sudah tertidur sebelum Iruka-sensei  
masuk?!" maki Naruto sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Salahkan saja nasibmu yang selalu buruk", ucap Kiba yang masih tetawa-tawa.

Naruto hanya mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Kiba.

'kawaiiiii' batin teman Naruto serempak.

Tettttttt... teeettttt

tak lama bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Naruto yang ingat punya janji dengan seseorang langsung merapikan bukunya dan bersiap-siap pergi. Melihat hal itu, Kiba  
yang duduk di sebelah Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Mau ke mana kau Naruto? Buru-buru sekali".

"Hehe, kau kenal Hinata Hyuga dari kelas 2-1 puteri? tadi pagi aku menemukan surat cinta darinya di dalam lokerku.  
Dia memintaku untuk datang ke taman belakang sekolah saat istirahat", ujar Naruto sumringah.

Mulut Kiba menganga lebar, Shikamaru langsung terbangun dari tidurnya(?), Chouji berhenti mengunyah kripiknya.  
Bahkan Shino yang biasanya hanya berkutat dengan kuro pun tampak tertarik.

Hening

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 det-BBWHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAAAA! kembali tawa membahana memenuhi kelas 2-2 putera.

"Bukannya selama ini kau hanya pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki. Coba kita ingat-ingat : Neji-senpai,  
Gaara-senpai, Sasori-senpai, lalu si pucat Sai dan Utakata dari kelas sebelah," Kiba menekuk satu persatu jari  
tangannya seraya menghitung jumlah orang-orang yang telah ditolak Naruto mentah-mentah. "Kohai kita Sora dan Konohamaru  
dan jangan lupa..." Kiba menghentikan ucapannya berpura-pura sok misterius lalu menatap teman-temannya.

"BAKORO-PEDOFIL-SENSEI!", ucap Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji serentak.

Wajah Naruto merah padam menahan malu dan marah. Memang selama ini, hanya siswa laki-laki dan guru banci tak jelas  
itu saja yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Beberapa sampai nekat menerobos jam pelajaran sambil membawa semangkuk  
ramen kesukaan Naruto agar cintanya diterima. Tentu saja Naruto menolak mereka semua, dia STRAIGT, dia masih suka dada  
wanita, dia yakin itu.

"Aishhhh, lihat saja. Kalian akan ngiler melihat aku dan Hinata jadian!". Kata Naruto yang kembali menjambak rambutnya.  
Pemuda berambut pirang itu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki.  
Tak sadarkah ia, kelakuannya benar-benar mirip anak perempuan #gampared. Tapi ulahnya itu tak menghentikan tawa nista  
cetar membahana teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari, Naruto menuju taman belakang yang berada tepat di samping hutan.  
Jaraknya cukup jauh dari gedung Konoha gakuen bagian putera maupun bagian Puteri.  
Ya, sekolah swasta elit ini memisahkan siswa perempuan dan laki-laki. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu saat istirahat,  
sebelum bel masuk dan setelah bel pulang. Itupun jika para penjaga tidak lupa untuk membuka pintu pemisah.  
Jadi, kau jangan berharap dapat melihat gadis manis pujaanmu dengan mudah di Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto melihat siluet seorang gadis bersurai indigo berdiri sendirian di dekat hutan. Dengan gugup ia melangkahkan kakinya  
menuju gadis itu. Dia kenal Hinata, gadis pemalu dan pendiam yang juga adalah sepupu dari Hyuga Neji. Ia sama sekali tidak  
mengira gadis bangsawan seperti Hinata menyukai dirinya.

"Hai, Hinata-chan kan?", sapa Naruto ramah.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, tampak semburat merah memenuhi pipinya lalu dia menunduk. Setelah sejajar dengan Hinata,  
Naruto sadar, ternyata tubuh gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

'Ah, hanya sedikit lebih tinggi. Tidak apa-apa kan?. Kasihan kalau gadis semanis ini ku tolak. Dia pasti  
senang dapat pacar seganteng aku, haha..' batin Naruto narsis.  
(Author:kau itu cantik Naruto, bukan ganteng -,-' #uzumaki_rendan!)

"Surat ini darimu kan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto seraya memperlihatkan surat beramplop ungu tersebut dan tersenyum lebar.  
Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Matanya belum menatap mata Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" kata Naruto masih dalam mode senyuman lima jarinya.

Naruto sebenarnya bingung harus berbuat apa, Hinata ternyata sangat pemalu dan pendiam. Apa lebih baik ia langsung menjawab  
pernyataan cinta Hinata, atau memancing Hinata dulu untuk berbicara.

Kresssekkk...kressseekkk..

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut. Sunyinya taman belakang yang bersebelahan dengan hutan,  
membuat pendengarannya menjadi lebih peka. Sebenarnya Naruto agak curiga mengapa Hinata mengajaknya bertemu di tempat  
sesepi ini, apa Hinata berniat buruk?. Tapi fikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh.

Tak lama muncul tiga sosok gadis dengan rambut berbeda warna. Gadis pertama berambut merah dangan rok super pendek  
menatapnya jijik dibalik kaca matanya. Dia kenal gadis itu, Uzumaki Karin, puteri kedua pemilik Uzu entertainment,  
dan masih berkerabat dengan ibunya. 'Hah, apa ia pantas disebut ibu?', Naruto hanya membatin sebal.  
Gadis kedua memiliki rambut bubble gum pendek, akan tampak manis dan anggun jika saja ia tidak menunjukkan seringainya  
yang ketiga memiliki rambut dengan warna yang sama dengannya hanya tampak lebih pucat dan diikat pony-tail.  
Ketiga gadis dihadapannya, menatap Naruto seolah ia adalah makhluk paling menjijikan di dunia.  
Ia semakin tidak mengerti ap-

BRUK!

Tubuh Naruto didorong begitu saja oleh gadis di belakangnya sampai ia tengkurap.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?!", jerit Naruto marah.

Dilihatnya gadis itu, masih tampak semburat merah di pipinya, tapi tampaknya Naruto sejak awal salah mengartikan  
sikap Hinata. Gadis itu marah, sangat marah, bukan tersipu malu. Dia menatap nyalang Naruto.

Keempat gadis itu menahan tubuh Naruto yang berusaha berontak. Salah satu di antara mereka menginjak kepala dan  
tangan Naruto sampai berdarah. Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

"Hei, apa-apan ini?! Apa salahku?", sembur Naruto.

"Apa salahmu kau bilang?", gadis berambut indigo itu masih menginjak tangan Naruto keras, menambah perih luka Naruto.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggoda Neji-nii. Dia milikku. Kau laki-laki miskin tak tahu diri. Kau fikir siapa dirimu.  
Tindakanmu bear-benar seperti pelacur murahan".

Naruto menatap gadis itu tak percaya, Hinata Hyuga gadis bangsawan kebanggaan klan Hyuga menyiksanya dan mengucapkan  
kata-kata kasar hanya karena cemburu buta.

"Aku tidak pernah menggoda kakak sepupumu, dia sendiri yang mendekatiku. Sekarang lepaskan aku atau kalian akan menyesal!",  
teriak Naruto nyalang.

"Heh, bocah! Kau pikir kami tidak tahu, bukan hanya Neji. Sasori, Gaara dan Sai sudah jadi korbanmu, ditambah laki-laki  
lain yang tidak kami ketahui. Dasar Homo menjijikan. Kau dan ayahmu yang tak berguna itu pantas dibuang ibumu. Oh~,  
kau tahu bibi Kushina benar-benar bersyukur lepas dari parasit macam kau... hahahahaha,". Uzumaki Karin terus menendang  
punggung Naruto dengan keras, sampai darah keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut-sebut, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Ia berenti memberontak, sebenarnya  
Naruto tidak ingin melukai perempuan.

"Mati saja kau, bocah homo. Sasori-senpai tak pantas bersanding dengan mu!," ucap gadis berambut bubble gum. Ia menghantam  
perut Naruto dengan batu besar. Semburat darah kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sedangkan gadis berambut pirang pucat,  
menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam ke pipi Naruto lalu menggoresnya. Tampak wajah Naruto sekarang seperti memiliki tiga  
buah kumis pada masing-masing pipinya.

"Nah, sekarang kau benar-benar tampak seperti rubah jalang penggoda. Bekas itu tidak akan hilang dari wajah manismu",  
ucap gadis berambut pirang pucat. Kembali suara tawa keji, suara pukulan dan suara retak tulang memenuhi tempat yang  
harusnya sunyi ada yang salah. Tidak ada suara teriakan kesakitan ataupun rintihan dari mulut Naruto.  
Pemuda itu hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan keempat gadis yang sudah dikuasai api cemburu.

"HAHHHAHAHAHHAHA!", suara tawa seperti orang gila keluar dari mulut cherry Namikaze Naruto.

Keempat gadis itu terdiam sejenak, melihat reaksi Naruto yang tidak wajar.

"Serendah itu kah aku, dimata kalian?," lirih Naruto.

Keempat gadis itu saling bertatapan, ada ketakutan dalam mata mereka. Apa desas-desus selama ini benar?, Naruto  
adalah iblis berwajah malaikat. Tidak, mereka tidak boleh ragu. Hinata kembali menginjak kepala Naruto, Karin dan Sakura  
si gadis bubble gum menendang perut sang Namikaze. Sedangkan gadis dengan surai pirang pucat, mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya  
berniat membuat goresan lain di tubuh Naruto.

BRAAKKK! BUK! Arghhhhhhhhh!  
Dengan kekuatan yang entah datang dari mana, Naruto membuat Karin dan Sakura terjatuh, mereka langsung berteriak kesakitan.  
Tampak memar kemerahan di pergelangan kaki kedua gadis tersebut.

SRETTT... BUKKK! KRAKK!  
Sepersekian detik kemudian, Hinata di banting ke tanah, bunyi patah tulang pun terdengar. Entah tulang mana saja yang  
sudah patah.

Ketiga gadis yang jatuh tersebut hanya berteriak dan menangis dalam deraian air mata. Gadis terakhir menatap ketakutan  
pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Tidak ada senyum ramah atau senyum lima jari seperti biasanya, tidak ada sorot mata  
berbinar-binar penuh semangat dan kegembiraan. Yang tertinggal hanya tatapan memunduh dibarengi seringai keji.

'Takut..., dia benar-benar menakutkan' batin Ino.

Pisau lipat yang semula dipegangnya sudah lama terlepas, dan entah bagaimana pemuda pirang itu sudah mengambilnya.  
Yamanaka Ino, seorang puteri tunggal Perdana Mentri Jepang tak berkutik dihadapan bocah miskin Namikaze Naruto.  
Wajahnya pucat dan penuh keringat dingin, tanpa ia sadari ia berjalan mundur menjauhi Naruto yang sampai saat ini  
belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kaki ino menyentuh sesuatu yang besar, tinggi dan keras di belakangnya. Buntu, dia tahu habis sudah riwayatnya,  
setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada Naruto. Dia hanya bisa memohon, agar ia tidak disakiti atau mungkin dibunuh,  
batinnya ngeri.

"A-aku mo-mohon, tolong ma-maafkan a-aku, Namikaze-san. Aku ti-tidak akan me-mengusikmu la-lagi, a-aku berjani.  
To-tolong jangan sakiti a-aku..", Ino memohon terbata-bata dengan berderai air mata, ia berlutut dihadapan Naruto sambil  
mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Hilang sudah harga dirinya, apapun akan ia lakukan demi keluar dari situasi ini.

Mereka benar-benar meremehkan Naruto, mereka lupa bahwa Naruto terpilih menjadi anggota tim inti basket Konoha  
Gakuen bukan tanpa alasan. Hanya dia yang berhasil merebut bola dari Rock Lee, meski Lee tengah mendribble bolanya  
dengan kecepatan penuh. Hanya dia yang berhasil menjatuhkan Juugo, pemain bertahan Oto Gakuen yang besarnya dua kali lipat  
dari tubuhnya, meski setelah itu Naruto langsung diberi pinalti. Hanya dia yang berhasil memporak-porandakan  
strategi brilian duo Hyuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara saat pertandingan final basket antar kelas.

Ya, Naruto benar-benar monster. Entah bagaimana Naruto bisa menyembunyikan sifat aslinya yang mengerikan itu.  
Ino benar-benar tidak habis fikir.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya, sangat cepat, 'Apa ia akan melempar pisau itu dan membunuhku?' batin Ino pasrah. Ia bahkan  
tidak sempat bereaksi untuk memejamkan matanya, mata itu masih terbelalak lebar.

JLEBBB!

Pipi Ino berdarah, tapi hanya luka gores, darah segar mengalir dari luka itu. Setengah inchi lagi, pisau itu akan menembus  
kepalanya. Pisau itu mendarat dengan mulus, menancap pada batang pohon di belakang Ino.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGUSIKKU LAGI, JIKA TIDAK, AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU DAN TEMAN-TEMANMU MATI", desis Naruto mengancam.

Tubuh Ino merosot menyandar ke pohon di belakangnya. Dilihatnya Namikaze Naruto menjauhi tempat mereka. Karin, Sakura dan  
Hinata masih merintih kesakitan. Tampaknya mereka tidak sadar akan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

====kuchiharu====

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi Namikaze Naruto belum kembali ke kelas. Hal ini terang saja membuat  
keempat sahabat dekatnya khawatir (Author: jika kau menghitung Shino juga #Argghhh seranggga tomcat!) dan berkali-kali  
menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas, seolah-olah mereka sedang sakit leher.

Masalahnya guru baru Matematika mereka yang memiliki rambut model pantat ayam ini, tampak kesal melihat muridnya lagi-lagi  
tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Dia memiliki death glare yang lebih mengerikan dari Neji ataupun Gaara-senpai,  
sehingga membuatmu berfikir mendapat tugas tambahan untuk memberi makan Manda peliharaan Bakoro tampak jauh lebih  
menyenangkan.

Hal ini diperparah dengan keberadaan wali kelas mereka yang terus mematung di depan pintu menunggu murid kesayangannya,  
Naruto. Kenapa pula ia harus menunggu? Hal ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan dikarenan tak satupun dari anak muridnya  
memberitahu di mana bocah pirang pembuat onar itu.

Hey, meskipun teman-teman sekelas Naruto sering mengejeknya, tapi mereka adalah orang yang setia kawan. Ditambah lagi  
Naruto adalah "UKE MOST WANTED" selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Tentunya para calon seme Naruto (Author: pengennya  
gitcuu #plakked), akan pantang menyerah untukbmelindungi calon uke idaman mereka.

Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak Umino Iruka memperkenalkan guru 'stoic' Matematika baru dan sudah satu jam pula ia menunggu  
Naruto datang ke kelasnya. Meski ekspresi kekesalan tampak dominan di wajahnya, semua orang tahu (kecuali guru baru  
stoic itu tampaknya #dichidori), wali kelas mereka sedang mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Anak itu meski sering usil dan berbuat  
onar, ia adalah anak yang baik dan rajin, Naruto tak pernah bolos dari pelajaran apapun.

TOK..TOK..TOK.. srettt.. (sfx : suara pintu digeser)

"Maaf aku ter-HHUUUAAA! Iruka-sensei kau mengagetkanku!," teriak Naruto gaje.

"DARIMANA SA-," perkataan guru Iruka terhenti. Bagaimana tidak?, muridnya muncul dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.  
Pakaiannya dan celananya kotor dan sobek di beberapa bagian ada bercak darah di kerah kemejanya. Terdapat tiga luka  
goresan memanjang, di pipi kanan dan kirinya, dahinya berdarah meski sudah agak kering, jari-jarinya pun tampak luka.  
Semua yang melihat pun tahu, seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang telah menghajar Naruto habis-habisan.

"ASTAGA... ASTAGA... Apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" lirih Iruka prihatin, sambil membersihkan  
debu di kepala Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari, seraya mengesek-gesekkan jari telunjuk ke hidungnya.

"Ehehehe, tadi aku pergi ke taman belakang. Lalu aku melihat kucing hutan, benar-benar cantik aku jadi ingin memeliharanya.  
Tapi ternyata aku tidak sendiri, di sana ada pemburu, kami langsung berkelahi memperebutkan kucing hutan itu, guru lihat  
bekas cakaran ini.., ini gara-gara kucing hutan itu", Naruto menunjukkan raut sedih sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Benar-benar sakit, aku langsung pingsan. Begitu bangun aku sudah sendiri. Untung aku tidak diperkosa oleh pemburu itu,  
aku kan sangat tampan, Iruka-sensei, hiiiiii," Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil bergidik ngeri.

'Astaga, di saat seperti ini, masih saja narsis', batin iruka dan teman sekelasnya serempak.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan", kata Iruka pasrah

"Bhuuuu, Iruka-sensei kebayakan pacaran dengan kakashi-sensei, ahahahahha", tawa Naruto dan seisi kelas langsung kembali  
cetar membahana (Author: kuchi pinjem slogannya lagi ya tth syahrini..).

"Kau, bocah usil... ikut aku sekarang ke ruang UKS. Jangan harap kau bisa hidup tenang", sembur Iruka dengan muka  
semerah kepiting rebus. Iruka langsung menjewer telinga kiri Naruto dan bergegas menyeretnya ke luar kelas. Tak lupa  
ia berpamitan pada guru baru tersebut.

"Ah, Uchiha-sensei. Maaf, sepertinya aku harus membawa bocah ini ke UKS. Jangan khawatir aku yang akan menghukumnya,  
dia memang sedikit susah diatur", kata Iruka.

"Hn," hanya itu yang diucapkan guru baru itu.

"HIEEE, Iruka-sensei kau jangan mencemarkan nama baik ku. Aku ini murid teladan, Uhachi-sensei," Naruto tersenyum lima  
jari ke arah guru baru itu.

"KAAUUUUU!, namanya Uchiha-sensei, Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan Uhachi, NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" tariak Iruka tambah marah,  
entah muncul berapa perempatan di keningnya.

"Maafkan Naruto ya Uchiha-sensei, maafkan dia", Iruka mencengkram kepala Naruto erat dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu  
menundukkan kepala pirang itu berkali-kali dengan paksa ke arah guru baru tersebut.

"ARGGHHHH... Iruka-sensei jangan tarik rambutku juga. Ini sudah kekerasan terhadap murid namanya", raung Naruto tidak terima.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, bocah tengik!"

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Iruka menyeret Naruto pergi dari ruang kelas. Dan menutup pintu kelas dengan bunyi debaman keras.

Seisi kelas hanya melongo melihat kejadian sepasang guru-murid yang ajaib itu. Ya, Naruto memang sangat dekat dengan Iruka,  
jika Iruka tidak merekomendasikan beasiswa pada Naruto, mungkin anak itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan bakatnya.

Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah laki-laki berumur 23 tahun yang biasanya datar.

'Ah... benar-benar Manis, Namikaze Naruto ya..' batinnya.

'Aku jadi ingin...'

'MEMILIKIMU...'

====kuchiharu====

NARUTO POV

Saat ini aku sedang terbaring di tempat tidur UKS. Luka-luka ku sudah diobati oleh suster Shizune,  
Iruka-sensei juga sudah pergi ke kelas lain untuk mengajar. Tinggal aku saja di sini, sendirian...  
Bagaimana? Aku benar-benar pandai berbohong dan berpura-pura bukan?! Aku hanya menampakkan sifat asliku sesaat.  
Sifat asliku... yang... seperti monster... Kau tahu, aku bahkan takut pada diriku sendiri. Entah sampai  
kapan aku bisa menahan diri. Rasanya ingin aku hujamkan pisau lipat tadi ke perut gadis-gadis sialan itu.  
Mereka tidak akan melapor pada pihak sekolah, aku yakin. Mereka akan berbohong bahwa mereka jatuh atau semacamnya..

ya.. benar... berbohong.

Sama seperti yang selalu aku lakukan. Asal aku tidak membuat Iruka-sensei cemas, aku akan terus berbohong. Asal aku bisa  
terus bersama teman-temanku, aku tidak akan berhenti berbohong. Asal Tou-san bisa terus tersenyum bahagia bersamaku,  
aku tidak akan menyesal untuk berbohong. Asal wanita murahan itu hidup menderita, jika perlu akan kubohongi dan kutipu  
seluruh dunia. Dan asal suatu hari aku, Tou-san dan Nee-chan dapat berkumpul kembali, aku rela terus hidup dalam kebohongan  
dan kepura-puraan.

Karena aku adalah pembohong ulung, seorang BIG FAT LIAR.

TBC

Ollla, minnaaaa. Ini fic pertamakuu. setelah berbulan-bulan hanya menjadi silent reader, kuchi memutuskan  
untuk membuat cerita.

Awalnya kuchi pendukung SasuSaku dan NaruHina, tapi setelah membaca fic SasuNaru atau NaruSasu kuchi langsung berubah haluan  
jadi fujoshi akut. KYAAAAAAA! #gampared

Chemistry mereka memang pas dan kuat banget. Semoga fic abal ini bisa diterima.  
Maaf kalo ada kesamaan adegan atau cerita. Cerita ini murni dari fikiran bejad kuchi.  
Dan untuk Kushina fc, kuchi minta maaf. Kushina bakal kuchi bikin jadi super duper jahat banget. Ahahhaa. #ketawa gila

So, mind to Review?

Kuchiharu, out! 


	2. Chapter 2

========================================================  
Big fat Liars

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Family

Rating : T - M

Warning:  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, alur kecepetan  
dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista

Pairing :  
Sasu x Naru

"hahaha" talk  
'hihihi' mind

Happy reading!

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (dua bulan lagi 17 tahun)  
Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun  
Minato,Kushina : 34 tahun.

Ino, Karin : 18 tahun (kelas 3)  
Sakura, HInata : 17 tahun (kelas 2)

Saat Flashback  
Namikaze Naruto : 6 tahun  
Namikaze Kyuubi : 8 tahun

Minato, Kushina : 23 tahun  
(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun).

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

========================================================

Chapter 2 : Minato's Memories.

Gedung Sekolah Puteri, Ruang UKS

Tiga gadis terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Tapi bukan isakan sakit atau rintihan yang akan kau dengar, melainkan  
umpatan kasar yang tak pantas diucapkan gadis berusia 17-18 tahun.

"Benar-benar jalang, pelacur murahan... Arghhhh.. awas kau akan ku balas," maki gadis berambut indigo lancar, padahal  
biasanya ia selalu terbata-bata.  
"Kau benar, Hinata. Lain kali kita sewa saja preman untuk menghabisi bocah homo itu. Kalau perlu kita suruh mereka  
memperkosanya sebelum dibunuh hihihii", tawa Karin terdengar mengerikan sepeti kuntilanak(?).  
(Author:anggap saja teteh kunti sudah terkenal ampe ke Jepang).

"Kau benar, Karin-senpai. Sekedar mati tak kan cukup untuk bocah homo itu!", ujar sakura sadis. Umpatan, hinaan dan makian  
itu terus berlanjut sampai gadis bersuarai indigo menyadari, salah satu diantara mereka masih diam membisu.  
"I-ino-senpai, ka-kau ba-baik-baik saja? Da-dari tadi diam te-terus?", gagap Hinata.  
(Author: Lho, ni anak gagapnya kok balik lagi? #Jyuken!)

Kedua gadis lain menatap Ino heran. Semenjak memanggil bantuan untuk menggotong tubuh Karin, Hinata dan Sakura, gadis  
itu tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Wajahnya masih pucat, dan keringat dingin masih mengalir di dahinya. Padahal diantara  
mereka berempat, luka Ino lah yag paling ringan, hanya luka gores di pipi kirinya. Tapi gadis yang duduk di kursi  
dekat meja UKS itu, tampak yang paling trauma di antara mereka berempat.

Mana mugkin Ino tidak trauma?!, hanya Ino yang melihat dan merasakan sorot mata membunuh dari pemuda pirang yang mereka kerjai.  
Dan hanya Ino pula yang melihat tenaga dan kecepatan Namikaze Naruto yang sekelas dengan aktor laga di film-film  
action. Fisik Ino memang baik-baik saja, tapi mentalnya benar-benar down.

'Di-dia... benar-benar monster...' batin Ino bergidik ketakutan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, piggy-senpai," cerocos Sakura, "Jangan bilang kau ketakutan sama bocah homo itu. Kita hanya lengah, lain kali kita  
pasti berhasil menghab-"

"Aku berhenti," Ino memotong ucapan Sakura dengan mutlak tapi kepala menunduk.  
Ketiga gadis lain kembali menatapnya heran.  
"Aku tak sanggup, di-dia..", Ino menelan ludahnya. "...mengerikan..", lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Ino langsung meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang membeku di tempat.

====kuchiharu====

Minato POV

Namikaze Minato menatap putera semata wayangnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia sempat khawatir melihat puteranya pulang  
dengan keadaan yang lebih mirip mumi. Saat ditanya Naruto hanya menceritakan cerita konyol tentang kucing hutan,  
pemburu dan perkelahian. Ah, sampai kapan anaknya ini akan terus berbohong.  
Berkali-kali anak itu bergerak ke sana ke mari sambil menggumamkan 'ramen' atau 'daging panggang'. Sepertinya ia  
sedang bermimpi wisata kuliner. Minato tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ajaib anaknya.

"Nee-chan, jangan tinggalkan Naru..."

Wajah Minato membeku, tatapan sedih terpancar jelas dari manik saphirnya. Hampir sebelas tahun sudah, Kushina dan Kyuubi  
meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tapi tak seharipun dia tidak merindukan mereka. Kushina adalah cinta sejati Minato.  
Sekejam apapun perlakuan mantan istrinya, Minato tetap mencintainya dengan tulus.

Hatinya tersayat mengingat kembali kenangan buruk masa lalunya.

FLASHBACK

Apartemen Keluarga Namikaze  
Ottogakure

Hampir setiap malam, Kushina pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, bibir bengkak dan tubuh dipenuhi bercak kemerahan.  
Ia tahu, Kushina selalu menghabiskan malamnya dengan pria yang berbeda. Tapi bila diperhatikan mereka itu memiliki kesamaan:  
mata onyx dan rambut raven, mirip dengan 'orang itu'. Tak jarang Kushina membawa teman tidurnya ke apartemennya,  
lalu bercinta semalam suntuk di kamar tidur yang seharusnya hanya ditempati dia dan suaminya.

Setiap kali suara desahan dan teriakan nikmat terngiang di telinga Minato, ingin rasanya ia meloncat dari atap gedung  
apartemen mereka. Tapi ia harus bertahan, demi Kyuubi dan Naruto, buah cintanya dengan Kushina. Jika memang itu bisa  
disebut cinta.

Dikamar anaknya, Minato menutup telinga Kyuubi dan Naruto rapat-rapat agar tidak mendengar suara desahan dua sejoli  
di samping kamar mereka. Dilihatnya mata Kyuubi yang sudah berlinang air mata, dan wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan kebencian.  
Minato menghela nafas berat, ia hanya bisa mendekap anak-anaknya erat lalu membisikkan kata-kata penghibur  
untuk kedua anaknya.

Pagi harinya, Kushina terbangun tanpa rasa bersalah. Tamu prianya sudah pergi sebelum pagi menjelang. Kemudian Ia duduk  
di samping Kyuubi menanyakan keadaan sekolah atau keseharian gadis itu. Kyuubi hanya mendelik pada ibunya dan  
menaggapinya datar, lalu Naruto, dia hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil menghabiskan ramen buatan Kyuubi.

Kushina hanya menyayangi Kyuubi. Gadis cantik bersurai orange kemerahan itu sangat mirip dengannya. Lain halnya  
dengan Naruto, dia selalu menganggap Naruto tidak pernah ada. Minato tahu alasannya, puteranya terlalu mirip dengan sang  
ayah. Kushina melampiaskan kemarahannya untuk Minato kepada Naruto. Kushina tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan Minato.

Sampai akhirnya, saat usia Naruto menginjak 6 tahun, mereka memutuskan bercerai. Kushina kembali ke manshion megah milik  
klan Uzumaki dengan membawa Kyuubi ikut serta. Hari itu, pertama kalinya Minato melihat puteranya menangis meraung  
memanggil-manggil kakaknya. Selama ini, Naruto sangat dekat dengan Kyuubi. Minato hanya bisa memeluk erat Naruto yang  
terus meronta ingin melepaskan diri. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum pahit meninggalkan adik kecilnya dengan  
tangis penuh air mata. Sedangkan dia dan Naruto memutuskan pindah ke Konoha.

Semenjak saat itu, Naruto sering pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan babak belur. Ia tak pernah mau mengatakan alasannya.  
Minato hanya mengelus surai pirang putera kesayangannya lalu mendekapnya erat. Tidak ada air mata atau isakan dari  
mulut Naruto. Emosi yang tidak wajar untuk bocah berusia 6 tahun.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk. Dia sering pulang dengan tangan atau kaki patah dan memar  
di sekujur tubuhnya. Hal yang membuat Minato khawatir adalah anak kesayangannya itu, hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar  
dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan.  
'Oh, Kami-sama puteraku benar-benar tampak menyedihkan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Minato sedih.

Naruto mulai berbohong dan berpura-pura keadaannya baik-baik saja. Minato tahu puteranya dibully di sekolah maupun di  
lingkungan apartemen baru mereka, karena keadaan ekonomi mereka dan gossip tentang perilaku mantan istrinya.  
Ia merasa semakin tidak berguna, dia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi anaknya.

Suatu hari, Naruto pulang dengan kepala yang dibalut perban, tapi ia masih bisa melihat senyum mengembang dari bocah pirang  
itu. Kembali Minato menghela nafas berat, ia berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya, lalu memegang kedua bahu mungil itu  
dengan tangannya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto", Minato memulai. "Sangat wajar jika manusia memiliki rasa kebencian dan dendam. Tapi hal itu hanya akan  
membuatmu semakin sakit," ujar Minato. Ia yakin meski puteranya masih berusia 6 tahun, Naruto bisa mengerti kata-katanya.

Bahu mungil itu merosot, kepalanya menunduk. Minato tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah anaknya.

"Jika mata dibalas mata, dan gigi dibalas gigi maka dunia ini akan dipenuhi oleh orang cacat (1)", Minato melanjutkan  
kata-katanya. "Mereka yang menyakitimu adalah orang yang pantas mendapat belas kasihanmu, kau mengerti, Naruto?", Minato  
kembali mengelus surai pirang anaknya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Perlahan ia mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Minato hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah puteranya.

"Ayo, Tou-san traktir ramen. Kau tahu kan, masak ramen saja Tou-san tidak bisa. Malam ini kita makan di kedai  
Teuchi-san saja, ya?"

Naruto langsung memandang wajah ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hontou?!", jeritnya girang. "Boleh aku makan sepuasnya?", Naruto menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya.

Ayah dua anak itu hanya mengangguk semangat.

"YEEEIYYYY! Aku sayang Tou-chan", Naruto langsung memeluk ayahnya lalu menyeretnya ke kedai Ichiraku.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja, yah.. aku yakin itu', batin Minato sambil menggandeng tangan kiri puteranya, yang sedang  
bernyanyi riang.

FLASHBACK OFF

Minato kembali mengelus surai pirang putera bungsunya. Dia begitu malang. Masyarakat menganggap keluarganya hina, hingga  
anaknya selalu diperlakukan tidak adil. Sejak dalam kandunganpun, tubuhnya sudah mengalami kelainan. Sehingga ia tidak  
boleh lepas dari obat-obatan yang menurutnya pahit itu. Minato tersenyum geli mengingat ekspresi Naruto saat dipaksa  
minum obat.

Ia merindukan kushina, ia juga merindukan Kyuubi. Sering kali Minato sengaja melihat dari jauh Uzumaki manshion, hanya  
untuk melihat dua sosok yang dirindukannya. Hal ini tentu saja diketahui Kushina, beberapa bulan kemudian mereka  
pindah ke New York. Beberapa bulan lalu ia mendapat kabar Kyuubi telah menikah dengan laki-laki baik dan kini tengah hamil  
tua. Hatinya pedih mengingat dirinya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menggandeng tangan puterinya lalu  
mengantarkan puterinya ke depan altar. Impian setiap orang Ayah.

Naruto tidak tahu apapun. Baik tentang kelainannya, maupun kondisi kakaknya. Ia hanya tahu Kyuubi berada di New York.  
Minato tidak ingin puteranya bertambah sedih. Beruntung di SMA nya yang sekarang Naruto memiliki banyak teman.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja' batinnya berulang kali.

"Ayah akan selalu menjagamu, Naru". Minato mengecup kening Naruto pelan lalu membenarkan selimutnya.

TBC

(1). Kata-kata ini aku ambil dari K-drama I hear your voice. Bener-bener menginspirasiku. Yang udah nonton  
pasti pada tahu... #nyengir kuda #PLAKK #BRUK #Ting... (sfx : suara bel di kuil)

Gomen,chap ini pendek dan Sasuke tidak muncul.

kuchiharu out! 


	3. Chapter 3

========================================================  
Big fat Liars

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Family

Rating : M

Warning:  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, LIME gak asem, a little bit humor  
dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista,

Pairing :  
Sasu x Naru  
Ita x femKyu

"hahaha" talk  
'hihihi' mind

Happy reading!

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (dua bulan lagi 17 tahun)  
Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Kiba,Shikamaru,Chouji,Shino, dkk: 17 tahun  
Neji,Gaara,Lee, dkk: 18 tahun  
Iruka,Kakashi: 29 tahun

Minato,Kushina : 34 tahun.  
(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun).

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

========================================================

Chapter 3 : Siapa yang kau bayangkan?

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.00 AM. Tapi pemuda manis bersurai pirang dan bermata biru itu masih sibuk di apartemen  
Namikaze. Karena semalam Naruto keburu tertidur, ia lupa untuk mengangkat jemuran padahal semalam hujan deras. Ia terpaksa  
harus mencuci kembali pakaian yang sudah bau apek itu pagi-pagi buta.

Jangan tanyakan soal ayahnya. Meski Namikaze Minato adalah genius miskin di bidang IT. Ia benar-benar bodoh dalam urusan  
pekerjaan rumah tangga. Alhasil, semua pekerjaan rumah tangga Naruto yang lakukan.

Belum lagi, tiba-tiba ayahnya tersayang menginginkan sarapan ala Jepang. Hell, NO!  
Tidak sadarkah ayahnya, badan Naruto masih sakit, kerepotan setengah hidup, dan sedang terburu-buru ingin pergi ke sekolah.  
Akhirnya, karena tidak tega melihat wajah ayahnya yang tampak sedang murung, naruto memasak nasi, sup miso, telur dadar  
dan sayur. Tak lupa ocha kesayangan ayahnya pun disiapkan Naruto.

Minato Namikaze tampak tenang memakan sarapannya, berbanding terbalik dengan puteranya yang sedang mengunyah nasi  
dengan terburu-buru. Orang tua tunggal itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya.  
(Author : gak nyadar salah siapa nih orang, #shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu!).

Minato kemudian menyeruput ocha-nya pelan. Dan PPfftttt...  
Laki-laki paruh baya itu tiba-tiba menyemburkan ocha-nya.

"Apa ini?! Kau sebut ini ocha, Naruto?! Rasanya seperti jus daun teh yang diseduh air panas", katanya tak berperasaan.

Putera bungsunya itu langsung mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Salah siapa coba ia kerepotan pagi ini. Berani-beraninya  
ayahnya mengeluh soal ocha buatannya. Mana mungkin Naruto bisa membuat ocha secara tradisional dalam waktu singkat.  
Dan apa katanya tadi, jus daun teh yang diseduh air panas?! Semua ocha memang seperti itu. Batinnya kesal.

Wajah ayah dua anak itu langsung pucat pasi. Seakan bisa membaca fikiran anaknya, dia hanya bergumam tentang  
cerahnya cuaca hari ini. Astaga, Naruto kerepotan setengah hidup tapi ayahnya mengajak berbincang tentang cuaca.  
Sekali lagi CUACA! Seakan mereka sedang mengobrol ringan di taman bunga. Benar-benar merepotkan berhadapan dengan  
orang tua yang terobsesi dengan ocha. Dasar penggila ocha!

Begitu sarapannya habis. Naruto meminum obatnya dan langsung ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Minato hanya bisa  
sweatdrop, tampaknya anaknya benar-benar marah.

"Itterasai, Naru-chan~", kata Minato sambil nyengir ke arah Naruto.

Naruto masih diam membelakangi ayahnya. Tapi kemudian terdengar, "Ittekimas, Tou-san". Pintu apartemenpun tertutup dengan  
bunyi debam , Naruto memang tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada Ayahnya.

====Kuchiharu====

Pemuda manis bersurai pirang itu mengayuh sepedanya cepat seperti orang kesurupan. Tak dipedulikanya mobil sedan  
yang mengkalksonnya berkali-kali, karena hampir membuat dirinya sendiri celaka. Tampak bangunan megah Konoha Gakuen  
menjulang tinggi di depanya. Sekolah swasta elit berisi pewaris perusahaan-perusahaan terbesar di Jepang ini dengan  
murah hati telah memberikan beasiswa penuh pada Naruto. Terima kasih kepada guru Iruka, salah satu tetangga Naruto yang  
tidak menyerah untuk memperjuagkan hak Naruto.

Penjaga gerbang melihat kepulan debu bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Ia tahu siapa itu, karena hampir setiap hari kejadian  
yang sama terjadi. Jam tangannya menunjukkan jam 07.26, empat menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. Ia nyengir ke arah teman  
di sebelahnya.

"Menurutmu kali ini ia kan berhasil lagi, Izumo?", katanya penasaran.  
"Tentu saja... Hah, benar-benar tontonan yang menarik. Pasti sepi jika anak itu lulus nanti", katanya menerawang langit.

Penjaga gerbang bernama Kotetsu juga ikut-ikutan menerawang langit. Yah, pekerjaan menjadi penjaga gerbang memang membosankan.  
Jika bukan karena gajinya yang tinggi, ia tidak akan mau menerima pekerjaan ini, apalagi anak-anak orang kaya ini sangat  
manja. Keberadaan bocah hiperaktif bermata biru langit selama dua tahun terakhir ini adalah hiburan yang jarang mereka  
dapatkan di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang selalu mementingkan materi

SHETTTTTT

Sosok yang tampak seperti kilat kuning itu melewati mereka.

"Ohayou, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san!", teriak si kilat kuning ceria.

"Ohayou, Naruto!", sapa mereka bersamaan. Kedua penjaga itu tersenyum.

====Kuchiharu====

Naruto segera memakirkan sepedanya di dekat pohon. Tidak ada tempat parkir sepeda di sekolah ini. Oh, apa yang difikirkan  
orang-orang kaya itu, mana semangat GO GREEN mereka. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal GREEn (=hijau), tampak sosok serba hijau dengan  
gakuran yang ia ikat dipinggangnya berlari ke arah Naruto. Dahi Naruto mengernyit, Rock Lee-senpai memang tidak pernah  
berpenampilan wajar.

"NARUTOOO!, tadi itu keren sekali. Kau kelihatan seperti 'Ninja legendaris Yellow Flash!'", teriak makhluk hijau  
itu dengan mata berbinar-benar. (Author: Yellow Flash itu bapakmu yg penggila ocha #bijuu_dama!)

"Benarkah itu, buchoo! Aku sangat terharu! Semangat ini akan aku salurkan ke seluruh penjuru Konoha Gakuen!", teriak  
Naruto membahana sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan latar ombak dan matahari terbit #lebay.

Rock Lee, langsung menangis gaje menyembunyikan tangannya di balik lengan.

"Kau memang KOHAI ku yang paling hebat, Namikaze Naruto!", teriak makhluk hijau itu semakin gaje.

"MASA MUDA MEMANG INDAH. LEE, NARUTO. AKU BANGGA MEMILIKI MURID SEPERTI KALIAN"

Kedua pemuda berisik itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya makhluk hijau lain, mengangkat kedua  
ibu jarinya dan tersenyum menyilaukan hingga terdengar suara 'cling'.

"GUY-SENSEIII!", tangis Lee dan Naruto terharu lebay. Tiba-tiba saja mereka berada dalam taman bunga imajiner,  
dengan kupu-kupu beterbangan.

Guy-sensei, Rock Lee dan Naruto nyaris saja berpelukan layaknya t*let*bb*es, tapi semuanya berubah setelah negara api  
menyerang... eh... err.. maksud author semuanya berubah setelah gadis bercepol dua menyerang, menenendang, menjitak  
dan menerjang mereka bak buldozer kesetanan(?).

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BAKA! CEPAT MASUK KE KELAS KALIAN!", teriak gadis bercepol dua itu murka.  
"Ten-ten, koi.. tenang lah.. heheh", ujar Lee ketakutan pada ketua Aikido puteri, sekaligus kepala kedisiplinan sekolah  
sekaligus pacarnya tercinta.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Guy-sensei dan Naruto langsung ngacir kabur. Sementara Lee masih diam membeku menghadapi pacar galaknya  
yang sedang dalam bijuu mode-on.

Orang-orang yang yang melihat adegan nista itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

====kuchiharu====

"OHAYOO, MINNA!", suara cempreng Naruto membahana di kelas 2-2. Teman-teman sekelas Naruto yang sudah hafal ritual pagi  
pemuda pirang manis ini langsung menyapa balik Naruto.

"Hoam... Ohayou, Naruto"  
"Ohayou, Naru-chan~"  
"ohayou.. krauk.. naru.. krauk"

"Yo, kau sudah sembuh, Naruto?", tanya Kiba yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.  
"Tentu saja, aku ini sangat kuat. Lukaku juga sangat cepat sembuh", kembali cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto.

'Anak ini, jangan-jangan ia memang monster' batin Kiba sweatdrop.

"Hoamm.. tapi sepertinya luka goresan itu tidak akan cepat hilang", Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto yang  
duduk di belakangnya.  
"Kata suster shizune sih gitu, tapi aku jadi tambah ganteng kan?", ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

'Narsis seperti biasa' batin mereka bersamaan. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Tiba-tiba Kiba berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto aku sudah mendapatkannya. Miyazaki Rika benar-benar sexy..", bisik Kiba pelan.  
"Be-benar kah?, kau membawanya ke sekolah?!". Naruto tidak menyangka Kiba sangat berani.  
"Iya, kau mau lihat?".

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Kiba menyeringai mesum. Ia mengeluarkan majalah dari dalam tasnya, dan membuka sedikit  
halaman pertama. Pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan, pikir Naruto. Seorang wanita berpose sexy di atas meja  
mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dan ketat serta belahan dada mengundang, roknya yang 5 cm di atas lutut menunjukkan  
pahanya yang mulus. Sekilas, ia mirip sekali dengan Anko-sensei guru mata pelajaran Kimia. Terlihat ada tulisan bercetak  
tebal 'Horny Teacher'. Naruto merasa celananya agak menyempit. Dilihatnya Kiba teryata mengalami hal yang sama.

Tak lama, pintu kelas terbuka menampakkan guru baru matematika mereka yang bertampang stoic.

"Pagi, hari ini kalian akan menerima 50 soal matematika yang harus kalian kerjakan dengan benar, dan saya tidak menerima  
keluhan", katanya datar dan mutlak.

Suara 'Uhh' siswa kelas 2-2 pun terdengar. Tapi mereka langsung terdiam begitu menerima death glare sang Uchiha.

Tanpa ampun, Uchiha-sensei menuliskan soal-soal matematika yang menurut Naruto sangat sulit. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi,  
wajah Anko-sensei yang sedang horny terbayang di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang melemparkan kertas ke arah mereka.  
Kiba dan Naruto membaca isi kertas tersebut, dan mengenali tulisan tangan Shino yang duduk di sebelah Kiba.

'Aku tahu tadi kalian melihat apa, lebih baik kalian keluarkan segera. Akan menyakitkan jika ditahan selama dua jam  
pelajaran. Jangan berfikir lari ke toilet. Uchiha-sensei tidak bodoh. Jika bisa dilakukan kurang dari 5 menit. Kalian  
akan aman, aku pernah mencobanya saat pelajaran Ibiki-sensei'

Naruto dan Kiba menatap Shino horor. Apa shino menyuruh mereka bermasturbasi di tengah-tengah pelajaran matematika?  
Mereka langsung mempertanyakan kewarasan Shino. Tapi Shino tidak bergeming, dia menatap kedua temannya serius.  
Kiba dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Tidak ada jalan lain, atau mereka harus tersiksa selama sisa jam pelajaran.

Dilihatnya Uchiha-sensei masih sibuk menuliskan soal, dia baru selesai menuliskan lima soal. Yah, Naruto rasa ia bisa  
melakukannya. Naruto menatap Kiba dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. Kiba sedikit terkejut, namun ia mengangguk.

[Pervy Mode-On]

Shino menyalakan stopwatch di tangannya, lalu ia memberia aba-aba untuk mulai. Naruto membuka resleting celananya, sedikit  
ragu Kiba pun mengikuti tindakan Naruto. Celana mereka sedikit diturunkan, sehingga kejantanan mereka menyembul keluar.  
Terlihat cairan pre cum sudah mau keluar dari kejantanan Kiba. Naruto tidak mau kalah, ia mengelus kemudian memijat  
kejantanannya sendiri. Dibayangkannya Anko-sensei yang sedang menari erotis di depan kelas diiringi lagu 'Sexy, Naughty,  
Bitchey'. Anko-sensei meliuk-liukan badannya seperti ular dan mendesah-desah ingin disentuh. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan  
sulit, tangan kirinya memainkan bola-bolanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memijat-mijat kejantanannya. (Dua Menit lagi).  
Dilihatnya Kiba yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah, entah siapa yang menjadi fantasinya. Naruto tidak mau tahu. Suara desahan tertahan hampir keluar  
dari mulut Naruto, ia membayangkan Anko-sensei sedang menjilat-jilat dan mengulum penisnya dengan tatapan sayu.  
Tangannya memilin-milin puting susunya sendiri dengan erotis. Oh dia sudah tak tahan... (satu menit la-

Crott... crottt...

Klimaks, tapi itu bukan Naruto. Nafas Kiba terengah-engah, mukanya memerah. Naruto tidak percaya, ia kalah cepat dari Kiba.  
Waktu lima menit hampir habis, tapi tampaknya penderitaan Naruto baru dimulai.

"Namikaze Naruto", panggil seseorang dengan suara datar. Naruto melihat Uchiha-sensei, raut wajahnya datar tak terbaca.  
Tapi ia yakin, kegiatannya tadi sudah ketahuan. 'Kenapa selau akau yang sial', batinnya kesal. Dengan terburu-buru  
ia merapikan celananya. Beberapa pasang mata melirik heran ke arahnya.

"Ikut aku, sekarang!", kata Uchiha-sensei lagi.

'Oh, kami sama. Hukuman apa lagi ini'

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikan bagian bawahnya yang sedang menyembul. Ia mengikuti guru  
stoic itu dengan kepala menunduk. Ia hanya berharap beasiswanya tak kan dicabut gara-gara insiden ini.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebar sehingga Naruto harus berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejarnya. Ia hampir berbelok  
ke kiri ke arah ruang guru berada. Namun guru stoic itu, terus berjalan lurus. Naruto membatin, apa guru itu lupa dimana  
ruang guru? Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Uchiha-sensei, ruang gurunya ada di belokan tadi"  
"Hn"  
"Apa maksud Hn-mu? Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"  
"Hn"  
"Sensei!"  
"Hn'  
"Arghhhh, Teme-sensei aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu!"  
"Diam, Dobe"

Guru stoic itu masih diam. Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah mantap. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengekor pasrah di belakangnya.

Langkah si raven terhenti. ia menarik tangan si pirang ke ruangan yang penuh dengan alat musik. Kemudian ia mengunci pintu  
dan menatap tajam murid di depannya. Laki-laki itu mendekati Naruto menatap matanya. Saat itu ia menyadari, tingginya hanya  
mencapai pundak si raven.

"Kau...", desisnya, "berani-beraninya bermasturbasi di tengah-tengah pelajaranku".

Naruto menelan ludah, ngeri melihat guru barunya yang kini lebih mirip Shinigami. Berakhir sudah masa-masa bahagianya di  
Konoha Gakuen. Uchiha-sensei pasti akan membuatnya dikeluarkan. Mengapa ia menyetujui usul Shino.  
'Semoga Kuro-mu itu cepat mati, Shinoooo!", kutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Siapa yang kau bayangkan?". Eh?!, apa Naruto tidak salah dengar.  
"Siapa yang kau bayangkan saat bermasturbasi?" tanya si raven lagi.

"Apa aku?", Naruto sedikit melihat semburat pink di pipi gurunya.

Si blonde kembali menelan ludah, 'Ini tidak bagus, jangan-jangan dia maho' batin Naruto frustasi.

Apa yang lebih buruk daripada dibully empat gadis gila pencemburu? Jawabannya adalah terkunci dalam ruang kedap suara  
berdua dengan guru mesum yang berniat untuk menggagahimu. Demi dewa Jashin, Naruto straight! Tidakkah orang-orang gila  
ini mengerti.

"Sensei, bisakah kita keluar dari sini. Aku merasa tidak nyaman"  
"Aku akan membuatmu nyaman, pasti sakit kan kalau di tahan?"  
"Eh?!" 'Ini buruk, benar-benar buruk'  
"Tidak perlu, saya bisa menyelesaikannya di toliet", ujar Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

'Kau semakin manis dengan wajah memerah'

Guru stoic itu tidak bergeming, ia masih menatap Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, seringai mesum muncul di wajah tampannya.

'Habis sudah nasibku' batin Naruto horor.

Si blonde berlari ke arah pintu masuk, namun kalah cepat denga Si raven yang menerjangnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai.  
Dia menindih Naruto yang terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Kedua tangan Naruto ia angkat dan ditahan dengan tangan  
kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk melepaskan ikat pinggang si blonde, ia mengikat kedua tangan si blonde di salah  
satu kaki meja piano. Sedangkan kaki Naruto ia tahan dengan lututnya.

"Bukankah bermain sendirian tidak enak, Dobe? Biar aku mengajarimu", ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mesumnya.  
"Tidak mau, dasar guru mesum. Kusso, lepaskan aku, Teme!"

Sasuke merobek kemeja putih Naruto begitu saja, hingga kancingnya terburai. Terlihat dada bidang kecoklatan dengan puting  
yang mulai mengeras serta otot-otot yang mulai terbentuk. Beberapa memar bekas bullying kemarin masih terlihat, sehingga  
sedikit mengganggu kemulusan kulit tan itu. Pandangan guru muda itu menyendu. Ia tahu Naruto dibully empat gadis gila.  
Mudah baginya untuk mengetahui penyebab luka-luka Naruto. Dijilatnya memar kebiruan itu penuh sayang.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, dipandangnya guru barunya dengan tatapan heran. Orang-orang selalu memperlakukan Naruto seperti  
sampah, tapi guru yang baru dikenalnya ini memperlakukan Naruto seperti induk kucing pada anaknya.

"Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitmu, kau tak perlu berbohong atau berpura-pura lagi", lirihnya.  
"Tapi aku tidak menjamin apa yang akan ku lakukan tidak membuatmu sakit. Kau milikku, Naruto!".

TBC

Mind to RnR?

kuchiharu out! 


	4. Chapter 4

Big fat Liars

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Family

Rating : M

Warning:  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, LEMON gak asem, HARDCORE  
dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista,

Pairing :  
Sasu x Naru

"hahaha" talk  
'hihihi' mind

Happy reading!

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (dua bulan lagi 17 tahun)  
Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Minato,Kushina : 34 tahun.  
(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun).

Kabuto: 26 tahun

DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

========================================================

Chapter 4 : Mine

Naruto menatap balik laki-laki yang sedang menindihnya.

Saphire bertemu onyx.

Guru stoic ini tidak sedang menyatakan cinta, dia mengklaim Naruto. Ya, terlihat jelas di sorot matanya. Naruto yakin ia  
bersungguh-sungguh. Apa ia benar-benar bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit Naruto?. Naruto tahu senseinya menginginkan apa.  
Dan dia tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan itu.

"Sensei, aku straight"  
"Aku juga", jawabnya watados.

What?! apa maksudnya ini. Apa guru stoic ini hanya ingin mempermainkannya.  
Dahi Naruto mengernyit, ia semakin ragu. Si raven hanya menghela nafas.

"Dengar baik-baik, sebelum mengajar di sekolah ini, aku tinggal di New York. Aku sering melakukan one night stand dengan  
banyak wanita. Ini pertama kalinya aku tertarik pada laki-laki. Kau mampu mengubah orientasi seksual laki-laki normal.  
Dan gara-gara kau, semalam aku mengalami mimpi basah paling aneh dalam hidupku".

Naruto menatap gurunya heran, lalu tersenyum geli.

"Itu, adalah kalimat terpanjang yang ku dengar darimu, sensei".

Si raven menelan ludah. Senyuman dari pemuda manis yang ditindihnya telah membuat libidonya naik. Bibir cherry itu seolah  
mengundang Sasuke untuk dijamah.

"Kau, sudah membuatku 'tegang', bocah manis!"  
"App-Mmmhhhhhhpp

Sasuke langsung melumat bibir ranum Naruto. Naruto yang sempat lengah, terlambat menyadari gerakan lidah Sasuke yang  
menerobos mulutnya. Lidah kasar itu meliuk lalu menyentuh langit-langit mulut Naruto, membuatnya merasakan sensasi geli.  
Belum puas, Sasuke mengabsen gigi-gigi Naruto lalu mengajak lidah pasangannya untuk bergulat. Naruto yang tidak  
berpengalaman hanya berusaha mendorong lidah Sasuke agar keluar dari rongga mulutya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin  
kalah dalam pertarungan lidah, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto hanya membiarkan rongga mulutnya diagresi secara liar oleh  
Sasuke. Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, ia tidak bisa bernafas. Sadar akan kondisi Naruto,  
ciuman panas itu diakhiri. Benang saliva terjalin diantara keduanya.

Dipandanginya wajah manis Naruto, ia benar-benar sexy sekarang, mukanya semerah buah kesukaannya, pandangannya sayu dipenuhi  
kabut nafsu. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Sasuke langsung menyerang leher Naruto. Dihirupnya kasar bau citrus yang membuat libidonya  
bergejolak. Dia menggigit, menghisap dan menjilat setiap jengkal leher Naruto. Tangan pucatnya meraba setiap lekuk  
wajah si blonde. Dielusnya bekas luka seperti kumis kucing itu dengan lembut. Dobenya terlihat semakin manis.

"Ahh~", suara desahan pertama keluar dari bibir ranum itu.

Merasa menang, Sasuke menyerang puting kecoklatan Dobenya yang sudah mengeras. Tangan kanannya memilin puting kiri si blonde,  
sedangkan puting kanan ia jilat dengan lidah, lalu ia gigit-gigit kecil.

"Ah.. Mhhhh ahh..",

Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang hebat, titik sensitif itu benar-benar mempengaruhinya. Digesek-gesekannya kejantanannya  
ke kejantanan Naruto sehingga menimbulkan gelenyar nikmat bagi keduanya. Merasa terganggu dengan pakaian mereka,  
Si Raven melucuti pakaian si Blonde dengan cekatan, hingga tampaklah tubuh polos kecoklatan dengan beberapa memar biru.  
Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat ukuran kejantanan si blonde yang menurutnya 'imut' dihiasi cairan pre cum. Kembali ia  
melumat bibir si blonde ganas, lalu menghisap bibir bawahnya. Tak ada perlawanan, Naruto telah terjebak dalam  
permainan sensei-nya.

Tangan kanan si Raven meras-remas kejantanan si Blonde sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin puting kecoklatan itu bergantian.  
Belum puas dengan tindakannya, lidahya menulusuri bagian bawah Naruto. Ia akan menikmati kejantanan Dobenya.  
Sasuke menjilat-jilat kejantanan Naruto, beberapa kali ia gigit kecil hingga Naruto meraung nikmat.  
Sasuke kemudian mengulum kejantanan 'imut' itu dengan bernafsu. Dimaju mundurkannya kepalanya agar si blonde puas.

"Aahh... Mhhhh... Ahh... Sennseiiihh..", Naruto meracau nikmat.

Si raven mempercepat gerakan turun-naiknya, membuat lenguhan si blonde semakin keras. Si raven juga mengocok bola-bola  
Naruto agar si blonde segera klimaks. Ia sudah tidak sabar. Naruto merasakan kenjatannya berkedut, ia akan segera klimaks.

Crotttt...crottt..crottt..

Cairan cinta Naruto ditelannya tak bersisa. Ia hisap kejantanan imut itu hingga tetes terakhir. Tubuh Naruto lemas, orgasme  
tadi begitu hebat hingga tenaganya terkuras habis. Tubuh itu.. siap diapakan saja.

Melihat kepasrahan Naruto, Sasuke melucuti pakaiannya hingga ia sama polosnya dengan Naruto. Kejantanannya yang besar dan  
berurat meraung ingin dipuaskan. Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto ke pundaknya, masa bodoh dengan persiapan. Ia sudah tak  
tahan.

Lubang anal Naruto yang masih virgin tampak manis di mata Sasuke. Dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan itu menembus lubang  
virgin Naruto.

ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHR!

Naruto berteriak keras. Darah mengalir keluar dari lubang anal Naruto. Benar-benar seperti gadis perawan.  
Tanpa menunggu Naruto menyesuaikan diri, Sasuke menghentak-hentakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras, membuat  
jeritan Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Ohh... lubangmu sempit, Dobe. Aku menyukainya"  
"Arghhhh.. cepat keluarkan brengsek! Sakittt! Arghhh..". teriak Naruto sambil menitikan air mata.  
"Uhhh... oh.. kau nikmat sekali, Naru~" Sasuke meracau menikmati persetubuhannya. Tak sadarkah ia sedang menggagahi muridnya  
sendiri. Persetan dengan kelakuannya sebagai guru yang bejad, Ia justru menambah kecepatan hentakan pinggulnya.

"Ahhhh... ", suara desahan keluar dari bibir cherry Naruto. Desahan yang sama keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia telah menemukan  
titik ternikmat berkali-kali titik itu, hingga alunan desahan bersahutan bagai melodi meluncur mulus  
dari bibir Naruto.

"Ahhh... mhh.. ahhh.. ahh". Mata Naruto terpejam, desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Ini terlalu berlebihan  
bagi tubuhnya yang masih belia. Tubuh yang dipenuhi memar dan kissmark itu kembali menggelinjang hebat, cairan sperma  
menyembur dari kejantanannya tanpa harus disentuh. Naruto merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, ia menikmati persetubuhan ini.  
Apa ia sudah menjadi bocah homo murahan, seperti yang dikatakan keempat gadis yang telah membullynya?

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto merasakan kedutan di dalam rektumnya.

"Ahh... Naruto aku keluaaaaar.." desah Sasuke.

Sasuke menanamkan benihnya jauh di dalam tubuh Naruto. Setelah orgasme pertamanya tubuh Sasuke langsung ambruk di atas tubuh  
mungil si Blonde. Sasuke melihat Naruto, pemuda manis itu tertidur dengan wajah damai. Melihat wajah bak malaikat itu Sasuke kembali  
menciumi wajah dan tubuh Naruto, dijilatinya bekas luka cakaran di pipi Naruto, seraya megutuk orang yang telah membuatnya.  
Dia masih belum puas... sama sekali belum. Tapi pemuda yang ditindihnya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kejantanannya kembali  
menegang, ia membalik tubuh Naruto dan menunggingkannya. Bongkahan pantat kenyal itu ia remas dan ia tampar keras-keras.  
Erangan kesakitan sampai di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku masih belum selesai, Dobe. Kita akan lakukan empat ronde lagi", katanya kejam.

Guru muda itu menjilat telinga kanan Naruto lalu mengulumnya. Lidahnya keluar masuk. Dada bidangnya dengan perut sixpack  
menempel erat di punggung si blonde. Kembali guru muda itu menghantamkan pinggulnya dengan keras, suara desahan keluar  
mulut keduanya. Selangkangannya menampar-nampar pantat Naruto. Suara kecipakan penis yang memasuki rektum dan derak tulang  
pinggul yang bergeser juga mewarnai perbuatan asusila sang guru.

"Milikku... kau milikku Naruto, seutuhnya", ia mengigit tengkuk Naruto keras tanpa menghentikan hantaman pinggulnya.

Guru muda itu tidak menyadari dering telepon seluler miliknya yang sudah berbunyi 25 kali, ataupun bunyi bel pulang saat ia  
menanamkan benihnya untuk yang keenam kalinya pada pemuda manis yang kembali tak sadarkan diri.

====kuchiharu====

Apartemen Sasuke

Seorang dokter berambut perak dengan kaca mata bulat keluar dari salah satu kamar di apartemennya.

"Tulang pinggul yang bergeser sudah aku betulkan. Luka-lukanya juga sudah aku obati. Aku juga memberikan obat penghilang  
rasa sakit agar ia bisa beristirahat. Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?", kata pria itu berkacak pinggang.

"Hn", hanya itu yang si raven ucapkan, seraya duduk di sofa dan membalik halaman buku. Merasa tidak dipedulikan pria  
berkaca mata bulat itu menggeram kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sudah termasuk tindakan pelecehan anak di bawah umur. Kau bahkan memerkosanya berkali-kali. Jangan  
memaksanya berhubungan seks selama satu bulan! Atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi", sembur pria itu murka.

Sasuke berhenti membaca bukunya, ia menatap dokter pribadi keluarganya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Tugasmu hanya sebatas merawat dan mengobati anggota keluarga Uchiha dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kau tidak perlu  
mengurusi hal-hal lain di luar wewenangmu, Kabuto", kata si raven dingin.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anak itu, Sasuke? Menyekapnya di apartemen mewahmu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan  
keluarga anak ini?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia malas berurusan dengan dokter sok tahu macam kabuto. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain,  
Naruto membutuhkan dokter selama beberapa hari ke depan.

"Naruto hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya seorang programmer di salah satu perusahan IT milik Uchiha.  
Aku sudah mengatur agar ia pergi berdinas ke luar kota selama beberapa hari, beberapa minggu jika perlu. Ia hanya tahu  
jika Naruto menginap di rumah salah satu gurunya", ujar Sasuke santai.

"Maksudmu di tempat guru paling mesum di Konoha gakuen?," sindir Kabuto nyalang.

Sasuke kembali memberikan death-glare pada Kabuto. Tapi tampaknya dokter ini tidak terpengaruh. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima  
semua jenis death glare dari anggota keluarga Uchiha. Kabuto menghela nafas berat.

"Hah, terserah kau saja. Besok aku akan kembali lagi untuk memeriksa anak itu". Kabuto langsung pergi meninggalkan  
ruang tengah lalu memutar kenop pintu. Pintu apartemen sudah terbuka tapi langkah dokter itu terhenti.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Korban pemerkosaan biasanya mengalami trauma berat hingga nyaris gila. Aku pernah melihat beberapa  
dari mereka ketika aku masih bekerja di rumah sakit. Minta maaf lah padanya dan perlakukan ia dengan lembut", Kabuto  
mengakhiri perkataanya lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa, fikirannya kalut.

====kuchiharu====

Dua hari kemudian.  
Apartemen Sasuke

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan maju mundur. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, tapi pemuda manis di bawahnya hanya  
mengerang pelan sambil mengernyit. Wajar saja, pemuda manis itu masih belum sadarkan diri semenjak pingsan di ruang musik.  
Meski sudah dilarang berhubungan seks dengan pemuda di bawahnya, si raven tetap tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Toh ia  
melakukannya dengan lembut. Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa bertahan tanpa seharipun menyentuh Dobenya.

Kembali ia menciumi wajah dan tubuh polos Naruto. Dia keluarkan hasratnya jauh di dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Ah, Dobenya  
bahkan bisa memuaskan nafsu bejadnya meski sedang tak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak akan pernah melepas Naruto. Naruto adalah  
heroin merk pribadi milik Uchiha Sasuke, batinnya sinting.

Sasuke mengenakan kembali kemeja dan celananya. Dilap tubuh Naruto dengan handuk basah yang hangat. Sasuke selalu  
membersihkan tubuh Naruto setiap kali mereka selesai bercinta.

Ting...tong...

Pekerjaan Sasuke terhenti. Ia melihat jam weker di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Pukul 11.45 PM. Siapa yang bertamu tengah  
malam begini. Dengan lembut ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto lalu menyelimutinya.

"Aku segera kembali", bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Sasuke melihat kembali Dobenya yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai. Malaikatnya tampak menawan  
dalam cahaya remang-remang.

Sasuke pergi menuju pintu apartemennya. Dilihat tamu tak diundang itu melalui interkom. Ia langsung menggeram kesal melihat  
siapa yang datang. Dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka pintu, ia tidak mau bermasalah dengan mertua anikinya.

"Sasuke-kun~", jerit wanita berambut merah panjang, ia langsung bergelayut manja di legan kekar pemuda yang menatapnya datar.  
Wanita yang memakai dress mini one-shoulder itu sengaja menggesek-gesekan dadanya yang diimplan silikon ke lengan Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?", tanya Sasuke sengit. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Ah, kau semakin mirip ayahmu, dingin. Tapi itu yang aku suka", ujarnya menggesekkan kemaluannya ke paha Sasuke.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku, Sasuke-kun~. Kau lupa bagaimana kita bercinta?", bisiknya seduktif di telinga Sasuke, sambil  
merangkul leher Sasuke.

"Cih, aku melakukan itu karena kau mengancam tidak merestui pernikahan Aniki dengan puterimu, Kushina", kata Sasuke sadis,  
seraya menghempaskan tangan Kushina.

Kushina tidak menyerah, di bukanya resleting dress merah one-shouldernya hingga gaun itu merosot ke lantai. Menampakkan  
kulit putih mulus dan payudara berisi yang ditutup bra hitam berenda. Bagian kewanitaanya hanya ditutupi g-string dari  
sutera berwarna hitam.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar tubuh itu, ia sama sekali tidak berminat. Hanya Naruto yang bisa mengguncang libidonya dan  
memuaskan hasratnya. Pemuda stoic itu memungut dress mini milik Kushina, lalu melemparkannya ke wajahnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal menjijikan lagi dihadapanku, Kushina. Tidak sadarkah kau, beberapa minggu lagi Kyuubi akan  
melahirkan?, tapi sekarang kau malah merayu adik menantumu".

Wanita yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang menginjak 34 tahun itu mulai berderai air mata. Ia sakit hati.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu dengan tulus, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak peduli dengan statusku atau statusmu. Aku juga tidak peduli,  
jika Mikoto menentang hubungan kita".

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, karena sejak awal memang tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita", Sasuke memberikan deat-glarenya  
yang paling mematikan ke arah Kushina. Menyeret tubuh nyaris polos itu keluar dari apartemennya.

"Apa ada gadis lain?", lirih Kushina terpukul.

"..."

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke! Kau punya hubungan dengan GADIS LAIN kan?", teriak Kushina diliputi kemarahan.  
Sasuke menghela nafas lalu memijat pelipisnya. Beberapa saat lagi pasti petugas keamanan datang dan memperburuk keadaan.

'Gadis lain, eh? Tidak ada gadis lain, tapi 'bocah manis' lain lebih tepat', batin sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat Naruto. Kushina menyadari keanehan itu, cemburu, marah dan frustasi menguasainya.

"Kau tidak sebanding dengannya. Melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Hanya dia yang bisa  
membuat jantungku berdebar-debar dan hanya dia yang bisa memuaskan hasratku. Dialah yang telah aku pilih", kata Sasuke  
mutlak.

Kushina membeku di tempat. Belum pernah sekalipun, Sasuke memperlihatkan tatapan lembut penuh cinta.  
'Senyum itu, mirip orang itu, Minato', batin Kushina.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu Ia membaringkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.  
Dia sangat lelah, apalagi setelah berhadapan dengan wanita tua tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya, berniat untuk tidur sebentar.  
Tak disadarinya pemuda pirang yang sudah mencuri hatinya, telah bangun mendengar percakapannya tadi.

Ekspresi pemuda pirang itu tak terbaca. Matanya birunya yang biasa bercahaya kini tampak gelap dan dingin. Tak berapa  
lama seringai iblis muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Ia akan memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk menghancurkan ibunya.

TBC

Sori... lemonnya pasti kurang asem. Maklum kuchi masih newbie.  
So, mind to RnR?

kuchiharu out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Big Fat Liars

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Family

Rating : M

Warning:

AU, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, one-sided incest, alur kecepetan

dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista,

Pairing :

Sasu x Naru

Sligh Kushina x banyakan

"hahaha" talk

'hihihi' mind

Happy reading!

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (dua bulan lagi 17 tahun)

Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Minato,Kushina : 34 tahun.

(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun).

Face to face, and heart to heart. We so close yet so far apart

I close my eyes, I look away. That's just because I'm not okay

But I hold on, I stay strong. Wandering if we still belong?

(Pretending, Glee Season 2)

Chapter 5 : Dream, Ambition and Revenge

FLASHBACK

Seorang pria bersurai pirang menggandeng tangan mungil anak lelaki yang sangat mirip denganya di sebelah kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggandeng gadis manis bersurai merah dengan semburat orange. Dengan hati riang, mereka memasuki gereja St. Monica yang bergaya Victorian di Ottogakure.

"Hua, sugoi! apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san menikah di sini?", kata gadis manis itu.

"Ah, sayangnya tidak, kami menikah di catatan sipil. Tapi nenek dan kakek kalian menikah di gereja ini".

"He... aku juga akan menikah di sini kalau sudah besar nanti. Aku akan menikah dengan Tou-san", ucap gadis itu polos.

"HIEE! Tidak boleh, Tou-chan akan menikah denganku!", kata bocah pirang tidak terima.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu terkekeh geli mendengar pertengkaran kecil kedua anaknya.

"Kyuu-chan, Naru-chan. Kalian tidak bisa menikahi ayah. Kyuu-chan pasti nanti menikah dengan pemuda tampan, tinggi dan baik hati. Lalu Naru-chan, nanti juga akan menikah dengan gadis manis yang penyayang", ujar si ayah.

"Saat hari itu tiba, ayah akan menemani Kyu-chan berjalan dengan gaun pengantin menuju altar di depan sana", Minato menunjuk altar megah di depan mereka.

"Hontou?!", ucap gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tou-chan curang, kenapa cuma Kyuu-nee yang Tou-can ajak. Naru juga mau ditemani Tou-chan ke altar", Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan merengek kesal.

"Baik... baik. Ayah juga akan menemani Naruto saat menikah nanti. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bertiga latihan", Minato mengaitkan tangan Naruto disebelah Kiri lengannya, lalu tangan Kyuubi di sebelah kanannya. Keluarga bahagia itu tersenyum lebar.

"Teret... terettt", Minato bernyanyi menirukan lagu pengantar pernikahan dengan suara aneh sambil melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Kedua anakya tertawa terbahak-bahak namun justru mengikuti nyanyian aneh Minato dengan lebih keras.

"Teret... terettt.. Teret... Terettt.. Teret teret tererererereettttt"

Seorang pastur tua berambut putih yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka, tertawa keras melihat tingkah konyol keluarga itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Aku segera kembali". Samar-samar seorang pemuda manis bersurai pirang mendengar suara bariton yang tak asing ditelinganya. Tadi ia bermimpi indah, kenangan indah bersama Tou-san dan Kyuu-nee'nya'. Tou-sannya sekarang pasti kelimpungan mencari Naruto.

Pemuda manis itu membuka manik saphirnya, sebenarnya ia sudah sadar beberapa jam yang lalu, saat guru muda itu memaksanya menyatu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Naruto menangis, Ia ingin pulang ke tempat ayahnya...

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pertengkaran di luar kamar yang ditempatinya. Disibakkanya selimut yang menutup tubuh polosnya. Karena tidak menemukan pakaian atau semacamnya, ia menggunakan selimut tebal itu untuk menutup tubuhnya. Naruto berjalan tertatih menuju pintu lalu memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintunya sedikit.

Naruto terkejut sampai terasa sesak, ia melihat kembali sosok berambut merah panjang yang telah melahirkannya. Wanita itu sedang menggoda guru matematika yang berulang kali telah melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya. Matanya memicing tajam, selera ibunya masih sama laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan dua orang itu. Ia mendengus meremehkan, ibunya mencintai dengan 'tulus' Uchiha Sasuke? Dia bahkan tidak setia pada suaminya sendiri. Jika ia tahu Sasuke hanya laki-laki guy mesum yang suka melecehkan muridnya, bagaimana reaksi wanita murahan itu?. Naruto kembali mendengus.

Raut wajah terkejut terlihat di wajah Naruto saat Sasuke mengungkapkan cinta padanya walaupun secara tidak langsung. Takdir benar-benar mempermainkan hidupnya. Ayahnya selalu mencintai Kushina, tapi Kushina kini menaruh hati pada guru muda di sekolahnya, sedangkan guru muda itu terobsesi padanya. Namun hati Naruto, hanya milik Kyuu-nee'nya'.

Dengan jelas, Naruto mendengar Sasuke menyebut dirinya 'adik menantumu' pada Kushina, ia juga mendengar Kyuu-nee nya akan segera melahirkan. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah lama merelakan Kyuu-nee'nya', tapi hatinya tertohok saat mendengar Kyuubi sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Yah, cinta tak harus memiliki kan? Ia hanya bisa berharap Kyuu-nee'nya' bahagia.

Naruto menutup pintu di depannya, menatap kamar luas bernuansa biru dengan perabotan mahal dan peralatan elektronik keluaran terbaru. Sepertinya gurunya orang kaya. Matanya menatap datar, ia tahu impiannya untuk bersama Kyuu-nee mustahil, sudah lama Naruto menyerah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat jalan untuk melancarkan ambisinya. Ia penasaran, bagaimana jika Kushina mendengar desahan-desahan saat ia dan Sasuke menyalurkan hasratnya. Persis seperti yang dialami Ayahnya. Fikirannya penuh dengan rencana licik dan tipuan, pasti mudah untuk merayu Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai iblis. Big Fat Liar, akan beraksi.

====Kuchiharu====

Sasuke mencium bau roti panggang dan mentega. Ia membuka matanya lalu terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Naruto mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kaos putih yang tampak kebesaran, memperlihatkan pundak tan mulus namun penuh bercak merah. Ia menyiapkan sarapan sederhana di meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan sofa di ruang tengah. Sejak kapan Naruto sadar?

Dengan perlahan ia mendekati sosok pirang yang sedang menuangkan susu membelakanginya. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto lembut lalu menjilat cuping telinganya. Naruto berjengit kaget, namun ia tidak melawan.

"Kau sudah bangun?", ucap suara bariton di telinga Naruto

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia harus bertahan membuat Sasuke mempercayai bahwa ia mencintainya. Tangan Sasuke turun ke selangkangannya meremas alat vital Naruto dengan gemas.

"ahh.. senseii", dengan sengaja ia mengeluarkan desahannya.

Merasa senang, Sasuke membuka resleting celana Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sudah mulai tegang itu. Kembali dipijatnya kejantanan Naruto, Naruto mendesah-desah nikmat, mukanya merah padam sewarna tomat kesukaannya. Ia mengulum cuping Naruto, menjilatnya lalu turun ke tengkuk Naruto dan menggigit-gigit kecil meninggalkan bercak merah baru. Tangannya mengocok kejantanan Naruto cepat.

Naruto bergetar hebat, peluh membasahi keduanya. Sasuke menurunkan celana Naruto memperlihatkan bongkahan pantat kenyal kesukaannya. Tangan kirinya mengulurkan jari ke mulut Naruto agar dihisap. Naruto melakukannya dengan patuh, dia bisa melihat ekspresi penuh Nafsu dari Naruto dari cermin yang menghadap mereka. Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya lalu memasukkan tiga jari ke lubang anal favoritnya, menggerak-gerakannya ke sembarang arah. Naruto meringis kesakitan, untuk menenangkannya Sasuke mempercepat kocokan di kejantanan Naruto. Dilihatnya Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi menderita sekaligus nikmat secara bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian Naruto klimaks, cairannya membasahi meja makan, mengotori roti panggang yang sudah ia siapkan.

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, Sasuke mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang bertalu-talu. Wajar saja, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sasuka membuka resleting celananya, dan menyiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak menjulang. Perlahan ia memasukan kepala penisnya ke lubang Naruto seraya kembali mengocok kejantanan Naruto agar ia rileks. Naruto tidak melawan,

ia justru menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah menahan suara desahannya keluar kembali.

"Keluarkan suaramu Naruto, aku suka desahanmu", perintahnya.

Sasuke menghentakan pinggulnya keras, desahan Naruto terdengar seirama dengan hentakan pinggul sasuke. Merasa ada yang dilupakannya, Sasuke membuka kaus longgar Naruto lalu tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memilin puting susu Naruto bergantian. Naruto menggelinjang hebat, desahan, erangan, rintihan bersahutan kembali di apartemen dengan pengedap suara itu. Tetangganya tidak akan tahu perbuatan mesum mereka.

Sasuke membenamkan kejantanannya jauh dan dalam. Keras dan cepat. Berkali-kali ia memasuki Naruto, lubangnya masih saja sempit. Rektum Naruto menjepit kejantanan Sasuke erat seolah kelaparan. Tak lama Sasuke klimaks dan membenamkan benihnya jauh ke dalam Naruto. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil yang hampir ambruk itu, Sasuke tahu tenaga Naruto belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Naruto, membisikkan kata-kata yang tiga hari lalu ingin ia ucapkan, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu,

"Daisuki, Dobe"

"Sukidayo mo, sensei"

Kaget, Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto. Memaksa mata saphire Naruto menatap matanya yang hitam sekelam malam. Mata saphir itu indah seperti biasa, agak sayu karena kelelahan. Tapi Sasuke bisa melihat setitik kebohongan di saphire biru itu. Entah mengapa Sasuke sangat mudah membaca Naruto. Hatinya tersayat, Dobenya berbohong menyatakan cinta padanya, apa sebenarnya keinginan Naruto? Ah, persetan! Asal ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto setiap hari, ia rela dibohongi. Asal ia bisa menikmati tubuh mungil yang diklaimnya setiap ia ingin bercinta, Sasuke tidak keberatan jika ditipu habis-habisan. Toh ia tak kan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Dobenya. Sasuke bertekad untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya, tanpa syarat. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil yang serasa pas dipelukannya dengan erat.

"Jadilah milikku, selamanya. Kau tidak boleh menolak saat aku menginginkanmu", ucapnya mutlak.

"Sebagai gantinya kau boleh memanfaatkaku, tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan pengkhianatan. Jika kau tidak menjadi milikku, kau tidak boleh menjadi milik orang lain", ucapnya mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Dia tahu...', batin Naruto terpukul. Tubuh Naruto gemetaran, air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Merasakan kemejanya basah, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu menjilati air mata yang keluar semakin deras.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, di tempat tidur. Layani aku selama dua hari penuh", Sasuke mengambil roti panggang yang terkena cairan Naruto dan mengunyahnya tanpa merasa jijik, ia menyalurkan sebagian roti yang telah dikuyahkanya ke mulut Naruto.

"Baik, aku setuju", ucap Naruto lirih sambil menunduk.

Sasuke menyeringai mesum, tapi hatinya terasa sakit. Dia mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto yang seringan bulu baginya. Lalu menggendongnya ala karung beras.

"Hei, Sensei-Teme. Bisa kah kau lebih lembut padaku?", ujar Naruto sebal.

"Kau tahu sifatku di tempat tidur, Dobe. Aku tidak suka menahan diri. Jadi simpan suaramu untuk hal lain"

Tanpa menutup pintu kamar. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruto, lalu melumat bibirnya ganas.

====kuchiharu=====

"Arghhh.. ah.. lebih keras, Asuma-san!"

"Oh, Kushina kau hebat", kata laki-laki dengan brewok lebat.

Dua orang, ah tidak tiga orang tanpa busana penuh peluh sedang bergumul di tempat tidur king size. Si wanita bersurai merah mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar agar bisa dimasuki lebih leluasa oleh pria dengan brewok lebat. Sedang pria penuh bekas luka hanya bisa pasrah menikmati yang tersisa, ia menyerang payudara si rambut merah.

"Hei, kapan giliranku?", tanya laki-laki dengan banyak bekas luka itu.

"Masukkan saja penismu ke mulut Kushina, aku belum selesai, Ibiki", kata pria bernama Asuma.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ibiki melakukan apa yang Asuma suruh. Kushina melakukannya dengan senang hati. Ini bukan pertama kali baginya untuk melakukan threesome. Malam ini ia akan bercinta sepuasnya untuk melupakan penolakan Sasuke.

Hatinya tertohok, hanya pernah dua kali ia ditolak pria. Kedua pria itu pula yang ia cintai dengan tulus. 'Ayah dan anak sama saja', batinnya perih. Ya, cinta pertamanya adalah seorang pria beristri yang sudah memiliki dua orang anak, Uchiha Fugaku sekaligus ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Uzumaki Kushina yang berusia 15 tahun dari Otto Gakuen, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok dingin Prof. Uchiha Fugaku dari Univ. Otto (31 tahun). Saat itu, Uchiha Fugaku sedang melakukan seminar IT didampingi asisten berambut pirang yang tampak cupu, Namikaze Minato. Kushina dan teman-teman sekolahnya sempat terkejut saat Fugaku mengatakan bahwa asistennya masih sebaya dengan mereka. Genius sih, sayang cupu.

Kushina tahu mustahil baginya mendekati Fugaku, meski ia adalah puteri Uzumaki Mito CEO Uzu-Senju group. Maka ia mendekati si bodoh Minato, berbohong bahwa ia menyukainya dan diam-diam mengorek informasi pribadi Fugaku. Meski sempat tak percaya, Minato akhirnya luluh setelah Kushina membiarkannya menyentuh dan memegangnya di sana-sini.

Kushina berencana menjebak Fugaku agar tidur dengannya, sampai hamil kalau perlu agar ia mau bertanggung jawab. Ia tahu kapan professor dingin itu lembur dari Minato, ia akan mendatangi Fugaku lalu menggodanya. Fugaku pasti tidak akan menolak daun muda.

Tapi dugaannya salah, meski sudah membuka seluruh pakaiannya Fugaku tetap menolaknya mentah-mentah. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai istrinya dan tak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Tanpa berkedip sedikitpun Fugaku mengusir Kushina.

Lalu entah bagaimana, Minato mengetahui niat asli Kushina. Dengan keji, Minato memerkosanya, membuatnya hamil sehingga Kushina diusir dari manshionnya karena dianggap aib. Suatu hari, Minato datang berkata bahwa ia menyesal dan bersedia bertanggung jawab dan menikahinya. Hah, memangnya apa yang si bodoh ini punya? Ia yatim piatu yang mengandalkan beasiswa dari Uchiha corp. Tapi apa Kushina punya pilihan lain? Ia tidak mau jadi wanita hamil yang terlun-lunta di jalan kan? Dengan tersenyum penuh kepalsuan, Kushina menerima pinangan Minato. Minato menyuap petugas administrasi catatan sipil dengan semua uang tabungannya agar mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka meski masih di bawah umur.

Sebagai suami, Minato selalu memperlakukan Kushina dengan baik. Meski harus kuliah sambil bekerja, Ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dan menatap Kushina dengan penuh cinta. Minato juga memperlakukan Kyuubi, bayi perempuan mereka yang lahir sembilan bulan kemudian dengan penuh kasih sayang, meski mereka hidup kesusahan. Terkadang Kushina tertegun karena tindakan Minato. Tapi hatinya tidak akan goyah, cintanya mutlak hanya untuk Fugaku. Kushina hanya menganggap Minato sebagai tempat berlindung sementara dan penyalur kebutuhan biologisnya saja.

Dua tahun kemudian, Kushina hamil anak kedua. Minato tentu saja senang, tapi tidak dengan Kushina. Ambisinya yang tak pernah sampai untuk mendapatkan Fugaku tak terbendung lagi. Diam-diam ia menjebak Fugaku lagi untuk benar-benar tidur dengannya dengan bantuan obat perangsang. Entah bagaimana saat itu dewi Fortuna ada dipihaknya, malam itu di kantor Fugaku, ia biarkan hasrat Fugaku memenuhi dirinya, dia tidak peduli dengan bayi Minato.

Tapi kebahagiannya hanya bertahan sebentar, Minato dan Mikoto-istri Fugaku yang mulai curiga dengan Kushina yang selalu mengikuti Fugaku-memergoki perbuatan mereka. Minato langsung memukuli profesornya dengan membabi buta nyaris membuatnya tewas, sedangkan Mikoto-istri Fugaku hanya menangis pilu lalu meninggalkan tempat mereka.

Kabar perselingkuhan Fugaku dengan istri asistennya santer berhembus di Ottogakure. Hidup Fugaku hancur, kedua anak dan istrinya pergi meninggalkannya ke luar negeri. Sedangkan Kushina menelantarkan Minato dan puterinya, pergi ke tempat Fugaku dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa masih ada dirinya di samping Fugaku. Tapi Fugaku tetap tegas menolak Kushina, sampai akhirnya Fugaku mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan menabrakkan mobilnya di pembatas jalan.

Kushina hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Pria yang dicintainya pergi. Ia mengandung anak dari pria yang paling dibencinya, seseorang yang patut disalahkan akan nasib buruknya dan kematian Fugaku.

Dengan penuh dendam, dia kembali ke sisi Minato. Tidak sebagai istrinya, melainkan sebagai algojo

yang akan menyiksanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia meminum obat-obatan keras, agar janinnya cacat. Ia tidur dengan berbagai laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx di kamar Kushina dan suaminya, ia mengutuk Minato dan bayinya yang belum lahir agar seumur hidupnya menderita. Dan Kushina akan di sana, menonton semuanya sambil tertawa keras.

Tapi bayi laki-laki lemah dan menyedihkan yang mirip Minato lahir dengan selamat, meski prematur. Minato dan Kyuubi tentu sangat senang menyambut Naruto, bayi yang ia bernama seperti kue ikan di mangkuk ramen. Kushina menatap bayi mungil tak berdaya itu di balik inkubator, ia akan memanfaatkan Naruto untuk menghancurkan suaminya.

Dengan kejam, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah monster, tidak berharga yang kehadirannya tidak diinginkan. Ia tak pantas menjadi anaknya, ia beda dengan Kyuubi yang sangat cantik dan pintar. Ia ucapkan itu setiap hari seperti mantra, sampai kata-katanya menjadi kebenaran bagi Naruto. Yah, siksaan mental memang lebih efektif daripada fisik, kan? Bocah manis yang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit itu hanya tersenyum pedih. Oh, ini belum selesai, Naru-chan…

Saat usia Naruto 6 tahun, Minato memintanya bercerai. Akhirnya, kata cerai justru keluar dari bibirnya. Kushina setuju saja, toh ia sudah tak tahan dengan Minato asal Kyuubi terus bersamanya. Dengan tangis air mata buaya Kushina pulang ke Uzumaki manshion. Ibunya tentu saja tidak percaya, tapi ia kasihan pada cucunya yang manis dan pintar jika ia tidak menerima Kushina.

Si bodoh dan anaknya pindah ke Konoha. Tapi ternyata diam-diam Minato sering memerhatikan Kyuubi di balik pagar, ini membuatnya jengah, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York. Melanjutkan studinya dan menjauhkan Kyuubi dari Minato. Sehari sebelum ia berangkat, ia menerima surat dari RS-Otto tempat Naruto lahir dan sering chek-up. Tampaknya surat itu dikirim ke Uzumaki manshion, karena apartemen lama mereka sudah kosong. Ia membaca surat itu, tak lama kemudian Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti kesetanan.

'Anak Anda mengidap TRUE HERMAPRODIT, segera konsultasikan ini ke ginekolog'

Kushina tak berhenti tertawa, ini benar-benar karma bagi Minato, dosa ayah ditanggung anaknya. Oh, ia akan mengirimkan surat ini pada Minato dengan cap bibir berwarna merah menyala. Membayangkan bocah manis kesayangan Minato hamil karena diperkosa pria tua mesum membuatnya girang.

Terdengar suara dering ponsel. Hal itu membuyarkan lamunan Kushina.

"Yo, Aoba ada apa?", jawab Ibiki santai seakan mereka sedang minum teh. Tapi orang di seberang telepon, tidak bisa dibohongi. Suara kecipak dan desahan pasti sampai di telinganya.

"Ya, baiklah, datang saja ke apartemen Asuma", kata Ibiki.

Ibiki mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Kushina. Kushina mendecih tidak suka. Sementara Asuma masih memaju mundurkan pinggulnya pelan di bagian bawahnya.

"Dasar, binal. Kau tidak sabaran ya? Tertarik pada four-some,eh? Kenalanku mau datang kemari". Kushina tampak memasang pose pura-pura berfikir. Tapi binar kesenangan tampak jelas di matanya.

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelum itu. Puaskan lubangku dengan penis besarmu!", kata Kushina vulgar.

"Kau dengar itu, Asuma? Kita tukar posisi"

"Ck, Padahal aku hampir keluar"

"Keluarkan saja di mulutku, aku tidak keberatan", kata Kushina tersenyum genit.

Dan malam panas mereka masih terus berlanjut.

And the award for the best liar goes to you

For making me believe that you could be faithfull to me

Let's hear your speech out!

(Take a bow, Rihanna)

TBC

Apa ini? Gila, gue nulis apaan.

RnR please!

Thank fo all reader and reviewer untuk fic abal ini. Chap ini banyakan flashback, supaya motif Naru sama Kushina jelas aja sih. Soal update kilat, maaf kayaknya ga bisa. Tapi sekalinya update pasti lumayan banyak. Kuchi kalau udah mood ngetik suka gak ingat waktu, hehe. Empat chapter sebelumnya, sebenarnya udah seminggu kuchi buat, tapi karena baru ngerti cara publish-nya, ya gitu deh, kesannya sekali publish langsung banyak. #plakked

Kalo soal, BDSM kuchi usahain deh, kayaknya pas Naru balas dendam aja. Biar asoy… #smirk

Maaf ga bisa balas review satu satu. Kuchi lagi banyak kerjaan.

Rencananya, fic ini gak lebih dari 10 chapter.

So, Mind to RnR

kuchiharu, out!


	6. Chapter 6

Big Fat Liar

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Family

Rating : M

Warning:

AU, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, one-sided incest, LEMON ga asem, humor garing

BDSM, HARDCORE, pov ganti gak bilang2, alur lambat maju-mundur bikin pusing

dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista.

Pairing :

Sasu x Naru

Slight Ita x (fem)Kyuu

"hahaha" talk

'hihihi' mind

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (dua bulan lagi 17 tahun)

Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Uchiha Itachi : 25 tahun

Uchiha Kyuubi : 19 tahun

Minato,Kushina : 34 tahun.

(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun).

Mikoto : 49 tahun

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I shouldn't love you, but I won't too

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you, but I can't move

I can't go away…

(Just so you know, Jesse McCartney).

**Chapter 6 : How is that feel?**

Apartemen lama Namikaze

Ottogakure

"ARGHHHhhhh, SASUKEEE!"

Sosok pemuda manis berambut pirang yang kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat rantai berteriak keras saat vibrator yang dipaksa masuk oleh pemuda bersurai raven bergetar dengan kecepatan maksimum. Tubuh pemuda manis itu penuh memar dan bercak kebiruan, menunjukkan seberapa sering ia disentuh pemuda yang kini tengah menjilati bibirnya menikmati ekspresi tersiksa dari si pirang.

Meski rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya agak panjang, tapi itu tidak membuat si pemuda pirang mudah melarikan diri. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, saat si raven yang kini menjilat, mengulum dan mengigit-gigit kecil kejantananannya. Putingnya yang sudah keras semenjak beberapa waktu lalu tambah memerah karena dijepit oleh suatu benda yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya.

Si pirang terus mendesah-desah antara tersiksa dan nikmat. Meski telah sekian kali berhubungan badan dengan si raven, ia tidak pernah mengalami hal segila ini. Kelihatanya guru matematikanya itu bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata tidak akan menahan diri.

Kejantanan si pirang berkedut ingin mengeluarkan cairannya, tapi tentu saja si raven tidak akan membiarkannya keluar duluan.

"Jangan harap kau bisa keluar duluan, Dobe!", ujar si raven sambil mendesis.

Si raven mengikat kejantanan si pirang dengan pita berwarna pink yang telah ia siapkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menggunakan cock ring, tapi ia pikir kejantanan 'imut' si pirang akan lebih manis jika diikat dengan pita itu. Biasanya ia membenci warna norak ini, tapi biarlah ini pengecualian.

"Kusso! Jangan mengikatnya terlalu kencang, Teme! Ini menyakitkan!", raung si pirang.

"Ah, Naru-chan~. Tenang saja, ini baru dimulai..", ucap si raven sinting.

Si raven menindih tubuh si pirang, dilepaskannya alat yang sedari tadi menjepit puting kekasihnya. Putih berwarna kemerahan itu tampak lembut seperti permen jeli. Dengan bernafsu ia menjilat dan mengenyotnya seperti bayi kelaparan secara bergantian.

Tak lama kemudian, kembali ia melihat ekspresi Dobe'nya'. Wajah pemuda manis itu semakin merah dibanjiri keringat, begitu pula tubuh polosnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang diberikan si raven. Tangannya yang dirantai, hanya bisa meremas sprey berwarna putih yang kini tampak tidak beraturan. Oh, pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Ia semakin menikmati ini, pencipta BDSM benar-benar genius.

Sementara satu-satunya wanita di ruang apartemen kecil itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ingin sekali ia menutup telinganya juga agar ia tidak mendengar desahan nikmat dari dua pemuda tanpa busana yang sedang memeragakan adegan tak senonoh di depan matanya. Tapi apa daya, kaki, tangan dan tubuhnya terikat di kursi kayu tepat menghadap tampat tidur. Ingin sekali ia mencaci maki dan menghujat pemuda pirang yang pernah dilahirkannya, karena bersikap layaknya pelacur di pinggir jalan. Berani-beraninya, bocah tengik yang ternyata homo itu meneriakkan nama pria yang dicintainya, dengan tatapan sayu seakan meminta untuk segera dimasuki.

"Jangan tutup matamu, Kaa-chan~. Aku ingin kau menonton kami..", ucap suara agak serak yang ia yakini sebagai suara anaknya, Naruto.

Wanita bersurai merah menyala itu membuka matanya, lalu mengarahkan tatapan penuh kebencian tepat ke manik sapphire yang begitu membuat ia panas.

"Aku suka tatapanmu", kekeh si pirang itu.

"Ayo Sasuke. Kau ingin segera memasukiku, kan? Tak perlu persiapan lagi", ucap si pirang bernama Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda bersurai raven bernama Sasuke itu menarik vibrator dengan kasar, memiringkan tubuh si pirang, membuka kakinya lebar-lebar lalu menaikkan kaki kanannya ke bahunya. Dari samping ia hujamkan kejantanannya ke lubang kemerahan yang tampak berkedut-kedut. Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya keras dan kasar, membuat tubuh Naruto maju mundur seirama dengan genjotannya. Tangannya memilin-mulin putting Naruto, sementara mulutnya mengulum telingan kiri Naruto dengan bernafsu. Lenguhan dan desahan semakin keras ke luar dari mulut si raven. Suara decitan tempat tidur terdengar menggema di ruangan apatemen kecil yang hanya berisi tempat tidur, meja dan kursi kayu.

"You such a whore, Naruto. You are my personal whore. Oh, Shit! You are so tight and hot inside, I lovi'n it!",.

"Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu, TEME! Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa manusia!", teriak Naruto.

"Dasar, Dobe. Memang berapa nilai bahasa Inggrismu? Diam dan nikmati saja!", ujar si raven.

Naruto hanya memerengut kesal, tapi itu tidak lama karena teriakan keluar dengan mulus dari bibir cherrynya lagi. Sasuke menghantam prostatnya keras-keras, sampai kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Kushina tidak tahan melihat pemandangan menjijikan itu. Ini benar-benar di luar kuasanya. Hatinya serasa disayat ribuan pisau, Sasuke bahkan tidak memedulikan perasaannya. Sasuke hanya berhasrat menggauli pemuda pirang yang selama enam tahun telah ia siksa secara psikis. Bahkan saat bercinta dengan Kushina pun, Sasuke tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu. Apakah ini balasan atas semua perbuatannya?

'BUNUH SAJA AKU! BUNUH SAJA AKU!', teriak wanita berambut merah itu dalam hati sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada saat ia kehilangan Fugaku atau saat Minato merenggut kehormatannya.

'Kenapa kau begitu kejam, Sasuke-kun', batinnya tersiksa.

====kuchiharu===

Tiga hari sebelumnya.

Bandara Internasional Narita.

Tap… tap..tap..

Bunyi rombongan kecil manusia yang berlari keluar dari pintu tempat para penumpang yang baru saja tiba di Jepang.

Pria bersurai raven dengan tanda seperti keriput, berkeringat dingin seraya menatap khawatir wanita cantik berambut merah dengan semburat orange yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur pasien. Wanita yang tengah hamil 32 minggu itu, memaksanya untuk pulang ke Jepang, dengan dalih ingin bertemu ayah dan adiknya sebelum melahirkan. Tentu saja laki-laki itu mengabulkan permohonan istrinya, meski ia sempat ragu karena istrinya tengah hamil tua. 'Oh, kekuatan cinta benar-benar mengerikan', batin laki-laki itu.

Dan siapa sangka firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi. Sesaat sebelum pesawat landing, air ketuban istrinya pecah, ia yang memang sedang frustasi berat langsung berteriak histeris seperti wanita melihat cairan bening itu hingga membuat keributan kecil di pesawat. Berkali-kali ibunya yang ikut dalam perjalanan ini, menenangkan bahwa istri dan anaknya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi laki-laki satu itu tetap galau, bahkan nyaris ambruk melihat ekspresi menahan sakit istriya.

Beberapa tenaga medis dengan ranjang dorong pasien datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama. Samar-samar ia mendengar bahwa istrinya telah mengalami pembukaan ketiga.

"Kyuu-chan~, bertahanlah kami akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit", ucap pria bersurai raven tersebut seraya menyamai kecepatan ranjang dorong pasien yang membawa istrinya.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU KERIPUT! KALAU SAJA KAU TIDAK SEMESUM ITU AKU PASTI TIDAK AKAN HAMIL SECEPAT INI!", teriak wanita yang kini tengah menjambak-jambak rambut suaminya dengan penuh emosi.

"Ah, Kyuu-chan~ janga jambak rambutku. Bukan salahku, kau saja yang terlalu manis hingga membuatku tak tahan untuk terus menerkammu", ucap si suami yang sedang merintih pasrah dijambaki istrinya.

"KERIPUT BERENGSEK, berani-beraninya kau berkata hal mesum di saat seperti ini!", teriak si istri semakin meningkatkan intensitas jambakkannya.

Para tenaga medis dan orang-orang di sekitar bandara hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan wajah memerah melihat pertengkaran pasutri itu. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam, hanya bisa menutup wajahnya menahan malu seraya meratapi tingkah konyol anak dan menantunya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menjerit keras dan sehingga mencabut beberapa helai rambut suaminya. Mereka langsung berhenti lalu salah satu tenaga medis perempuan memeriksa kondisi Kyuubi.

"Gawat, sepertinya sudah pembukaan kelima. Terpaksa ia harus melahirkan sekarang!", ucap tenaga medis itu watados.

Itachi nyaris ambruk untuk kedua kalinya. 'Istriku akan melahirkan di bandara? ISTRIKU AKAN MELAHIRKAN DI BANDARA?!', batinnya histeris.

"Hahaha", Itachi tertawa garing. "Kalian jangan bercanda. Yang kita bicarakan ini BAYI. Kalian tahu, manusia versi mini yang bisa terancam hidupnya sewaktu-waktu-

"Astaga, Itachi. Ini pasti bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka membantu persalinan. Tenangkan dirimu, kau seorang CEO Uchiha Corp!, dan seorang ayah dalam beberapa jam ke depan", ucap wanita bersurai hitam itu tak percaya.

"Serahkan saja pada kami, Tuan Uchiha. Peralatan di rumah sakit bandara sama lengkapnya dengan rumah sakit biasa", ucap tenaga medis perempuan itu meyakinkan.

Dengan segera keluarga kecil itu dengan tiga tenaga medis lainnya menuju rumah sakit bandara.

====kuchiharu====

Wanita yang kini telah menjadi ibu itu memandang takjub bayi mungil di gendongannya. Bayi laki-laki yang tampak sehat itu sedang tidur pulas sambil memegangi jari kelingkingnya. Ia luar biasa cantik, kulitnya putih bersih dengan semburat merah dipipi chubbynya, rambutnya hitam kelam seperti ayahnya, kau juga kan menemukan tanda seperti keriput di sekitar hidungnya persis seperti si ayah. Tapi jika bayi mungil itu membuka kelopak matanya, kau akan kembali takjub melihat iris ruby cantik yang diwariskan si ibu. 'Yah, setidaknya ada bagian dari anak ini yang mirip denganku. Meski ia memiliki keriput aneh itu', batinya sambil terkikik geli.

"Dia masih belum bangun?", tanya wanita paruh baya.

"Belum, Kaa-san. tidurnya nyenyak sekali"

Seorang perawat menghampiri mereka, dan berkata akan membawa bayinya ke box bayi di ruang perawatan khusus. Kyuubi menyerahkan bayinya, meski agak tidak rela. Setelah perjuangan selama dua jam penuh, Kyuubi akhirnya berhasil melahirkan dengan selamat. Kini mereka berada di RS Tokyo agar bisa mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik.

"Kau sudah mempunyai nama untuk anak inu?"

"Iya. Aku dan Itachi berencana menamainya Fugaku, seperti Tou-san", ucap wanita itu.

Mikoto tampak terhenyak, wajahnya yang semula tersenyum bahagia sekarang tampak menahan pedih. Ia selalu merasa sesak setiap kali mengingat mendiang suaminya. Ia begitu sakit hati saat itu, melihat suaminya bergumul dengan wanita lain yang adalah istri asistennya. Ia menyesal telah menutup mata hatinya dan menulikan telinganya dari semua penjelasan Fugaku. Seandainya egonya sebagai perempuan saat itu bisa ia tahan, tentu dirinya dan Fugaku kini tengah bahagia memandangi cucu pertama mereka.

"Terkadang aku masih tidak mengerti. Mengapa Kaa-san masih mau menerimaku, setalah…. setelah apa yang telah dilakukan ibuku. Dia bahkan menggoda Sasuke", ucap Kyuubi lirih di akhir kalimat sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ya, Kyuubi tahu perbuatan hina ibunya setelah ia dan Itachi mempertemukan ibu mereka. Masih ingat dalam ingatannya, Mikoto mencaci maki ibunya di depan tamu restoran mewah di New York. Sementara ibunya hanya duduk tenang sambil memandang sinis Mikoto.

Hari itu ia merasa cintanya dengan Itachi tidak akan pernah bersatu. Namun dua hari kemudian Itachi muncul bersama ibunya melamar Kyuubi dengan penuh senyum tulus.

Mikoto memandang satu-satunya menantu yang dimilikinya. Lalu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan bilang pada Itachi kalau aku membongkar rahasianya ini. Sehari setelah kejadian di restaurant itu, Itachi berlutut memohon restuku. Belum pernah aku melihat Itachi yang berharga diri tinggi merendah seperti itu. Sepeninggal ayahnya, Itachi menjadi sosok dingin tanpa emosi, tapi semua berubah begitu ia mengenalmu".

"Saat itu aku sadar ia sangat mencintaimu dan serius dengan hubungan kalian. Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan senyum bahagia anakku kembali menghilang?. Kau adalah kau, seberapa mirip pun kau dengan ibumu. Kaa-san tahu kau gadis yang baik, dan Kaa-san tidak pernah menyesal karena merestui kalian. Terlebih keluarga kita semakin lengkap karena keberadaan Fuga-chan"

Kyuubi menangis terharu memeluk ibu mertuanya. Ia merasa bahagia karena Mikoto menerimanya apa adanya, tanpa memedulikan masa lalunya. Mikoto hanya tersenyum tulus sambil kembali mengelus rambut menantunya.

Mereka tak menyadari sosok berambut hitam berkeriput(?), sedang menyeka air matanya di bailk celah pintu.

Menantu dan ibu mertua itu pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa Itachi masih belum sadar?", tanya Kyuubi.

"Haah, sepertinya belum. Tak Kaa-san sangka anak itu pingsan begitu memasuki ruangan bersalin. Sebagai laki-laki dan seorang Uchiha seharusnya ia tidak tampak selemah itu. Benar-benar memalukan-

BLAKK! Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

"Kaa-san jangan berkata seperti ITU! Aku 'kan hanya khawatir pada Kyuu-chan~!", teriak si objek pembicaraan tidak terima.

====kuchiharu====

Di hari yang sama.

Apartemen Sasuke.

Di bawah guyuran shower pemuda berambut pirang menatap bayangannya di cermin. Tatapannya tampak kosong, memar kebiruan dan bercak merah bertambah banyak di tubuhnya. Bekas luka cakaran seperti kumis kucing di pipinya tampak sedikit pudar, sedangkan rambutnya tampak lemas terkena air. Cairan kental bercampur darah terus keluar dari lubang yang tampak merah.

Naruto baru saja melayani nafsu bejad Sasuke seharian penuh. Ia hanya sempat makan beberapa lembar roti untuk mengganjal perutnya, hingga membuat tubuhnya kini lemas. Guru muda itu benar-benar terobsesi padanya, ia selalu menyetubuhi Naruto dengan kasar. Tapi Naruto tak bisa memungkiri rasa nikmat setiap kali Sasuke menyentuhnya. Tubuhnya selalu merespon sentuhan-sentuhan kecil Sasuke, sehingga Naruto tidak dapat menolaknya.

'Aku sudah gila', batinnya miris. Ya, guru muda itu telah membuat otaknya lumpuh setiap kali mereka bercinta. Membuat Naruto menurut tanpa perlawanan dan meneriakkan nama kecil gurunya saat mereka klimaks.

Naruto khawatir jika orientasi seksualnya telah benar-benar belok. Tapi ia yakin di hatinya masih ada Kyuubi. Saat ia masih kecil, Kyuubi lah yang selau ada di sisinya, sementara ayahnya sibuk bekerja dan ibunya berkeliaran dengan lelaki hidung belang. Kyuubi juga yang selalu membelanya saat Naruto dibully teman-temannya. Kyuubi juga yang selalu membuatkan bento-meski rasanya tidak enak setiap hari untuk Naruto.

Kyuubi.. hanya Kyuubi, ayahnya dan pastur Jiraiya yang tulus menyayanginya- tanpa syarat waktu itu. Perasaan cinta sepihak dan juga terlarang ini begitu menggorogoti hati Naruto hingga ia mengiyakan saja semua perkataan jahat ibunya. Kepergian Kyuubi, membuat Naruto hancur.

Lalu perasaan apa ini saat ia bersama Sasuke? Jantungnya kini selalu berdebar kencang saat ditatap intens mata kelam itu. Tubuhnya memanas saat Sasuke menjamah setiap inchi tubuhnya. Gelenyar aneh di perutnya juga selalu hadir saat ia di dekat Sasuke. Dan jangan lupa perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat Sasuke memeluknya. Rasanya sangat berbeda saat Kyuubi ataupun ayahnya mendekapnya erat bertahun lalu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Tak peduli perasaan seperti apa yang dimilikinya pada Sasuke, ia akan tetap memanfaatkannya. Toh Naruto sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak keberatan harus melayani Sasuke seperti apapun agar dendamnya terlaksana. Karena hanya Sasuke lah kunci kehancuran ibunya.

====kuchiharu====

Dengan tertatih-tatih dan handuk menyeliputi tubuhnya. Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Sasuke telah berpakaian lengkap, kaos berwarna biru tua sedehana melekat pas di tubuhnya. Sedangkan kakinya dibungkus jeans warna hitam yang tampak pudar.

Didekatnya Naruto melihat piayama tidur yang tampaknya masih baru dan pakaian dalam. Naruto juga melihat dua plastik obat yag sepertinya (lagi-lagi) dari Kabuto, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada dokter yang ia tak tahu wajahnya itu karena telah mengobati lukanya, terutama tulang pinggulnya yang telah bergeser beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku akan membantumu berpakaian".

Naruto meng'iya'kan saja perkataan Sasuke. Ia mengernyit dan mendesis setiap kali tubuhnya digerakkan. Setelah dua puluh menit, akhirnya piyama baerwarna biru lembut dengan lambang kipas di dada kanannya itu berhasil ia kenakan.

Sasuke lalu mendudukan Naruto degan pelan di tempat tidur yang kini telah rapi dan bersih. Lalu menyuapinya dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya.

Naruto tampak mengernyitkan heran saat diperlakukan lembut seperti itu. Perilaku liar Sasuke saat di tempat tidur benar-benar berbanding terbalik sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak", ucapnya singkat sambil menelan bubur yang ternyata rasanya sangat enak itu. Ia sedikit teringat saat ayahnya melakukan hal yang sama ketika ia sakit.

"Apa ayahku masih lama berada di Suna?"

"Aku rasa minggu depan ia baru pulang. Peluncuran produk baru kali ini benar-benar menyita waktunya. Kau juga tidak perlu memikirkan sekolahmu, aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah lewat telepon tadi".

Naruto kembali memandang Sasuke, entah bagaimana guru muda itu selalu tahu apa yang ia khawatirkan. Ia tahu ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan penawarannya.

"Aku ada permintaan.. err.. tepatnya tiga permintaan"

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu tersenyum. Wajah Naruto memerah melihat senyum rupawan itu. Tunggu rupawan? Sejak kapan ia menganggap gurunya tampan?

"Aku bukan jin lampu. Tapi aku pasti akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu", ucap si raven percaya diri. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengerucut sebal, yang sekali lagi membuat Sasuke ingin menerkamnya.

"Pertama, apa pun yang akan ku lakukan, jangan bertanya apa alasannya".

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang sedikit. Tapi kemudia ia mengangguk.

"Kedua, aku ingin kau membeli apartemen lama keluargaku di Ottogakure".

"Itu mudah, aku bahkan bisa membeli seluruh gedungnya jika kau mau"

'Dasar Teme narsis!', batin Naruto sebal.

"Ketiga", Naruto menarik nafas-nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin kita bercinta di apartemen itu di hadapan Uzumaki Kushina".

Terkejut, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mengenal Kushina? Apa hubungannya ia dengan wanita itu? Apakah saat Kushina datang ke apartemennya, Naruto sudah siuman dan melihat mereka? Tapi Sasuke hanya bergeming dengan topeng stoic-nya. Sasuke tidak akan bertanya, ia sudah berjanji pada Naruto. Matanya menatap saphire indah di depannya, yang entah bagaimana telah diliputi kebencian.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin melakukannya degan cara yang tidak biasa, kau tahu BDSM?", tanya si raven.

"BDSM? Apa itu nama ramen?", Naruto menatapnya heran.

'Dasar Baka Dobe!', batinya kesal. Apa di kepala Naruto hanya ada makanan?. Dari penyelidikannya Sasuke tahu Naruto pencinta berat ramen, tapi ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengajukan pertanyaan sekonyol itu. Sasuke hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan sex toys? Kau pasti pernah membacanya di salah satu majalah pornomu, 'kan?", tanyanya serius.

Dahi Naruto kembali mengernyit heran. Satu-satunya majalah porno yang ia baca adalah majalah yang dibawa Kiba- yang berakhir dengan kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan di ruang musik. Pernah pastur Jiraiya- pastur yang telah merawat ayahya saat kecil, memberikannya beberapa majalah porno dan buku aneh bersampul orange. Buku yang sama yang selau dibaca guru Kakashi. Tapi semua buku dan majalah aneh itu pasti langsung dibakar ayahnya tanpa sempat terbaca.

Pastur mesum itu selalu mengatakan 'agar bisa lebih mensyukuri anugrah Tuhan, maka manusia harus melihat langsung makhluk indah ciptaan-Nya'. Naruto baru mengerti perkataan pastur mesum itu saat mereka pergi berendam di onsen. Maka Naruto biarkan saja, saat pastur Jiraiya dikejar wanita-wanita beraura monster yang telah diintipnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau katakana, Teme", kata Naruto sejujur-jujurnya.

'Haah, tidak ada pilihan lain', batin Sasuke putus asa. Jika ia menjelaskan BDSM atau sex toys ia yakin Naruto akan menolak.

"Begini saja. Intinya aku akan bertindak sedikit gila dan benar-benar tidak akan menahan diri seperti sebelum-sebelumnya".

"Tunggu, jadi kau selama ini menahan diri?", tanya Naruto horror.

"Tentu saja, jika tidak tulang pinggulmu itu pasti sudah bergeser lagi", katanya watados. Darimana Sasuke mendapatkan stamina dan kekuatan sebesar itu?, Naruto saja yang adalah Ace andalan tim basketnya sampai kerepotan. 'Sasuke lebih menakutkan dari pada aku', batinnya ngeri.

"Kapan kau ingin melakukannya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kapan saja aku siap".

"Kalau begitu istirahatkan tubuhmu. Dua hari lagi kita akan melakukannya. Kita tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembai ke New York. Soal menculik Uzumaki Kushina biar aku yang urus. Kau hanya perlu memberikan alamat lama apartemenmu".

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kembali kepalanya, lalu menerima suapan bubur dari tangan Sasuke.

====kuchiharu====

Dua hari kemudian.

Siang hari, tempat parkir bawah tanah Hotel Konoha.

Uzumaki Kushina terus meronta melepaskan diri saat dirinya di serang tiba-tiba oleh tiga laki-laki tak dikenal dengan seragam merah muda. Tangan dan kakinya diikat sedangkan mulutnya di tempel lakban. Ketiga laki-laki itu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil van yang disamarkan sebagai mobil van tukang laundry. Laki-laki yang tampak seperti ikan hiu menyetir mobil van itu keluar dari lapangan parkir. Sedangkan laki-laki lain yang menggunakan masker perban dan laki-laki berambut violet kusam yang tampaknya paling muda-menahan tubuhnya yang terus meronta.

"Astaga, wanita tua ini benar-benar tidak mau diam, Aniki", kata laki-laki berambut violet kusam itu tidak sabar.

"Kau boleh menamparnya agar ia lebih penurut, Suigetsu. Bos besar tidak keberatan kita melakukan cara apapun, asalkan ia masih bisa melihat dan mendengar", ucap laki-laki bertampang ikan.

"Hei, Kisame. Sebenarnya mau diapakan wanita ini? Tidak biasanya Bos besar memerintahkan kita menculik wanita. Apa ia tertarik pada wanita ini? Tapi dilihat dari segi manapun, ia bukan selera bos. Dia lebih mendekati tipeku", ucap laki-laki bermasker perban dengan seringai mesum.

"Tidak, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan untuk wanita ini. Kau akan tahu begitu kita sampai di Ottogakure, Zabuza", ucap si laki-laki bertampang ikan hiu yang bernama Kisame.

"Kalau begitu. Bos tidak akan keberatan 'kan jika aku mencicipinya sedikit?", tanya Zabuza.

"Huh, terserah kau saja", kata Kisame.

"Hei, Aniki. Aku juga ingin ikutan. Ya? ya? ya?", tanya si paling muda Suigetsu.

"Dasar mesum!, selesaikan dengan cepat dan jangan terlalu berisik aku sedang menyetir!", kata Kisame tak tahan dengan tingkah mesum adik dan sepupuya.

Laki-laki itu menatap tubuh Kushina yang memang sedang berpakaian minim. Dengan kasar ia mengangkangkan kaki Kushina lalu merenggut penutup berbentuk segitiga yang berwarna hitam.

Laki-laki itu memerosotkan celananya lalu menyiapkan alat vitalnya, tanpa ampun ia menyerang lubang Kushina. Sementara Suigetsu menjilati belahan dada Kushina yang sejak awal hampir tidak tertutup itu.

Kushina yang tubuhnya masih sensitive setelah four-some terakhirnya, hanya melengkungkan punggungnya meminta lebih, mendesah keenakan. Dia tidak sadar, kejadian mengerikan akan menimpannya.

====kuchiharu====

Gedung Apartemen Beika.

Sore hari, Ottogakure

Sebuah mobil Volvo hitam dengan corak biru di sampingnya, berhenti di tempat parkir luar gedung apartemen yang tampak sepi. Dua pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda kuluar dari mobil itu.

'Kemana semua orang?, Kenapa sepi sekali?. Jangan-jangan si Teme benar-benar membeli satu gedung ini?. Membeli satu apartemen saja sudah cukup kan? Mengapa ia harus membeli satu gedung?', batinnya penasaran.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran pemuda manis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sasuke langsung menjawab, "Gedug ini memang sudah kubeli, seluruh penghuinya telah keluar tadi pagi, tentunya dengan konpensasi yang pantas. Aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu, memasang peredam suara membutuhkan waktu setidaknya seminggu", kata si raven panjang lebar.

Naruto menatap 'kekasihnya' itu tidak percaya. Selain bisa tahu saat Naruto sedang berbohong, laki-laki ini juga selalu bisa membaca fikirannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas, barang-barang aneh yang di bawa Sasuke membuatnya agak khawatir.

Kedua pemuda itu menuju lantai tiga, ke apartemen no 308, apartemen lama Namikaze. Tiga laki-laki bergigi tajam menyambut mereka, laki-laki paling muda bahkan tersenyum mesum pada Naruto.

Sasuke berbincang sebentar dengan ketiga laki-laki tadi. Tapi Naruto melangkah ke tempat lain, ke kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, kamar yang sama yang dipakai ibunya bermesraan dengan pria berbeda setiap malamnya.

Wanita bersurai merah agak berantakan itu tak sadarkan diri terikat di kursi kayu. Ada cairan kental yang tampak seperti sperma- atau itu memang sperma yang masuh baru di roknya. Sepertinya ibunya habis bermain dengan salah-satu laki-laki di luar tadi. Naruto duduk di pinggir kasur, menatap ibunya yang hanya sedikit berubah. Rambut dan wajahnya masih terlihat sama, meski usia tidak bisa membohonginya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ini akan menghancurkan ibunya. Apakah Naruto siap menanggung kebencian yang lebih besar?

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?", tanya laki-laki berambut raven yang tidak ia sadari masuk ke kamar itu.

"Ya, aku siap, Sasuke", kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

====kuchiharu====

(Kembali ke scene awal tadi)

'Kenapa kau begitu kejam, Sasuke-kun?'

"Urgh, argh.. mendesahlah hebih keras Dobe, sebut namaku!"

"Sa…suke… Argh… oh.. ini luar.. biasa.. urgh…"

'Kumohon hentikan, jangan lakukan ini di depanku!'

"Memohonlah…"

"Argh.. ennaak.. ah… enakk.."

'Hentikan, aku tidak sanggup!'

"…memohon padaku, muridku.."

"FUCK ME HARDER, SENSEI!"

Sasuke menyeringai mesum lalu menghantamkan kejantannanya semakin keras dan dalam dari samping ke lubang Naruto. Lenguhan dan desahan terus keluar dari mulutnya. Peluh membasahi kedua tubuh polos itu. Ia menulikan telinganya dari jeritan Naruto dan mempercepat hantaman pinggulnya tanpa mengurangi tenaganya. Tidak tega dengan kejantanan pasangannya yang tampak membiru, Sasuke membuka simpul ikatannya.

"SASUKEEEEE!", si pirang meneriakan namanya dengan keras. Cairan cintanya muncrat tak beraturan bahkan membasahi pipi Kushina yang berada 1,5 meter di depan mereka. Sasuke melihat sorot pedih dan kebencian dari wanita itu tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin membantu Naruto, menghilangkan segala beban fikirannya.

Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di tengah tempat tidur. Ia mengeratkan rantai di tangan Naruto, menekuk lutut si pirang lalu membelitnya dengan rantai agar kakinya terbuka lebar menunjukkan lubangnya.

'Dobenya' tampak indah di mata Sasuke. Kembali ia mengambil vibrator lalu memasukkannya ke lubang Naruto, sambil melumat bibirnya dari belakang. Ia menyetel vibrator itu dengan kecepatan medium, agar 'Dobenya' tidak terlalu kelelahan. Kedua puting si pirang kembali ia jepit dengan nipple-clamp (bener gak tuh namanya, author lupa? #plakked). Sementara kedua tanganya ia gunakan untuk mengurut kejantanan si pirang agar kembali tegak.

Tak perlu waktu lama, kejantanan Naruto langsung merespon sentuhannya. Kembali ia mengeluarkan vibrator yang ternodai bercak darah itu dari lubang Naruto. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya di bawah Naruto, mengangkat pinggul si pirang tinggi, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu sehingga lubang si pirang tepat menelan kejantananya. Lubang 'Dobenya' begitu nikmat : ketat, mungil dan hangat. Ia menikmati sensasi pijatan di kejantanannya sambil mendesis keenakan. Lalu kembali ia mengangkat tubuh seringan bulu itu dengan penuh nafsu dan menghantam prostat sipirang berkali-kali. Rantai agak panjang yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Naruto tidak menghalangi gaya bercinta mereka.

"Arghhh… ah… Sasuke.. lebih keras.."

Sasuke merasakan rectum Naruto berkedut hebat, ia tahu Naruto akan klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya. Maka ia mempercepat gerakan pinggul Naruto seperti orang gila hingga ia puas, hingga ia lepas.

"NARUTOOO!"

"SASUKEEE!"

Kedua pemuda itu klimaks bersamaan. Si raven menanamkan benihnya dalam-dalam di tubuh si pirang. Tapi apakah si raven puas? Tentu tidak. Dibukanya rantai yang sedari tadi membelenggu 'Dobenya'. Lalu ia dorong tubuh Naruto sampai terduduk ke lantai, ia menginginkan blow job.

"Buka mulutmu, Naruto!", perintah Sasuke parau.

Naruto menurut. Ia jilat ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Lalu mengulumnya seperti lollipop. Tidak sabar Sasuke memaju mundurkan kepala Naruto kasar sambil menjambak rambut pirang 'kekasihnya'. Si pirang tidak melawan, dengan senang hati ia melayani si raven.

Dan malam panas dua kekasih baru itu terus berlanjut hingga pagi menjelang.

====kuchiharu====

Sinar matahari menembus gorden tipis tempat Uzumaki Kushina disekap dan dipaksa menyaksikan pria yang dicintainya menggagahi puteranya. Ia tidak kuat, Kushina pingsan menjelang jam tiga pagi. Manik violet itu terbuka dan memandangi kamar tidur lamanya. Dia masih terikat di kursi kayu di hadapan tempat tidur yang tampak sangat berantakan dibasahi cairan semen dan bercak darah. Cairan itu bahkan sempat mendarat di pipinya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan naruto, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!

Suara derit pintu di buka sampai di telinganya. Sosok pirang muncul lalu membuka ikatan kaki, tangan dan perban di mulutnya dengan lembut. Kushina masih belum bergerak, ia kumpulkan semua kebenciannya, menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Kaa-san?", ucap sosok pirang itu pelan sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

'Kau bocah pelacur murahan…'

"Melihat laki-laki yang kau cintai, bercinta semalaman penuh nafsu dengan orang lain, dengan sengaja di hadapanmu", sosok pirang itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

'Homo, menjijikan…'

"Terlebih orang itu bercinta denganku, anak yang tidak pernah kau harapkan kehadirannya"

'Tidak tahu diri, JALANG…'

Kushina bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan berang, ia mencoba mencekik Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia patahkan lengan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu hingga bunyi tulang patah terdengar.

KRAKK "AAARGHHHHHH!", Kushina berteriak keras.

BUUKK

Naruto membanting dengan keras tubuh Kushina ke lantai. Tangan kanannya mencekik leher jenjang wanita itu erat. Kukunya menekan kulit leher Kushina hingga berdarah. Matanya kelam menunjukkan sorot kebencian yang belum pernah Kushina lihat sebelumnya.

"Pernahkah kau menyayangiku?", tanya Naruto lirih.

"Sulitkah kau berkata, 'terima kasih karena telah lahir' meski itu adalah sebuah kobohongan?"

Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya, berniat mematahkan leher itu.

"HENTIKAN NARUTO!", teriak pemuda raven di depan pintu.

"Lepaskan dia, bukankah sudah cukup?", ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto tidak merespon, tapi kemudian ia menuruti ucapan si raven. Kushina langsung berdiri memegangi lehernya dengan lengannya yang tidak patah, ia menatap nyalang Naruto.

"Hari ini kau membuktikan bahwa keputusanku tidak salah. AKU MENYESAL PERNAH MELAHIRKANMU!. Akan ku balas penghinaan ini, lihat saja nanti. Bocah menjijikan!".

Kushina menghardik Naruto marah, lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Naruto diam tak bergeming, kepalanya menunduk, tangannya mengepal erat. Sulit bagi Sasuke untuk melihat ekspresinya. Tapi ia tahu apa yang terjadi, ia tahu semuanya. Sasuke mendekati sosok yang tampak rapuh itu. Menyenderkan kepala pirangnya di dadanya, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Menangislah, menangislah sepuasmu…"

Tak berapa lama tangisan Naruto pecah. Bocah pirang itu meraung pilu di dada Sasuke. Tangannya yang mungil menggengam ujung kemeja biru itu erat.

TBC

OMAKE

Sehari sebelumnya.

Ruang Kerja, Apartemen Sasuke.

Pria bersurai raven memandang laporan yang dibawa bawahannya, Kisame-dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Adik laki-laki Kyuubi yang selama ini diceritakan Itachi adalah Naruto. Naruto pasti telah tumbuh dengan membenci Kushina, ini adalah wujud balas dendamnya. Uchiha Sasuke mengela nafas panjang. Ia memang tidak bertanya apapun pada Naruto, tapi Naruto juga tidak melarangnya untuk mencari informasi sendiri, 'kan?

Pria raven itu memandang Kisame dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa. "Tak ada perubahan rencana, jalankan semuanya seperti yang telah aku perintahkan!".

Pria itu hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja bos besarnya.

I die each time you look away

My love, my heart will never be the same

This love will take my everything

One breath, one touch will be the end of me…

(Love Song Reqium, Trading Yesterday)

Kali ini benar-benar TBC.

Berasa Angst gak sih? Apa ganti genre aja?

Oh, banjir… banjir author galau gara-gara banjir.

Yosh, ini dia chapi yang ada BDSM pesanan readers. Gomen scenenya gak terlalu banyak, Tahu deh hot apa engga #tendanged. Kuchi selipin juga adegan nista Itachi yang OOC. Itu adegan favorit kuchi.

Terimakasih untuk reader yang telah ngereview, nge-fav ato nge-follow fic abal ini. Eh, jangan panggil kuchi senpai dong. Panggil aja kuchi-san ato author-san. Kuchi emang udah kepala dua, tapi masih newbie jadi author di fandom ini. Masih harus banyak belajar.

Maaf kuchi gak bisa balas review satu-satu (lagi) :'(. Tapi semua review kuchi baca kok. Bahkan dua jam sekali kuchi ngecek lho #gampared.

Yo, mind to RnR #kedip5x

kuchiharu out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Fat Liar**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance, Family

Rating : M for everything.

Warning:

AU, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, one-sided incest, LEMON ga asem, humor garing

pov ganti gak bilang2, alur lambat maju-mundur bikin pusing

dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista.

Pairing :

Sasu x Naru

Slight Ita x (fem)Kyuu; Kaka x Iru

"…." talk

'…..' mind

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (dua bulan lagi 17 tahun)

Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Uchiha Itachi : 25 tahun

Uchiha Kyuubi : 19 tahun

Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina : 34 tahun.

(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun).

Uchiha Shisui : 42 tahun

Uchiha Mikoto : 49 tahun

Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi : 29 tahun

DON'T LIKE? DON'T EVER READ!

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

(Say something, A great big world feat. Christina Aguirela)

**Chapter 7 : Guru dan Murid**

Taman Kanak-kanak Ottogakure

11 tahun lalu

'Ini, nilai seratus pertamaku',

Batin seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sambil melihat kertas hasil ulangan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia tidak menyangka, dirinya yang dijuluki bocah usil dan pembuat onar itu bisa mendapat nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran berhitung.

Namikaze Naruto benar-benar bahagia, ternyata ia memang tidak bodoh. Lihat saja setelah ia belajar dengan keras, ia bisa mendapat nilai seratus seperti teman-temannya. Jika ia pintar seperti Kyuu-nee, Kaa-san-nya juga pasti akan menyayanginya, keningnya akan dikecup tiap bangun pagi, ibunya akan memeluknya setiap pulang sekolah, Naruto juga akan dibuatkan bento setiap hari seperti Kyuu-nee.

Naruto terpekik girang sambil melompat-lompat membayangkan ekspresi terkejut dan senang Kaa-san-nya.

Dengan pemikiran polos situ, Namikaze Naruto pulang ke apartemen kecil keluarganya.

.

.

.

Apartemen Namikaze

.

.

"Ne, Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan", panggil seorang bocah kecil sambil menarik-naik ujung lengan sang ibu.

"Lihat, Naru dapat nilai seratus dalam pelajaran berhitung! Naru pintar 'kan kayak Kyuu-nee-chan?", kata anak kecil itu.

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu masih belum merespon si anak. Tangannya masih sibuk membilas piring dan peralatan makan yang ada di depannya.

"Kaa-chan..", panggil anak kecil itu lagi, pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ibu muda itu akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia berbalik lalu berjongkok mesejajarkan dirinya dengan si anak. Matanya menatap datar bocah pirang itu, tapi tangan kanannya yang masih basah mengelus surai pirang si anak lalu memeluknya.

Naruto yang merasa ibunya tidak marah langsung membalas pelukan ibunya dengan hati senang. Apa ibunya akan memujinya lalu membuatkannya ramen?

"Kau pikir, kertas lusuh itu akan merubah segalanya, kau benar-benar naïf, Naru-chan", ucap si Ibu dengan nada diulur-ulur.

Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya seolah ingin meremukkan tubuh mungil puteranya. Bocah kecil itu meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Tangan mungilnya mendorong-dorong badan si ibu. Tapi dengan tenaganya yang kecil, tentu tidak ada pengaruh apapun.

"Ini semua salahmu, karena lahir ke dunia ini", bisik wanita itu kejam di telinga Naruto.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Kaa-chan. A-aku tak bisa berna-fas"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin pelukan dari Kaa-chan, eh? Kaa-chan akan memelukmu sampai kau mati. Kau tahu apa itu 'mati' 'kan Naru-chan? Seperti katakmu gamabunta yang terlindas mobil itu…"

Takut.

Naruto benar-benar takut pada ibunya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin pujian dan pelukan hangat dari Kaa-chan-nya. Ibu teman-temannya selalu melakukan itu pada teman-teman Naruto. Kenapa ia tidak?

Tulang iganya serasa retak karena 'dipeluk' terlalu erat, paru-paruya sulit bernafas, air mata mengalir deras dari manik saphirnya.

"…kau monster…"

'bukan.. aku bukan monster.. hiks..'

"…tidak berharga, lemah, menyedihkan…"

'Hentikan! Jangan katakan itu lagi!', kepala pirang si bocah menyentak-nyentak keras menolak semua perkataan mengerikan itu.

"…AKU MENYESAL MELAHIRKANMU…"

"TIDAKKK!"

Bocah pirang yang sama, yang kini hampir berusia tujuh belas tahun berteriak-teriak dalam tidurnya sementara pemuda raven yang tidur di sampingnya hanya bisa mencoba membangunkan dan menenangkan pemuda pirang yang kini terlihat semakin menderita.

====kuchiharu===

Hotel Konoha

Kamar Uzumaki Kushina

PRANG! PRANG!

"NARUTO BRENGSEK! BOCAH HOMO SIALAN!"

Kamar sweet room mewah yang ditempati Uzumaki Kushina kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kaca-kaca dari kristal mahal pecah berantakan, tirai satin yang menutupi jendela kini robek setelah ia renggut paksa lalu cabik-cabik dengan brutal. TV LCD 32 inchi telah retak dan hancur setelah ia hantam dengan kursi. Wanita penerus klan Uzumaki ini benar-benar murka. Berani-beraninya bocah pirang sial yang pernah ia lahirkan mengguna-guna Sasuke. Ya, ia yakin Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar ketika melakukan 'itu'. Sasuke yang arogan, dingin namun berkarisma itu sangat selektif dalam memilih pasangan. Mana mungkin pilihannya jatuh pada bocah laki-laki yang masih di bawah umur?

'Ini tidak mungki, INI JELAS MUSTAHIL!', ia menyangkal semua kanyataan pahit itu.

Kushina tidak mungkin menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya alasan ia tetap hidup setelah tuhan dengan kejam merenggut Fugaku. Kushina masih ingat bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di salah satu klub malam di New York. Cara Sasuke bergerak, berbicara, bersikap bahkan berfikir persis seperti Fugaku. Meskipun wajahnya lebih mirip Mikoto, sang ibu. Ah, ia tidak keberatan, selama Sasuke memiliki warna mata dan rambut mirip sang ayah.

Ia merayu pemuda itu dengan berbagai cara meski beberapa kali ditolak mentah-mentah. Kesempatan datang padanya saat ia tahu Sasuke adalah adik Itachi, putera sulung Fugaku yang sedang gencar mendekati puterinya. Ah, pantas saja mereka begitu mirip. Ini gila, ia telah jatuh cinta pada ayah dan anak itu.

Kembali ia menggoda Sasuke dengan mengancam tidak akan merestui hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi.

dan VOILA..

Rencananya berhasil, ia bisa mendapatkan Sasuke meski dengan cara kotor. Kushina tidak keberatan walaupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menikmati saat tubuh mereka menyatu. Asalkan Sasuke terus berada di sampingnya. Bisa melihat wajah rupawan pemuda itu setiap hari, Kushina sudah cukup puas.

Seandainya saja, dulu ia tidak menyutuji pengangkatan rahim setelah melahirkan Naruto. Ia tidak akan bisa hamil lagi, padahal jika ia memiliki bayi dari Sasuke, tentu ia akan lebih mudah mengikat pemuda stoic itu.

Kesialannya bertambah saat Mikoto akhirnya tahu usaha kotor Kushina untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Ia mengirim Sasuke ke luar negeri dengan dalih agar ia mengurus perusahaan cabang IT Uchiha corp. Janda Fugaku yang merepotkan itu juga menghalanginya bertemu Kyuubi dan calon cucunya.

Ah, persetan dengan puterinya!

Ia sudah tidak peduli. Anak durhaka itu berani-beraninya kawin lari dengan Itachi, pergi dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan kuliahnya. Padahal susah payah Kushina memasukkan Kyuubi ke sekolah musik ternama, Julliard.

Setelah menyuap beberapa pegawai mesum Mikoto dengan tubuhnya, akhirnya Kushina berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke seorang pewaris kedua Uchiha Corp–setelah Itachi, menjadi guru matematika SMA di Konoha.

Astaga, apa pemuda stoic ini sedang mencari suasana baru?! Pilihan karirnya benar-benar benar-benar tidak terduga, Sasuke bisa saja menjadi direktur utama perusahaan cabang manapun. Tapi rasanya memiliki skandal dengan guru SMA muda membuat dirinya sedikit tertantang, pikirnya dulu.

Naruto yang sepertinya bersekolah di tempat Sasuke mengajar entah bagaimana mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Bocah pirang penggoda itu telah membuat Sasuke'nya' rusak. Pasti ada cara untuk memisahkan mereka. Jika ia menyiksa Naruto secara terang-terangan sama saja ia menggali kuburnya sendiri mengingat sikap posesif Sasuke pada apapun benda miliknya.

Kushina tidak keberatan meski melakukan cara kotor seperti apapun. Sudah tanggung 'kan? Kushina tidak mungkin pulang ke New York begitu saja. Otak liciknya berfikir keras.

Minato.

Hanya laki-laki bodoh itu harapan satu-satunya. Minato yang dibesarkan di lingkungan gereja yang konservatif pasti tidak rela jika putera satu-satunya menjadi pecinta sesama jenis, terutama jika dengan guru SMA anaknya sendiri. Oh, ini akan mudah. Bocah manis itu pasti tidak akan menolak permintaa ayahnya. Lalu Sasuke akan kembali berpaling padanya.

Dan dengan fikiran mengerikan itu, Uzumaki Kushina tertawa keras seperti orang gila.

====kuchiharu====

Perusahaan IT Uchiha corp.

Sunagakure

Seorang pria bersurai pirang tampak khawatir setelah dipanggil oleh sekretaris direktur utama tempat dia bekerja saat ini. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan keringat dingin bercucuran, pria itu berlalu begitu saja dari meja kerjanya. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan? Rasanya program computer yang ia rancang untuk produk terbaru mereka sudah lulus uji dan tidak ditemukan kecacatan yang berarti. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba ia dipanggil? Jika ia dipecat bagaimana nasib Naruto? Susah mencari pekerjaan di usianya yang sekarang ini.

Sebelum ia bekerja di Uchiha Corp., berkali-kali ia dituduh menjiplak pekerjaan rekan kerjanya, sehingga ia harus membayar ganti rugi yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Padahal orang itu sendiri yang telah menjiplak kerja kerasnya, tapi orang yang berkuasa seringkali menang 'kan? Untungnya janda mendiang professornya menerima Minato dengan tangan terbuka, setelah ia dipecat dengan tidak hormat. Berkat Uchiha Mikoto sampai saat ini, ia bisa bekerja di perubasaan cabang IT Uchiha corp.

Namikaze Minato akhirnya tiba di depan pintu utama sang direktur.

Direktur Utama. Uchiha Shisui

Ia membaca papan nama itu sambil menelan ludah. Minato hanya tahu ciri-ciri Shisui yang masih bersepupu dengan mendiang profesornya, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu muka.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengetuk pintu sang direktur tiga kali.

"Masuk", sahut suara dibalik pintu.

Setelah kembali meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, pria pirang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dihadapannya tampak dua laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil tersenyum lembut.

'Apa ini pertanda baik?', batin Minato.

"Silakan duduk, tuan Namikaze. Kami telah menunggu Anda", kata laki-laki berambut hitam pendek agak jabrik yang ia yakini sebagai Uchiha Shisui.

Dengan gugup Minato duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan sang direktur. Di sebelah Uchiha Shisui, pria berambut hitam panjang diikat longgar dengan keriput yang tampak familiar tiba-tiba berdiri lalu ber-ohjigi hingga sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Minato.

Minato yang tentu saja kaget langsung bangun dari duduknya lalu membalas membungkuk.

"Maafkan saya karena baru bisa menemui Anda, Ayah mertua", ucapnya kembali membungkuk hormat.

Minato mengernyit heran. Laki-laki ini memanggilnya ayah mertua? Apa ia suami Kyuubi, CEO Uchiha corp. yang terkenal itu?

"Ah, anda jangan seperti itu Uchiha-sama. Tolong jangan membungkuk terus", kata Minato salah tingkah.

"Anda benar", ucap Itachi singkat.

Kembali Namikaze Minato membelalakan matanya karena terlalu kaget, lama-lama ia bisa terkena serangan jantung jika terus berada di ruangan ini.

Uchiha Itachi, melangkah mendekati Minato, duduk bersimpu dihadapannya lalu memberi hormat seperti seorang bawahan menyembah pada majikannya. Tidak peduli Ia sedang berada di lantai marmer yang dingin, bukan berada di atas tatami.

'Bagaimana ini? Mengapa ia malah 'menyembah' padaku?'

'Uchiha Itachi bukan reinkarnasi belalang sembah, 'kan?', batin Minato ngaco.

"Terima kasih, karena Anda telah membuat Kyuubi lahir ke dunia ini dan telah menjadi ayah yang baik bagi istriku. Anda akan menjadi panutan saya, Ayah mertua", kata Itachi mantap, kepalanya masih menyentuh lantai.

Minato yang memang sedang bingung dan salah tingkah, malah ikut duduk bersimpu lalu membalas 'sembahan' Itachi.

"Ah, saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya sebagai ayah. Uchiha-sama jangan terlalu memuji berlebihan".

"Tolong jangan panggil saya Itachi-sama. Saya adalah menantu Anda, Tou-_sama_".

'Eh, Tou-_sama_', astaga hidupnya akan semakin aneh, karena memiliki menantu tak terduga seperti Itachi.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan saling membungkuk tidak karuan di kantorku?!", ucap laki-laki yang sedang menyeruput kopinya dengan nada bosan.

"Bocah bodoh ini, jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk bertemu langsung denganmu. Puterimu baru saja melahirkan anak laki-laki. Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit Tokyo", katanya masih dengan nada bosan.

"Paman Shisui, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan kabar itu. Menantu Tou-_sama _itu 'kan aku. Bujang lapuk–tidak laku sepertimu mana mungkin bisa mengerti perasaan seorang ayah", kata Itachi kanakan.

"Bujang lapuk–tidak laku, kau bilang? Terlalu pemilih berbeda dengan tidak laku, bocah! Dan aku tidak lapuk, masih muda, segar dan bugar! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan memiliki istri yang lebih seksi daripada wanita rubahmu itu"

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kyuu-chan~ ku adalah wanita paling cantik, seksi, menggairahkan dan…."

"Ehem-ehem!"

Dehaman keras Minato menghentikan ocehan menantunya. Minato tahu puterinya cantik, ia juga sangat senang karena telah memiliki cucu. Tapi mendengar menantunya sendiri memuji-muji puterinya dengan seringai mesum membuat sikap protektifnya sebagai seorang ayah tiba-tiba muncul.

Melihat sorot mata berbahaya Minato, Itachi langsung menguasai diri.

"Emh, mak-maksud saya. Ka-kami ingin mengundang Anda dan Naruto untuk bertemu Kyuu-chan.. err.. maksud Saya Kyuubi ke Tokyo. Saya sudah meminta adik saya, Sasuke–yang kebetulan sedang berada di Konoha untuk membawa ikut serta Naruto–tentunya setelah ia pulang sekolah", kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba gugup di depan ayah mertuanya.

"Begitu 'kah? Itu bagus", ujar Minato singkat.

Melihat mood Minato yang masih belum berubah. Itachi berfikir keras, Ia tak mau kesan pertama pada ayah mertuanya berakhir buruk. Lalu tiba-tiba saja otak jeniusnya mengingat sesuatu : oleh-oleh yang sengaja disiapkan bawahan Itachi–atas perintahnya tentunya, yang dibeli jauh-jauh hari di Shizuoka. Itachi bangkit berdiri lalu memberikan jinjingan kecil berwarna coklat yang disimpan di dekat jendela kepada ayah mertuanya.

"Kyuubi selalu mengatakan bahwa Tou-sama sangat menyukai ocha dari kebun teh pegunungan Shizuoka. Saya sengaja menyiapkan hadiah kecil ini untuk Tou-sama", kata Itachi dengan sedikit nada menjilat.

Mata Minato langsung berbinar-binar. Siapa yang bisa menolak teh hijau kualitas tinggi yang harganya selangit itu. Minato menerima 'hadiah' dari menantunya dengan cengiran lebar. Ah, cara menyuap Minato memang sederhana.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, menantuku. Tou-san sudah lama menginginkan teh ini. Mungkin kita bisa meminumnya bersama-sama nanti. Naruto tidak begitu suka minuman yang pahit", ucap Minato sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi bangga.

Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

'YES, berhasil', batin Itachi sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak ria (dalam hati). 'Hadiahnya' diterima sang ayah mertua dengan sukses. Tidak sia-sia ia bertahan mendengar keluhan Kyuubi tentang ayahnya yang penggila ocha.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan ke Tokyo?", tanya Minato.

"Besok jika Tou-sama tidak keberatan. Saya tahu belakangan ini Tou-sama sangat sibuk. Saya akan menyiapkan semuanya", jawab Itachi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tou-san juga akan bersiap-siap".

Minato menepuk pundak Itachi lalu membungkukan badannya ke arah Shisui. Ia kemudian keluar ruangan dengan langkah ringan dan senyum mengembang.

Mendengar pintu tertutup dengan debam pelan. Itachi langsung menghela nafas lega–ia benar-benar tegang barusan, sedangkan Shisui yang sedari tadi menahan diri langsung meledak tertawa.

"Tertawa saja sepuasmu, paman! Sampai kotak tertawamu pecah(1)!", ujar Itachi sambil menatap sebal sepupu ayahnya yang kini sedang berguling-guling di lantai.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat kau segugup itu, selain di depan ayahmu. Kau seperti hewan ternak yang akan disembeilih. Hahaha. Astaga, aku sudah meragukan kemampuan Namikaze Minato. Oh, ingatkan aku untuk menaikan gaji ayah mertuamu sepuluh kali lipat", kata Shisui masih terpingkal-pingkal mengingat sikap konyol keponakannya.

Itachi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, sambil mengutuk author yang lagi-lagi memberinya adegan yang nista.

====kuchiharu====

Dihari yang sama

Konoha Gakuen

Guru Matematika berambut raven menatap cemas murid pirang 'kesayangan'-nya yang kini sedang mengerjakan ujian tengah semester(2). Dua hari ini, Naruto terpaksa harus masuk sekolah meski badannya masih lebam-lebam karena ulah liar Sasuke. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menahan diri jika sedang bersama Naruto. DAMN! Naruto sudah membuatnya gila.

Bocah itu masih kelihatan sama, tersenyum lima jari, tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya dan tidur di tengah pelajaran yang dianggapnya membosankan. Tapi orang-orang terdekat Naruto pasti bisa merasakan perubahannya. Naruto sekarang lebih sering melamun, matanya sering menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela. Ia bahkan menolak ajakan Kiba untuk makan ramen di Ichiraku. Dan hanya Sasuke yang tahu, Naruto semakin sering bermimpi buruk tentang ibunya.

Sasuke tahu teman-teman dekat Naruto dan wali kelasnya–Iruka curiga terhadap sikap aneh Naruto setelah Naruto dan dirinya absen selama enam hari terakhir. Mereka juga bertanya mengapa Naruto harus pindah ke apartemen Sasuke. Dengan otak jeniusnya, Sasuke berdalih telah mendapat amanah dari Itachi–kakak ipar Naruto yang juga Anikinya, untuk menjaga Naruto selama ayahnya pergi ke Suna. Sasuke hanya ingin merawat luka-luka Naruto dan membiarkannya istirahat setelah dia dibully oleh para siswi dari gedung sebelah tempo hari. Dia tidak berbohong 'kan? Sasuke hanya tidak mengatakan kebenaran.

Untungnya kepala sekolah dan teman-teman Naruto bisa menerima penjelasannya. Tapi tidak dengan Iruka, instingnya yang bisa menyadari tatapan mesum Sasuke pada Naruto tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres diantara keduanya. Tapi guru itu tidak mengatakan apapun, sepertinya ia cukup puas asal Naruto baik-baik saja.

Uchiha Sasuke masih menatap intens murid sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Naruto tampak serius berfikir, tetes keringat mengalir mulus dari dahi, pelipis, lalu ke lehernya. Jika ia tidak memakai kaos hitam ketat yang menutupi lehernya, kau pasti akan melihat bekas gigitan kebiruan di leher jenjang itu. Mengingat hal itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin kembali menyerang Naruto di depan teman-temannya. Ia suka saat Naruto mendesahkan namanya, tatapan menggoda Naruto, jeritannya ketika klimaks bersamaan; lalu lubang syurgawi itu, lubang ketat dan hangat yang selalu membuatnya gila. Sasuke ingin bercinta dengan Naruto, sekarang juga.

Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, melakukan seks dengan muridmu di dalam kelas kelihatannya bukan ide buruk. Tapi ia harus bersabar hingga seluruh muridnya pulang. Sasuke tidak mau Naruto mendapat masalah.

====kuchiharu====

From : Sensei-Teme

To : Me

_Hari ini, di kelasmu, pulang sekolah_

Naruto mendengus kesal setelah membaca isi pesan singkat yang benar-benar singkat itu. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke, dan terpaksa ia kembali akan menolak ajakan Kiba untuk makan ramen di Ichiraku. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membalas pesan singkat itu tak kalah singkatnya.

From : Me

To : Sensei-Teme

_Baik, aku tunggu di kelas._

Beberapa detik kemudian

From : Sensei-Teme

To : Me

_Hn_

Dasar Teme-irit kata! SMS aja Cuma dua huruf!

Sekolah benar-benar sepi, satu jam setelah bel pulang sekolah. Siswa Konoha Gakuen biasanya tidak mau berlama-lama setelah berkutat dengan soal ujian yang membuat kepala hampir meledak.

Naruto menatap datar langit sore di hadapnnya. Kini ia sedang duduk sendirian menunggu Sasuke. Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakan guru matematika itu? Mungkin ia sedang menyuap penjaga sekolah agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

'Apakah Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nafsunya walau cuma sehari?', erangnya frustasi seraya menghela nafas.

Di tengah rasa frustasinya, Naruto sedikit senang karena besok pulang sekolah ia akan pergi ke Tokyo melihat Kyuu-neenya yang telah melahirkan. Ayahnya juga akan langsung ke Tokyo. Sasuke memberi tahu itu tadi pagi. Sudah sebelas tahun ia tidak bertemu Kyuu-nee, apakah ia masih cerewet dan galak seperti dulu?

Mengingat sifat Kyuu-neenya yang memang mirip siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu, Naruto terkikik geli.

"Kau kelihatan senang, usuratonkachi", sahut suara baritone khas di belakangnya.

Naruto membalikkan badanya, lalu menatap guru mesum itu datar.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ayo segera kita selesaikan!", sahut Naruto dengan nada datar lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Dobe! Aku menginginkan foreplay. Kita masih terikat perjanjian", ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aku ingin memerah spermamu", lanjutnya vulgar tanpa memalingkan mata onyxnya dari pemilik sapphire indah di hadapannya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih duduk di kursinya. Ia berlutut dan memandangi benda yang masih tidur tertutupi kain hitam itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke mencengkram kejantanan Naruto yang masih ditutupi celana panjangnya. Ia tahu Naruto sangat mudah terangsang jika disentuh olehnya.

"Nghhh..", erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir plum itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kejantanan itu sedikit mengeras, merasa menang Sasuke membuka resleting celana Naruto, menurunkannya lalu menjilat-jilat kejantanan Naruto yang kini tampak setengah bagun.

Tangan Sasuke ikut ambil bagian, jarinya ia tusuk-tusuk lubang pipis yang membuatnya gemas itu sembari memijat-mijat kejantanan Naruto. Tak lupa ia mengocok dua bola menggantung tempat Naruto meyimpan sperma yang akan ia perah.

"Ahh…. nghh…jangan..sennseii…."

Naruto kembali mendesah. Lututnya agak menekuk ke dalam, posenya benar-benar manis sekarang. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, sorot matanya sayu seolah mengundang Sasuke, ia mengigit bibir bawahya sendiri hingga sedikit berdarah menahan kenikmatan yang akan diberikan gurunya sendiri.

Oh, Sasuke sangat suka jika Naruto mulai kehilangan kendali.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk semakin mengocok cepat bola-bola Naruto. Sedangkan mulutnya ia gunakan untuk mengulum kejantanan imut itu. Naruto melenguh tertahan, dia meremas dan menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan keras.

"Akhh…hen-hentikan… akh..… aku tidak tahan…."

"Hn, Seperti aku akan menurutimu saja, usuratonkachi"

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil menghisap kejantanan itu rakus. Berharap cairan cinta yang dinantinya segera masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengejang sambil menutup mata. Sasuke meraup semua cairan itu tak bersisa, lidahnya menjilat-jilat seluruh permukaan kejantanan Naruto menelan cairan cinta yang masih menempel.

Naruto terengah-engah dengan mulut megap-megap seperti ikan koi setelah klimaks pertamanya. Ia benar-benar kelelahan, tubuhnya semakin sensitif karena terlalu sering disentuh Sasuke.

Belum puas, Sasuke kembali meremas-remas kejantanan Naruto.

"Sa-suke, sudah hentikan. Aku lelah.", ucap Naruto parau.

"Kau berani melawan gurumu, Dobe. Aku bisa saja tidak meluluskanmu kalau kau tidak menurut", ancam Sasuke masih dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Kau guru brengsek, Teme!, Ah.. eghkhh.."

"Hei, bukan kah kau menyukai service-ku? Bukan kah dari tadi kau mendesah-desah terus? Mana ada guru yang memberikan service seperti ini pada muridnya?".

Sasuke semakin mempercepat pijatan dan kocokannya membuat kejantanan Naruto menegang sempurna.

"Hen-hentikan, Sensei.. Aku tak tahan lagi, aku mohon!", Naruto memohon di sela-sela desahan dan lenguhannya. Sasuke benar-benar gila, bukankah Sasuke tadi sudah menikmati cairannya. Naruto merinding ngeri membayangkan ia akan disetubuhi (lagi) di sekolah. Bisa saja ada orang yang memergoki mereka.

Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak khawatir, lalu menimbang-nimbang sedikit.

"Baiklah", ujarnya singkat lalu bangun meninggalkan Naruto yang mengernyitkan dahi dan menatapnya kebingungan.

"Bukankah kau memintaku berhenti, Dobe? See, aku sudah berhenti kan?", katanya dengan tampang sok polos.

'Sial, apa dia mencoba mempermainkanku?'

'Mana mungkin aku tahan kalau setengah jalan begini?', batin Naruto sebal.

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto sambil bersender di meja guru. Sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam saku. Ia ingin melihat seberapa Naruto bisa bertahan dalam permainannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam dengan wajah memerah. Tangan mungilnya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang agak gemetaran. Sasuke tahu Naruto ingin disentuh dan Sasuke tentu saja tidak akan menolak jika Naruto memintanya. Tapi sikap yandere Naruto selalu membuatnya tidak sabaran, anggap saja ini 'hukuman manis' untuk murid kesayangannya.

Merasa dirinya menang, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, membalikkan salah satu kursi di dekat Naruto lalu duduk menatap si bocah pirang. Dagunya menyender pada punggung kursi. Jaraknya hanya dua langkah dari bangku Naruto.

"Lakukan sekarang, di depanku!", perintah sang guru sadis.

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain, ia sudah termakan kata-katanya sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengingat sifat Sasuke, Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan ini berlalu dengan mudah untuknya.

Dengan terpaksa ia akan bermain sendiri.

Tangan mungil Naruto mencoba mengurut-ngurut kejantanannya sendiri. Entah mengapa, ia membayangkan Sasuke yang melakukannya. Ia membayangkan guru matematikanya itu meremas kejantanannya dengan keras lalu mengocok-ngocok bola-bolanya cepat.

"Akh… senseii. akh….".

Sasuke tersentak mendengar desahan menggoda itu, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Apakah Naruto sedang membayangkan sedang disentuh olehnya? Oh, Sasuke sangat menikmati ekspresi menggoda Naruto. Pipinya semerah buah kesukaannya, lidahnya terjulur keluar, tetesan saliva mengalir di sela mulutnya. Matanya terpejam, keenakan.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Naruto mengeraskan pijatannya, tangan kirinya mencubit ujung penis yang seperti kepala jamur itu. Kepalanya menengadah menahan gelenyar kenikmatan dari apa yang ada dalam imajinasi liarnya.

"..lubang Naru.. lapar.. senseii…", desah Naruto masih menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa lubang analnya ingin dimasuki sesuatu yang besar : daging besar, panjang dan berurat milik senseinya.

Naruto mengubah posisinya sambil agak berjongkok, dengan sengaja ia mengulum jari-jarinya sendiri dengan pose yang akan membuat semua pria langsung ereksi. Bocah pirang itu melebarkan pahanya mengarah ke Sasuke, lalu jari tengah dan telunjuknya ia masukkan ke dalam lubang merah muda yang kini berkedut-kedut itu, minta dipuaskan.

Naruto memaju-mundurkan dua jarinya sambil mendesah-desah.

"Ah.. sensei… nikmat… Naru mau penis sensei…", racau bocah pirang yang telah dipenuhi kabut nafsu.

Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah melihat pemandangan erotis itu. Naruto sekarang telah pandai menggodanya. Melihat ini saja sudah membuat celananya sesak.

Bosan hanya mengocok kejantanannya saja, Naruto beralih ke titik sensitifnya yang lain. Dengan sigap Naruto membuka kancing depannya, lalu membuka kaos hitam ketatnya, menampilkan dada bidang kecoklatan yang yang tidak diragukan lagi kelembutannya. Ia lalu memilin-milin putingnya sendiri dengan tangan kananya secara bergantian sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia menyodok-nyodok lubang anal dengan menambah satu lagi jarinya.

"…Ugh.. oh.. nikmat sekali...mhhh enakk…"

GLEP

"…masuki Naru sensseiii… sodomi Naru… perkosa Naru terus…"

GLEP

"….sodok lebih keras.. argh.. lebih dalam….uh.. lebih cepat… senseii"

BRUK

Guru berambut raven itu langsung menerjang leher Naruto seperti singa kelaparan. Ia gigit keras setiap jengkal kulit yang menempel di leher jenjang muridnya.

Tidak tahan.

Ini benar-benar di luar batas ke sabarannya. Ucapan mengundang bocah pirang yang kini tak berdaya di bawahnya telah membuat libidonya menggelegak melewati batas kritis. Dengan segera ia menurunkan celananya sendiri, lalu mengeluarkan kejantananya yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Naruto, kau mau penis besarku, eh?"

Bocah pirang itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tenang saja, sensei akan menyodomi dan memperkosamu sampai kau pingsan, muridku", godanya seduktif dan vulgar.

Guru muda itu menggeser tubuhnya hingga berdiri telentang di samping Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu, masukkan sendiri!", perintahnya.

Meski agak terkejut, dengan cekatan Naruto melepas semua penghalang tubuhnya hingga benar-benar polos. Dia memegang kejantanan gurunya, lalu memasukkanya sendiri ke lubang analnya. Pinggulnya naik turun perlahan membelakangi si guru. Setetes darah mengalir membasahi perut gurunya.

"Urgh…", bocah pirang itu melenguh keras saat kejantanan gurunya menyentuh prostatnya.

Dengan berpegangan pada lutut Sasuke, Naruto menaik-turunkan pinggulnya sendiri dengan tempo pelan. Di bawahnya sang dominan menutup mata menikmati remasan lubang syurgawi yang menjepit miliknya erat.

"Narutoohh.. lubangmu nikmat oh…hanya aku.. yang boleh memasuki lubangmu…"

"…hiyahh.. lubang Naru… cuma buat senseii…"

Sasuke diam menikmati service Naruto yang mulai nakal itu. Pinggulnya naik turun dengan perlahan tapi pasti, seolah menikmati tiap mikrodetik persenggamaan guru dan murid itu. Bosan dengan gaya 'mellow' sang murid, Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto tanpa melepas kejantananya lalu menghimpitnya ke tembok. Ia akan menggangahi tubuh muridnya dari belakang.

Sasuke menunggingkan tubuh Naruto, ia cengkram pinggul itu kuat-kuat lalu menghantamkan kejantanannya dengan kasar dan brutal. Naruto hanya bisa berpegangan pada tembok, jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya ia pasti sudah ambruk sekarang. Badannya maju-mundur seirama sodokan Sasuke.

"Akkhh…. akhhh… sa…sukehh.. oh… argh…"

"Kau tidak lagi memanggilku sensei, Dobe?"

"Urgh..kau tak pantas menjadi seorang guru, brengsek!"

Sasuke tertawa renyah tanpa menghentikan hentakan pinggulnya.

"Kau benar, aku lebih suka menggagahimu daripada menjadi guru matematikamu. Otak bodohmu itu lebih cepat mempelajari bagaimana menggoda pria daripada mengingat rumus Phytagoras".

"Kalau rumus Phytagoras aku sudah tahu dari dari SMP, Teme!", kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Oh ya?!, lalu mengapa kau hanya mendapat nilai 75 dalam ulanganmu?"

"Akh… Itu karena aku … uh. terlalu lelah..,Teme! Lihat saja, lain kali …akh… aku akan mendapat nilai 100!", ucap si pirang kesulitan di sela-sela desah nikmatnya.

"Sepertinya itu mustahil, karena setiap pagi kau akan kelelahan"

PLOK..PLOK

Bunyi tamparan selangkangan Sasuke ke pantat Naruto, suara becek tempat organ vital beradu, serta pertengkaran sepasang guru dan murid yang diselingi desahan dan erangan, menggema di ruang kelas kosong. Mereka tidak menyadari ada dua pengintip di balik pintu kelas yang tidak terkunci.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san memang hebat. Apa aku harus berguru padanya?", ucap seorang pria berambut silver yang sedang menahan mimisan berat. Laki-laki di belakangnya hanya memalingkan mukanya sambil mendecih kesal membelakangi pintu.

"Kakashi, bisakah kita pergi?! Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka!".

"Kenapa Iru-koi? Apa milikmu ikut 'bangun'?"

"Aku bukan orang mesum sepertimu, orang-orangan sawah!. Seharusnya aku tidak menurut untuk mengikutimu kemari!".

"Yare..yare, bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin menyelidiki hubungan mereka. Lebih baik kita berjaga di sini. Mereka berisik sekali, jika ketahuan orang lain Uchiha-san mungkin tidak akan apa-apa karena pengaruh klan Uchiha sangat besar di sekolah ini, tapi Naruto pasti akan dikeluarkan".

Iruka termenung berfikir. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto memiliki hubungan khusus yang sangat beresiko ini. Hubungan homoseksual belum diterima sepenuhnya di lingkunganya. Ia dan Kakashi sendiri banyak mengalami kesulitan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras di balik pintu.

"Demi semua lumba-lumba di lautan, apa yang Uchiha mesum itu lakukan hingga Naruto menjerit keras seperti itu?", ucap Iruka masih enggan ikut mengintip.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Iru-koi? Kita bisa mempraktekannya langsung. Koridor ini tampaknya sepi".

"Diam kau, orangn-orangan sawah MESUM!".

====kuchiharu===

Esok Hari Kemudian

Malam Hari, RS Tokyo

Dua laki-laki pirang memandang takjub bayi kecil nan imut dan unyu di gendongan wanita yang kini sedang nyengir lebar. Di sebelahya ayah si bayi mengelus-ngelus rambut putera semata wayangnya dengan penuh sayang.

Bayi yang masih berumur beberapa hari itu menggeliat beberapa kali dalam tidur pulasnya, tidak sadar sedang menjadi tontonan menarik orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pipinya gempal dengan semburat merah, rambut hitamnya kini agak jabrik, manik ruby-nya tertutup kelopak mata cantik yang akan membuat setiap orang melihatnya terkagum-kagum. Wajah imutya sedikit terganggu dengan tanda lahir mirip keriput yang diwariskan secara temurun-temurun dari kakek, ayah hingga ke cucunya.

"Jadi nama keponakanku Fugaku, nee-chan? Kenapa bukan Miso atau Menma?"

"Aku bukan kau yang di kepalanya hanya ada ramen, bocah kuning"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil memberengut kesal. Apa salahnya dengan kedua nama itu? batinnya sebal.

Kakek si bayi ikut mengangakan mulutnya, berniat ikut buka suara.

"Aku juga tidak bisa memberi anakku nama aneh semacam airashii (=lovable), midori (=hijau), ataupun ocha (=teh), sudah cukup aku dan Naruto yang memiliki masa kecil buruk, gara-gara nama aneh pemberianmu itu, Pak tua!", sahut si ibu bayi tajam seakan bisa membaca fikiran kakek si bayi yang sebenarnya ayahnya sendiri.

Ya, Kyuubi yang semasa kecilnya selalu dihantui nama mengerikan rubah berekor sembilan tidak akan membiarkan putera satu-satunya mengalami hal yang sama karena (satu lagi) hobi aneh Minato, memberi nama unik yang cenderung aneh dan absurd pada anak-anaknya.

Pasrah, daripada memicu perang dunia ke-3 – Minato yang bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan suara, langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Padahal suami Kyuubi sendiri memiliki nama aneh, Itachi (=sigung), eh? Orang tua mana yang memberi nama anaknya nama hewan yang bau itu.

"Nee-chan benar, kenapa aku diberi nama Naruto ya? Tiap kali temanku mencari alamat rumah, orang-orang malah menunjuk kedai ramen", kata Naruto masih cemberut. Tapi begitu melihat kembali ke arah baby Fugaku, matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

Minato hanya tersenyum gugup menanggapi keluhan kedua anaknya. Memang hobinya yang aneh itu sering membuatnya bermasalah.

"Fuga-chan benar-benar manis, aku jadi ingin punya bayi juga, Nee-chan", ucap Naruto polos.

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri menyender di dekat pintu langsung memerah.

"Kau itu laki-laki, Dobe. Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil"

Minato sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Di ruangan ini hanya Minato yang mengetahui kelainan puteranya.

"Tentu saja laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, kau ini ngawur, Sasuke-kun. Setelah Naru-chan menikah nanti, Naru pasti akan menjadi ayah seperti Itachi-nii", sahut Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada bocah manis itu.

Naruto hanya nyengir lima jari menanggapi ucapan Mikoto.

Entah mengapa, perkataan wanita bersurai hitam penuh keibuan itu membuat perasaan Sasuke kalut. Pemuda yang biasanya stoic itu tampak memiliki gurat kecemasan. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan gelenyar menyakitkan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dadanya.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa memberi Naruto keturunan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bocah pirang itu bahkan belum genap berusia 17 tahun, masa depannya masih panjang. Dan Sasuke telah menghancurkan masa depan cerah itu hingga berkeping-keping. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Naruto menghabiskan hidupnya dengan seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Apa lagi jika orang itu adalah wanita.

"Aku ingin cari udara segar", ucap pemuda itu singkat keluar dari ruang rawat inap kakak iparnya.

Orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu hanya menatap heran si raven yang ngeloyor pergi, mengingat perubahan mood si bungsu Uchiha yang tiba-tiba. Semuanya, kecuali laki-laki pirang berumur 34 tahun yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam. Laki-laki itu mengetahui apa hubungan Uchiha bungsu dengan puteranya. Dan itu membuatnya murka.

FLASBACK ON

Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya

Café de lacour, Tokyo.

"Kau suka teh ini, Minato?", tanya wanita berambut merah yang duduk di sebelah meja di depanya.

Minato kembali menyereput teh yang sedikit di campur krim itu. Teh dari dataran Eropa dengan penyajian berlebihan ini, sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan seleranya. Untuk apa menyajikan teh dengan cangkir kristal bertahtakan emas? Selera Kushina yang selalu menyenangi kemewahan tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku tidak suka jika teh dicampur sesuatu yang lain. Kau tahu aku orang yang sangat kolot, atau sesuai dengan julukanmu padaku dulu – cupu", ucap Minato dengan nada datar. Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh wanita di hadapannya ini. Kushina mendatanginya begitu ia keluar dari kamar inap Kyuubi dan mengajaknya minum teh sore.

Kushina hanya tertawa anggun menanggapi sindiran Minato. Kini lidah pria itu lebih tajam dibanding sebelas tahun lalu.

"Kau sudah bertemu Kyuubi?", tanya Minato.

"Aku tak tertarik pada anak durhaka itu. Fakta diumurku yang belum 40 tahun ternyata sudah memiliki cucu, membuatku tidak suka", ucap wanita itu kesal. Jelas sekali ia menghindari menyebut dirinya sendiri 'nenek'.

Minato hanya mendengus lalu menatap wanita berambut merah itu sinis.

"Setiap manusia pasti akan menjadi tua. Kau tidak bisa terus bersenang-senang seenak jidatmu seolah akan menjadi muda selamanya"

"Persetan dengan pepatah kunomu itu, Minato! Kau ingin tahu hal yang menarik, eh?"

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih menatap sinis mantan istrinya. Awalnya ia berfikir, Kushina datang untuk menjenguk Kyuubi lalu meminta maaf padanya dan Naruto. Tetapi sepertinya harapanya terlalu menggelikan untuk terkabul, hingga nyaris bisa dibilang bodoh.

Kushina mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, tampaknya beberapa lembar foto. Wanita itu melemparkan foto-foto itu ke meja, tepat di bawah hidung Minato.

"Lihat ini baik-baik! Bocah manis kesayanganmu punya skandal dengan gurunya sendiri. Apalagi gurunya itu seorang laki-laki, dia juga adalah adik dari menantumu", bisiknya sambil menyeringai menyeramkan.

Minato memandang tidak percaya foto dua orang pemuda yang sedang saling menyentuh nyaris polos di suatu ruang kelas. Pemuda tinggi berambut raven, menghimpit pemuda pirang berpostur mungil yang ia kenali sebagai puteranya. Apa-apaan ini? Anaknya telah jatuh pada jurang penuh dosa yang tidak akan bisa terampuni.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Kushina?!", desis Minato menahan amarahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih punya banyak foto yang lebih hot daripada itu"

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah targetku saat ini. Kau tidak mau aku melukai anak kita lagi kan, Minato-kun? Bayangkan jika foto ini tersebar luas! Puteramu akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, beasiswanya akan dicabut, masa depannya akan hancur karena dianggap menggoda pewaris kedua Uchiha Corp. Kau bisa menanggung itu, eh?"

"Aku bilang, APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA, WANITA JALANG?!", teriak Minato sambil menggebrak meja hingga cangkirnya tumpah. Tidak peduli kini ia sedang berada di tempat umum. Minato tidak menyangka, diusianya yang sekarang Kushina masih mengejar-ngejar pria. Dia bahkan tega mengancam akan menghancurkan anaknya sendiri. Apakah hati Kushina benar-benar sudah tertutup?

"Pisahkan mereka", ujar Kushina singkat.

"Bawa Naruto pergi sejauh mungkin. Aku akan memberimu uang sebanyak yang kau mau"

"Cih, aku tak butuh uangmu! Tanpa itu pun aku pasti akan memisahkan mereka. Jangan berani-berani menyentuh anakku!", ucap laki-laki itu nyalang.

Minato melempar foto-foto menjijikan itu ke atas meja. Memberi tatapan tajam pada wanita yang sebenarnya masih dicintainya lalu melangkah pergi menjauh dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sementara wanita berambut merah yang kini menyeringai lebar itu hanya menghirup tehnya kembali dengan santai.

FLASHBACK OFF

Minato memandang putera satu-satunya dengan pandangan sendu. Bocah itu kini sedang menyentuh-nyentuh pipi gempal baby Fugaku dengan ujung jarinya. Naruto pasti tidak akan mau berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang sudah terlanjur akrab. Selama di Konoha Gakuen, bocah pirang itu telah berusaha keras agar keberadaanya diakui dan tidak lagi dianggap sampah. Gara-gara Minato, Naruto 'mungkin' harus mengulang semuanya dari awal kembali.

'Maafkan Tou-san-mu yang tidak berguna ini, Naruto', batin sang ayah pilu.

====kuchiharu====

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.10 AM, tapi Uchiha Sasuke masih belum bisa tidur di kamar hotel mewah dekat rumah sakit. Merasa bosan, ia akhirnya memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar.

Sasuke tidur sendirian di kamar hotel yang mewah, Aniki dan ibunya memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih sekamar dengan ayahnya. Hn, memang itu wajar saja, 'kan? Tapi ia tidak suka jika Naruto jauh-jauh darinya. Sasuke terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan aruto di sisinya.

Tidur tanpa Naruto disampingnya, membuatnya merasa kedinginan padahal sekarang sedang awal musim panas. Mungkin ayah Naruto tidak akan keberatan jika ia mengundang bocah pirang manis itu untuk liburan di mansion pribadinya di Hawaii. Dilihat dari tingkah hiperaktif 'kekasihnya;, Naruto pasti sangat menyukai laut.

Sekelebat kepala pirang yang melintas di depan pintu keluar hotel membuyarkan lamunannya. Sosok pirang yang ia kenali sebagai Naruto itu tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit. Mungkin ia ingin mengunjungi Kyuubi? Tapi untuk apa ia mengunjungi Kyuubi lewat tengah malam begini?

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto. Entah mengapa, ia punya firasat buruk.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di pintu ruang rawat inap. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa tidur, ingin sekali ia melihat wajah nee-san-nya, cinta pertamanya. Naruto tahu Kyuubi sudah memiliki suami bahkan sudah punya anak. Ia memang sudah lama menyerah, tapi entah mengapa perasaan ini tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Sebelas tahun setia memendam rasa cinta sepihak benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

Dengan perlahan pemuda pirang itu memutar kenop pintu kamar rawat VVIP lalu mengintip di celah pintu. Kamar itu sedikit gelap, tapi sosok Kyuubi yang sedang tidur terlihat jelas. Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Kyuubi sendirian saja di kamar itu. Entah kemana Itachi-nii dan Mikoto-baa-san. Kyuubi yang kini bermarga Uchiha itu tampak menawan dalam tidur pulasnya. Dadanya naik turun perlahan seirama dengkuran halusnya, kelopak matanya terpejam meyembunyikan manik ruby yang indah. Bibir tipis yang ia yakini lembut itu, mengulas senyum tipis. Mungkin nee-san-nya sedang bermimpi indah.

Melihat keindahan yang tersaji di depannya, tiba-tiba Naruto membungkukan badannya lalu mengecup bibir itu lembut. Hanya kecupan singkat, sesuatu yang ia ingin lakukan sejak lama. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat pemuda berambut raven cemburu buta – yang sedari tadi telah memperhatikannya.

"Sudah selesai ciuman selamat malammu itu, Dobe?", ucap suara baritone khas di belakang Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu membulatkan manik sapphire indahnya, ia menyesal telah merespon panggilan yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Dihadapannya berdiri Uchiha Sasuke, 'kekasihnya' yang posesif dan pencemburu. Laki-laki itu menatapnya tajam dan menusuk seolah-olah akan menikamnya di tempat.

"Sa-sasuke? Ba-bagaimana?", ucapnya agak tergagap.

Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam tanpa suara. Keheningan ini begitu menyiksanya, ia lebih suka dibentak dan dimarahi Sasuke karena telah berani 'menyeleweng'.

"Kau ingat perkataanku dulu, Naruto? Aku tidak bisa memaafkan pengkhianatan", ucap si raven datar namun jelas ada nada kemarahan dibalik kata-katanya.

Naruto mundur selangkah, melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai keji.

"Karena itu kau harus DIHUKUM"

Sasuke menyeret paksa pemuda berpostur mungil itu keluar.

.

.

.

.

Salah satu kamar rumah sakit sektor VVIP yang seharusnya sepi, kini dipenuhi bunyi rintihan dan teriakan dari pemuda pirang bertubuh polos. Pakainnya yang telah robek-robek direnggut paksa hingga terlepas seluruhnya. Tangan dan kakinya diikat kain ke sekeliling tempat tidur. Sementara pemuda raven yang nyaris hampir sama polosnya menghimpit tubuh mungil itu lalu dengan brutal memangut bibir cherry sang pemilik sapphire sambil terus menghantamkan pinggulnya.

Lidahnya menari-nari di rongga hangat dan basah pemuda di bawahya, mengabsen gigi, menyentuh gusi sensitive dan bergulat dengan lidah si penerima. Bibirnya yang dingin menghisap bibir bawah Naruto sesaat lalu melumatnya lagi, seolah tidak pernah puas. Giginya menggigiti bibir mungil yang tampak semakin bengkak itu hingga rasa darah bercampur besi menyentuh indera pengecapnya. Ia jilati sampai tak bersisa cairan merah itu, seakan mengecap anggur merah lezat. Lidahnya lalu berpindah ke puting kecoklatan yang semakin lembut setelah ia gigit kuat-kuat beberapa menit lalu.

Pemuda pirang di bawahnya hanya dapat menggeliat dan sedikit meronta tak berdaya, sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak mau didengar Sasuke.

"..saa..kiit.. ini terlalu dalam..okh.."

Naruto terus merintih setelah berkali-kali Sasuke menghantam prostatnya.

Merasa bosan dengan posisinya, Sasuke membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Naruto tanpa mengeluarkan kejantaannya. Ia ciumi bekas ikatan yang tampak kemerahan itu dengan penuh sayang dan menjilatnya sedikit mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit si pirang. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto, mengangkat pantatnya tinggi-tinggi, lalu kembali menggenjot lubang syurgawi itu. Dadanya yang telanjang menempel erat ke punggung Naruto, sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk kembali mengocok kejantanan Naruto sedangkan sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan pinggul pasangannya yang hampir tak sadarkan diri itu.

Rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan! Ini kah yang namanya cemburu? Apa selama ini seseorang di dalam hati Naruto adalah Kyuubi?

Tidak, Naruto miliknya. HANYA MILIKNYA. Sasuke menarik paksa dagu si pirang agar mengarah ke wajahnya. Kembali dengan liar ia melumat bibir ranum itu, memangut dan menggigitnya keras, mencoba menghapus kecupan memuakkan yang telah dilakukan Naruto tadi. Tanpa memedulikan keadaan Naruto sama sekali.

Tangan Naruto yang bebas mencoba menggapai-gapai tirai jendela rumah sakit di samping tempat tidur. Ingin ada seseorang yang menyadari keadaannya.

"Berniat mencari bantuan, eh? coba saja! Tidak ada orang yang akan datang!", katanya kejam sambil menjilat-jilat tengkuk si pirang.

"..hentikan.. akh..aku sudah tidak kuat…"

"…ugh.. sebentar lagi, Naruutoh... setelah.. ukh…keluar…akkh..berkali-kali memasukimu.. lubangmu masih saja sempit…", desah si raven. Ia masih ingin menghantamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam.

Naruto yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Kemana semua tenaganya? Mengapa ia menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke?

TAP…TAP…TAP

Di tengah kesadaranya yang kian menipis, Naruto mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan tempatnya dan Sasuke berada.

"..Sa..su…. aku..."

'..aku mendengar suara langkah kaki..', itu yang ingin dikatakan Naruto. Bisa repot jika mereka ketahuan berbuat mesum di kamar rawat rumah sakit.

Tapi tampaknya guru matematikanya itu tidak sadar dan makin menikmati persenggamaan mereka. Terbukti dengan sodokannya yang semakin kuat dan dalam hingga tubuh Naruto hampir tersungkur beberapa kali.

SRETTT

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan dua pasang kaki yang berdiri membatu, Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa mereka, ia terlalu lelah. Kegelapan menyelimuti matanya, begitu ia merasa cairan hangat memenuhi perutnya.

.

.

"JAHANAMM!"

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Namikaze Minato memukul sekuat tenaga pemuda berambut raven hingga terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi debam keras. Mengapa keluarganya selalu bermasalah dengan Uchiha? Bertahun lalu ia memergoki mantan istrinya bersetubuh dengan Fugaku, sekarang ia memergoki puteranya digagahi secara brutal oleh anak bungsu Fugaku. Apakah Tuhan begitu membencinya?

Dengan membabi buta ia kembali memukul pemuda yang telah berani mengotori tubuh puteranya. Ia hantam rahang dan hidung pemuda yang sedang tak bergerak itu hingga patah, meluapkan semua kemarahannya. Ia pukulkan buku tangannya yang sudah berdarah ke setiap sendi tubuh Uchiha muda. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke masih tak bergeming, ia sama sekali tidak membalas perlakuannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu dalam keadaan hidup!", teriaknya murka.

Itachi yang tadi datang bersamanya untuk mencari Naruto, hanya bisa memohon ayah mertuanya agar tidak membunuh adiknya. Ia tahu Minato marah besar, Itachi juga sangat marah. Berani-beraninya Sasuke menyetubuhi Naruto yang masih di bawah umur. Itachi tidak berani melihat keadaan adik iparnya, sekilas tubuh Naruto yang sedang terbaring menelungkup penuh dengan luka memar, lubang analnya merah dan megeluarkan cairan kental bercampur darah. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya jelas sekali habis terikat kain yang dibuang sembarangan di dekat tempat tidur. Naruto telah disetubuhi Sasuke secara paksa. Dan ini sepertinya bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ayah manapun pasti akan murka melihat anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tadi Ia bertemu Minato di pintu masuk rumah sakit setelah mengantarkan ibunya ke ruangan lain agar bisa lebih nyaman beristirahat. Ayah mertuanya sangat panik melihat Naruto tidak ada di kamarnya. Setelah berjam-jam mencari Naruto, Itachi justru menemukannya menjadi korban nafsu bejad Sasuke.

"Tou-sama tolong hentikan, aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi si brengsek ini!", ucap Itachi seraya memohon.

Beberapa petugas kesehatan telah datang tampak cemas di depan pintu, setelah mendengar keributan yang mereka buat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berani menghentikan pemukulan Minato. Mereka masih shock, akan apa yang terjadi.

Mendengar nada memohon menantunya, Minato menghentikan aksinya yang telah main hakim sendiri. Ia menghempaskan secara kasar kepala Sasuke ke lantai. Darah segar tak berhenti mengucur dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ayah dua orang anak yang baru saja menjadi seorang kakek itu, berjalan dengan perlahan menuju tempat puteranya yang terbaring lemas. Tubuhnya menelungkup tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah membenam ke bantal yang basah terkena air mata. Minato menangis sedih meratapi keadaan anaknya yang benar-benar mengenaskan.

Diselimutinya tubuh mungil polos penuh lebam itu dengan selimut, lalu ia menggendong Naruto untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh anakku lagi!", ujar Minato dengan suara yang tidak lebih rendah dari bisikan, namun bisa didengar oleh semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Atau aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!. Tidak peduli kau adik Itachi atau apapun"

Minato melangkah pergi sambil menggendong pemuda pirang dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sendu kepergian kekasihnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

'Apakah aku harus menyerah, Naruto?'

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye…

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you…

(Say something, A great big world feat. Christina Aguirela)

TBC

Keterangan:

(1). Istilah kotak tertawa kuchi jiplak dari kartun pagi yang selalu kuchi tonton meski diulang-ulang. pasti pada tahu sponge kuning dengan celana kotak yang sok innocent itu.

(2). Sebenarnya fic ini berseting di awal musim panas, akhir bulan Juli atau awal Agustus. Gak tahu juga deh, apa UTS dilakuin pas bulan-bulan itu. Jadi abaikan saja fakta jika UTS emang gak dilakuin di bulan Juli-Agustus. #maksa_mode_on

I know… I know..

All of you gonna punch on me then burn me..

Ehem..

Makasih banyak buat semua reader yang masih mau ngikutin 'fun'fic. gaje ini. Semua fic. yang Kuchi bikin pasti ada unsur gaje-nya, udah kuchi sebutin kan di summary?… ahaha :P

Kuchi gak bisa ngejanjiin ending apapun di fic ini, atopun membocorkan jalan ceritanya. Yang jelas semuanya udah terkonsep, tinggal kuchinya aja yang harus rajin ngetik. Berdoa aja supaya endingnya sesuai harapan reader.

Tapi jangan bakar kuchi ya, kalo ternyata beda #plakked

Maaf banget buat reader yang berharap cerita ini straight. Kuchi sebenarnya pengen dapet feel 'nyesek'-nya Kushina. Cewek pasti lebih down kalo liat adegan cowok yang ditaksirnya 'begituan' sama cowok lain. Hehe #alesaned.

Yosh, meski repot ngurus yang 'banjir-banjir' (literally), kuchi usahain setidaknya seminggu sekali kuchi bakal update chapi BFL sama LOGSH.

Mudah-mudahan, banjir ini segera beakhir ya.. (aminnn)

Karena masih agak repot, review-nya gak bisa kuchi bales satu-satu lagi deh.

Gomen-ne, minna! ,'

So, mind to RnR?

kuchiharu out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Fat Liar**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt and Comfort, Romance, Family

Rating : M for everything.

Warning:

AU, OOC, mis-Typo(s), YAOI, M-Preg, LEMON ga asem, humor garing

pov ganti gak bilang2, alur kadang lambat kadang cepet bikin gemes

dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista.

Pairing :

Sasu x Naru

"…." talk

'…..' mind

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (bulan depan 17 tahun)

Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina : 34 tahun

(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun)

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino : 17 tahun (kelas 2)

Lee, Gaara, Neji : 18 tahun (kelas 3)

Maito Guy : 30 tahun

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON' EVER READ!

I'm not a perfect person

There's many thing I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go…

(The Reason, Hoobastank)

.

.

.

**Chapter 8 : Unconditionally**

.

.

Satu bulan pasca insiden di RS Tokyo

Gymnasium Konoha Gakuen

.

Bunyi suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket bergema di pertandingan final kejuaraan daerah Konoha Gakuen vs Otto Gakuen. Bola bundar orange yang basah karena peluh berpindah dengan lincah dari satu tangan ke tangan lain. Para penonton hanya bisa diam sambil menahan nafas melihat menit-menit terakhir yang menentukan siapa pemenang pertandingan ini. Apakah tim Konoha dapat merebut piala kejuaraan untuk pertama kalinya setelah selalu kalah dari Otto?

Wasit dengan tampang penyakitan telah memberikan pertambahan waktu selama dua menit, memberi harapan kecil pada Konoha yang tertinggal dua poin dari Otto: 112 vs 114. Semua mata menatap harap-harap cemas pada Namikaze Naruto, Ace Konoha Gakuen paling penuh kejutan yang lagi-lagi berhadapan dengan kapten tim basket Otto, Juugo.

Juugo yang berbadan tinggi besar selalu membuat pertahanan yang sulit untuk ditembus, tapi Namikaze Naruto yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih kecil tidak pernah kehabisan akal untuk mencari celah. Berkali-kali Naruto memberi umpan pada Kiba yang berada jauh di depan, tetapi selalu gagal karena badan Naruto lah yang paling pendek di antara teman-temannya, sehingga operan rendah itu dihadang dengan mudah oleh kapten lawan. Naruto juga sulit menjangkau dua rekannya yang lain, Neji dan Gaara karena dijaga ketat oleh pertahanan tim Otto.

'Kusoo, gorilla ini sebenarnya makan apa?!'

maki si pirang dalam hati pada pemuda berotot tinggi-besar dengan surai orange menyala. Sepertinya Juugo masih dendam karena pernah dijatuhkan secara tidak elit oleh Naruto, meski tim-nya tetap menang karena hadiah pinalti di penyisihan grup tahun lalu. Sejak awal pertandingan, Juugo selalu mengincar Naruto hingga membuat si pirang yang biasanya bergerak lincah merasa terganggu dan kesulitan mengoper bola.

'Kalau begini, terpaksa harus ku tembus sendiri!', batin Naruto.

Badan mungil itu membungkuk, tangan kanannya melakukan dribble cepat hingga membuat penonton dan pemain lain terkesima, Juugo bahkan sempat terbengong sesaat.

Dengan gaya street ball-nya yang khas, Naruto memanfaatkan kelengahan Juugo, ia melakukan gerakan rumit yang tak bisa ditebak, tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya leluasa untuk melewati Juugo, lalu ia melempar bola basket itu ke tempat kosong yang tidak ada siapapun di sebelah kirinya. Tapi tentu hal itu tak luput dari pengamatan jiwa muda si alis tebal Lee yang sudah hafal betul kebiasaan si pirang. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bola itu lalu meneruskannya ke Kiba yang sedang menanti bola di dekat ring.

Seketika itu, semua perhatian langsung menuju pada si bocah puppy, para pemain Otto maju ke depan hingga melupakan Naruto yang kini sedang menyeringai lebar.

Dua pemain Otto menghadang Kiba di samping kanan dan kirinya dengan mengacungkan kedua tungkai depannya tinggi-tinggi. Kiba melompat seolah akan melakukan slam dunk, tapi tanpa di duga-duga bola justru dioper ke belakang—kepada si pendek-pirang master three-point namun idiot dalam hal melakukan passing.

Dengan sempurna Namikaze Naruto menerima operan Kiba, lalu dengan kaki mungilnya ia melompat tinggi seolah badannya yang hanya 164 cm sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Tanpa pengawalan Juugo, Naruto bebas menunjukkan kemampuan sebenarnya. Bola itu meluncur mulus ke dalam ring di luar lingkaran pinalti, lalu untuk pertama kalinya pintu kemenangan terbuka lebar bagi tim basket Konoha.

Sosok pirang itu pun tenggelam dalam kerumunan pemain berseragam merah-hitam dan teriakan heboh para penonton—setelah dua detik kemudian pluit panjang akhir pertandingan berbunyi.

.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

.

"Huo, aku belum pernah melihat daging bakar sebanyak ini!", ucap pemuda berbadan subur yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung ke toko barber-Q langganan tim basket Konoha. Dua teman Naruto, Shikamaru dan Shino juga ikut perayaan kemenangan itu.

"Hei, Chouji! Makanan ini untuk tim basket Konoha yang sudah memenangkan kejuaraan", gerutu pemuda berambut panjang coklat bak iklan kondisioner.

"Ehoho, Kibbua dan Nauto kuaan toemanku juoga. Tidoak ouppa-ouppa kuan koalau aoku ikuot berseonoang-senaong", ucap Chouji dengan mulut penuh daging.

"Tch, telah dulu makananmu baru bicara!", ucap Kiba si pencinta anjing.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Chouji. Tenang saja, semuanya sensei yang bayar!", ucap Guy-sensei sambil nyengir lebar menyilaukan dengan jempol terangkat.

" Tak ku sangka…. hiks.. setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita berhasil menjadi juara turnamen ….hiks.. Semangat jiwa muda ini, telah membuktikan eksistensi kita!",kata si alis tebal penuh derai air mata kelebayan seraya menempelkan punggung lengan ke wajahnya.

"Lee!", ujar Guy-sensei terharu pada jiwa muda murid kesayangannya.

"Guy, sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy, sensei!"

"Lee- EEH?!, rasanya ada yang kurang?", Guy sensei tiba-tiba menghentikan aksi nistanya lalu menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya sambil merengut dalam—seolah berfikir keras.

"Eh, benar juga. Apa yang kurang ya?", Lee melakukan pose yang sama dengan sang guru.

"Mungkin maksud kalian adalah Naruto. Bukankah kalian selalu melakukan adegan merepotkan itu bertiga. Dia muntah-muntah terus semenjak akhir pertandingan, kelihatannya porsi latihan yang diberikan Guy-sensei sudah membuatnya lelah fisik dan mental. Gaara-senpai sedang mengurusnya di toilet".

Tiba-tiba si pemeran utama iklan kondisioner menggebrak meja penuh aura hitam.

"Si mata panda itu, berani-beraninya mendahuluiku!", Neji langsung bangun lalu ngeloyor pergi ke tempat Naruto dan Gaara berada.

"Kelihatannya pertempuran Hyuuga Neji vs Sabaku Gaara memperebutkan Namikaze Naruto akan dimulai lagi", ucap salah satu pemain basket Konoha.

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya mangut-mangut membenarkan. Memaklumi dua rival yang selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun itu.

"Tapi apakah kalian tidak merasa tingkah Naruto semakin aneh belakangan ini?", tanya Shino penuh aura misterius seolah berusaha memecahkan kasus pembunuhan di ruang tertutup.

Meski matanya tertutup kaca mata hitam, sorot mata tajam jelas terasa di ruangan penuh dengan aroma daging bakar itu.

Semua mata menatap aneh pada Shino yang tiba-tiba bersikap ala detective cilik Ed*g*wa C*nan, lalu Guy-sensei membuka suara dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Hhhhh, Iruka mengatakannya padaku kalau Naruto bertemu kembali dengan ibunya, hidupnya sejak awal memang rumit. Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian pernah menyelidiki masa lalu Naruto. Sebagai guru dan pelatih aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pelatihan selama musim panas ini, sengaja aku berikan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto", Guy-sensei tersenyum pedih seraya menatap cawan sake yang entah bagaimana menarik perhatiannya.

"Cih, kalau wanita Uzumaki itu berani-beraninya menyakiti Naruto. Akan kugunduli kepalanya sampai botak!", ujar Kiba sebal.

"Oi-oi bukan masalah itu, Aku merasa Naruto memiliki hubungan khusus dengan guru matematika yang hanya mengajar beberapa hari itu", lanjut Shino dengan pose ala detektif yang sama.

Kembali semua mata terarah pada pose aneh si pencita serangga.

"Semua orang di kelas 2-2 sudah tahu hal itu, Shino…_nyam_... Uchiha-sensei selalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mesum…_nyam_.. Aku sendiri curiga suara-suara aneh .._nyam…_yang keluar dari ruang musik berasal dari mereka berdua…_nyam_…._nyam…_ Padahal kelas itu dilengkapi peredam suara, pasti di dalam berisik sekali…_nyam…nyam_._.nyam.._",

Guy-sensei menjatuhkan cawan sakenya, Shikamaru yang hampir tertidur langsung membelalakan matanya, Kiba hanya mendecakkan lidahnya, mata tim basket Konoha gakuen termasuk Rock Lee membulat sempurna dengan mulut menganga lebar, sedangkan Aburame Shino hanya bisa pundung dipojokkan, merasa kalah karena kasusnya telah dipecahkan oleh Akimichi Chouji—yang terkenal bodoh—dengan mudah.

'Case Closed!', batin Shino merana.

Keheningan tercipta setelah Chouji mengakhiri analisisnya yang sepertinya—diungkapkan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ck, ayolah. Naruto adalah teman kita, apapun orientasi Naruto seharusnya kita bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Apa kalian lupa bagaimana perjuangan Naruto agar bisa diterima oleh murid-murid Konoha Gakuen? Dan jangan lupa, bukan kah hanya dia anak kelas satu yang berani maju ke depan saat kita di hadang genk Akatsuki saat pulang tengah malam tahun lalu? Tingkah kalian benar-benar menggelikan"

Keheningan kembali tercipta setelah Kiba membuka suara. Memang diantara lima sekawan aneh kelas 2-2 putera, Kiba lah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua sama-sama berisik dan menjadi anggota klub basket, meski keadaan ekonomi klan Inuzuka jauh di atas keluarga Naruto.

Ya, Naruto adalah murid yang baik dan teman yang setia kawan. Demi bisa mengalahkan pemain Otto Gakuen, Naruto bahkan rela berlatih lebih keras dari sebelumnya di tengah terik sinar matahari sementara teman-teman sekelasnya liburan di pantai.

"~Merepotkan, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bersikap sedewasa itu, puppy", Shikamaru nyengir lebar ke arah Kiba.

"A-aku ti-tidak masalah Naruto punya hubungan dengan siapa. Naruto adalah penerus jiwa muda Guy-sensei selain aku. Jadi aku akan mendukung apapun pilihan Naruto", ucap Lee mantap meskipun tergagap di awal.

"Lee, semangat setia kawanmu membuat sensei terharu!"

"Guy, sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy, sensei!"

"Lee!"

Dan adegan nista guru dan murid itu terulang kembali. Tenang, ini murni hubungan guru dan murid author gak setega itu menjadikan mereka pasangan yaoi #gampared.

.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

.

Grand Suna Hotel

Pukul. 03.30

.

.

Dingin…

Sepi…

Sesak…

.

.

Itu lah yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke semenjak kepergian satu-satunya sumber kehangatannya. Menjelang awal musim gugur, bukan hanya udara yang bertambah dingin tetapi juga hatinya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok pirang bermata biru yang bersinar sehangat mentari meski awan tebal penderitaan selalu membayanginya.

Sasuke membalik tubuhnya yang ditutupi dua selimut tebal di kamar hotel mewahnya, berharap menemukan posisi yang nyaman agar akhirnya ia bisa tertidur. Ia tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak jika Naruto tidak ada di sisinya. Kamar mewah itu gelap gulita hanya diterangi lampu-lampu di balik jendela, mencerminkan betapa kelam dunianya tanpa Naruto. Lubang hampa yang kian menganga lebar di hatinya hanya bisa diisi oleh suara gaduh yang selalu dibuat oleh 'kekasihnya'.

Tampaknya Kami-sama lagi-lagi tidak bermurah hati pada bungsu Uchiha. Kepalanya hanya berisi bayang-bayang Namikaze Naruto: erangan dan jeritan nikmat yang keluar dari belahan bibir plum si pirang yang berlelehkan saliva, tubuh tan menggoda berteteskan peluh—yang selalu tak berdaya saat berada di bawah tindihannya lalu mata sapphire mengundang namun penuh kepolosan dan jernih di saat yang sama. Semua yang ada pada Naruto begitu menguasai hatinya hingga terasa sakit karena kini tidak bisa lagi menggapainya.

Sasuke sangat putus asa gara-gara perasaan ini. Belum pernah ia ditatap begitu dingin oleh Itachi saat diseret paksa pergi dari Konoha, meski masih terluka parah. Sampai saat ini insiden yang terjadi sebulan lalu masih dirahasiakan dari Kyuubi dan ibunya. Itachi tidak mau mengambil resiko karena kondisi Kyuubi yang masih lemah, sedangkan ibunya yang sudah tak lagi muda dan memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung tentu akan shock berat jika mendengar kelakuan Sasuke pada bocah dibawah umur, apalagi jika itu adalah Naruto. Kyuubi bahkan mungkin akan langsung mencingcang tubuhnya begitu ia tahu.

Sasuke jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa ia begitu lemah? Rasa bersalah kah? Ketakutan kah?

Sasuke tahu dirinya hanya bajingan yang memanfaatkan keadaan, karena itu ia terima semua pukulan yang dilakukan Minato walaupun seluruh tulangnya harus patah, Ia pantas mendapatkannya karena lepas kendali akibat dikuasai nafsu dan cemburu buta.

Ingin sekali Sasuke membawa kabur Naruto lari bersamanya, meski ia kini tahu di hati Naruto ada 'wanita' lain, Ia tidak peduli. Tapi dinding kokoh yang dibangun Minato selalu membuatnya pesimis. Sasuke tahu Naruto sangat menyayangi ayahnya, Ia sudah mencoba meminta restu calon mertuanya itu dengan baik-baik, tapi Minato tetap tidak mau menerimanya—bahkan setelah Sasuke menanggalkan seluruh harga dirinya dan duduk bersimpuh di kaki Minato untuk memohon restu.

Kini Itachi, Kyuubi dan ibunya tinggal di Konoha meniggalkan Sasuke sendirian di Suna dengan alasan paman Shisui sedang membutuhkannya. Cih, dia tahu Anikinya hanya mengarang alasan. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, daripada harus ditendang ke luar negeri.

Kamar suite room VVIP Grand Suna Hotel telah menjadi rumahnya selama sebulan ini. Jendela besar kamar hotel itu menghadap lautan biru, berharap bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduan Sasuke pada si pemilik warna biru yang sama dengan iris 'kekasihnya'. Dinding-dinding kamarnya ditempeli foto Naruto dengan berbagai ekspresi yang pernah dipotret olehnya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Ia juga menyuruh bawahan kepercayaannya, Kisame—untuk selalu menjaga si pirang.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati keindahan Naruto dari jauh, berharap 'dobenya' tidak diusik oleh wanita tua yang kebetulan melahirkannya. Kebenciannya pada Kushina kini bertambah berjuta-juta kali lipat. Ia tahu semua akal bulus Kushina, dan upaya liciknya untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari dirinya.

Ekor matanya kembali melirik jam dinding. Pukul 04.45

'Hah, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi', batin Sasuke pasrah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan membuat kopi di pantry kecil kamar hotel.

'Apakah aku harus benar-benar menyerah, Naruto?'

.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang merah menyala dengan iris violet, berjalan dengan penuh gaya melewati karyawan Uchiha corp. Para pekerja itu menatapnya penuh kekaguman dengan campuran iri dan muak. Sudah hampir sebulan wanita itu keluar-masuk kantor mereka yang biasanya diakhiri dengan keributan dan dipanggilnya petugas keamanan.

Diumurnya yang sudah 34 tahun, wanita itu masih memiliki lekuk tubuh indah dan kecantikan yang terawat dengan baik. Black mini dresnya dengan leher rendah kontras dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala—tapi hanya menutupi bagian tertentu tubuhnya.

Sang direktur utama hanya bisa mendecih kesal melihat usaha menggelikan wanita itu. Ia sebenarnya cukup kagum pada usaha gigih si wanita, tapi apakah ia sudah tidak mempunyai rasa malu hingga terus menerus mengejar pria yang lebih muda 11 tahun darinya, padahal ia selalu ditolak mentah-mentah.

Ah, persetan dengan wanita jalang itu! Biar saja kali ini Sasuke yang mengurusnya sendiri. Ia sudah cukup repot dengan pekerjaannya, tanpa harus menghalangi kedatangan wanita itu setiap hari.

Dengan wajah angkuh Uzumaki Kushina melewati Uchiha Shisui—yang sedang menatapnya sinis dan langsung menuju ruangan direktur perencanaan, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Tamu tak diundang itu membuka pintu dari mahogany dengan suara keras lalu menutupnya kembali dengan bunyi debam yang lebih keras. Kushina sengaja melakukannya agar setidaknya Sasuke merespon keberadaan dirinya. Tapi seperti biasa, laki-laki dingin itu tetap sibuk dengan laptop dan tumpukan kertas yang menurutnya tidak penting—berserakan di meja kerjanya. Salah besar, sikap acuh seperti itu justru membuat wanita sekelas Uzumaki Kushina semakin tertantang.

Dengan langkah perlahan sambil menghentakan stiletto merah senada dengan warna rambutnya, Kushina mendekati meja kerja Sasuke. Ia menyingkirkan semua benda tak berguna itu dari hadapan Sasuke, lalu tanpa tahu malu duduk di pangkuan si raven.

"Kau tidak lelah terus bekerja, Sasuke-kun?", Kushina menggerak-gerakkan ujung jari nya di sekitar wajah rupawan si raven sambil memberi tatapan menggoda.

"Kau tahu, tubuhku sangat terampil dalam memuaskan pria. Kau yakin tidak mau mencobanya lagi seperti dulu?", Kushina merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, mengalungkan kedua lengannya lalu mengulum cuping kiri Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu.

Sasuke diam tak bergeming, mulutnya terkatup rapat, tatapan datarnya mengarah pada tumpukan berkas di lantai yang baru saja disingkirkan Kushina.

Merasa Sasuke kali ini tidak menolak tindakannya, ia menjilat telinga Sasuke semakin intens. Tubuh bagian depannya ia gesekkan ke dada bidang berotot yang sudah lama ingin ia jamah.

Diluar dugaan, tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus rambut Kushina dengan lembut lalu membisikkan kata-kata bernada sensual di telinganya.

"Kau memang terampil di tempat tidur, Kushina. Aku akui itu. Itu pula yang selalu membuat para pria bertekuk lutut di bawah kakimu", bisik Sasuke pelan.

Kushina merasa mengawang ke langit ke tujuh. Akhirnya pria yang dicintainya, merespon positif tindakannya. Sasuke bahkan memuji dirinya.

"Tapi…."

"….."

"Tubuh puteramu jauh lebih nikmat daripada kau—saat bermain di ranjang. Kau tahu berapa kali aku memerkosa Naruto dengan brutal tanpa belas kasihan? Berapa kali tubuh kami menyatu penuh hasrat dan gairah? Berapa kali aku memangut bibirnya mesra dan menanam benih-benihku jauh di dalam tubuhnya? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya karena terlalu banyak. Sesuatu yang TIDAK PERNAH dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH aku lakukan padamu, karena kau sangat…"

"….MENJIJIKAN…."

Bisik Sasuke dengan nada sensual yang sama, namun kentara sekali penuh rasa jijik dan muak.

PLAK!

Kushina menampar pipi Sasuke dengan keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah. Ia benar-benar sakit hati, berani-beraninya Sasuke membandingkan dirinya dengan bocah homo murahan itu! Dengan murka ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke lalu berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih setia duduk dengan santai di kursinya. Tampaknya ia terlalu malas merespon wanita gila yang sudah berani merayu lalu menamparnya.

"Bajingan! Bukan kah kau sama saja! Aku TAHU kau melakukan cara-cara kotor untuk mendapatkan anak sialan itu!", hardik Kushina tidak terima karena satu-satunya yang dianggap rendah.

"Hn, aku memang bajingan. Tapi aku tulus mencintai Naruto"

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu dengan tulus!"

"Hn, cinta kau bilang? Wanita seperti kau yag bahkan tidak bisa menghargai cinta mantan suamimu, mana mungkin tahu arti ketulusan. Kau terobsesi padaku, hanya karena melihat bayang-bayang ayahku pada diriku. Kalau saja kau tidak sejalang ini, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkanmu sebagai ibu mertua. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi, atau aku tidak segan-segan menembak kepalamu hingga pecah!".

Sasuke menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam penuh dengan sorot kebencian. Ia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Seketika Kushina merasa gentar ditatap dengan sorot tajam dan menusuk seperti itu. Lama mengenal klan Uchiha, ia tahu mereka selalu bersungguh-sungguh saat mengancam seseorang. Dengan agak sedikit gemetaran wanita itu keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi Kushina mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke khawatir pada keselamatan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki cinta dari tubuh orang mati!", Kushina menggantung kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sendiri lalu berlalu tanpa menolehkan lagi kepalanya.

.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

.

HOEK..HOEK..

Pemuda bersurai pirang tak henti-hentinya muntah di dalam kloset kamar mandinya. Sudah dua hari sejak pertandingan berat yang dilaluinya, tapi kondisinya tidak kunjung membaik. Padahal libur musim panas sudah berakhir, hari ini seharusnya adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah setelah liburan—ralat—latihan panjang, Namikaze Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapatkan liburan yang ia impikan. Padahal ia ingin sekali liburan ke Hawaii, seperti ajakan Sasuke.

.

'Sasuke…'

.

'Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja setelah Tou-san memukulinya? Apa dia masih sulit bangun pagi? Apa dia juga mengkhawatirkanku?', batin Naruto penuh tanya.

Rasanya ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat Sasuke menghilang tanpa kabar selama sebulan. Nomor ponselnya juga tidak aktif saat Naruto mencoba menghubunginya. Pikirannya selalu penuh pertanyaan tentang Sasuke.

Semenjak insiden di rumah sakit , Naruto selalu bungkam jika ditanya oleh ayahnya dan Itachi-nii. Naruto hanya ingin melindungi Sasuke, Ia tahu Sasuke hanya cemburu pada Kyuubi, dia tidak pernah berniat menyakiti Naruto.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto juga sering muntah-muntah, kepalanya pusing, badannya pegal-pegal dan mood-nya lebih sering tak jelas seperti remaja ababil. Apa Naruto masuk angin? Demi jambang pirang ayahnya, Naruto tidak pernah mengalami sakit ecek-ecek seperti itu. Ia yakin tidak perlu meminum obat herbal dari negeri jauh yang hanya untuk orang-orang pintar dan orang bejo saja. Karena ia tidak pernah merasa menjadi keduanya.

Ah, entahlah yang jelas ia merasa tubuhnya tidak lagi bereaksi sesuai dengan keinginannya.

.

.

HOEK…HOEK

.

.

Kembali Naruto memuntahkan isi sarapannya. Perutnya benar-benar kosong sekarang. Sementara ayahnya yang sudah berhenti bekerja sebagai programmer sedang memijit-mijit tengkuk si anak dengan prihatin.

Kini ayah Naruto lebih memilih mengajar privat komputer agar punya lebih banyak waktu bersama Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya menjaga anaknya dari si pantat ayam mesum.

"Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?! Aku menyerah, aku mau diperiksa di rumah sakit saja!", kata Naruto setelah muntah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Minato kembali menatap anaknya cemas. Ia tahu betul ciri-ciri apa ini, tapi ia belum bisa mempercayainya. Ia sama sekali tidak tega membayangkan Naruto yang masih belia mendapat beban kehidupan baru di perutnya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau menerima laki-laki yang sudah memerkosa anaknya hanya untuk diminta pertanggung jawaban. Dia enggan berurusan lagi dengan Uchiha, kecuali Itachi. Entah bagaimana marga itu seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, sehari setelah insiden itu Sasuke duduk bersimpuh di bawah kakinya meminta izin agar bisa hidup bersama Naruto. Hell No! Tentu saja Minato menolaknya dengan tegas, Minato masih trauma melihat keadaan Naruto saat itu. Dengan seluruh aura ke-ayahannya ia usir anak ayam itu jauh-jauh dari Narutonya yang manis. Sudah untung Sasuke tidak ia pukul sampai mati, berani-beraninya anak ayam mesum itu ingin meminang Naruto lalu membawanya pergi ke New York?!

Sejak dulu Minato bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkan Naruto membaca majalah dewasa yang diselundupkan pastur Jiraiya, apalagi merestui hubungan sesama jenis yang benar-benar berlawanan dengan keyakinannya.

Manusia zaman sekarang sudah gila!

Apakah ia harus menemui dokter Tsunade di RS. Otto, dokter yang telah membantu kelahiran Kyuubi dan Naruto—sekaligus dokter yang pertamakali mendiagnosis kelainan puteranya? Naruto memang memiliki rahim lengkap dengan indung telurnya. Tapi tentu saja rahim milik Naruto tidak sebaik milik wanita pada umumnya. Kehamilannya akan sangat mengancam nyawanya.

Seandainya ia dulu punya cukup uang untuk mengoprasi Naruto, puteranya pasti tidak perlu menderita seperti sekarang. Apakah sudah tiba waktu dimana ia harus menceritakan kebenaran ini?

Kini ayah dan anak itu telah keluar dari kamar mandi lalu tengah duduk santai di sofa sambil menyeruput ocha mahal hadiah menantunya. Naruto—terpaksa—menyeruput minuman pahit itu, berharap ia tidak memuntahkan atau menyemburkannya secara tidak elit. Sepertinya sikap manis ayahnya terhadap Itachi disebabkan oleh 'sogokan' sang menantu, pikir Naruto.

"Naruto", panggil sang ayah serius.

"Hm, ada apa Tou-san?", tanya Naruto agak heran mendengar panggilan serius ayahnya tanpa embel-embel 'chan' yang biasa.

"Ada hal yang selama ini selalu Tou-san sembunyikan darimu", lanjut Minato masih dengan nada serius, entah mengapa Minato tidak berani menatap manik sapphire Naruto yang diwariskannya.

"Maksud Tou-san?"

"Tubuhmu—kau terlahir istimewa, kau memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki anak laki-laki lain"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

"Maksud ayah aku jago berkelahi atau apa?"

"Tolong jangan membenci ayah atau dirimu sendiri setelah ini", Minato menatap puteranya cemas, ia benar-benar takut anaknya akan hilang kendali seperti saat pertamakali ditinggal Ibunya dan Kyuubi.

"Anakku…",

Minato menghentikan kata-katanya lalu menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan diri. Kehidupan Naruto akan menjadi lebih berat setelah ini.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran mengapa Tou-san dan Tsunade baa-chan selalu menyuruhmu untuk meminum obat setiap hari? Obat itu adalah obat khusus pengatur hormon agar kau tetap bisa menjadi dirimu. Tanpa obat itu kau bisa memiliki bayi layaknya perempuan, tentunya jika kau—berhubungan intim dengan laki-laki".

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

_Hehe, becanda, deng! masih panjang #gampared_

.

.

JEDER

"…"

Naruto merasa dunianya benar-benar jungkir balik, dadanya terasa nyeri, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Marah, bingung, kaget, tidak percaya berkumpul menjadi satu di otaknya yang hanya memiliki kapasitas terbatas.

Apa ayahnya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia bisa hamil? Apa mungkin ayahnya mengira bahwa Naruto sekarang tengah mengandung anak Sasuke? Ini menjelaskan keanehan pada tubuh Naruto selama ini. Kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah memberitahunya? Dan kenapa justru ia baru memberitahunya sekarang? Apa selama ini ayahnya membencinya? Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana dengan masa depannya?

TIDAK! TIDAK!

Naruto tidak siap dengan kenyataan ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Dia hanya bocah yang bahkan belum legal secara hukum, dan demi semua ramen di muka bumi, Naruto itu laki-laki. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus hidup dengan bayi diperutnya?

"…monster…",

Naruto berujar lirih dengan kepala menunduk. Kedua lututnya merapat, tangannya mencengkram pudaknya sendiri yang kini gemetaran. Semua memori tentang kata-kata kejam Kushina berseliweran di kepalanya berulang-ulang bagai video rusak. Selama ini ibunya benar, Ia hanya makhluk aneh dan menjijikan.

"Naruto!",

Minato langsung menyimpan gelas tehnya di meja dan menghampiri puteranya yang tampak terguncang sampai gemetaran di sofa. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu si anak. Benar dugaannya, Naruto mulai meracau tak jelas kehilangan kendali.

"…ibu be-benar, aku mon-monster..."

"Dengarkan Tou-san, kau bukan monster! Kau putera ayah satu-satunya!"

"…a-aku..menjijikan…tak se-pantasnya aku lahir…", air mata mulai menetes dari mata saphirnya.

"NARUTO SADARLAH! DENGARKAN UCAPAN AYAH!"

"Teman-temanku akan menjauhiku lagi dan Tou-san—Tou-san pasti akan membuangku karena aku aneh! Iya, 'kan? Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan! Kau akan membuangku—seperti ibu dan Kyuubi yang membuangku dulu, AAAAARRRGH!"

Naruto berteriak-teriak dengan pandangan tak tentu arah. Ini terlau tiba-tiba, ini terlalu berat untuknya. Inikah hukuman Tuhan karena telah berani menyakiti wanita yang pernah melahirkannya.

"..Anakku..Naruto..", Minato memanggil anaknya lirih, tangisnya pecah. Anaknya benar-benar malang harus menderita lagi seperti ini. Minato mencoba memeluk puteranya, tapi Naruto justru menepis tangannya kasar. Ia bangun dari duduknya lalu mundur menjauh. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian pada ayahnya.

Minato menatap anaknya tak percaya,. kesal seperti apapun, Naruto tidak pernah bersikap kasar kepadanya. Naruto pasti sangat terpukul dan sangat kecewa padanya karena telah membohonginya sampai bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku membencimu! AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!".

Naruto kembali membentak ayahnya keras-keras. Melampiaskan seluruh kekesalan dan rasa frustasinya pada laki-laki yang telah membesarkannya.

Dengan hanya berbekal piyama dan sandalnya, Naruto berlari pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih diam terpaku mendengar kata-kata terakhir sang anak.

.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

.

Pemuda pirang manis yang hanya memakai piyama biru bergaris putih berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil di kota Konoha yang hampir gelap. Seringnya si pirang berkeliaran di malam hari karena ditinggal bekerja oleh ayahnya—membuatnya hampir hafal seluruh pelosok kota ini.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas panjang.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Baju tipisnya tidak bisa menghalangi angin dingin yang membelai kulitnya. Sedangkan Ia tidak mau merepotkan keempat temannya. Mereka pasti akan bertanya hal macam-macam, terlebih Shino yang sering bersikap ala detektif nyasar.

Naruto merasa benar-benar menyesal karena telah meneriaki ayahnya. Ayahnya juga pasti sulit jika harus memendam rahasia ini sendirian. Pantas saja dr. Tsunade-baa-chan tidak pernah absen memberinya obat aneh yang harus diminumnya setiap hari. Celakanya, Naruto sama sekali tidak meminum obatnya saat melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke.

.

'Sasuke..'

.

Naruto sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Ia mungkin masih terlalu hijau untuk bisa membedakan perasaan sayang dengan cinta. Tapi Naruto yakin rasa sesak di dada saat mengingat guru mesum itu adalah 'rindu'. Naruto merindukan pelukan hangat Sasuke, seringai mesumnya, gumaman tak jelas dari mulutnya, Naruto juga merindukan sentuhan jari dan belaian lidah Sasuke pada tubuhnya, bagaimana mereka bercinta penuh gairah—

.

'Tch, memalukan!',

.

Batinnya sambil blushing. Sempat-sempatnya Naruto berfikiran mesum saat dirinya masih luntang-lantung tak jelas di jalan.

Naruto memang menyesal karena berani membentak ayahnya, tapi dia belum siap kembali. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepala dan menyiapkan hatinya dulu. Seandaiya ada Sasuke…

'Lagi-lagi aku berfikir tentang si Teme mesum pantat ayam itu!", batinnya kesal sambil menjambaki rambut pirang jabriknya.

Naruto tidak menyadari, ia sedang menyebrang jalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sebuah truk container melaju dengan cepat kearahnya. Klaksonnya menjerit-jerit berusaha memperingati bocah aneh yang melamun sambil menyebrang jalan.

Naruto terpaku di tempat, matanya terbelalak melihat truk container yang beberapa detik lagi akan melindasnya.

Tapi sebuah lengan atletis pucat yang tampak familiar berhasil menyambarnya tepat waktu lalu menyeretnya ke gank gelap sempit tak jauh dari jalan sepi itu.

"KAU MAU MATI, DOBE! APA KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MELIHAT KANAN-KIRI SEBELUM MENYEBRANG JALAN!"

Uchiha Sasuke kini berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang sambil berteriak-teriak marah di hadapan Naruto. Kemejanya kusut berantakan, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya merah dengan lingkaran hitam seperti orang kurang tidur, bibirnya pecah-pecah gejala panas dalam, susah buang air besar— maaf abaikan.

Intinya Sasuke yang biasanya tampil necis, kini kelihatan kacau di mata Naruto.

Begitu mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto kabur dari rumah siang tadi. Sasuke langsung menyetir gila-gilaan menuju Konoha. Dengan frustasi sambil memaki-maki siapa saja yang didekatnya, Sasuke mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang mungkin di datangi Naruto. Hingga akhirnya ia pergi mencari tak tentu arah di kompleks pertokoan yang sudah tutup, lalu menemukan bocah pirang dobe ini menyebrang jalan sambil melamun. Sasuke benar-benar takut jika Kushina melukai Naruto.

"APA SUSAHNYA MENGHILANGKAN KEDOBE-AN BARANG SATU DETIK, AKU BISA JANTU—Mphhhp—

Naruto membungkam bibir pecah-pecah itu, setelah menarik kerah Sasuke agar ia menunduk. Dengan lembut dan perlahan Naruto menjilati bibir Sasuke seolah mencoba meresapi setiap rasa pada bibirnya.

Sasuke tampak sedikit kaget dengan tingkah agresif tiba-tiba ukenya. Tapi segera ia menguasai diri, ia kalungkan kedua lengan Naruto ke lehernya, merapatkan tubuhnya lalu lebih menundukkan badannya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Naruto—agar si pirang lebih leluasa menjamah bibirnya.

Naruto menarik tengkuk Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, bibirnya menghisap pelan dan sensual bibir bawah Sasuke. Kemudian lidahnya mengetuk-ngetuk ingin masuk mencicipi rasa rongga hangat dan lembut milik si raven.

Dengan senang hati si raven membiarkan pasangannya menjelajah mulutnya. Lidah mungil itu menyentuh malu-malu gusi dan giginya, membelai rongga mulutnya lalu berpaut dengan lidahnya sendiri. Kedua lidah itu bergerak seirama deru nafas yang memburu dan dentuman jantung sepasang kekasih yang saling melepas rindu.

Merasa membutuhkan udara, keduanya melepas pangutannya namun dengan kening yang masih beradu dan jalinan saliva diantara keduanya. Nafas kedua pemuda itu terengah-engah tak lupa dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus dicampur saus tomat.

"Aku merindukanmu..", ucap Naruto begitu saja dengan suara lirih.

"Aku begitu menginginkanmu, sampai rasanya mau mati", lanjut si pirang menatap intens Sasuke.

Mata onyx si raven membulat tak percaya. Bolehkah ia berharap dirinya menempati ruang kecil di hati Naruto. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam kata-katanya kali ini. Mata sapphire itu jernih dengan sorot penuh arti yang Sasuke tafsirkan sebagai benih-benih cinta.

Sasuke tahu Naruto masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti perasaannya sendiri.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Cintai aku!", Naruto memohon lirih ke arah Sasuke. Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan dan dibuang lagi. Perasaan tidak diinginkan dan tidak dipedulikan jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada dibenci.

Sasuke mengelus surai pirang itu lembut, mencoba mengalirkan seluruh perasaannya pada sosok pemuda rapuh yang telah menjadi satu-satunya tujuan hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, merasa akhirnya ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa syarat, hingga tak perlu memasang topeng kebohongan lagi. Sasuke selalu tahu apa yang ada di hati dan dipikirannya tanpa Naruto perlu mengatakannya. Naruto sangat membutuhkan Sasuke, ia rela jika harus menjadi property pribadi Uchiha bungsu itu asalkan Sasuke selalu berada di sisinya. Naruto tidak mau berharap lagi pada Kyuubi yang sudah pasti tidak akan menjadi miliknya.

Kedua bibir yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti itu kembali bertemu dalam lumatan-lumatan panas dan kecipak saliva, kini si raven kembali mendominasi kegiatan mereka.

Tangan pucatnya mulai membuka kancing piyama si pirang di tengah-tengah pangutannya. Begitu pakaian itu terbuka, ia menjamah kulit tan menggoda yang hadir dalam setiap mimpinya. Ia memelintir puting kecoklatan menggemaskan yang sudah mulai mengeras itu.

Dengan cekatan, lidahnya pindah menjilati puting kecoklatan tadi sedangkan tangannya mulai meremas kejantanan si pirang dengan keras.

"Nghhh..", erang si pirang. Sebulan tidak disentuh oleh si raven membuat tubuhnya serasa lapar. Naruto ingin disentuh seperti dulu, digagahi secara brutal dan liar oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan tahan dirimu, lakukan saja seperti biasa, sensei", ucapnya malu-malu dengan wajah blushing.

Sasuke menyeringai mesum. Tidak sia-sia semua usahanya, kini Naruto justru menyukai gaya bercintanya yang mirip pemerkosaan.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau pingsan atau tidak bisa berjalan lagi, muridku"

Sasuke langsung menghimpit tubuh Naruto ke tembok pagar. Ia akan menggagahi Naruto di gang sempit dan gelap ini, tidak peduli meski mereka berada di tempat umum.

Bibirnya kembali membungkam bibir ranum si pirang, kedua tangannya meremas-remas bokong sekal sambil menusuk-nusukan jarinya ke lubang syurgawi yang kembali akan ia masuki.

Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto menghadap tembok pagar, ia melucuti sisa-sisa pakaian Naruto hingga semuanya teronggonk di tanah, sedangkan pakaiannya masih lengkap. Tangan kanannya menahan tangan mungil Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya memijat-mijat kejantaan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Akh…Hhmm..", Naruto terus mendesah-desah tertahan. Menahan bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan dan jeritan dari mulutnya, ia sadar mereka tidak berada di tempat pribadi.

Tangan kanan si raven mengarahkan jari-jarinya dan jari-jari Naruto yang digenggamnya ke mulut mungil si pirang. Naruto mengulum jari-jari itu dengan patuh sambil menjilati jari Sasuke dan jarinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, seluruh jari itu dimasukkan paksa ke lubang Naruto hingga lubang analnya yang baru sembuh kembali berdarah.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, menahan semua jeritannya. Ia tidak mau kepergok berbuat mesum seperti waktu mereka di rumah sakit.

Tak lama kemudian, lubang anal yang dilebarkan secara paksa oleh tangan kedua pemuda itu dimasuki oleh benda yang lebih besar dan keras. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah menyiapkan kejantanannya.

Sodokan bringas dan brutal kembali dilancarkan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin kembali menyakiti Naruto, tapi entah Naruto begitu pengertian atau begitu menginginkan gaya masochisnya sehingga membuat pemuda pirang itu pasrah saja saat lubang analnya dihantam berkali-kali tanpa belas kasihan.

"...nghh..Su-ke..lebih..dalam..jangan ditahan-tahan….", pinta Naruto.

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto lalu menggendongnya dari depan. Dari posisi ini Sasuke lebih leluasa menciumi wajah dan leher Naruto. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekujur tubuh bagian dapan yang dibungkus kulit tan nan mulus tanpa cacat.

"…..oh..Naru..kau memang nikmat..lebih nikmat daripada ibumu….", Sasuke mulai meracau tak jelas, mengingat pembicaraannya dengan ibu si pirang. Pinggulnya terus bergerak-gerak keras dan cepat hingga membuat si pirang digendongannya terbawa maju mundur.

"….iyaaa…Sasuke…lubangku lebih enak 'kan daripada milik Kaa-san? lubang ini hanya untukmu.. gagahi aku lagi….Su-ke…"

"Hn, as you wish, Dobe"

Lidah mereka berdua kembali bergulat. Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya agar bisa menjangkau Sasuke lebih mudah, sementara Sasuke tak henti-henti menghantamkan pinggulnnya dengan cepat seperti mesin jait.

Dua pemuda yang sudah terjerumus nafsu itu tak henti-henti saling mendesah bersahutan melepas rindu pada sang terkasih—di gang sempit dan gelap yang mereka anggap sepi.

Sesungguhnya, ada dua pria yang sedari tadi nosebleed berat—memotret mereka untuk dilaporkan pada ibu si pirang.

.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

.

"Ugh… pelan-pelan Teme!"

"Diam, Dobe. Kalau tidak spermaku tidak bisa keluar!"

Pemuda berambut raven, mantan guru si pirang yang baru saja menggagahinya, kini sedang membungkuk mencoba mengeluarkan cairan kental miliknya sendiri dari lubang anal kekasihnya. Sasuke tidak mau calon bayinya kenapa-napa. Sementara si pirang hanya bisa menungging dengan wajah memerah, posisi ini benar-benar membuatnya malu. Tubuh polosnya masih belum berbalut apapun sementara si Teme mesum itu masih berpakaian lengkap.

Tak lama kemudian, cairan kental bercampur darah itu keluar. Naruto langsung merosot ke tanah, ia benar-benar lelah melakukan beberapa ronde sambil berdiri.

Sasuke kemudian mengelap tubuh polos penuh sperma itu dengan tissue basah yang kebetulan ia bawa.

"Sudah keluar semua, sesampainya kita di apartemen aku akan membersihkannya lagi. Tapi apa benar kau hamil, Dobe? Kau tidak sedang berbohong agar aku bertanggung jawab 'kan?", Sasuke bertanya—pura-pura—menyelidik.

"Mana aku tahu?! Itu yang sudah dikatakan ayahku! Kau tidak berniat lari kan, Teme?!", Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sasuke nyalang sambil memakai piyamanya kembali.

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sudut kiri bibirnya lalu membantu Naruto mengancingkan piyamanya. Sebenarnya tanpa Naruto hamilpun Sasuke pasti akan membawa kabur Naruto. Tapi—memiliki anak dalam kandungan Naruto, sedikitpun ia tidak pernah berani bermimpi. Entah bagaimana Kami-sama justru memberikan jalan baginya agar bisa mendapat keturunan dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

Sasuke merasa senang, luar biasa senang. Tapi tentu saja, semua itu tertutupi topeng stoic andalannya.

Naruto yang merasa tidak dipedulikan hanya bisa mengerang frustasi lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

Sadar akan Dobenya yang sedang merajuk, lantas Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya

"Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab sampai akhir. Terimakasih telah memberikan ruang di hatimu untuk bajingan sepertiku. Dan terima kasih juga karena kau mau menjadi—ibu dari anakku", ucapnya agak parau. Belum pernah ia mengatakan kata-kata gombal seperti ini pada siapapun, tapi ucapan itu benar-benar tulus dari hatinya.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu menatap sapphire indah yang sudah membuatnya gila itu. Ia ingin terus bersama Naruto, apapun yang terjadi. Kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya adalah sesuatu yang akan membuat Naruto harus meninggalkan semua dunia yang susah payah dibangunnya.

"Lari lah denganku! Ke tempat dimana siapapun tidak ada yang mengenal kita. Ayahmu dan keluargaku pasti akan sulit memberi kita restu, meskipun aku yakin suatu saat mereka akan memberikannya"

"Mau kah kau, Namikaze Naruto menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan laki-laki egois sepertiku?", Sasuke bertanya penuh harap pada sosok pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa dengan mulut menganga. Apakah ia siap meninggalkan ayahnya?

.

.

That I just want you to know

I've found the reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you…

(The Reason, Hoobastank)

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Di suatu gudang tak terpakai yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu pijar, sosok wanita berambut merah mematung di kursinya. Di hadapannya berserakan foto-foto hitam-putih dari dua pemuda yang berbagi hasrat di gang sempit. Foto-foto itu memang diambil di malam hari dalam keadaan gelap, namun melalui teknologi kamera infra-red, gambarnya sudah cukup jelas menunjukkan siapa dua pemuda itu.

Tangan kiri si wanita mengambil salah satu foto, lalu menyundutkan rokok yang dihisapnya di tangan kanan—ke arah wajah pemuda yang sedang berteriak karena dimasuki. Seharusnya ia melenyapkan bocah itu sejak awal.

Ia tidak menyangka, puteranya lah yang menjadi rivalnya sendiri dalam hal cinta. Kushina sangat cemburu dan iri pada Naruto. Naruto telah memiliki sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia berikan pada Sasuke atau pada laki-laki manapun saat ini.

.

.

Keturunan

.

.

Cih, tuhan benar-benar mempermainkan hidupnya. Hatinya tertohok mendengar kabar dari bawahannya, bahwa kini Naruto sedang mengandung anak dari laki-laki yang sangat dicintaiya. Tidak ia sangka ucapannya bertahun lalu saat menerima surat dari rumah sakit Otto, benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Meskipun tentu saja, ia berharap orang itu bukan Sasuke.

Kushina tidak rela jika dirinya—sekali lagi dilangkahi Naruto. Mengapa Naruto bisa memiliki semua hal yang diinginkannya? Raga Sasuke, cinta Sasuke, bayi Sasuke….

Tidak, Bayi itu tidak boleh lahir, Ia sendiri yang akan melenyapkannya melalui cara yang paling menyakitkan namun yang palingi tidak menimbulkan keributan.

Kushina masih waras untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan pihak berjawib, terutama setelah berulang kali ia ditangkap karena mengganggu ketertiban umum di kantor cabanng Uchiha corp. di Suna. Bisa-bisa dia dideportasi secara tidak hormat.

Sosok wanita yang sebenarnya adalah ibu dari Namikaze Naruto membalik meja di hadapannya dengan berang. Tanpa berkedip sedikitpu, Kushina mengguyur meja itu dengan wiski beserta semua foto-fotonya, lalu melempar rokok yang masih menyala di tangannya.

Api melalap bukti hubungan terlarang dua pemuda itu, cahaya jingga-kemerahan menerangi seluruh gudang, termasuk sosok wanita yang kini tengah menyeringai iblis

Namikaze Naruto akan berakhir di tangannya.

.

.

.

TBC (cius..beneran!)

.

.

.

Fiuh… Capekkk!

Pliis jangan benci mami-Kushi. Dia Cuma korban kambing hitam di fic ini aja. Yah, konflik gak akan seru tanpa bad-guy kan?

Kuchi kadang-kadang heran, BFL lebih banyak yang baca daripada LOGSH, tapi kenapa review-nya lebih sedikit? hiks..hiks.. #nangis_alay

Eniwei, Kalau ada yang aneh atau gak logis tolong kasih tahu kuchi ya. Jangan sungkan. kuchi sering nulis detail cerita yang sering gak kuchi cek dulu sebelumnya. Yah, mu gimana lagi, kuchi kan emang masih newbie #alesanied

Kalo mistypo(s) si jangan di tanya, pasti bertebaran. Scene tanding basketnya tadi juga ancur ya?

Haha, kuchi gak tahu menahu soal basket soalnya.

Rencananya fic ini akan berakhir di chap depan ato chap depannya lagi. Kuchi udah gatel pengen ngerjain project lain.

Maaf ya skip-timenya kelamaan and alurnya kecepetan.

BIG HUG and THANKS for :

**Iekhakyu, vherakim, MimiTao, , zhiewon189, Himawari Wia, siihat Namikaze natsumi, Vianyca Hime, Ayuni Yukinojo, kirei-neko, (**_kuchi bukan dari Jakarta, tapi emang deket Jakarta #gampared_**), Hitomi Kouun-Jiyuu, Too See baa, Kizuna89, shikakukouki777, love kyuuuu, Kuro to shiroi, , Gadis kentang, hanazawa kay, corn flakes, mimicucu, yurika46, jie, ghiginchan22, deviluk shin ryu (**_thax for info, balesannya ada di review_**), Neko Twins Kagamine, Elis kuchiki (**_EHH? fans rukia kuchiki juga kah? #blink-blink_**), Nounha Apel1105, shanzec, Vicestering (**_Haha.. kuchi ngerti kok, kuchi juga cewe normal yang gak tahan kalo baca cerita Yuri.. but thax for like_**) dan semua silent reader yang udah ngedukung kuchi dalam kehingan #mesem-mesem.**

So, once again do you mind to review?

You have to review, if you like my story! #ngancem_pake_golok

Yoshh…

kuchiharu out!

#bow


	9. Chapter 9

**Maaaaffff, update-nya telat. Salahkan Kishimoto-sensei yang membuat kuchi semakin gak mood muat nulis #ttendanged_kishi-sensei.**

**Tapi tenang, ending BFL atau LOGSH gak akan terpengaruh sama cerita sang sensei yang semakin bikin gaje bin nyesek. Tapi tetep kuchi LOVE-LOVE sama Kishi-sensei Kok.. #kedip-kedip**

**Yosh, ini balasan review chap 8:**

**Elis kuchiki: **_ya.. semacam itu lah_

** : **_OMG.. maaf ya tiba-tiba iseng.. hehe. Kuchi gak tinggal di Tanggerang tapi emang deket tanggerang juga #gaje_mode_on_

**Vianycka Hime: **_Tidak! jangan tabokin saya! oh iyah?! kuchi juga pernah 'hampir' ditembak cowok 'melambay' tapi gak tahu sih, dia yaoi ato bukan hehe.._

**Neko Twins Kagamine**: _Ah, Neko-chan. Kok pingin yang hot melulu. Yang dingin napa kayak es teh manis_.

**kire-Neko**: d_i chap ini ketahuan mereka jadi kabur apa enggak. Chara mamiKushi disini emang kuchi mirip-miripin sama Karin. Kuchi curiga lho, Karin yang di manga itu kloningan mamiKushina._

: _kuchi juga selalu berdoa semoga rencana mamiKushi gak berhasil. #gaplokked (reader: bukannya author yang bikin ceritanya!)_

**hanazawa kay**: _yee.. gak semudah itu ah… khukhuhukhu_

**shanzec**: _di ff ini Sasu emang mesum akut #smirk_

**haruna aoi: **_ni udah lanjut mbak.. yehehe.. Teme emang mecum.._

**yunaucii: **_tenang, kuchi emang gak suka bikin sesuatu yang terlalu mainstream. Gak ada konflik pan gak asik._

**meyy-chan**: _NejiGaa? Tapi menurut kuchi Neji itu lebih cocok jadi uke._

**Ayuni Yukinojo: **_Gomen ne, itu sudah tuntutan scenario. Jangan benci mamiKushi Ayuni-chan~ #hiks_

**fatayahn: **_Hoho.. ieu kah? #logat_upin-ipin senengnya ada yang menyemangati #mesem-mesem. kuchi itu mesum akut, tapi demi tuntutan scenario ya jadi sadistic gitu. Walo sebenarnya jiwa sadistic emang ada jugaa sihh. Tapi cuma pas bikin cerita aja lho.. aslinya kuchi suka malu-malu kucing.. #plakked_

'_Big Fat Liar' adalah image yang Naru rasain secara sepihak, kirain dianya—Naru udah pinter ngebohongin semua orang. Padahal semuanya juga udah pada tahu soal masa lalu sama semua yang dialamin Naru. Cuma mereka diem aja, nunggu Naru jujur sama dirinya sendiri—gitu deh maksud judulnya. Intinya: 'aku tahu kamu tahu meski kamu pura-pura tidak tahu' Lho?! #makin bingung_mode_on_

**auranti13**: _Beneran banyak yang nanti updatan ff ini? Hua, kuchi terharu! Tapi update kilat mah belum bisa.. kuchi udah kerja soalnya.. heheh_

**yuichi** : _teme-nya udah tahu Naru hamil gan.._

**LoveYourStory: **_happy ending? Gimana ya?.. Klimaks yang asik harus disertai konflik batin yang asoyy.. #gak_nyambung_

**Ika:** _nih udah lanjut_

t**tixz babe**: _YES! ff kuchi makin banyak bikin orang mimisan. KYAHAHAHHAH_

**Yellow Cat Eyes**: _aduh jangan mati, habis ini masih ada TBC lain.. Ini ada lemon gak asem lagi. Tau dah hot apa engga.. hahahah_

Eh reader kok kuchi baca fic lain bisa ada sekatnya gitu ya? Ada yang tahu gimana cara bikinnya?

Sekian, have a nice reading..^^,

.

.

**Big Fat Liar**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst, Romance, Family

Rating : M for everything.

Warning:

AU, OOC, mis-Typo(s), YAOI, M-Preg, LEMON ga asem, humor garing

pov ganti gak bilang2, alur kadang lambat kadang cepet bikin gemes

dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista.

Pairing :

Sasu x Naru

"…." talk

'…..' mind

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (bulan depan 17 tahun)

Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina : 34 tahun

(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun)

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T EVER READ!

.

.

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard and got so far

In the end, it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doen't even matter

(In the End, Linkin Park)

.

.

**Chapter 9 : Deceased**

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha, Ruang Tunggu IGD

.

_Kematian, mungkin adalah awal bagi Dia yang pergi_

_Tapi seringkali menjadi akhir bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan_

_Hingga keputusasaan terus bergulir_

_Hanya meninggalkan kehampaan dan ambisi lain untuk mengakhiri segalanya…_

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang duduk diam menatap cairan pekat berwarna merah di kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya redup seolah tak ada lagi kehidupan dalam manik sapphire jernih yang seringkali membuat langit dan samudera iri. Sementara pemuda bersurai raven di dekatnya hanya bisa menatapnya khawatir. Seandainya saja ia tidak tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di balik telepon, ingin sekali ia berbuat apa saja untuk 'menenangkan' si pirang.

Namikaze Naruto merasa dunianya telah hancur. Kedua tangannya yang begitu sering ia latih, bahkan tak berguna untuk menolong orang yang begitu disayanginya. Sosok yang begitu hangat dan lembut, namun kuat dan tegar saat dijadikan tempat bernaung. Dia bahkan belum sempat memohon maaf, karena telah mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan dan membuat sosok itu terluka.

Setetes air mata akhirnya jatuh ke telapak tangan si pemuda pirang. Meniggalkan jejak merah pudar di sana. Dan membuat lantai keramik dingin di bawahnya berteteskan cairan yang sama.

Dirinya adalah korban ataukah pembunuh?

Akhirnya setelah seseorang dibalik telepon menutup sambungannya, si raven menghampiri kekasihnya. Hatinya begitu pedih melihat Naruto begitu menderita. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa mereka memang tidak seharusnya bersatu?

Pemuda bersurai raven itu mengambil sapu tangan di saku kemejanya. Ia berjongkok, mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan si pirang yang kini masih menunduk pilu.

Dihapusnya dengan lembut jejak darah di pipi kekasihnya, hingga menampakkan tiga garis bekas luka yang hampir pudar. Tangan pucatnya lalu beralih ke dua telapak tangan yang tampak sedikit gemetar itu. Membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dari ayahanda si pirang.

Seharusnya ia tahu akan seperti ini. Seharusnya ia menghentikan semuanya sebelum terlalu jauh.

Dirinya memang bajingan dengan hati serakah.

Merasa Naruto tidak menolak perlakuannya, Sasuke melanjutkan membersihkan jari-jari tangan mungil malaikatnya dari noda darah. Cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari si pirang ia usap dengan lembut dan perlahan. Tangan itu begitu rapuh hingga terasa seperti kristal yang mudah hancur.

"Naruto..", panggil Sasuke lirih. Onyxnya mencoba mencari sapphire indah kekasihnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menghibur Naruto seperti apa. Kata-katanya pasti akan terdengar seperti janji palsu dan obralan kebohongan.

Sosok pirang itu masih diam, tidak merespon apapun. Sampai akhirnya tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan di telapak tanganya yang mungil.

"Tou-san…Tou-san…"

Hanya itu yang berhasil dikatakan Naruto. Dirinya terlalu syok melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kejadian mengerikan yang dialami ayahnya.

Air mata si raven pun akhirnya tak bisa terbendung lagi, Ia rengkuh tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu ke dalam dekapannya.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya  
St. Monica Church, Ottogakure

.

Seorang laki-laki yang hampir sebulan yang lalu menjadi seorang kakek sedang duduk termenung di aula pemberkatan. Matanya menatap patung sosok Bunda Maria yang berdiri disamping Kristus— wanita penuh kasih meski diliputi banyak cobaan. Pada zamannya, Maria dicaci maki dan dibenci karena hamil tanpa suami—meski sebenarnya itu adalah bukti kekuasaaan Tuhan.

Melihat Maria, sosok berambut pirang itu mengingat kembali nasib malang putera semata wayangnya. Bertahun lalu, Tsunade telah memperingatkan tentang kemungkinan Naruto hamil, namun Minato yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mengabaikan peringatan itu dan menghibur diri sendiri bahwa Naruto akan 'selalu' baik-baik saja di sisinya.

Tapi apa Naruto bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya berbeda? Apakah ia akan kuat jika dicacimaki kembali oleh masyarakat seperti dulu—tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda: karena 'keistimewaannya'?

Dan…

'Apakah Naruto akan membenciku?', batin sang ayah pilu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau melamun di situ, Minato?", tanya seorang pria tua berambut putih yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil itu menolehkan kepalanya, lalu nyengir lebar ke arah si pak tua.

"Anda rupanya, pastur Jiraiya. Bapak kelihatan segar diusia senja", sahut Minato masih nyengir.

"Ck, kau memujiku atau mengejekku, bocah pirang!", ucap Pastur Jiraiya lalu duduk di samping Minato.

"Hei, umurku sudah 34 tahun. Aku bukan bocah lagi!", Minato cemberut kekanakan.

"Aku yang mengurusmu sejak kau berumur delapan tahun. Bagiku kau masih bocah, Mina-chan~", ejek si pastur lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Minato sayang.

Minato mencoba menepis tangan Jiraiya, bagaimanapun ia seorang kakek sekarang. Apa kata cucunya, jika ia diperlakukan seperti anak-anak.

"Biar ku tebak, ini soal Naruto lagi 'kan, eh? Kau selalu datang kemari jika ada masalah dengan anakmu", lanjut Jiraiya.

Minato termenung sesaat lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. Ayah baptisnya memang selalu tahu segalanya, mungkin dengan berbagi akan membuat bebannya sedikit ringan.

"Sepertinya Naruto hamil", ucapnya dengan nada berat.

Jiraiya terpekik kaget, tapi masih diam menunggu Minato melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kelihatannya, ia punya hubungan serius dengan putera bungsu Fugaku, mereka tampak saling menyukai. Naruto bahkan terus bungkam untuk melindungi anak ayam itu", ungkapnya gusar. Jiraiya sedikit mengernyit karena mendengar nada kebencian saat Minato menyebut 'putera bungsu Fugaku' dan 'anak ayam'. Hahh Minato bahkan tidak mau menyebutkan nama ayah dari bayi Naruto.

"Aku yakin Naruto hamil meskipun kami belum memeriksakannya, aku cukup familiar dengan tanda-tanda itu. Sial, apa yang harus ku lakukan, Bapak?!", tanya Minato putus asa sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. Sekali lagi, Minato merasa menjadi ayah yang tidak berguna.

Jiraiya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, dia bahkan tidak tega menegur Minato yang telah berani memaki di rumah Tuhan. Semenjak bertemu Kushina, anak baptisnya ini selalu diliputi cobaan. Kadang ia heran mengapa laki-laki sebaik Minato bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita jahat dan murahan seperti Kushina. Sekarang giliran anak-anak Kushina yang membuatnya galau seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kalut? Kenyataan bahwa puteramu seorang homoseksual, atau karena ia tengah mengandung?"

"Tentu saja, keduanya!"

"Benarkah? Aku rasa alasan pertama lebih tidak kau terima. Aku mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun, Minato. Kau bahkan masuk ke bilik pengakuan dosa hanya karena menyontek dalam ujian untuk pertama kalinya. Prinsip yang kau pegang bahkan lebih kolot dari pak tua di sampingmu ini"

"Maksudmu, kau menyetujui hubungan menjijikan itu!"

"Ah, aku tibak bilang menyetujuinya secara absolut. Bisa dibilang aku ini beraliran moderat. Tuhan selalu mempunyai cara unik—yang sering tidak kita mengerti untuk menunjukkan cinta kasih dan tanda-tanda kekuasaan-Nya. Menurutmu mengapa Naruto diberi 'kelebihan' itu? Mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan mereka berdua? Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan cinta jika tidak mengizinkannya untuk bersatu", Jiraiya mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris itu pada muridnya berharap dapat memberi sedikit pencerahan.

"Tetap saja, ini tidak benar", ucap Minato lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan pastur Jiraiya ada benarnya, tapi hati kecilnya masih belum mau menerima hubungan yang abnormal itu.

"Benar dan salah bukan manusia yang menentukan, Minato. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan memberi kesempatan Uchiha bungsu itu untuk membuktikan dirinya. Bukan hal yang bijaksana, jika kau memisahkan dua manusia yang saling mencintai. Kau pun mengerti bagaimana hampanya hatimu saat ditinggal Kushina, hm?", kata Jiraiya lembut lalu memegang pundak kanan Minato.

"Kebahagiaan Naruto adalah prioritas utama untukmu, Minato. Kita tidak tahu kapan malaikat kematian menjemput kita, jangan sampai kau menyesali keputusanmu", lanjutnya menepuk-nepuk punggung si murid yang masih kalut.

"Nah, daripada menganggur bagaimana jika kita mampir ke onsen seperti dulu. Banyak wanita cantik dan molek di sana. Anggap saja ini bagian dari 'mensyukuri ciptaan Tuhan', Hahahahah", kata Jiraiya dengan tawa mesumnya yang khas.

Minato hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan pastur tua itu. Hanya Jiraiya yang bisa mengatakan hal-hal gila yang jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan keyakinan orang banyak. Tapi mungkin itu lah kelebihan ayah baptis sekaligus gurunya ini, Jiraiya selalu memandang 'hal tabu' dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Barangkali, hal itu yang membuatnya selalu memiliki tempat tersendiri di masyarakat Ottogakure, meskipun harus Minato akui—sifat mesumnya seringkali melewati tingkat akut.

Memikirkan hal itu Minato tersenyum tipis. Ia memang selalu mengagumi pemikiran-pemikiran gurunya—tentunya di luar sifat mesum akutnya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita onsen! Tapi jangan menyesal jika para wanita itu lebih tertarik pada ketampananku daripada kau, pak tua", ucap Minato sok menantang. Hahhh sekarang kita tahu sifat narsis Naruto berasal dari siapa.

"Cih, kau meremehkan pesonaku, bocah pirang?! Gurumu ini akan dikelilingi wanita sexy sesaat lagi Hahahaha", ucap Jiraiya berkacak pinggang sambil tertawa lebar.

Kembali muridnya itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Tapi itu tak lama, pikirannya kembali menerawang pada Naruto.

Keyakinannya sedikit goyah berkat semua perkataan Jiraiya. Tapi Minato belum siap merelakan anaknya.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Masa Kini

.

"Lari lah denganku! Ke tempat dimana siapapun tidak ada yang mengenal kita. Ayahmu dan keluargaku pasti akan sulit memberi kita restu, meskipun aku yakin suatu saat mereka akan memberikannya"

"Mau kah kau, Namikaze Naruto menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan laki-laki egois sepertiku?", Sasuke bertanya penuh harap pada sosok pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa dengan mulut menganga. Apakah ia siap meninggalkan ayahnya?

Selama ini, ayahnya selalu menyayanginya dengan tulus dan menjadi tempat bernaung satu-satunya bagi Naruto. Ayahnya rela bekerja banting-tulang agar Naruto tetap sekolah dan hidup dengan layak. Kata-kata terakhir yang sudah diucapkan Naruto pada ayahya, juga pasti sangat membuatnya terluka. Apakah Naruto tega bertindak sekejam itu pada ayahnya? Tapi Naruto sangat ingin bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang pujaan hatinya yang kini tengah dilanda keraguan. Bibirnya merengut sedangkan dahi bocah pirang itu tampak berkerut berpikir keras. Kedua bahunya yang kini sedang dipegang Sasuke juga tampak sedikit gemetaran.

Ia tahu pertanyaannya terlalu sulit dan terlalu mendadak untuk Naruto. Berkali-kali ia harus mengingatkan diri sendiri, bahwa Naruto hanya seorang remaja yang bahkan belum genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan sekarang Sasuke malah memaksanya untuk lari dengannya ke negeri antah berantah.

Tangan atletis itu kembali merengkuh tubuh gemetaran kekasihnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan kembali ke ceruk leher Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang begitu menggairahkan namun juga begitu menenangkan.

Sebagai kekasih seharusnya ia bisa memahami keadaan Naruto, seharusnya ia tidak egois menginginkan Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya terlalu serakah, ingin memonopoli hati, pikiran dan jiwa raga Naruto.

Ada sesuatu—sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat menakutkan untuk Sasuke. Perasaan ingin melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia, bersinar secerah mentari. Sasuke selalu merasa dirinya hanya awan kelabu yang akan menutupi keindahan Naruto. Mungkin seharusnya, ia memang 'sedikit' mengalah.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Naruto. Aku akan menunggu—terus menunggu—hingga kau siap. Hanya saja tolong izinkan aku terus berada di dekatmu", ucap Sasuke agak parau, ada nada keputusasaan di dalamnya.

Sadar akan kerapuhan tiba-tiba yang melanda Sasuke, Naruto mengusap-ngusap lembut punggung kekasihnya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan kepercayaannya pada makhluk mesum yang satu ini.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Sasuke. Aku akan mencari cara untuk mendapat restu ayah. Kita dan Tou-san akan hidup bahagia bersama", ucap Naruto masih mengusap-ngusap punggung Sasuke.

"Hhnnn", Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas, tapi Naruto tahu ia mendengarkan.

Hidup bahagia bersama ayahnya dan Sasuke adalah impian Naruto sekarang. Mungkin bersama Itachi-nii, Kyuu-nee dan Mikoto-baa-san juga. Kedengarannya sederhana, tapi rasanya begitu sulit untuk diwujudkan.

Ah, kata-kata Naruto memang selalu bisa menenangkan Sasuke. Padahal suara bocah pirangnya itu sangat cempreng dan berisik.

Merasa sedikit lebih baik, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lagi lalu memandang Naruto lekat-lekat seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kita pergi ke klinik Kabuto dulu. Aku ingin memeriksakan kandunganmu", ucap Sasuke masih tersenyum.

"Memangnya dokter Kabuto itu ahli kandungan?", tanya Naruto heran. Ia pikir dokter yang waktu itu masih dokter umum, mengingat usianya yang masih muda—berdasarkan informasi dari si Teme.

"Sebenarnya ia spesialis ortopedi dan bedah ortopedi. Tapi aku belum bisa memercayai dokter lain untuk memeriksamu. Bisa-bisa mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu", ujarnya enteng lalu memeluk pinggang Naruto posessif.

"Kau cemburu hanya gara-gara itu?", tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hanya aku yang bebas menyentuhmu, Dobe!"

.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

.

_Beep..beep_

_Beep..beep_

"Cih, mengganggu saja. Hei, Karin ada pesan singkat dari bibimu!", ucap seorang pemuda berambut ungu pucat yang tengah 'memasuki' tubuh gadisnya.

Si gadis berambut merah yang sedang ditindih pemuda itu, tampaknya tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia terlalu menikmati aktivitasnya dengan si pemuda.

"Akh..Sui..biar…saja..lebih..keras, jangan menggodaku terus..akh..", ucap si gadis sebari merintih keenakan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, cantik. Malam ini aku akan memuaskanmu", ujar si pemuda seduktif.

Pemuda itu kembali menghentakan pinggulnya keras dan cepat, tangannya meremas-remas dada si gadis. Tidak ia sangka gadis yang tengah ditindihnya begitu menggairahkan.

Semula Suigetsu hanya menggoda Karin yang sedikit mabuk untuk bercumbu di bar tempat mereka bertemu. Tapi tampaknya gadis yang selalu menolaknya itu begitu menyukai sentuhannya, hingga ia ketagihan bahkan rela menghabiskan 'siang' dengannya. Ya, mereka memang bercinta di siang bolong. Bukankah lebih menantang?

Dan disini lah mereka, berakhir di kamar apartemen murah sang pemuda, bercinta di sofa sempit dan robek di beberapa bagian. Oh, masa bodoh dengan tempatnya, yang penting mereka puas 'kan?

"Ah, K-karin aku mau keluar!"

"Keluarkan di dalam, Sui. Aku mau merasakan cairanmu!"

"KARIINNN!"

"SUIGETSUUU!"

Tubuh polos sang pemuda, ambruk di atas tubuh polos si gadis. Mata keduanya terpejam dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Tapi ekspresi puas tampak di wajah keduanya.

"Wow, kau bahkan lebih hebat dari bibimu!"

"Huh, jangan bandingkan aku dengan wanita tua itu! Dia selalu saja mendapat semua laki-laki incaranku", ucap si gadis kesal.

"Eee, itu sebabnya kau mau tidur denganku, eh? Tak masalah, aku akan melayanimu setiap kau membutuhkanku, cantik", ujar Suigetsu lalu menjilati leher gadisnya.

"Mmhm..Sui..kau memang..luar.. biasa.."

_KRING..KRING..KRING.._

Keduanya sedikit terlonjak, mendendengar bunyi ponsel si gadis.

"Sebaiknya kau angkat saja. Dari pada wanita tua itu terus mengganggu kita!", kata Suigetsu sinis lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika acaranya diganggu.

Dengan aura kejengkelan yang sangat kentara, Karin mengambil ponselnya di meja dekat sofa. Sungguh, ia sangat malas meladeni bibi Kushina. Tapi tentu saja, otaknya cukup pintar agar menghindari masalah dengan Uzumaki yang satu ini.

"Moshi-moshi, Kushina-baa-san. Ada perlu apa?", tanya Karin 'seramah' mungkin.

"Lama sekali kau, gadis tengik! Aku sudah menghubungimu dari tadi. Kau ingat perjanjian kita, jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku akan ku berikan foto kelakuan liarmu kepada orang tuamu!", ancam si wanita dari balik telepon.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah. Sesungguhnya dia sangat membenci wanita ini. Tapi Kushina terlalu licik dan selalu bisa mengancam dan memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain. Karin tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti perintah Kushina, bagaimanapun klan Uzumaki sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan kesopanan.

"Ah, bukan begitu, baa-san. Tadi aku hanya sedikit sibuk. Jadi—apa yang bisa kubantu untuk bibiku tersayang?"

"Kau kenal bocah rubah penggoda itu 'kan?! Ajak teman-teman sekolahmu untuk memerkosanya beramai-ramai sampai ia keguguran. Rekam semuanya lalu sebarkan di media sosial. Pastikan ia mati karena malu", ucap wanita itu kejam, menyeringai di balik teleponnya.

Karin terpekik kaget. Kushina benar-benar gila, apa ia benar-benar tega bertindak sejauh itu pada puteranya sendiri. Dan apa katanya tadi, keguguran?

"Apa maksud bibi dengan 'keguguran'? Naruto itu laki-laki, mana mungkin ia keguguran kalau tidak hamil", ucap Karin mulai meragukan kewarasan bibinya.

"Cih, kau tidak perlu tahu. Lakukan saja apa yang aku suruh!", ucapnya tak sabar.

'Wanita tua, brengsek!, awas saja kau nanti akan ku balas!', maki Karin dalam hati. Wanita tua sudah seenak perutnya memerintah Karin tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baiklah, Itu bisa diatur. Tapi kudengar dari Iruka-sensei, Naruto sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah. Malah ia kabur dari rumah—katanya"

"A-apa?!"

"Yup, mereka sedang mencari Naruto kemana-mana. Anak itu seperti hilang di telan bumi. Aku sih tidak begitu peduli—bibi kenapa kau diam saja?".

Sejenak hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara dua wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Biar aku yang urus. Begitu Naruto masuk sekolah lakukan sesuai perintahku, apapun yang terjadi!"

"Baik-baik, terserah bibi saja", sahut Karin dengan nada bosan.

_Cklik_

Kushina pun mengakhiri panggilannya. Meninggalkan setumpuk kegusaran di hati sang keponakan.

'Sial, wanita tua ini benar-benar!', batin Karin kesal. Karin benar-benar tidak mau repot dengan urusan ibu-anak itu. Dirinya masih trauma karena luka-luka yang dialaminya tempo hari gara-gara Naruto, terlebih melihat reaksi ketakutan Ino yang sangat berlebihan—menurutnya. Tapi mungkin ini kesempatan emas bagi Karin untuk membalas bocah homo itu, ia jadi tak perlu susah-susah mengotori tangannya.

"Hei, Suigetsu. Kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang menarik?", tanya si gadis kembali ke sisi bed partnernya.

.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

.

Hotel Konoha

.

Namikaze Naruto tidak menyangka berendam di dalam Jacuzzi dengan aromateraphy citrus, begitu menyenangkan!

Kolam berukuran 2x3 meter ini terletak di dalam ruangan dikelilingi kaca-kaca besar satu arah, sehingga kau dapat melihat langit malam berbintang di luar sana tanpa takut diintip.

Tubuhnya yang polos bersender pada pinggir kolam, kelopak matanya yang kecoklatan terpejam menikmati sensasi menyenangkan dari gelembung-gelembung udara yang keluar dari dasar kolam. Ini sepuluh kali lipat menyenangkan daripada berendam di onsen, pikirnya.

Si pemuda pirang sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan lapar dari pemuda raven yang sedari tadi tengah mengintipnya. Pemuda itu nyaris sama polosnya, tubuhnya hanya dibalut handuk putih yang disampirkan di pinggang.

Dengan mengedap-ngendap si raven membuka handuknya, mendekati kolam lalu menenggelamkan kakinya di sana. Menikmati makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sekali lagi akan ia jamah.

Tanpa peringatan si raven menarik tubuh si pirang dari samping lalu mendudukannya di pangkuan si raven. Tubuh mereka merapat namun saling membelakangi.

Lidah si raven yang begitu terampil mencari titik sensitive kekasihnya, menari-menari di sepanjang leher dan tengkuk si pirang. Sesekali lidah itu bergerilya ke atas, menelusuri lubang sempit di cuping si pirang, meninggalkan jejak saliva yang sangat kentara.

"Mhmpp..Sasuke, jangan menggodaku seperti ini..", ujar si pirang dengan tatapan sayu.

"Sabar sedikit, aku hanya ingin memanjakanmu, sayang", ucap si raven di telingan si pirang, tersenyum tipis melihat kondisi uke-nya yang mulai tak sabar.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam kejantanan si pirang, meremasnya lembut lalu menggesekkan kukunya—menggoda agar alat vital yang sedang lemas itu agar segera bangun. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan 'miliknya'. Benda itu sudah keras dan tegang sejak tadi gara-gara melihat pemandangan erotis sang kekasih. Bagian itu bahkan sudah menekan-nekan lubang si pirang di dalam air.

Tidak lupa, puting kecoklatan si pirang ia manjakan. Dengan jari-jarinya ia memelintir dan memilin puting kanan si pirang lalu mencubitnya agak keras.

"Akh—", pekik Naruto. Bagian itu memang lebih sensitive rasanya di banding benda yang sama di sebelah kirinya.

Tangannya kembali menjelajah tubuh bagian depan Naruto. Meraba dengan lembut seluruh bagian yang bagai memberikan aliran listrik ke jari-jarinya. Ia yakin Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Terbukti dengan tubuh Naruto yang sedikit menggelinjang keenakan.

Tampaknya Sasuke (lagi-lagi) akan melanggar perintah Kabuto. Ajaibnya meski tidak lazim, kondisi kehamilan Naruto sangat baik dan sehat, Kabuto hanya memberi Naruto obat agar menghilangkan rasa mualnya.

Tapi dokter cerewet itu, tetap melarang Sasuke agar tidak terlalu sering menyetubuhi Naruto, menyuruhnya agar hanya melakukannya dua kali seminggu.

Demi dirinya di serial manga yang hampir mati, yang benar saja!

Sebelum-sebelumnya Sasuke bahkan menyetubuhi Naruto, sehari lima sampai enam kali. Hanya melakukan sehari sekali, seperti sekarang—bahkan merupakan cobaan yang berat bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah beralih menjadi calon suami mesum tingkat dewa.

Tidak apa-apa 'kan, asalkan Sasuke melakukanya dengan lembut dan tidak mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam. Bagaimana pun kehamilan trimester pertama tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Cium aku!", printah si raven tanpa meghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Naruto melakukannya dengan patuh, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam pangutan panas.

Si raven menarik tengkuk si pirang untuk memperdalam ciumannya, kepalanya dimiringkan ingin memonopoli bibir plum itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bibirnya menghisap-hisap bibir bawah itu kuat-kuat hingga membuat bibir Naruto nyaris tersedot. Sesekali Sasuke menjilati lelehan saliva yang keluar di sudut mulutnya. Lalu lidahnya mulai beraksi kembali.

Dijilatnya bibir bawah Naruto meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Dengan menggoda lidah kasarnya menggelitik gusi dan rongga mulut Naruto, menyalurkan gairah sensual yang sudah dipendamnya sejak pagi. Lidah Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia menyambut daging kenyal itu dalam tarian sensual yang pasti membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mabuk kepayang.

Pergulatan lidah yang saling mendominasi itu terjadi selama nyaris lima belas menit, sampai si pirang melepaskan ciumannya sepihak—merasa kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, melihat Naruto megap-megap kehabisan udara. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal berciuman—meski itu Naruto sekalipun.

"Hosh..hosh..sial kau Teme, bagaimana kau bisa punya nafas sepanjang itu!", ucap Naruto kesal tidak terima dengan kekalahannya.

"Pengalaman, Dobe. Sebagai hukuman, persiapkan dirimu sendiri. Menungging di hadapanku!", perintah Sasuke yang masih menyeringai puas.

Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Sasuke memang sangat suka mengerjainya seperti ini. Lihat saja, Sasuke sendiri yang akan menyerangnya duluan seperti waktu di kelas dulu. Naruto sudah hafal betul kelemahan seme-nya.

Dengan enggan, Naruto beranjak bangun lalu memposisikan dirinya membelakangi Sasuke. Ia mengangkankan kakinya sambil berlutut lalu menampakan lubang kemerahan miliknya tepat di depan hidung Sasuke.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi mengundang. Lalu mengulum dan menjilat-jilat dua jarinya sambil menatap intens Sasuke.

Lak-laki itu masih berekspresi stoic, sambil bersandar dan membuka tangannya lebar-lebar di sisi kolam. Ia benar-benar ingin mengerjai Naruto, rupanya.

Naruto sangat lihai menggerakkan ke dua jarinya di dalam lubang analnya. Melakukan gerakan menggunting sehingga membuat lubang itu semakin melebar.

"Akh, Suke….kau yakin tidak mau langsung memasukiku?", tanya Naruto seduktif sambil menggingit bibir bawahnya.

"Hn, lanjutkan saja pertunjukkanmu!", perintahnya mutlak.

'Cih, dasar Teme brengsek!', maki Naruto dalam hati. Sudah kepalang tanggung, ia akan menggoda Sasuke sekarang.

Jari-jarinya masuk semakin dalam, mencoba menggapai titik prostatnya. Naruto melenguh keras saat ia mencapai titik kenikmatan itu.

"Oh—akh—enak—lebih dalam Suke~", desah Naruto kembali ingin menggoda semenya.

Dimasukkan jari manis, menemani jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di dalam lubang analnya. Menyodoknya keras-keras, lalu memutar-mutar jarinya di dalam. Berkali-kali menghentak titik ternikmatnya sehingga membuat lenguhan dan desahan berubah menjadi jeritan nikmat.

"Oh—sensei. Aku sangat suka saat kau muridmu ini, sensei", racau Naruto mulai meupakan tujuan awalnya. Kini ia menikmati melakukannya sendiri.

Sang guru kini malah menopang dagunya menikmati pemandangan langka di depannya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Ini memang nikmat, tapi bagi Naruto masih belum cukup. Lubangnya masih merasa lapar ingin melahap sesuatu yang besar dan keras.

Tangan mungil berbalut kulit tan itu mencoba menggapai-gapai botol minyak aromatheraphy citrus di samping kolam. Botol kaca itu berukuran cukup besar, namun ada gerigi kecil di luarnya. Pasti sakit jika menggores otot-otot analnya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli, asalkan dirinya puas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto memasukkan botol itu ke dalam lubang analnya. Namun baru saja mencapai pangkal lubangnya, botol itu direbut paksa dari tangannya lalu di lempar jauh hingga pecah.

"Jangan harap benda itu bisa menggantikan 'milikku', Dobe", desis si raven berbahaya.

Sang seme merapatkan dadanya ke punggung sang uke yang masih menungging. Tangannya meremas-remas kejantanan uke-nya sementara kejantanannya sendiri ia masukkan dalam satu kali hantaman keras.

"ARGHHHHH!", teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, dirinya yang sekarang hanya dipenuhi nafsu dan rasa cemburu pada sebuah botol kaca minyak aromateraphy(?).

Kejantanannya menyodok-nyodok kasar lubang si pirang dengan menulikan semua jeritan sakit kekasihnya. Ia tahu, jeritan itu akan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat beberapa saat lagi. Naruto tidak pernah bisa menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Tubuh si pirang maju-mundur seirama hantaman pinggul pasangannya. Lututnya nyaris lemas, namun di tahan si raven agar tidak ambruk. Sasuke bahkan menampar-nampar pantat Naruto hingga kemerahan.

"Anak nakal harus diberi hukuman!.._plak_..Jangan berani-beraninya…_plak…plak…_kau memasukkan benda lain ke dalam lubangmu selain milikku!..._plak.._"

"Okh—akh—tapih waktu itu kau—mmh—memahsukkanh vibrator ke dalamh luhbangkuh"

"Itu lain ceritanya jika aku yang memasukkannya sendiri, Dobe. Ingat itu!", ancam si raven dengan detahglare andalanya.

Sasuke mempercepat hentakan pinggulnya hingga tubuh Naruto benar-benar tersungkur. Akhirnya ia membalik tubuh Naruto hingga mereka berhadapan. Kejantanannya yang terpelintir dalam cengkraman otot anal kekasihnya semakin membuat libidonya menggelegak.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh mungil itu ke sisi kolam, tidak mau si pirang kehabisan nafas di dalam air. Lalu mengangkat kedua kaki si pirang ke bahunya, agar mempermudah jalan akses masuknya.

Kembali sodokan keras dengan ritme cepat menggempur lubang si pirang tanpa ampun.

Suara daging bertemu daging sedikit terendam oleh suara gaduh riak air. Namun besarnya riak air yang ditimbulkan aktivitas mereka menunjukkan betapa panas persetubuhan kali ini.

"Akh—Suke—sensei—terus gagahi aku—sodomi aku—"

"Hn, kau masih saja memanggilku sensei. _Hahh. _aku sudah tidak bekerja di sekolahmu lagi, usuratonkachih.._hahh…_", ucap Sasuke sambil menutup matanya menikmati betapa laparnya lubang Naruto melahap kejantanannya. Kejantanannya terasa panas dan terjepit erat serta diremas-remas lembut oleh Naruto.

"Hahh—tetap—saja—rasanya lebih enak memanggilmu sensei. Membuatku jadi lebih bergairah—Okhh—enak sekali—lebih cepat lagi—aku ingin lebih!", ucap Naruto di sela-sela desahannya.

Sasuke memandang kekasihnya tak percaya. Padahal ini sudah kecepatan maksimalnya, tapi apapun akan ia lakukan untuk memuaskan Naruto.

Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang punya daya tahan dan stamina tinggi, Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menggagahi Naruto. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat dan keras membuat selangkangannya menampar-nampar pantat Naruto. Tak lupa tangannya meremas-remas kejantanan 'imut' Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan pre-cum. Tampaknya setelah ini, Sasuke harus mempelajari seni bercinta agar tidak membuat Dobe'nya' cepat bosan.

Naruto merasakan kejantanan Sasuke dalam lubangnya berkedut tanda akan klimaks. Ia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi karena telah digempur habis-habisan.

"Sasuke, keluarkan dimulutku saja!", ucap Naruto.

Meski agak sedikit enggan, Sasuke memenuhi permintaan Naruto, toh ini demi bayi mereka. Tapi begitu kejantanannya dicabut, cairan hangat menyembur keluar membasahi perut, dada dan wajah aruto. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri membuat tubuhnya semakin diselimuti cairan sperma.

Ruangan beraroma citrus ini kini dipenuhi bau cairan orang yang habis bercinta. Melihat Narutonya diselimuti cairan sperma sambil terengah-engah dengan muka merah merona dan tatapan sayu, membuat kejantanan Sasuke kembali berdiri tegak. Ini terlalu berlebihan bagi Sasuke, ia ingin menghabiskan beberapa ronde lagi dengan si pirang kesayangannya.

"Sial, kita lanjutkan saja di tempat tidur Naruto! _Bath sex_ memang menyenangkan, tapi aku lebih suka _bed sex_ karena dapat melakukannya semalaman tanpa khawatir kau sakit", ucap Sasuke sambil lalu, Ia menggendong Naruto ala bridal style menuju tempat tidur king size di sebelah kamar mereka.

"Hahh, aku akan tetap sakit dimanapun kau melakukannya, Teme!"

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Apartemen Namikaze; Keesokan harinya.

.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang tak henti-hentinya mengutuk si pantat ayam yang telah membawa puteranya pergi entah kemana. Laki-laki itu tak henti hilir mudik di ruang tamu apartemen yang kini sedang acak-acakan. Kakinya menendang perabot di ruangan itu ke sembarang arah, melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada sikap seenak jidat putera bungsu Fugaku itu. Segala cara telah ia tempuh untuk mencari Naruto, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, ia bahkan nyaris menghubungi pihak berwajib kalau saja tidak dilarang Itachi.

Minato bahkan pernah menyatroni apartemen Sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tapi tempat itu kosong, bahkan debunya masih menempel—pertanda telah lama ditinggal pemiliknya.

Ah, Sasuke memang tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk tinggal bersama Naruto di apartemen lamanya, 'kan? Tapi dimana mereka sekarang berada?

Minato tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

.

'_Untuk sementara Naruto akan bersamaku, Naruto meminta Tou-sama agar jangan khawatir. Kami akan mengunjungi Anda tiga hari lagi. Calon menantumu, Uchiha Sasuke'_

.

Hanya itu isi pesan singkat yang tiba di ponselnya sehari setelah Naruto kabur dari rumah. Berkali-kali Minato mencoba menghubungi nomor si pengirim namun hanya suara kotak pesan yang menjawabnya. Ia tidak sabar jika harus menunggu satu hari lagi untuk bertemu Naruto.

Itachi yang masih merahasiakan semuanya dari Kyuubi dan Mikoto juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia bahkan harus bulak-balik ke New York untuk mengurus perusahaan pusat Uchiha Corp. yang mulai terbengkalai. Minato juga tidak setega itu melibatkan Kyuubi dalam masalah adiknya. Seringkali Minato berbohong bahwa Naruto sedang sibuk belajar atau semacamnya saat puterinya menelepon atau mengunjungi apartemennya.

Ini benar-benar membuat Minato hampir gila!

Pantat ayam sialan itu bahkan dengan percaya diri memamnggil dirinya sebagai calon menantu. Sasuke bahkan ikut-ikutan memanggilnya Tou-sama seperti halnya Itachi. Kakak-adik ternyata sama-sama penjilat! Jangan-jangan saat Sasuke berkunjung, ia membawa sekarung besar ocha kering kualitas tinggi dari China.

Minato tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang telah diperbuat anak ayam mesum itu pada Narutonya yang manis. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya sedikit lega mengingat Naruto berada di sisi seseorang yang akan selalu melindunginya. Setidaknya Naruto tidak dikejar preman atau Yakuza seperti di fic sebelah.

.

'Eh, Lega—?'

.

Minato mulai merasa hatinya kian hari kian melunak. Apa sebaiknya ia menuruti perkataan Jiraiya saja? Entah mengapa Minato punya firasat baik bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Naruto, Minato tidak mungkin akan menjaga puteranya terus-terusan seumur hidupnya 'kan?

Tapi—apakah tidak apa-apa jika seperti inu? Dengan jelas Kushina mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah targetnya saat mereka berada di Tokyo. Kushina bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyingkirkan Naruto, Minato sangat mengenal tabiat buruk Kushina.

Memikirkan semua kemungkinan mengerikan yang bisa saja diperbuat wanita itu membuat Minato semakin mencak-mencak frustasi. Tidak ada satupun pilihan yang menurutnya aman. Naruto akan tetap menjadi korban.

Jika ia menolak Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan sedih bukan main. Jika ia menerima Sasuke, seumur hidup Naruto akan kembali dalam bahaya. Minato ragu seberapa besarpun kekuasaan klan Uchiha, tetap akan mengalami kesulitan untuk menghalangi wanita yang telah dibutakan obsesi.

Saat fikirannya kembali melayang kemana-mana, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi menunjukkan nomor asing yang tidak ada dalam kontak nomornya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Minato-kun~ bagaimana kabarmu?", sahut suara manja seorang wanita di belakang telepon.

"Kushina?", Hahh kebetulan sekali.

"Haaaa'i, ini aku", jawab si penelepon dengan nada sing a song.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ah, kau semakin ketus saja Minato. Padahal dulu kau begitu lembut padaku. Tidak kah kau penasaran dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berada, hm?"

"…."

Minato hanya terdiam, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

"Mereka sedang berada di Konoha Hotel. Sebaiknya kau segera jemput bocah pirang kesayanganmu sebelum—"

"—aku sendiri yang mengirimnya ke alam baka", ancamnya dengan nada keji.

_tut..tut..tut..tut.._

Sambungan itu diputuskan secara sepihak oleh si wanita.

'Rencana buruk apa yang dipikirkan Kushina saat ini?', batin Minato cemas seraya meremas ponselnya.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Sosok wanita bersurai merah menyala di balik kemudi mobil menatap nanar dua pemuda yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan.

Si raven mencium bibir si pirang dengan penuh gairah sementara tangannya meremas-remas bokong sekal si pirang hanya mendesah menikmati perlakuan si raven, sesekali mengumpat agar si raven lekas pergi. Pasangan guy itu tampak tidak tahu malu bermesraan di tempat parkir bawah tanah Konoha hotel. Memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, tapi apakah mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan kamera CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan?

Semula Uzumaki Kushina hanya ingin memastikan keberadaan dua pemuda itu berdasarkan informasi dari bawahannya, lalu menyuruh si bodoh Minato menjemput si bocah pirang. Namun pemandangan yang disuguhkan kali ini benar-benar membuatnya mual. Masih segar dalam ingatannya pada kejadian menyakitkan sebulan lalu. Saat kaki dan tangannya terikat dan dipaksa menonton adegan menjijikan dua pemuda yang saling memeragakan hal yang tidak senonoh. Sasuke bahkan melakukannya dengan sengaja hanya untuk membantu bocah homo murahan itu.

Hatinya semakin tertohok melihat cincin emas putih polos yang melingkar di jari manis pasangan itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, si raven mencium kedua punggung tangan si pirang lalu menuju ke arah mobil Volvo hitam miliknya.

Cinta?!

BULL-SHIT!

Kushina yakin Sasuke hanya terkena tipu daya Naruto, semua hal yang terjadi pada mereka berdua hanya nafsu sesaat gairah muda. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar mewarisi gen penggoda miliknya.

Rencananya kini berubah total, anak buahnya di tempat lain siap menjalankan perintah.

Wanita itu mengigit bibirnya cemas, lalu memukulkan buku tangannya di di dasboard mobil. Apakah ia bisa melakukan kejahatan ini tanpa ketahuan? Pasti tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya, mobil sewaan ini mengenakan plat nomor palsu. Kaca mobilnya juga gelap, menghalangi pandangan ingin tahu dari luar. Orang-orang pasti akan mengira ini hanya tabrak lari biasa.

Kushina memang sering menyakiti orang lain, tapi tidak pernah sampai benar-benar celaka hingga mengancam jiwa. Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk menjadi sosok pembunuh dengan tangan berlumuran darah. Mengambil nyawa orang lain adalah tindak criminal yang akan dijatuhi hukuman puluhan tahun, dan Kushina tahu betul betapa ketat sistem hukum di Jepang. Sekedar perjanjian ekstradisi tidak akan menolongnya.

Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa dipikirkannya untuk melenyapkan Naruto—beserta bayinya sekaligus. Tidak cukup jika hanya bayi Naruto saja yang mati, bocah pirang itu juga tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup dan terus menerus mengganggu Sasuke.

Semuanya akan selesai, Naruto dan bayinya akan mati, Minato sekali lagi akan menderita kehilangan bocah pirang kesayangannya dan Sasuke—akan mengemis cinta padanya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan sang kekasih, mata si raven sedikit memicing curiga pada mobil van hitam yang diparkir dekat pembatas jalan, namun ia tidak berbuat apa-apa dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil lalu berlalu pergi.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyadari, bahwa mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia melihat Namikaze Naruto.

Setelah mobil Volvo hitam itu tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Kushina, seketika lampu di seluruh area parkir padam, hanya meninggalkan suasana gelap gulita yang memang seharusnya terjadi di malam hari.

Semuanya sesuai dengan rencananya, tanpa aliran listrik CCTV tidak akan merekam apapun. Wanita menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu menekan pedal gas hingga mobil van hitam itu melaju pada kecepatan 60 km/jam—tepat ke arah si pirang yang terbelalak kaget dan hanya bisa menghalangi sinar lampu mobil yang menyilaukan matanya.

CKIITTTT

BRAKKK!

Sosok pirang itu terpelanting jauh ke belakang, menabrak tembok beton hingga darah segar mengalir deras. Tubuh itu jatuh dengan bunyi derak tulang patah lalu terbaring lemah tak berdaya, seperti boneka tali yang telah terputus talinya.

"TOU-SAN!", teriak sesosok pirang lain yang sepertinya jatuh tersungkur dan berada agak jauh dari mereka.

Mata violet milik si wanita terbelalak lebar. Pemuda pirang incarannya justru masih sehat wal afiat. Lalu siapa yang—

"Minato…", ucap wanita itu lirih. Ia lupa, dirinya sediri yang telah menghubungi Minato dua jam yang lalu.

Si pemuda pirang kini tengah berjongkok di samping pria pirang yang dibanjiri darah, tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuh ayahnya, ingin menolongnya sebisa yang ia mampu. Tapi si ayah justru menahan tangan mungil pemuda itu. Tangannya mengelus pipi si pemuda lembut—lalu tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ja-jangan mem-benci ibumu, Na-naruto", ucap si ayah terbata-bata masih memegang pipi si anak.

Tanpa disadarinya, si wanita membuka jendela pintu mobilnya sendiri, lalu mencoba menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah itu lebih jelas. Dia tidak menyadari, itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

Sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah berjongkok itu menggenggam tangan erat ayahnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tapi mata sapphire yang sekarang tampak lebih kelam dan dingin dari batu obsidian menatap si wanita dengan tatapan membunuh. Menampilkan seluruh kebencian yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun.

"KU BUNUH KAU, KUSHINAAAA!", teriak sosok itu murka. 

Beberapa tamu hotel dan petugas keamanan mulai berdatangan ke tempat mereka.

.

Takut. Kushina benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

.

Wanita menekan pedal gasnya lagi, lalu pergi menjauh dari anak dan mantan suaminya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

In the churchyard on a hillside  
where the flowers grow and twine  
there grow roses amongst the posies  
on the grave of Clementine

Oh my darling, oh my darling  
Oh my darling Clementine  
Thou art lost and gone forever  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine  
(Oh my darling Clementine, Anonymous)

.

.

Hoho, ini lah puncak konflik si ibu dan anak, maaf yo chapinya pendek. Pengennya chapter depan jadi chapter final. Tapi kalo kepanjangan pasti dibagi dua.

LOGSH akan update pada hari minggu atau senin. Draft-nya belum beres.

Selamat hari Valentine!

So, mind to review Minna?

kuchiharu out! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Apa kabar, minna?  
Maaf kelamaan HIATUS hehehe.. kuchi lagi banyak kerjaan nih. Belon lagi atasan kuchi ngadain supervisi segala. **

**Bah.. ~mendokusei naa…**

**Balasan Review chap 9:**

**Vianyca Hime: **tidak jangan cincang kuchi.. kuchi masih muda, lom kawin lagi.. #mewek

**hanazawa kay: **ni lanjutannya, special pake telor.

**Himawari Wia: **maaf ya updatenya molor banget. Maklum banyak kerjaan. udah mah para ABG ababil minta bimbel ke kuchi lagi. Ujian Nasional membuat para freshgraduate pada sibuk, tapi juga jadi dapet duit.

**A-Drei**: yosh, ini lanjutannya..

**shanzec: **kushina pasti tobat, tenang aja.. atau engga aja ya?

**fatayahn: **thanks buat dukungannya selama ini ya..^^

**Elis kuchiki**: kuchi juga gak tega..hiks..

**uchiha sabai**: wahai sabai-san, terima kasih sekali atas saran dan kritiknya. But No, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat. Kuchi juga kalo nulis gak akan setengah-setengah apalagi nego-nego. Tidak baik membanding-bandingkan gender-bender dengan yaoi, keduanya pasti punya kekurangan dan kelebihannya masing-masing. Bukan perkara mudah pula mendapat insiprasi cerita yang diusahakan se-original mungkin. So, seperti sabai-san yang punya harga mati dengan pairing favoritnya, kuchi juga punya harga mati soal plot, karakter ataupun ending di ff kuchi. Gak suka ff kuchi ya gak usah baca. Tinggal klik back-button aja kok. Just make it simply.

: aduh, makasih udah bilang lemonnya hot. hehe. chapi ini gak ada lemonnya paling lime doank..

**kirei-neko**: haha, kuchi kemaren pake banyak POV kushina di adegan itu. Mudah-mudahan chapi ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan kirei-san.

: belum mati kok..

**ghighichan twinsangels: **HIE?! update sejam sekali, terlalu beraatttt, ampuun.. gak sanggup.. T.T

**dwi2**: kuchi gak setega itu kok, tenang aja..

: jangan benci mami Kushina, kan kaciannn.. jawabanmu mudah-mudahan ada di chapi ini ya..

**Aki-Ame Kyuuran**: oke.. udah lanjut kok

**love kyuuuu**: kompakan? kuchi sama Kishi-sensei 'kan emang sehati… #plakked

**Ara-chan**: kuchi mah sedang doyan update siput sekarang.. hahahhaha #tendanged_by_Ara

**Hyull**: ya ini udah lanjut adikku tersayang..

**RavmeMaki**: ih sumpeh lho, kesamaan dengan manga ini bener-bener diluar dugaan lho. Kayaknya kuchi punya indera keenam deh! pas kuchi publish ff "My tourist", film aslinya bener-bener ditayangin tiga minggu kemudian. Terus pas kuchi nyuruh sepupu kuchi buat liat kiri-kanan sebelum nyebrang jalan supaya selamet, eh ia beneran liat kiri-kanan. And dia masih segar bugar ampe sekarang.

**yuichi: **yui-san, jangan benci mami Kushi. kuchi udah digetokin para FG Kushina di PM. Hiks..

**Angel Muaffi**: Really? Senengnya nambah satu orang yang suka ff kuchi lagi.. heheh #nyengir_gaje

**zhiewon189**: Gomen, chara Kushina emang agak dibashing.. #bungkuk2 semoga chapi ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.

**siihat namikaze natsumi**: papi Min emang ayah idaman seluruh anak Indonesia, eh seluruh dunia dah.. hehe

**Yuuki no Hime**: oke, udah lanjut

**Joonie Kim sie Kyusung Shipper**: makasih udah sukaaa..

**RisaSano**: gak, ato belon mati deh.. hehe. panggil kuchi-san aja yaw! cuma Kishimoto-sensei yang berhak dipanggil demikian.. hahahha

**rini melyanti: **ini udah mau antiklimaks, jadi mungkin chapi depan jadi chapi final

**haruna yuhi**: thanks udah bilang seru.. sebenernya konfiknya emang terlalu berat dan contennya bener-bener buat yang mature. Tadinya mau kuchi publish di adult ff, tapi katanya gak ada reader dari Indonesianya.. HUWEE!

**Yosh, langsung saja ah..**

**kuchiharu proudly present  
Next Chapter of Big Fat Liar  
Happy reading and Enjoy^^**

**Yang gak berminat, mundur teratur sono. hush..hush.. #plakkeds**

**.**

**BIG FAT LIAR**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst, Romance, Family  
Rating : M for everything. 

Warning:  
AU, OOC, mis-Typo(s), YAOI, M-Preg, LIME, pov ganti gak bilang2, alur kadang lambat kadang cepet bikin gemes dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista.

Pairing :

Sasu x Naru  
(slight) banyakanxNaru

"…." talk

'…..' mind

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (bulan depan 17 tahun)  
Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina : 34 tahun  
(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun)

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T EVER READ!

.

.

In the churchyard on a hillside  
where the flowers grow and twine  
there grow roses amongst the posies  
on the grave of Clementine

Oh my darling, oh my darling  
Oh my darling Clementine  
Thou art lost and gone forever  
Dreadful sorry, Clementine  
(Oh my darling Clementine, Anonymous)

.

.

**Chapter 10: Court of Lucifer**

.

.

Gudang Sekolah Konoha  
Pukul 16.00

.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!"

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MENYENTUHKU!"

"Jangan begitu Naru-chan, aku tahu kau sering melakukan ini dengan bos besar. Aku bahkan sempat mengitip kalian berdua saat di Otto. Kau—benar-benar membuatku 'tegang'", ujar seorang pemuda berambut ungu pucat yang menahan tangan kiri Naruto sambil menjilati pipi chubby si pirang.

Namikaze Naruto tengah terbaring di lantai dan meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari pitingan lima pemuda berseragam Konoha Gakuen. Segala sumpah serapah yang ia tahu—ia lontarkan satu persatu. Naruto tidak suka diperlakukan seperti pelacur, hanya satu orang yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu, ia sudah tidak suka dengan si pemuda pemuda gigi hiu ini, salah satu anak buah Sasuke yang selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan mesum nan memuakkan. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka, orang ini berani menyerang tunangan bosnya beramai-ramai di gudang tua jauh di belakang sekolah, bersama siswa Konoha Gakuen lain.

Naruto sedikit ingat dengan pemuda berambut putih dengan tanda merah aneh di atas alisnya—yang kini sedang menindihnya dan mencoba menciumnya paksa. Orang ini adalah ketua genk yang selalu membully-nya saat masih kelas satu. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat nama genk mereka. Ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan preman-preman ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA, ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL!", ancam Naruto dengan suara naik dua oktaf.

Sial, gara-gara tidak makan siang tadi. Tubuhnya jadi lemas begini, biasanya ia gampang membanting lawan yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ekspresi marah Naruto membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Maa-maa, Namikaze Naruto. Tenanglah sedikit, sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini. Lubang mana dulu yang harus aku masuki, eh? Atas atau bawah?", ujar laki-laki seduktif lalu menjilati cuping kanan Naruto.

"MATI SAJA KA—Mpmmhhh"

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkaan kepalanya, bibirnya dibungkam olah bibir basah pemuda itu dengan pangutan kasar.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh dalam mengingat nama orang. Namaku Kimimaru, ingat itu! Setelah ini kau akan menjadi milikku!"

Si pemuda berambut putih menyeringai mesum lalu mulai mengoyak kemeja Naruto dengan beringas. Mulutnya menjilat-jilat dan menghisap puting Naruto dengan rakus. Sementara empat pemuda yang lain, termasuk si gigi hiu—masing-masing masih menahan tubuh si pirang agar tetap terbaring telentang di lantai. Pekerjaan yang sangat sulit, karena ternyata di dalam tubuh Naruto yang mungil ternyata menyimpan tenaga yang besar.

Sesuai kesepakatan, bos mereka—Kimimaru yang akan mencicipi si pirang paling pertama. Suigetsu tidak punya pilihan selain setuju, padahal ia juga sangat ingin menikmati puting kecoklatan itu.

"Gah, tahan tubuhnya lebih keras, Sui! Kau juga Kimimaru, kenapa tidak kau gigit saja putingnya! Bagaimana aku bisa membuat _scene rape yaoi_, kalau adegannnya tidak hot sama sekali!", teriak sesosok gadis berambut merah sok 'sutradara' yang memegang _handycam_.

Si gadis berjalan mengelilingi Naruto dengan seringai sinis. Setiap kali para pemuda itu menggigit, menghisap ataupun mencium bibir Naruto dengan paksa, ia akan langsung memekik senang bahkan melompat-lompat gembira.

"Oh, hidangan pembuka saja sudah seheboh ini, bagaimana dengan hidangan utama?", ujar gadis itu lagi lalu terkikik riang.

Satu lagi kebodohan Naruto hari ini, seharusnya ia tadi mengajak Kiba saat Karin memanggilnya untuk berbicara berdua saja!

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu bodoh hingga mempercayai si gadis licik ini. Karin tidak mungkin memberikan informasi tentang Kushina secara cuma-cuma. Begitu ia tiba ke gudang tua di belakang sekolah, ia sudah mencium gelagat yang mencurigakan.

Salahkan ambisinya yang terlalu besar untuk mendapat informasi dari Karin, hingga sekarang ia terjebak dengan lima pemuda mesum yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memerkosanya.

Laki-laki berambut putih yang bernama Kimimaru bahkan sudah mulai membuka resleting celana Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Tanpa ragu laki-laki itu mengulum kejantanan Naruto seperti mengulum lollipop. Lidahnya menari-menari menikmati sensasi lembut yang diberikan kulit mulus kejantanan itu.

Si bocah hiu yang merasa iri langsung mendorong Kimimaru untuk mengambil alih peranannya.

"Cih, aku juga mau, Kimamaru! Kau yang sebelah atas saja sana!", ucap bocah hiu itu tidak terima. sambil mengocok kejantanannya sendiri.

Kimimaru hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek, lalu mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya sendiri. Ia arahkan kejantanannya ke mulut Naruto yang sudah dipaksa terbuka oleh kedua temannya yang lain.

"Buka mulutmu, Naruto! Dan jangan berani-berani mengigitnya", perintah laki-laki itu..

Si laki-laki berambut putih langsung duduk di dada Naruto, membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya karena berteriak kesakitan. Tanpa buang waktu, ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke rongga basah dan hangat itu. Pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan cepat, hingga kejantanannya menyodok pangkal tenggorokan Naruto keras.

"Mphhhh—ghookkk—ghookkk—hmmmpph"

"Akh—seharusnya aku—akh—lakukan ini semenjak kau masuk ke Konoha Gakuen—akh, Kau milikku sekarang, Namikaze Naruto—okh", racau Kimimaru keenakan. Sebenarnya ia sudah jatuh hati dengan pemuda manis ini, saat Naruto pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha Gakuen. Hanya sja, gara-gara harga dirinya sebagai siswa elit sekaligus ketua genk _sound-angel_, ia justru membully Naruto agar menyita perhatian si pirang.

Tapi Naruto justru semakin tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi siswa yang mandiri, memiliki segudang prestasi dan mudah bergaul. Ia juga memiliki banyak teman yang bahkan lebih kaya dan berkuasa darinya. Belum lagi siswa-siswa lain yang tak henti-hentinya mengejar Naruto setiap hari, membuat Kimimaru semakin sulit mendekati pemuda pirang manis ini.

Kimimaru tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Setelah ia menikmati tubuh Naruto, ia akan membawan Naruto kabur untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan ia biarkan Uchiha Sasuke, mantan guru matematikanya yang mesum memonopoli Naruto.

Ketiga temannya yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat pemandangan erotis bocah pirang idaman semua kaum seme yang tengah dijamah bos mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menikmati apa yang tersisa. Ketiga pemuda itu menjilat dan menghisap kulit Naruto sejauh yang dapat mereka jangkau. Mereka bahkan memainkan kejantanannya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasi seorang bawahan. Jika bosnya lelah, mereka pasti akan mendapat giliran? iya 'kan? Batin mereka bersamaan agak ragu.

Tak lama kemudian, kejantanan Kimimaru berkedut, lalu cairannya yang banyak memenuhi mulut Naruto hingga meluber keluar. Ketiga temannya yang lain termasuk Suigetsu mengalami hal yang sama, segera mereka keluarkan kejantanan mereka dari dalam celana lalu membanjiri tubuh Naruto yang nyaris polos dengan cairan sperma mereka.

Cih, Naruto merasa jijik dengan dirinya sekarang!

Ia sudah menelan cairan orang lain, belum lagi ia juga telah diraba di sana-sini oleh kakak kelas yang tidak ia kenal. Naruto sudah bosan menjadi objek pelecehan seperti ini, hanya sekali ia pernah kecolongan—saat di ruang musik. Itu pun karena Naruto mengizinkan Sasuke untuk terus menyentuhnya.

Hanya kekasihnya yang boleh menyentuh tubuhnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Jangan harap tubuh Naruto akan merespon sentuhan menjijikan itu, mereka hanya amatiran dan sangat tidak tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke. Meski dikulum dan dijilat berkali-kali, 'miliknya' tidak kunjung menegang,

Bibirnya mengulum senyum sinis, tubuh mungil berbalut cairan kental itu berhenti meronta. Mata saphirenya justru memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan yang bisa ia berikan kepada semua orang di ruangan itu.

Tapi kelima pemuda itu tidak menyerah begitu saja, mereka sudah kebal dengan segala bentuk _deathglare_ dari siapapun. Suigetsu sudah kembali mengulum kejantanan Naruto, sedangkan Kimimaru meraup bibir Naruto ganas. Ketiga temannya yang lain juga mulai menjilat-jilat sperma yang membanjiri tubuh tan eksotis itu, meskipun itu cairan milik mereka sendiri.

Naruto tetap tidak bergeming, kini dia mengamati kelima pemuda dan gadis itu dengan memicingkan matanya. Menimbang-nimbang bagaimana cara paling menyakitkan untuk mengeksekusi mereka.

Apa mereka pikir hal seperti ini bisa membuat Namikaze Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu? Ia sudah berkali-kali hampir dilecehkan bahkan semenjak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mereka pikir bagaimana ia bisa bertahan selama ini?

"Tch, tsumaranai (=membosankan)", ucap Naruto dengan nada merendahkan di sela-sela lumatan bergairah si rambut putih.

Bibir yang sudah bengkak itu pun menyeringai keji. Pengadilan dari seorang iblis tidak akan memberi keadilan pada siapapun, kecuali sang iblis itu sendiri.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Beberapa Hari Sebelumnya  
Hotel Konoha, Pukul 21.45

"Mhmmhh, Suke—"

Si pemuda bersurai pirang kesayangan si raven sedang mendesah tak karuan karena dihimpit sang kekasih. Di ruangan yang hanya berukuran 3x2 meter itu, si ravem asyik mencumbu si pirang sambil sesekali meremas bokongnya yang kenyal. Jari tengahnya juga menusuk-nusuk lubang si pirang di balik celana jeans yang ia kenakan.

Oh, betapa Sasuke ingin menikmati sensasi cengkraman lembut otot-otot di lubang itu, menyodoknya dengan keras dan cepat berkali-kali hingga berdarah, lalu mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya jauh di dalam tubuh si pirang.

Seandainya bujang lapuk itu tidak meneleponnya tadi untuk segera kembali ke Suna, mana sudi ia meninggalkan si Dobe sendirian di hotel. Belum lagi ia sudah punya janji esok hari untuk pergi meminta restu sang calon ayah mertua.

Sasuke—dengan sangat berat hati—telah menyetujui untuk tidak 'menculik' Naruto. Mereka berdua telah memilih jalan yang paling sulit dan berliku agar bisa tetap bersama, meskipun mungkin harus berpisah untuk sementara waktu. Sasuke akan terus mencoba meyakinkan sang calon ayah mertua agar mau mempercayakan Naruto kepadanya. Tidak peduli memerlukan waktu berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun, seorang Uchiha tidak akan menarik kata-katanya.

Mereka telah berikrar untuk tidak menyaerah dan selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun.

Naruto sangat menyayangi ayahnya, Sasuke tahu betul itu. Sasuke tidak akan tega pada laki-laki yang telah membesarkan Naruto hingga seperti sekarang. Tapi keinginan untuk memiliki Naruto begitu besar, hingga setiap kali mengingatnya membuat dada Sasuke begitu sesak.

Tidak memedulikan jika mereka sedang berada di dalam lift hotel yang bergerak turun, Sasuke terus menyerang leher tan menggoda itu dengan lidah dan giginya. Memberikan tanda merah sebanyak mungkin, tanda bagi orang-orang tidak berkepentingan agar menjauh dari miliknya.

Tangan atletisnya mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos si pirang, memelintir dua tonjolan kecil yang membuat si pirang melenguh menggoda.

Naruto begitu seksi saat ia dikuasai nafsu, membuat Sasuke ingin menyetubuhi sekarang juga.

Sasuke semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, lututnya menggesek-gesek kejantanan Naruto. Bocah pirang itu kembali mendesah tertahan lalu mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Sasuke.

Kembali bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam pangutan panas. Sasuke menyedot bibir ranum itu seakan ingin memakannya. Tangannya yang lain mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja si pirang. Ditariknya tengkuk si pirang untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, lidahnya kembali menginvasi ke rongga mulut penuh saliva itu. Mengabsen setiap giginya lalu mengajak daging tak bertulang itu untuk bergulat dalam tarian cinta.

Lidah mereka berpaut, tubuh mereka merapat, nafas mereka berderu bersamaan dengan degupan jantung yang seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dada mereka. Sasuke mulai membuka resleting celana Naruto lalu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam.

Kejantanan milik Naruto yang tidak seberapa itu ia genggam keras.

_Ting_

Bunyi bel lift mengintrupsi kegiatan mesum dua pemuda itu.

Pintu lift terbuka menampakkan seorang nenek dengan cucu laki-lakinya yang masih kanak-kanak. Mulut nenek itu terbuka lebar dengan mata terbelalak, sedangkan si cucu hanya memandang dua pemuda yang saling menyentuh itu dengan sorot mata penasaran.

Pasalnya di hadapan mereka, pemuda pirang manis dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka sedang merintih menggoda dihimpit pemuda lain yang berambut gelap. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu, tampaknya masih belum menyadari bahwa aksinya tengah dipergoki orang lain. Mulutnya masih menyerang leher jenjang si pirang sedangkan tangannya meremas-meremas gundukan di balik celana pemuda manis itu.

Naruto yang sadar akan situasi memalukan itu, refleks Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Ia benar-benar malu telah kehilangan kendali dan menjadi tontonan gratis bagi kedua orang itu, apalagi salah satu dari mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Astaga, apa ia dan Sasuke baru saja menodai mata seorang anak kecil yang masih suci? Tuhan pasti akan mengutuknya. Ini semua gara-gara si mesum pantat ayam ini yang menyerangnya tidak tahu tempat.

Dangan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, Naruto berlari keluar dari lift dan langsung ngeloyor pergi menuju tempat parkir bawah tanah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah uke-nya yang ternyata pemalu, atau apakah itu termasuk tsundere?

Ah, yang jelas tingkah Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin mencintainya.

Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana span hitam, melangkah keluar lift setelah memberi kedipan misterius pada si anak.

Si nenek yang masih merasa shock berat gara-gara adegan live yaoi dihadapannya, langsung menutup mata cucunya yang masih polos dan memberikan doujutsu 'pelindung—cucu—dari—adegan—mesum™' (= anggap aja jutsu mata kayak sharingan gitu haha..#plakked) alias _deathglare_ pada si pemuda raven.

Sasuke si mesum hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia malas berurusan dengn nenek tua ini. Hei, apa salahnya menikmati masa muda. Seandainya ini masih di manga, ia pasti sudah mengeluarkan susano'o.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari, sosok pirang lain yang tampak lebih tua mengamati mereka dari kejauhan lalu mengikuti keduanya.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah pergi kemanapun tanpa seizinku!"

"Ha'i"

"Pesan makanan lewat _room service _saja, jangan pergi ke cafeteria atau restaurant manapun!"

"Ha'i, Sasuke"

"Jangan membuka pintu untuk tamu yang tidak kau kenal!"

"Gah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ayahku, Teme!"

"Aku bertanggung jawab untuk menjagamu, kalau ayahmu tidak ada, Dobe. Ingat itu!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak semakin imut.

Apa ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu atau ke'dobe'an-nya sudah lewat batas kadaluarsa, memiliki tampang imut tetapi tidak menyadarinya adalah suatu tindak kriminal berat. Tidak kah ia menyadari korbannya berjatuhan satu per satu selama ini, termasuk Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi marah Naruto yang menurutnya benar-benar imut, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mengacak-ngacak gemas surai pirangnya.

Meskipun seringkali bertengkar, siapapun akan bisa melihat bahwa mereka sangat peduli satu sama lain. Hal itu pula yang dilihat oleh mata laki-laki bersurai pirang yang telah memperhatikan mereka semenjak keluar dari lift.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis melihat kebahagiaan puteranya.

Awalnya ia pergi ke hotel Konoha dengan penuh amarah, seandainya ia tahu nomor kamar hotel Naruto dan si pantat ayam mesum itu, ia pasti akan langsung mendatangi mereka dengan mendobrak daun pintu seperti di film-film laga. Sayangnya petugas penerima tamu hotel bersikeras tidak mau memberi tahu informasi pribadi semacam itu ke tamu lain, meskipun Minato mengaku sebagai ayah Naruto.

Berkali-kali ia mengutuk kinerja reseptionis yang terlalu 'professional' itu. Ia sedikit heran bagaimana Kushina bisa mengetahui keberadaan puteranya, sedangkan Itachi dan dirinya sendiri selalu menemui jalan buntu.

Beruntung ia tidak memilih untuk langsung pulang. Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto muncul sambil bergandengan tangan, walaupun puteranya tampaknya sedang sedikit kesal.

Meski keduanya sama-sama pria, pemuda tampan dan bocah manis itu tampak sangat serasi di mata Minato. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat Naruto diperlakukan sangat lembut oleh pemuda raven itu. Sesekali si raven mencoba mencuri ciuman dari si pirang, dan hal itu—tentu saja sukses membuat pipi Naruto bersemu merah.

Puteranya tampak sangat bahagia, tanpa ada dusta ataupun kepalsuan.

Hal yang cukup jarang dilihat Minato. Bocah itu seringkali berpura-pura bahagia di hadapannya, padahal Minato tahu Naruto sering dibully dan diperlakukan tidak adil di sekolah.

Naruto tidak pernah mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri, bahkan terhadap dirinya—ayah kandung Naruto. Seringkali Minato khawatir dengan kebiasaan anaknya yang semakin sering berbohong untuk menutupi keadaannya di sekolah. Naruto juga sangat suka bebuat jahil hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan pergi keluyuran di malam hari saat Minato sedang bekerja lembur.

Hari ini, Minato yakin ia akan bisa melepas puteranya. Sasuke pasti bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik, apapun yang terjadi. Suatu saat seorang ayah memang harus melepas anaknya untuk membangun kebahagiannya sendiri, dan sepertinya saat itu sudah tiba untuk Minato.

Rasanya sangat lega—lega sekali. Beban yang dirasakannya selama ini hilang entah kemana.

Bibir si pria kembali menyunggingkan senyum bahagia meski tak terlihat orang lain, karena dirinya sedang bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang.

Setelah berciuman untuk yang—entah keberapa kalinya, si raven yang Minato sangat yakini mesum itu—menjauh lalu pergi dengan menggunakan mobil.

Puteranya melambai-lambai riang seperti anak kecil. Ah, Naruto'nya' memang sangat manis, dia pasti kaget sekali karena ayahnya mengintipnya sedari tadi. Memikirkan hal itu Minato tersenyum geli.

Namun mata birunya yang diwariskan kepada si anak membulat sempurna saat tiba-tiba lampu di basement parkir kendaraan itu mati total. Kekhawatiran mencengkram seluruh inchi tubuhnya, entah mengapa firasat Minato begitu buruk.

Sebuah cahaya meyilaukan mata mendadak muncul menyorot tepat ke arah Naruto. Bocah itu tampaknya terlalu kaget, dan hanya bisa mengangkat lengan kanannya karena sulit untuk melihat. Matanya belum terbiasa dengan kondisi ruangan yang serasa berganti-ganti ini.

Cahaya itu bergerak cepat diiringi suara deru mesin mobil, seakan sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal.

Naluri Minato sebagai seorang ayah langsung mengambil alih kendali. Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang mungkin menimpa dirinya, ia tarik tubuh mungil yang hanya beberapa meter di dekatnya itu lalu mendorongnya jauh-jauh

Sebuah tubrukan dari benda keras terasa di tulang pinggulnya, membuat Minato terhempas ke dinding beton yang dingin lalu jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi debam keras.

Kepalanya terbentur, tulang rusuknya patah dan entah apalagi bagian tubuhnya yang rusak hingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Tubuhnya serasa diselimuti cairan kental dan hangat di tengah kegelapan.

Meskipun pandangannya sedikit kabur, ia bisa melihat sosok lain yang berjongkok di sebelahnya cukup jelas. Merapakal kata 'Tou-san' berkali-kali dengan suara lirih dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya. Tetapi dengan keadaan tangan yang gemetaran seperti itu, Minato tahu puteranya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Setetes air mata ia rasakan jatuh tepat ke pipinya.

Apakah Naruto menangisinya? Tidak, jangan menangis, seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

Tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah sudah hampir selesai, ia akan pergi dengan tenang asal Naruto hidup dengan bahagia.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia angkat tangannya, mencoba menghapus air mata yang terlalu berharga untuk jatuh sia-sia. Tetapi tangannya yang sudah mulai mati rasa itu hanya sanggup menyentuh pipi chubby si anak.

Banyak yang ingin ia katakan untuk Naruto: nasihat-nasihat sepele seorang ayah yang pasti akan dianggap angin lalu, restunya untuk cinta 'tidak biasa' milik malaikat kecilnya dan keinginan terbesarnya agar Naruto bisa memaafkan ibunya. Naruto hanya lah korban atas rumah tangganya yang hancur, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu ayah dan ibunya.

Minato tampaknya tahu siapa yang berada di balik kemudi mobil itu, hanya satu orang yang bisa berbuat nekat untuk mencelakakan Naruto. Tidak ia sangka Kushina berani bertindak sejauh ini.

Apakah Naruto akan memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya? Apakah Naruto bisa mematuhi semua nasihat-nasihatnya?

Sedikit rasa enggan muncul di hati Minato, kekhawatirannya untuk sang anak tidak pernah berakhir.

Minato tidak mau putera satu-satunya hidup penuh dengan rasa kebencian dan dendam. Bukankah hidup ini sudah terlalu singkat hanya untuk berbagi kebahagian? Apalagi hanya dihabiskan untuk membenci seseorang.

Tidak, Naruto jangan sampai berakhir menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan seperti itu. Hidupnya sudah terlalu banyak menderita.

"Ja-jangan mem-benci ibumu, Na-naruto", ucap Minato terbata-bata dengan suara lirih, tangannya masih memegang pipi puteranya. Butiran cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya yang sudah terasa berat.

Hanya ini yang bisa ia katakan, tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk berbuat hal lain.

Tiba-tiba segalanya terasa ringan, rasa sakitnya menghilang, pandangannya semakin kabur dan menggelap.

Kelopak mata sang ayah menutup, namun apakah Tuhan berniat menutupnya untuk selamanya?

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Tujuh hari kemudian  
RS Konoha, Pukul 16.30

.

"Istirahatlah Kyuu-koi, kau sudah di sini seharian", bujuk laki-laki bersurai raven yang menyampirkan sebuah kardigan ke bahu sang istri.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Kyu-chan itu masih tidak merespon, matanya memandang sedih sang ayah yang terbaring koma di tempat tidur ditunjang dengan berbagai alat medis.

Selama ini Kyuubi selalu menemani sang ayah, bahkan saat masih di ruang ICU. Dengan tegas, ia menyuruh Naruto agar tidak menemaninya dan pergi ke sekolah, layaknya seorang pelajar.

"Setidaknya pikirkan lah Fuga-kun, kalau kau sakit bagaimana dengan anak kita?", bujuk sang suami lagi dengan lembut.

Mendengar nama putera semata wayangnya disebut-sebut. Kyuubi akhirnya menoleh ke arah sang suami. Matanya berkaca-kaca, wajahnya tampak pucat karena lelah dan kalut di saat yang bersamaan. Kaa-san-nya, Mikoto lah yang telah menggantikan posisi Kyuubi untuk merawat bayinya selama sang ayah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Kondisi sang istri begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya, Itachi sangat menderita melihat istrinya tenggelam dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Itachi memeluk Kyuubi lalu membenamkan wajah Kyuubi ke dadanya. Ingin sekali menghibur Kyubi, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kekuasaannya sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha malah tidak berguna sama sekali di saat seperti ini.

Pelaku tabrak lari yang adalah ibu mertuanya sendiri masih belum ditemukan, wanita itu hilang bagai di telan bumi. Segala usaha—bahkan puluhan detektif swasta telah ia luncurkan untuk mencari Kushina, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Kushina sudah terlalu lama malang-melintang di belakang layar dalam bisnis gelap miliknya pribadi, membuatnya memiliki koneksi dengan orang-orang di dunia hitam.

Sehebat apapun klan Uchiha, jika mereka berhadapan dengan seluruh mafia kelas kakap di belakang Kushina—pasti akan merasa kewalahan. Tapi jangan harap hal seperti ini akan membuat gentar seorang Uchiha Itachi, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menghapus air mata Kyuubi. Dia bahkan mengirim adik satu-satunya untuk mengintrogasi mafia-mafia brengsek itu.

Mereka tidak akan selamanya melindungi Kushina yang memang sudah banyak dihubungkan dengan berbagai kasus hukum pidana saat ia masih di Amerika Serikat. Mengingat sifat Sasuke yang sama kejamnya dengannya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga mereka menemukan Kushina.

Merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah menangis di dada suaminya, Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Matanya menatap sendu sang suami, putus asa dengan segala musibah yang menimpa sang ayah. Ia harus bertanya hal ini pada Itachi, sebelum menyesal seumur hidup.

"_Anata_, tadi pagi kau masih di kantor, dokter menemuiku dan Naruto", ucap Kyuubi memulai setelah menghela nafas panjang.

Dahi Itachi mengernyit heran, hanya di saat-saat tertentu Kyuubi akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Kelihatannya apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuubi benar-benar serius.

"Dia bilang, Tou-san sudah mengalami kematian otak meskipun organ tubuhnya yang lain masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kecil kemungkinan Tou-san akan sadarkan diri_—hiks_", lanjut Kyuubi sambil sesekali sesegukan.

Tidak perlu otak genius untuk tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku dan Naruto sudah membicarakannya. Kami siap—untuk melepaskan Tou-san", ucap Kyuubi dengan suara lirih di akhir kalimat. Air mata kembali meluncur di kedua pipinya.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini? Kita masih bisa menunggu selama yang kita mau. Kau tahu betul uang bukan masalah bagi kita", ujar Itachi sehalus mungkin. Ia takut Kyuubi akan menyesali keputusannya ini di kemudian hari.

Dengan perlahan Kyuubi menghapus air mata di pipinya sendiri lalu menatap lembut suaminya.

"Terkadang merelakan sesuatu memang lebih berat daripada memperjuangkannya. Aku dan Naruto pasti akan menyesal, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada melihat Tou-san terus-terusan menderita. Tou-san akan lebih bahagia jika berada di sisi-Nya", ucap Kyuubi dengan tersenyum pedih.

Kyuubi meyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Itachi, melepas seluruh kepanatan dan kelelahannya. Dididik selama bertahun-tahun dengan ayah yang sangat patuh terhadap ajaran Kristiani, Kyuubi tahu ayahnya akan menyetujui keputusannya ini.

Seperti halnya Kristus yang dengan rela mengorbankan dirinya disalib, agar semua kaumnya selamat. Ayahnya akan lebih memilih kematian daripada melihat Kyuubi dan Naruto terus menangis dalam kesedihan.

Pengorbanan, adalah bentuk lain dari kasih sayang dan cinta.

Sang suami mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Kyuubi tidak lah sendirian, tidak akan pernah.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengan dokter", ujar Itachi lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

"Tapi aku sedikit mencemaskan Naruto, apa sebaiknya kita membawanya ke New York?"

"Tidak perlu, Naruto akan baik-baik saja asal bersama Sasuke"

"Eh?!"

"Kau pikir mataku buta, Keriput! Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau dan Tou-san sembunyikan selama ini, tapi sepertinya semua ini ada hubungannya dengan dua orang itu. Orang bodohpun tahu, Sasuke selalu menatap adikku dengan pandangan aneh. Dan mengingat kalian masih bersaudara, adikmu pasti mewarisi gen mesum yang sama"

"Ara, itu terlalu kasar Kyuu-chan~"

Kyuubi mendengus sebal.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, _Anata!"_, ujar Kyuubi dengan senyuman mautnya, menekankan pangilan 'sayang'nya pada Itachi.

Itachi mendadak meleleh di hadapan sang istri. Lebih baik dia di panggil 'keriput' dengan nada berapi-apai daripada 'anata' dengan bisikan berbahaya.

Percayalah, ia sangat setuju dengan nama yang diberikan sang ayah mertua kepada istrinya. Kyuubi memang benar-benar jelmaan wanita rubah berekor sembilan.

"Err, apa Naruto masih belum pulang, Kyuu-chan~?", tanya Itachi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya tertawa gugup.

Keduanya tidak menyadari, jari-jari sang ayah bergerak pelan.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

"Tch, tsumaranai…", sebuah kata dengan nada pelan dan meremehkan keluar dari bibir cherry si pirang.

Pemuda berambut putih yang tengah menindihnya sejenak menghentikan lumatannya. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?", tanya pemuda itu sambil mengernyit heran. Entah mengapa Naruto tampak sedikit aneh di matanya. Apa mereka memang sudah keterlaluan hingga membuat jiwa Naruto terguncang?

Pemuda manis bersurai pirang itu hanya tersenyum lalu terkikik geli, seolah baru saja mendengar guyonan lucu dari mereka.

Semua orang menatap Naruto penuh tanya, mengapa pemuda pirang itu justru tertawa? Bukankah lebih normal jika ia berteriak-teriak sambil meratap?

"Kalian—sangat—membosankan!", ucap Naruto sarkastik menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

Entah mendapat tenaga darimana, Naruto membenturkan kepalanya sendiri dengan keras ke surai putih Kimimaru. Darah segar keluar dari luka di kening keduanya. Pemuda berambut putih itu jatuh terjengkang hingga membentur lantai. Refleks semua anak buahnya kaget lalu melepaskan Naruto termasuk Suigetsu.

Kesalahan fatal mereka yang pertama.

Dengan sigap Naruto bangun lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Darah menetes perlahan ke pelipis berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu, tapi sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Sorot mata membunuh dengan aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kentara, terlihat jelas dari manik saphirenya yang kini terlihat jauh lebih kelam dari batu obsidian.

Kelima pemuda termasuk si gadis bergidik ngeri. Naruto tampak seperti iblis seribu tahun seperti di fict sebelah yang super lelet update-nya.

Mendadak Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat posisi Kimimaru yang masih jatuh terduduk, dan empat pemuda lain serta Karin—yang menurutnya memasang tampang bodoh dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"_Holly Mother_, kalian benar-benar kelihatan konyol. MUHAHAHAHHA—", Naruto tertawa seperti orang kesetanan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Empat dari lima pemuda itu bertukar pandang penuh rasa heran melihat _mood_ Naruto yang berubah tiba-tiba, sementara si rambut putih menatapnya cemas.

"Kurang ajar kau, bocah tengik!", umpat salah satu pemuda bertubuh tambun dengan rambut mohawk berwarna orange.

Si tambun itu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto, tapi bocah itu berhasil menepisnya dengan mudah lalu memelintir tangan kanan si penyerang. Tanpa ampun Naruto mematahkan lengan itu seperti mematahkan sebatang ranting pohon.

KRAK!

"ARGHHHHH!", si pemuda tambun berteriak keras kesakitan. Naruto benar-benar mematahkan lengan kanannya hingga tertekuk menjadi dua.

Sejenak bibir si pirang menyeringai keji lalu tubuh tambun itu dia banting seketika ke lantai.

BUKKK!

Orang-orang di ruangan itu memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa membanting tubuh Jirobu yang notabene tiga kali lebih berat?

"Sakon, Ukon apa yang kalian lakukan? Tahan dia!", teriak Kimimaru. Dia pernah mendengar gossip mengerikan tentang Naruto, tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar melihatnya. Kalau terus seperti ini, nyawa mereka bisa berada dalam bahaya.

Dua orang itu mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan dan tendangannya, tapi Naruto terlalu gesit untuk mereka. Berkali-kali diserang, berkali-kali itu pula Naruto berhasil berkelit lalu membalas mereka dengan telak.

Suigetsu mematung di tempat, dirinya terlalu kaget melihat perkelahian yang jauh di atas levelnya. Karin bahkan sudah panik ingin segera kabur, ia mendobrak-dobrak gerendel pintu tua yang dikunci Kimimaru. Kameranya sudah ia buang entah kemana, saat Naruto mulai bertindak gila. Tanpa ia sadari, kamera itu masih merekam kejadian pembantaian yang akan terjadi di ruangan berdebu itu.

PRANG!

Suigetsu akhirnya bertindak, ia memukul kepala Naruto dengan botol kaca yang ia pungut dari belakang. Dia begitu panik hingga berbuat nekat untuk menghentikan Naruto. Alih-alih berteriak kesakitan atau semacamnya, Naruto malah diam tak bergeing. Tubuhnya seakan sudah mati rasa dengan segala jenis rasa sakit.

Tubuh mungil itu berbalik menghadap Suigetsu. Darah segar terus menetes dari luka-luka di kepalanya, lalu menetes ke lantai lewat bulu matanya yang lentik. Bagai predator yang mempermainkan buruannya, mendadak bocah pirang itu menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur yang membuat semua orang merinding ngeri. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang disembunyikan di dalam saku celananya.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

Di suatu tempat  
Pukul 16.10

.

BRAK!

"Ini kah balasanmu setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu, Mifune!", maki seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang setelah menyingkirkan seluruh barang di meja si lawan bicara.

Wanita itu memandang nyalang seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai yukata hitam, rekan bisnisnya selama delapan tahun ini.

Si pria masih duduk santai di kursi sambil menyeruput kopi arabica import yang aromanya sangat ia sukai.

"Organisasi kami memang tidak berisikan orang-orang suci, tapi kami masih memiliki kehormatan untuk tidak ikut campur dengan masalahmu yang menggelikan itu. Seorang samurai hanya mengabdi pada satu 'tuan', kau tahu betul bagaimana prinsip kami bekerja, Uzumaki Kushina", ujar laki-laki itu tegas memandang si wanita dengan tatapan dalam.

"Cih, jika bukan karena klan Uzumaki. Bisnismu tidak akan bisa berjalan lancar seperti sekarang! Berani-beraninya kau mengkhianatiku! Kalian hanya sampah tak berguna yang berpura-pura menjadi yakuza!", teriak wanita naik beberapa oktaf dengan sorot mata membunuh.

Beberapa bodyguard berpakaian hitam bersenjatakan katana bergerak maju, namun dengan santai laki-laki tua itu menyuruh mereka kembali ke tempat.

"Kami sangat menghargai semua jasamu selama delapan tahun ini. Tetapi, apakah kau pikir kami begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari pengkhianatanmu? Di belakang kami, kau menjanjikan loyalitas yang sama kepada Shimura Danzo dan Sarutobi Hiruzen. Bahkan si tua Hanzo pun tidak luput dari semua janji palsumu. Akan lebih bijaksana, jika kita mengakhiri kerjasama yang tidak sehat ini secara sukarela dari kedua belah pihak. Kau sangat beruntung, tak satupun aset milikmu yang kami bekukan", ujar si pria tua bernama Mifune itu panjang lebar.

Kushina terpaku di tempatnya. Jadi selama ini, Mifune hanya berpura-pura menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, padahal pria tua sudah bersiap-siap untuk menusuknya dari belakang. Kalau begini, kemana lagi Kushina harus lari? Klan Uzumaki sudah tidak mau ikut campur dengan semua urusannya.

Ruangan sempit yang dikelilingi trali besi adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin ia kunjungi. Kushina tidak mau kebebasannya direnggut dan menjadii narapidana.

"Apa benar hanya gara-gara itu kalian mencampakanku? Tidak mungkin kalian tiba-tiba memusuhiku dalam semalam. Jawab aku kakek sialan!", tanya Kushina dengan bisikan berbahaya. Kemarahan kini sudah sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

Semula Mifune sama sekali tidak peduli dengan urusan pribadi Kushina. Bisnis gelap adalah tempat di mana semua orang memiliki lebih dari satu wajah, wajar saja jika Kushina bekerja sama dengan pihak yang saling bermusuhan. Pengkhianatan hanya alasan Mifune isaja untuk membuangnya, pasti ada alasan yang lebih logis dibalik semua tindakan yang tidak lazim ini.

"Mengabdi pada satu 'tuan'? Jangan bilang 'tuan'-mu adalah ketakutan bukan kedamaian yang kau agung-agungkan. Menyedihkan sekali seorang yakuza penjual senjata sepertimu bersyair tentang perdamaian. Jangan membuatku tertawa, kakek tua!"

Kembali Kushina menatap laki-laki tua itu dengan sorot mata kebencian. Ia tidak rela dicampakkan begitu saja bagai anjing jalanan.

"Ah, memang sangat sulit mmembohongi seorang Uzumaki. Kalian selalu mempunyai insting yang hebat", ujar si pria pelan lalu tertawa renyah.

Sorot mata yang semula ramah itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tajam dan menusuk.

"Markasku di Kumogakure di serang oleh pasukan yang dipimpin seorang Uchiha muda yang mencari-carimu. Banyak propertiku yang rusak dan anak buahku terluka parah. Tampaknya ia berniat menghabisimu sampai tuntas. Aku sudah tidak muda lagi—hanya seorang kakek tua seperti yang kau bilang, terlalu berbahaya bagiku untuk melawan klan Uchiha sendirian"

Kushina benar-benar terkejut sekarang, seorang Uchiha muda mencarinya dengan segerombolan pasukan. Apa itu Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan bertindak sejauh itu hanya gara-gara Naruto?

"Klan Uchiha selama beratus tahun selalu berbisnis dengan jujur dan bersih, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari Yakuza Jepang ataupun mafia dari negara lain yang berani mengusik mereka. Uchiha bukan lawan yang bisa dianggap enteng. Kau baru saja membangunkan naga tidur, Kushina. Kudengar kau hampir mencelakakan calon istrinya".

Tubuh Kushina merosot ke lantai, informasi ini terlalu sulit untuk ia cerna. Bukan hanya kebebasannya yang terancam sekarang tetapi juga nyawanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sasuke sedang memburunya! Ini semua gara-gara bocah sialan itu, selalu saja DIA!

Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya kali ini. Jika Mifune saja menolaknya, rekan mafianya yang lain tidak mungkin mau menerimanya lagi. Kabar ini pasti sudah berhembus kencang di komunitas mereka.

"Aku sarankan kau serahkan dirimu atau selamanya bersembunyi di bangunan tua itu. Meskipun—tentu saja itu usaha yang sangat sia-sia. Bawa wanita ini pergi!", perintah Mifune tegas kepada anak buahnya.

Kushina tak melawan saat tubuhnya yang masih terduduk lemas diseret paksa.

.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

.

"….o_h my darling, oh my darling…oh my darling Clementine…thou art lost and gone forever…dreadful sorry, Clementine…_"

Bibir cherry si pemuda bersurai pirang terus menerus menyenandungkan lullaby (=lagu pengantar tidur), sambil menikmati sensasi air sedingin es yang serasa menggelitik. Air dingin itu membawa seluruh cairan merah kental yang mengotori kedua tangannya, menyisakan kulit kecoklatan yang sedikit pucat dan berkeriput karena terlalu lama terkena air.

Ruangan yang sudah tak terpakai itu, masih dihuni oleh si pemuda pirang, lima sosok pemuda lain yang kini berada diantara hidup dan mati—serta gadis berambut merah yang duduk meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan.

Gadis itu memandang punggung si pemuda dengan penuh rasa takut sekaligus marah. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang cantik. Ia masih beruntung, nasibnya tidak senaas lima pemuda yang kini terkapar tak berdaya dengan penuh lebam kebiruan dan berdarah-darah. Pemuda-pemuda bertampang preman yang ia suruh untuk memberi pelajaran pada si pirang.

Matanya mengerling kamera yang tergeletak di sisi ruangan. Kamera yang semula ia pegang untuk merekam peristiwa yang pasti akan membuat si pirang akan mengemis kematian saking malunya, tapi justru sekarang ia sendiri yang ingin menginginkan kematian. Kematian jauh lebih baik daripada terjebak dengan bocah psikopat yang bernyanyi lagu lullaby setelah menyiksa lima pemuda hingga nyaris tewas.

Karin membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua lututnya yang gemetar. Kedua tangannya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak tahan pada nada riang dalam nyanyian si pirang, yang menurutnya lebih menakutkan dari tawa sadako. Entah bagaimana lagu itu bisa menjadi lullaby seluruh anak di dunia, jelas-jelas liriknya sangat mengerikan!

Bau anyir darah menusuk hidungnya hingga membuatnya nyaris muntah. Ia juga ngeri dengan kondisi lima pemuda lain yang dipukul dan disiksa habis-habisan oleh si pemuda pirang, hanya untuk membuatnya bicara.

Seandainya pintu ruangan itu tidak terkunci, pasti ia bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah. Tapi apakah ia bisa lari, jika hanya dengan melihat tatapan membunuh si pirang saja, sudah langsung membuat kakinya lemas?

Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia jatuh ke lubang yang sama hingga dua kali?

Bukankah ia tahu bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah iblis berwajah malaikat?

Naruto adalah seorang psikopat yang berhasil mengalahkan Pain, ketua genk Akatsuki seorang diri. Seorang Ace tim basket Konoha yang dua kali bisa menjatuhkan Juugo, raksasa dari Otto. Oh, jangan lupa kejadian mengerikan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa Karin dan ketiga temannya sebulan lalu. Entah hal gila apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Naruto yang jelas-jelas hanya memiliki tubuh mungil layaknya seorang gadis remaja yang lemah.

Pikiran Karin terlalu dipenuhi dendam serta rencana licik dan jahat, hingga ia kembali meremehkan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Suara langkah kaki menggantikan suara kucuran air di telinga si gadis. Ia tahu si pemuda pirang itu telah menghentikan aktivitasnya yang gila. Dan ia tahu betul, apa yang diinginkan Naruto darinya.

"Nah, sepupu. Apa sekarang kau mau memberitahuku dimana wanita jalang itu?"

"— atau kau ingin bernasib sama dengan pacarmu yang mesum, namanya Suigetsu 'kan, eh? Kau berteriak paling keras saat aku melubangi kedua telapak tangan si manusia hiu itu", ujar Naruto dengan suara riang dan kekanak-kanakan.

Karin mendongkakan wajahnya perlahan dan disambut oleh manik sapphire seindah langit biru tapi lebih dingin dan kelam dari malam paling gelap.

Matanya sejenak mengerling Suigetsu yang masih terkapar pingsan, darah masih mengalir di bekas tusukan di kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto benar-benar monster—tidak, dia bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada monster.

Masih gemetaran, Karin mencoba membuka suara.

"A-aku tidak tahu, sungguh Naruto. Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu di saat seperti ini!", pekik gadis itu dengan wajah memelas. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana agar Naruto mempercayainya, Karin benar-benar tidak tahu dimana bibinya yang brengsek itu. Jika ia tahu, pasti ia sudah memberitahunya dari tadi.

Kepala si pirang hanya mangut-mangut sok pengertian.

"Ah iya, seseorang berdarah Uzumaki memang selalu pandai bersilat lidah", puji si pirang, namun kentara sekali ada nada jijik di balik kata-katanya.

Naruto memainkan pisau lipatnya di wajah si gadis, menelusuri dahi, pelipis, pipi lalu berakhir di bibir tipis yang dipulas lip-gloss tebal. Betapa Uzumaki Karin sangat mirip dengan sang ibu.

"Kau tahu, dunia ini sangat tidak adil pada mereka yang—berbeda. Jika wajah cantikmu ini dipenuhi luka sayatan pisau, kau pasti akan tahu betapa menyedihkannya hidupmu, sepupuku tersayang", ujar si pirang sinting.

Naruto membuat satu sayatan tipis di pipi kiri Karin, tapi cukup untuk membuat gadis itu menjerit kesakitan dan memberontak ingin melepaskan diri.

Dengan segera tangan kiri Naruto mencengkram leher Karin dan membanting tubuh itu kasar hingga membentur lantai dengan keras. Kedua kaki Naruto menahan tubuh Karin yang sedang memberontak dengan beringas.

Hanya gadis ini yang bisa membantunya menemukan Kushina, jangan harap Naruto akan melepaskan Karin begitu saja. Sebuah seringai keji kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti tahu cara untuk menghubungi Kushina 'kan, eh? Kudengar kalian seperti ibu dan anak, kau bahkan lebih dekat dengannya dibanding Kyuubi. Jadilah anak baik! Jika tidak bukan hanya wajahmu saja yang akan tersayat!", ujar si pirang dengan mata berkilat bagai predator.

Karin semakin gemetaran hebat dengan ancaman Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, dimana bibinya sekarang. Kushina menghilang setelah menjadi buronan kepolisian Konoha.

"Sung-guh, Ku-kushina-baa-san se-selalu da-datang da-dan pergi se-sesuka hati da-dan hanya me-menghubungiku ji-jika ia a-a-da perlu. Semu-mua ini, ju-juga rencana Kushina-baa-san. Di-diaa mengancamku u-untuk te-tap melakukan i-ini apapun ya-yang terjadi", cicit Karin dengan suara kecil terbata-bata. Ia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas sekarang, bisa-bisa ia benar-benar mati.

Kedua tangan Karin tak henti-henti meronta, mencoba melepaskan cekikan Naruto. Namun Naruto justru semakin erat mencekiknya.

Tapi berkat pertanyaan Naruto, ia teringat akan satu hal: aset rahasia yang didapatkan Kushina setelah berhasil menipu bisnis keluarga Inuzuka tiga tahun lalu. Jika saja klan Nara tidak ikut campur tangan, klan Inuzuka pasti sudah jatuh dalam kemiskinan.

Kenapa ia baru mengingat informasi ini? Apa ia terlalu takut hingga tidak bisa berfikir jernih? Hanya ini satu-satu cara agar terlepas dari jeratan iblis pirang dihadapannya.

"Tu-tunggu, a-ada se-sebuah ge-gedung a-apartemen tu-tua di Ki-kirigakure, manshion tua yang dulunya milik klan I-inuzuka. A-apartemen itu masih terdaftar se-sebagai aset klan Inuzuka. A-alamat dan no-mor te-teleponnya a-ada di pon-sel-ku, ambil saja! Hanya itu yang aku tahu, to-tolong lepaskan aku, Naruto. Aku mo-mohon!",ujar si gadis dengan berurai air mata. Wajah yang semula merah karena kehabisan nafas, kini mulai berubah menjadi agak biru.

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dengan kasar lalu bangit berdiri. Memandang Karin untuk terakhir kalinya dengan tatapan datar. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk kehabisan nafas sambil memegang leher dan dadanya. Bekas cekikan berwarna kemerahan tampak kontras dengan warna kulit di lehernya.

Kaki jenjang Naruto melangkah ke arah pintu gudang. Pintu tua itu ia tendang dua kali hingga menjeblak terbuka. Engsel pintunya bahkan nyaris terlepas.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!", perintah Naruto dengan nada dingin masih membelakangi Karin.

Si gadis segera berdiri lalu berlari menjauhi Naruto. Ia bahkan meninggalkan si pacar dan seluruh barang bawaannya—termasuk smartphone miliknya di ruangan kotor dan penuh debu itu. Naruto mengambil ponsel itu lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku celananya bersama pisau lipatnya. Toh Karin memang sudah menyerahkan benda itu kepadanya.

"Ck, perempuan memang merepotkan", ujar Naruto sebal dengan tingkah Karin yang benar-benar tidak setia kawan. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Shikamaru sangat tidak suka berada dekat-dekat dengan perempuan.

Dengan langkah santai, si pemuda pirang meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu merapikan isinya.

Tas itu seperti biasa, tidak memuat banyak barang hanya beberapa buku tulis dan alat tulis yang dibutuhkannya.

Tapi hari ini, ada yang membuat tas itu sedikit berbeda. Tas itu berisi, dua lembar kertas berharga yang sudah lama Naruto nanti-nantikan: serifikat penghartgaan MVP (_Most Favorite Player)_ pada kejuaraan basket musim panas ini dan lembar berisikan nilai hasil ujian tengah semester sebelum liburan musim panas. Diluar dugaan, Naruto mendapat peringkat ketiga di kelasnya, setelah Shikamaru dan Shino.

Namikaze Naruto—sekali lagi—telah berhasil membuktikan dirinya.

Semua orang kini telah mengakui keberadaan dan kemampuannya. Naruto bukan lagi bocah lemah yang selalu menjadi sasaran bullying anak-anak orang kaya di lingkungannya. Ia juga bukan lagi bocah pembuat onar yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata ataupun dipandang sinis oleh orang-orang dewasa.

Setiap kali kakinya melangkah, ia selalu disambut senyum hangat dan rasa hormat dari penghuni Konoha Gakuen.

Ini adalah mimpinya, impian yang ia kejar mati-matian akhirnya terwujud. Tapi—

Apa gunanya jika ayahnya kini terbaring nyaris mati di rumah sakit.

Dokter-dokter tidak berguna itu bahkan sudah menyerah dan menyarankan melepas seluruh alat medis penunjang yang selama seminggu membuat jantung ayahnya tetap berdegup. Kyuubi yang adalah anak tertua telah menyutujui hal ini, begitu pula Naruto. Mereka tidak tega membiarkan sang ayah menderita berkepanjangan, melepasnya adalah jalan yang paling baik.

Tinggal menghitung hari saja, ayahnya akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Manik saphirenya menatap datar dua kertas tebal itu. Sekali lagi menelusuri setiap angka-angka di laporan hasil ujian tengah semester miliknya. Semua nilainya berada di kisaran 80-90, ia bahkan mendapat nilai 85 dalam pelajaran matematika. Matanya kemudian beralih kepada tulisan indah yang terukir dengan tinta emas pada sertifikat penghargaan yang ia terima.

Sebuah tawa gila jutsru kembali meluncur dari mulutnya. Tawa membahana yang akan membuat siapapun merinding.

.

Namikaze Naruto—tidak lagi membutuhkan semua sampah ini.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah pemetik api antik, milik salah satu preman yang ia pungut tadi. Nyala api kecil langsung keluar begitu ia memutar gerigi pada benda itu dan menyambar dengan cepat dua kertas tebal yang dipegang di tangan kirinya.

Manik sapphire jernih miliknya, memantulkan bayangan lidah api itu dengan indahnya. Sekelebat nasehat sang ayah bertahun lalu, kembali melintas di dalam pikiran Naruto.

'…_.Sangat wajar jika manusia memiliki rasa kebencian dan dendam. Tapi hal itu hanya akan _

_membuatmu semakin sakit…'_

"Akan lebih menyakitkan, saat tidak bisa berbuat apapun—sementara kau kesakitan"

'…._Jika mata dibalas mata, dan gigi dibalas gigi maka dunia ini akan dipenuhi oleh orang cacat…'_

"Aku tidak keberatan jika harus kehilangan seluruh anggota tubuhku asalkan wanita jalang itu mati"

'…_Ja-jangan mem-benci ibumu, Na-naruto_…'

"Setelah ini aku tidak perlu membenci siapapun. Akan aku akhiri semuanya, begitu pula dengan hidupku…", ucap si pirang mengakhiri dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya mati sendirian. Kyuu-nee akan baik-baik saja bersama Itachi-nii tanpa mereka.

Tanpa ragu Naruto melempar kertas yang telah dimakan api ke lantai, api itu merambat cepat ke tumpukan sampah kering di dekat jendela.

Tangan kecoklatan itu melepas cincin emas putih di jari manisnya, lalu melemparnya jauh-jauh.  
Sebentar lagi gudang ini akan menjadi lautan api.

Ini lah, akhirnya…

Satu-satu hal yang membuat Naruto enggan menjalankan rencananya adalah janjinya pada Sasuke. serta buah cintanya yang hidup di dalam rahimnya.

"Maafkan Kaa-san-mu yang bodoh dan hina ini, Maafkan aku juga Sasuke", lirih Naruto setengah menangis seraya mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

Gara-gara Naruto, Sasuke harus terlibat dalam lika-liku hidupnya. Dengan ini, ia tidak akan menyusahkan Sasuke lagi. Anak mereka juga tidak perlu lahir dalam penderitaan.

"Kalian juga pergilah, sebelum gudang ini habis terbakar!", perintah Naruto dengan nada tajam. Hanya satu orang yang ingin ia habisi dengan tangannya sendiri, Naruto tidak mau mengotori tangannya lagi.

Lima pemuda dengan banyak luka dan darah, berusaha bangkit berdiri, mereka sadar dari pingsannya setelah merasakan panas api yang mulai menyeruak ke seluruh gudang. Dengan langkah tertaih-tatih mereka beringsut meninggalkan si pirang yang tidak memedulikan kepergian mereka.

Kimimaru menatap Naruto dengan raut khawatir, tapi begitu teman-temannya menyeretnya pergi, laki-laki itu pun menjauh dari gudang bersama mereka. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kamera yang dijatuhkan Karin.

Lidah-lidah api mulai mengelilingi Naruto, reruntuhan atap telah menghalangi satu-satunya jalan di ruangan itu. Tapi ia sama sekali masih belum beranjak pergi, Naruto justru memakai jaket tipis kebesaran dan topi hitam milik Kimimaru tadi. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup dan tangannya terbuka lebar seolah sedang menikmati sesuatu. Rasa panas yang membuat kulitnya terbakar, telah menaikkan gairahnya untuk menghabisi sang ibu.

Apakah di neraka akan sepanas ini?  
Apakah api neraka akan menghapus semua dosa Lucifer dan membuatnya bisa kembali ke Surga?

"Huh, omong kosong!", ujarnya sinis.

Secepat kilat ia berlari, lalu tubuhnya menerjang kaca jendela di sebelah kirinya. Naruto mendarat dengan mulus dengan kedua kaki di atas tanah rerumputan tepat di sebelah gudang.

Si pemuda pirang melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan di belakang sekolah. Bibir si pemuda kembali menyenandungkan satu-satunya lagu yang pernah Kushina nyanyikan untuknya. Lullaby Clementine, lagu pengantar tidur abadi untuk sang ibu.

"Kita akan berakhir bersama, Kaa-san"

.

.

Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decision, that's alright  
welcome to my silly life 

So complicated  
Look how big you you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down my demons, see you do the same  
(Fuckin' Perfect, Alecia Moore)  
.

.

OMAKE

.

.

Konoha Gakuen  
Di depan gudang tua sekolah, Pukul 18.10  
.

Bau hangus terbakar sangat terasa di bekas bangunan yang beberapa jam lalu masih berdiri tegap. Kini tak banyak lagi yang tersisa dari bangunan itu, hanya dinding rapuh kehitaman dengan beberapa balok kayu yang masih berasap meski sudah di siram air. Gudang itu terbakar nyaris selama satu jam lebih sebelum ditemukan penjaga sekolah. Letaknya yang berada jauh di belakang dekat hutan, membuatnya seringkali terlupakan oleh penghuni Konoha Gakuen.

Raut kepanikan dan kecemasan terlihat jelas di wajah seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang biasanya sangat miskin ekspresi. Sebuah cincin emas putih yang tampak familiar dengan lambang klan Uchiha dan nama tunangannya di temukan di tengah puing-puing gudang sekolah itu.

Entah bagaimana benda kecil ini masih bertahan bahkan bisa ditemukan dengan mudah oleh para petugas pemadam kebakaran. Petugas itu cukup yakin, kebakaran ini sengaja disulut seseorang, mengingat tidak ada benda yang bisa memicu datangnya api. Untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa dalam musibah kali ini, tetapi hal tersebut belum bisa menjelaskan mengapa cincin ini bisa berada di sana.

Entah kemana si pemilik cincin sekarang berada, ia khawatir kekasihnya akan berbuat gila untuk melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya. Bukan tidak mungkin Naruto sendiri yang menyulut kebakaran ini. Tetapi untuk apa ia membakar gudang tua yang sudah dijadwalkan untuk dihancurkan bulan depan?

Mantan guru matematika di sekolah itu memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan kedua jarinya. Merasa menyesal karena tidak jadi memasang alat penyadap pada barang-barang Naruto. Seharusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Seseorang yang memiliki trauma masa kecil seperti Naruto, akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk membalas dendam.

"Uchiha-sensei!", panggil suara di balik punggung si raven.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Dihadapannya berdiri siswa kelas tiga yang tampak babak belur dengan sebuah handycam di tangan kanannya. Meski jelas sedang terluka, sepertinya siswa itu sengaja mendatangi Sasuke untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya tak kalah khawatir dan kalut dengan Sasuke sendiri.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Ia punya urusan yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan mendengar curahan hati seorang siswa yang sedang galau entah karena apa.

"Na-naruto—"

"Tolong selamatkan dia, sensei!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Fiuh….

Kuchi tahu chapi ini endingnya nanggung banget, ahaha.. maklum lah chapi depan jadi chapi final.

Chapi ini secara tidak langsung mengampanyekan ketidaksukaan kuchi terhadap lagu anak-anak yang sama sekali gak cocok buat anak-anak.

'Clementine' sama 'nina bobo' adalah contoh yang paling tepat. Masak lagu tidur anak-anak nyeritain kisah Clementine yang mati tenggelam? Belum lagi 'nina bobo', cuma ibu yang kejam bin aneh yang ngancem anaknya bakal digigit nyamuk kalau gak tidur.

STOP KEKERASAN PADA ANAK!

Dimulai dengan memilih lagu yang layak bagi usia perkembangan anak.

Hoho, jadi banyak cing-cong.

Kuchi juga minta maaf ya, kalau chapi di ff ini menyinggung soal agama, terutama buat umat Kristiani. Kuchi gak bermaksud buat nyinggung-nyinggung SARA, tapi ya.. ini masalah tuntutan cerita. Mohon maklum ya para reader #bungkuk-bungkuk

Yosh, udah dulu ah.. kuchi masih banyak kerjaan.  
LOGSH entah kapan mau update, doain kuchi aja supaya kerjaannya cepet kelar. Jangan malah ngancem kuchi supaya update kilat donk, jadi Angst kan genrenya..  
Hehehe. becanda denk. Emang sengaja dibikin kayak gini kok.. #tendanged

Pengennya sih, kuchi ngeberesin ff ini dulu. Pusing juga bikin dua cerita yang berbeda.

So, mind to review?

kuchi-kuchi hota hai errr.. maksudnya—

kuchiharu out!


	11. Chapter 11

**HUA!**

**kuchi-kuchi hota hai akhirnya update…**

**Sorry guys, I'm kinda busy lately..  
Jadi pegawai honorer bener-bener bikin greget.**

**Pulang kerja capek, di tempat kerja sibuk. Belum lagi senpai-senpai ganas yang suka ngerjain kuchi.. Oalahhh.. rasanya kayak di-bully waktu di SMA lagi.**

**Hell-ya!  
STOP PEM-BULLY-AN!**

**kuchi udah cukup stress mikirin hujan berkepanjangan, gaji yang masih di bawah UMR, tagihan listrik dan pulsa serta nasib nista kuchi yang masih jomblo.**

**Ahh.. sudahlah. Mendingan balas review para kuchi-lovers tercinta… #karunged**

**amour-chan: **Hee, beneran nangis?! Jangan sedih gitu… Btw, Amour-chan penggemar J.K Rowling juga 'kah? Mungkin para readers yang kebetulan juga seorang the Potter's, sudah menyadari gaya menulis kuchi yang mirip-mirip tante Rowling heheh... Ya.. bisa dibilang Naruto dan Harry Potter adalah masa kecil kuchi. Dua cerita beda semesta dan beda segala-galanya ini, selalu memperlihatkan sisi baik manusia yang paling murni,hal-hal yang sering dianggap remeh sama anak2 zaman sekarang. God, kuchi beruntung masa kecil kuchi dipenuhi karya-karya Kishimoto-sensei dan tante Rowling. **YOU ARE REALLY AWESOME, GUYS!**

Ehem, back to Amour-chan  
Terima kasih udah nungguin kuchi.. #nyengir-gaje

**chy karin**: makasih udah suka ff ini.. #bungkuk-bungkuk

**kyuu-chan**: yos, nasib sasuaru di ff ini, ditentukan di chapi final ini

**sasuTeme**: Hn, ni udah lanjut

**natsuLucy**: hue, agak susah kalo lagi banyak kerjaan. Moga chapi ini bisa memuaskan.

**Guest**: kurang panjang? Ya, dipanjang-panjangin aja kayak cabe-cabean.. hahaha #plakked. Maaf ya, gak bisa update barengan sama LOGSH.

: happy ending? Kita lihat saja nanti.. #smirk.

**Angel Muaffi**: hehe, maaf ya.. kuchi emang demen bikin alur maju mundur, kalo lempeng-lempeng aja malah berasa hambar. Kuchi juga lebih suka bikin cerita dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga dan POV dari banyak chara, alasannya sih cuma satu **MALES gan!** Gak kebayang deh, betapa penyabarnya author lain yang bisa bikin satu chapi dari POV si A, lalu chapi lain dengan POV si B, Salut buat mereka. Kuchi sih bisa keburu _metong_—pinjem istilah Mii-chan—di tempat. Bikin Naru seliar dan segila mungkin? Hmmm.. kuchi sih gak bisa janji, semua sudah ada outline-nya dan harus disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Lagian ff ini dari awal bukan ff Gore hehe... So, mudah-mudahan Muaffi-san bisa memaklumi.. #bungkuk-bungkuk

**Neko Twins Kagamine**:yu.. udah lanjut..

**Hyull**: makasih untuk jempolnya hehehe.. oh, dirimu ternyata suka cerita yang ber-genre crime sama sadis-sadis gitu?! kuchi gak bisa janjiin apa-apa ya, maaf. Tapi mungkin di ff new project lain akan kuchi coba, walau gak bisa bikin 100% gore. Keterangan New project yaoi, bisa dilihat di bag. paling bawah chapi.

**rini melyanti**: yup, ini chapi terakhir. Bonus cerita? Hehe, gimana nanti deh ya…

**Himawari Wia**: jangan dibanting hp-nya! mending di jual aja terus beliin mie ayam buat kuchi #tendanged Jawaban Wia-chan kuchi harap bisa ditemuin di chapi ini.

**hanazawa kay**: ya.. kuchi gak setega itu kok..

**RisaSano**: dimutilasi? diracun? Apa chapi kemaren kuchi kelewat psyco ampe para reader banyak mikir-mikir hal yang sadis?  
**T-T-TTUA?!** kuchi baru dua-tiga Risa-chan! #geleng-geleng-gak terima. Itu masih kegolong **muda!** semangat masa muda kuchi masih tinggi kayak Guy-sensei! #tendaged  
ehem…kuchi sengaja nyantumin tanggal lahir di profil supaya reader gak nyangka kuchi sebagai anak SMP mesum akut yang nyoba-nyoba nulis ff rate M…. 

**Vianyca Hime**: nista-nya kelewat awkward, ne? Emang sengaja dibikin gitu, kalo gak awkward justru aneh kalo Naru bisa jadi psyco hehehe.. psyco-Sasu? ya ada mungkin di new project. Tapi alter ego itu apa ya? kuchi gak ngerti #masang-tampang-blo'on

: jawabnmu mungkin bisa ditemukan di chapi ini. Makasih selalu nunggi kuchi yang imut sejagat ini… (minjem istilah momon-chan)

**ziewon189**: wa.. maaf udah bikin dirimu nangis bombay, kuchi kasih tahu satu rahasia: kuchi suka banget nasi padang. Lho, gak nyambung ya? #tendanged-lagiiii

: Terima kasih karena udah selalu ngasih semangat buat kuchi selama ini..

**Chikara Shone**: Ah, Sone-san. Inget lho, ini cuma fiksi gan, **FIKSI! FIKSIII FIKSII!** #plakked. Kuchi ngerti perasaanmu, kuchi juga SasuNaru bangetzz! Tapi rasanya aneh kalo Sasu gak pernah nyobain dunia liar sementara ia kehilangan sosok ayah dari kecil dan hidup lama di New York. Yah, kalo bagi kuchi sih gak masalah, asal Naru jadi yang terakhir.

**Hairpaairiry**: Oke, ini udah next

**RevmeMaki**: KYA! kuchi dibilang sugoii #blush.. sipph, ini udah lanjut

**Yukiko Senju**: maaf kelamaan updatenya, ini udah lanjut.

**ghighichan twinsangel**: KYAAA kuchi dikeprokin sekarang #nyengir-gaje Jawabanmu bisa ditemukan di bawah ini.. Jreng-jereng!

**shanzec**: bantai? Kayak batosai aja.. khehehe

l**ove kyuuuuu**: Ho.. beneran? semoga arwahnya tenang di sana. Kuchi gak punya pengalaman pribadi soal ICU sih, cuma tahu dari drama-drama medis kayak Grey-Anatomy, Docters sama drama Korea yang kuchi gak inget judulnya.

**Zen Ikkika**: Ya, trauma masa kecil memang yang membuat Naru jadi punya semacam semi-split personality. Baru semi lho, bukan kayak cerita multiple-personality kayak Sybill atau 24 Billy's Face yang bikin pusing orang yang ngebacanya. Ato mungkin cuma sekedar dis-orientasi aja, kuchi pernah disangka kayak gitu, gara-gara ngeliat adegan sadis tapi kuchi malah ketawa-ketawi. Padahal sih, scene efek gore film itu yang kelewat jelek and keliatan palsunya, menurut kuchi lho..

**yuichi**: hehe, baca aja ya gan.. terima kasih udah nungguin lama.

**aikhazuna117**: err.. Kushina cepet mati bukan jaminan Naruto bakal bahagia, semoga chapi final ini bisa ngugkapin maksud kuchi..

**fatayahn**: #narik-nafas-dalem-kayak-asma. Gila, Dark, Psyco, Sadistic?! Entah apa setan apa yang bikin kuchi bisa nulis hal-hal aneh kayak di chapi 10. Tapi makasih Ahn-san udah suka..

**yuu**: yuk, ini udah lanjut..

**Joonie Kim sie Kyusung Shipper**: ya.. mungkin jawaban pertanyaanmu bisa ditemukan di chapi ini..

** : **thanks for like

**.**

**Yes, akhirnya bales review-nya beresss.. yang awal-awal adalah balesan review chapi 9 yang gak sempet kuchi bales, gara-gara gak ngecek kotak review sebelum publish.. Ehehe, Gomen pisan ya…**

**Yosh daripada berlama-lama..**

**The Great kachiharu-sama proudly present..**

**Last Chapter of my first fan-fiction,  
BIG FAT LIAR**

_**Jreng-jreng!**_

**Chapter paling panjang yang pernah kuchi tulis..**

**Hopefully you enjoyed and don't kill me after finish your reading—seriously.. (-,-')**

.

.

**BIG FAT LIAR**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre : Hurt and Comfort/Angst., Romance, Family  
Rating : M for everything. 

Warning:  
AU, OOC, mis-Typo(s), YAOI, M-Preg, LEMON gak asem(edited), pov ganti gak bilang2, alur maju-mundur bikin pusing dan kegajean lainnya whahahaha #ketawa nista.

Pairing :

Sasu x Naru

"…." talk

'…..' mind

Namikaze Naruto: 16 tahun (bulan depan 17 tahun)  
Uchiha Sasuke: 23 tahun

Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina : 34 tahun  
(Kushina hamil anak pertama, saat usia 15 tahun)

IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T EVER READ!

.

.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fear  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much, that time cannot erase

(My Immortal, Evanescence)  
.

.**  
Chapter 11: Eternity**

.

Sepi..

Terang..

Dan sangat luas, bahkan terlalu luas…

Tempat apa yang sepi dan terang di saat yang bersamaan? Sendirian di tempat seluas ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Dimana Naruto? Mengapa ia tidak bersamanya?

Kemanapun kaki melangkah, tempat ini seperti tidak memiliki akhir dan tidak mengizinkannya pergi. Kabut tebal memperparah keadaan yang sudah tidak jelas ini.

Setelah berkeliling yang rasanya berhari-hari, akhirnya kabut putih itu mulai menipis. Deret bangku berjajar rapi di sebelah kanan dan kirinya seolah memang sejak awal berada di situ. Lantai yang ia pijak tiba-tiba terasa keras dan dingin, dan begitu ia lihat ternyata terbuat dari batu marmer putih. Di atas kepalanya yang bermahkotakan surai raven terlihat kubah luas yang berhias ukiran-ukiran indah ala Victorian.

Sosok itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tempat ini serasa _sangat_ tidak asing. Seperti—sebuah gereja yang pernah ia kunjungi saat masih kecil dengan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

Kenangan indah yang terasa jauh dan seperti mimpi.

Sosok lain yang tampak lebih kecil dan lebih muda tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kabut—membelakanginya. Sosok itu tampak samar dan beriak seolah berasal dari pantulan air, namun terlihat jelas ia memiliki rambut pirang dan memakai pakaian putih.

Pakaian?! Apakah ia juga memakainya? Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan hal sesederhana itu?

Piyama hitam tiba-tiba membungkus kulit pucat si raven. Jadi sedari tadi ia telanjang?

Suatu benda tak berbentuk berwarna orange-kemerahan dan mengeluarkan hawa panas seketika terbentuk dari kabut putih yang bergelung, lalu mengepung sosok itu dari berbagai arah.

Apa-apan ini?!  
Mengapa ia terbakar api hidup-hidup?!

Alih-alih menghindar, sosok pirang itu justru merentangkan kedua tangan dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah kubah, seolah sedang menikmati lidah-lidah api yang perlahan menjilati tubuhnya.

Si raven ingin sekali menolong sosok pirang itu, berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Tapi kedua kakinya serasa dipaku di lantai, tubuhnya seberat beton. Si raven hanya bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya mencoba memanggil sosok itu dalam kesunyian. Dia tidak memiliki suara, tenggorokkannya kering dan lidahnya terlalu kelu.

Apa di sini ia bisu?

Sebuah suara terdengar menggema dan memantul dari dinding-dinding beton. Suara indah yang biasanya terdengar riang dan bersemangat kekanakan, kini begitu memancarkan kemarahan dan keputusasaan.

"…_Akan lebih menyakitkan, saat tidak bisa berbuat apapun—sementara kau kesakitan…aku tidak keberatan jika harus kehilangan seluruh anggota tubuhku asalkan wanita jalang itu mati….setelah ini aku tidak perlu membenci siapapun. Akan aku akhiri semuanya, begitu pula dengan hidupku…"_

'Apa ini?! Apa yag baru saja dikatakan si Dobe itu? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika kau tidak ada?', batin si raven panik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa sakit menghantam dada kirinya, seperti ditembus timah panas. Darah merembes dari balik piyama yang dikenakan si raven. Tubuhnya limbung seketika, kepalanya seringan bulu, pandangannya mulai kabur dan berputar-putar.

Tak lama kemudian, kegelapan menyelimuti tempat itu.

.

====kuchiharu====

_._

_**Kirigakure  
Jam 04.15 AM**_

.

Suara melodi mengalun lembut meyambut fajar di tengah distrik yang hampir mati dan di selimuti kabut tebal. Melodi musim gugur yang sama, yang selalu ia mainkan selama sebelas tahun terakhir untuk 'sang terkasih' yang telah lama pergi. Sang terkasih yang sebenarnya bukanlah suami ataupun kekasihnya, bukan pula salah satu dari kawannya.

Sang terkasih, jauh lebih berarti daripada itu.

Obsesi, belahan jiwa, tujuan hidup dan entah apalagi. Terserah orang-orang dungu itu mau menamakan hasrat ini sebagai apa, sudah lama dia tidak mau peduli lagi.

Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba menutup lubang menganga di dadanya dengan mencari sosok lain yang mirip dengan Fugaku, bercinta dengan mereka tak peduli seberapa jauh atau berbeda usianya. Lalu melakukan hal-hal keji hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuh dan hati mereka seutuhnya, sampai ia bosan dan mencari mainan yang baru.

Sang terkasih, pada hakikatnya tidak pernah terganti. Meskipun bibirnya selalu berkata tulus mencintai setiap laki-laki itu, tetapi dalam hati kecilnya Kushina hanya melihat sosok Fugaku dalam diri mereka.

Hanya Fugaku…  
Perasaan ini tidak akan pernah hilang atau tergantikan…  
Selamanya…

Manik violet milik si wanita mengerling monitor CCTV, seorang pemuda pirang yang begitu ia kenal bertarung dengan brutal melawan beberapa bodyguardnya di lobby apartemen. Anehnya, pemuda itu dengan para bodyguardnya justru tampak menikmati pertarungan mereka. Wajah manis itu meyeringai senang lalu di sambut tepuk tangan oleh pria-pria itu, mantan Yakuza yang tak berguna.

Hanya para monster yang menikmati hal-hal gila seperti ini.

"Kini kau benar-benar menjadi monster, persis seperti yang dikatakan ibumu", ucap Kushina dengan seringai aneh.

'Dan persis seperti ibumu sendiri', batinnya melanjutkan.

Sangat mengejutkan sekali, bocah kesayangan Minato itu ternyata jauh lebih mirip dengannya daripada Kyuubi. Kushina dan Naruto sama-sama keras kepala, hiperaktif, penakluk pria di ranjang dan tidak pernah kehilangan akal atau kehabisan tenaga untuk menancapkan taring pada targetnya bagai anjing pemburu.

Ah, Naruto…. Anakku sayang…

Anakku yang malang dengan ayah bodoh yang hampir mati…

Rasanya Kushina ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat betapa ketakutannya ia beberapa hari yang lalu. Salahkan Minato yang terlalu bodoh hingga mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi bocah pirang kesayangannya.

Apa yang perlu ia takuti? Kushina sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi, dia telah kehilangan segalanya.

Tidak ada puteri kecil yang menunggunya pulang, tidak ada nenek tua pemarah yang akan menjitak kepalanya saat ia nakal, tidak ada pria-pria penggila seks yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan terutama—

'Tidak ada Fugaku..'

Seseorang yang sangat rasional pun, akan menjadi gila saat kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dengan cara yang paling tidak adil. Kushina pernah mengalaminya, jadi ia mengerti hal itu dengan sangat baik.

"Ma~, apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Apakah aku harus berhenti atau terus melangkah sampai akhir?", tanya Kushina pada udara kosong.

Jemari-jemari lentik itu semakin lincah menari-nari di atas tuts piano. Melodi yang semula mendayu-dayu kini berubah menjadi cepat dan menggebu-gebu. Menggambarkan kemarahan, kepedihan, keputusasaan dan kesepian. Namun wajah cantik si wanita tidak mengekspresikan emosi apapun—wajah itu tampak mati, dingin dan datar.

'…_Cinta dari tubuh orang mati tidak akan bisa kau dapatkan….. menyedihkan sekali…'_

"Tentu saja aku harus melihat titik akhirnya, ne Fugaku?"

.

**FLASHBACK ON  
**_**Sebelas tahun lalu**_

_._

Suara petir dan hujan deras terdengar bersahutan di malam dingin itu. Tapi laki-laki di hadapannya tetap tak bergeming, bahkan bermurah hati untuk meresponnya pun tidak. Sementara si wanita berambut merah, tampak pucat dengan bibir membiru dan gigi bergelatukan. Tiga jam sudah si wanita menunggu di depan pintu gerbang besar kediaman Uchiha. Tetapi lagi-lagi hanya pengabaian yang ia dapatkan.

Bahkan si wanita tidak akan merasa keberatan jika ia kembali dimaki, disumpah serapah atau ditolak mentah-mentah seperti dulu, setidaknya dengan begitu laki-laki itu mengakui keberadaannya.

"Tidak bisa kah kau, sekali saja melihatku?", lirih wanita menatap nanar laki-laki yang memunggunginya, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, istri dan anak-anakmu saja sudah mencampakanmu! hanya aku—AKU—yang selalu ada di sisimu!", teriak wanita itu. Cairan bening keluar dari kedua matanya. Hatinya perih dengan semua perlakuan laki-laki itu. Bukankah selama ini Kushina sudah cukup bersabar.

Laki-laki yang ia cintai—Fugaku—dalam sekejap telah mengisi hatinya, meruntuhkan semua pertahanan dan harga dirinya, membuat Kushina melupakan impiannya sejak kecil untuk menjadi pianis handal hingga ia nyaris gila. Cukup gila untuk meninggalkan anak dan suaminya lalu berniat menggugurkan kandungannya.

Harus bagaimana lagi agar ia bisa meyakinkan Fugaku? Kushina telah melakukan segala cara kotor yang bisa ia pikirkan hanya sekedar untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua itu.

Kedua sosok itu masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, tubuh keduanya basah terkena air hujan. Kushina masih menatap penuh harap sosok laki-laki itu, sudah sejauh ini dia tidak mungkin mundur begitu saja.

Fugaku menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, dia hanya ingin melepaskan semua perhatian yang tidak diinginkan ini lagi. Hidupnya sudah lama berakhir, semenjak istri dan anak-anaknya pergi.

Pria itu menutup pintu mobil yang sudah setengah terbuka, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap si wanita, semoga Kami-sama akan mengampuni dosanya kali ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu—Fugaku—menatap lembut Kushina dan tersenyum tipis.

Mata Kushina langsung terbelalak, terpana melihat senyum menawan itu.

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku, meski aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu demi mengejarku", ucap Fugaku pelan masih tersenyum.

Tubuh Kushina menegang dengan mulut menganga lebar. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi tidak tenang, Fugaku seperti mencoba mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Meskipun Kushina bisa merasakan senyum itu memang tulus diberikan Fugaku.

"Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Hati, jiwa dan ragaku hanya milik Mikoto—kau tahu betul hal itu"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti!"

"Cinta dari tubuh orang mati tidak akan bisa kau dapatkan, sangat sia-sia mengharapkan cinta dari orang yang sudah mati sepertiku"

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu, Fugaku! Kau masih hidup dan masih bernafas! Aku mohon, sekali saja berikan aku kesempatan!"

"Suatu hari, aku pasti akan benar-benar mati. Semua ini menyedihkan sekali. Aku kasihan padamu, Kushina", ucap Fugaku mengakhiri dengan nada mengakhiri. Mata kelam itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Fu-fugaku", ujar Kushina tidakk percaya dengan nafas tertahan. Perkataan terakhir Fugaku telak membuat Kushina merasa menjadi manusia paling rendah dan lemah. Belum pernah ia merasa terhina seperti ini.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, laki-laki itu berbalik lalu membuka pintunya kembali. Meninggalkan Kushina yang tubuhnya telah jatuh terduduk ke aspal yang dingin.

Kushina tidak pernah membayangkan, hari itu adalah hari terakhir baginya melihat Fugaku dalam keadaan hidup.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

_**Masa Kini**_

.

_Kriet  
_

Kushina menghentikan permainan pianonya. Pintu di samping wanita berambut merah itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai kaos hitam dan celana merah maroon khas Konoha Gakuen. Pemuda itu tampak baik-baik saja, meski pakaiannya kotor, dahi dan kepalanya berdarah, pipi dan dan sudut mulutnya jelas memiliki memar kebiruan dan ada luka robek di bibir bawahnya.

Pemuda itu—Naruto—hanya menatapnya datar, tangan kanannya memegang handgun semi-otomatis, mungkin milik bodygourd yang dikalahkannya di lobby.

Pemandangan ini, membuat Kushina sedikit kecewa.

Kushina berharap Naruto akan menyerangnya membabi buta, menjadi monster haus darah seperti yang ada dalam imajinasinya.

"Ah, kau lama sekali, Naru-chan. Apa yang sudah menghambatmu?", tanya Kushina dengan nada riang seolah mereka sedang membicarakan cuaca.

Kushina kembali memainkan pianonya, matanya terpejam menikmati nada-nada ringan yang mengalir dengan lembut itu. Jari-jarinya memainkan lagu pengantar tidur kesukaannya, lagu yang pernah sekali ia nyanyikan untuk pemuda pirang di depannya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan aksi ibunya.

"Ironis sekali,_ tadinya_ aku mempersiapkan lagu itu sebagai pengantar kematianmu. Tapi ternyata kau sendiri yang memainkannya", ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin sambil mendekati si wanita. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah pelan di ruangan berdebu itu.

Kelopak mata Kushina masih terpejam, lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah, sadistic dan sarcastic. Kau memang anakku, Naruto. Tidak ada yang membedakan antara aku yang dulu dengan kau yang sekarang, iya 'kan, eh?", tanya Kushina lalu melanjutkan lullaby seluruh anak di dunia itu. Dia sudah hafal betul dimana letak tuts ebony dan ivory yang akan memperindah permainan jari-jarinya.

Raut muka pada pemuda pirang itu sedikit berubah, tapi Kushina tampaknya tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Jadi, dengan cara apa kau akan mengakhiri hidup ibumu ini, Naru-chan? Menembak kepalaku dengan pistol itu? Menghujam jantungku dengan belati yang ada di saku celanamu? Atau kau berniat melemparku keluar dari gedung tua berlantai sepuluh ini, eh?", tanya Kushina setelah membuka matanya dengan sudut mulut terangkat seolah menantang Naruto.

"Kau menginginkan kematian?", tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Hanya orang munafik yang mengatakan ia siap mati. Aku hanya ingin tahu, dalam situasi kehilangan orang terkasih seperti aku, apa kau mampu bertahan tanpa menjadi monster? Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Jangan bilang kau terlalu takut untuk menarik pelatuk pistolmu, anakku tersayang", ujar Kushina tersenyum meremehkan.

Kini mereka hanya dipisahkan grand piano berwarna putih gading yang sangat janggal di tempatkan di ruangan berdebu dan remang-remang itu.

Kushina masih memainkan Lullaby Clementine tetapi dengan tempo pelan dan lambat, manik violetnya tidak lepas dari mata sapphire puteranya. Keduanya seolah berkomunikasi dalam diam.

Tangan kecoklatan si pemuda pirang terangkat, ia mengarahkan pistol yang dipegangnya tepat ke mata kiri sang ibu. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut kurang dari dua meter, tidak mungkin tembakannya meleset jauh. Kepala si pemuda itu miring dan manik sapphirnya memicing tajam, seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, Kushina"

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

.

====kuchiharu====

.

_**Delapan jam sebelumnya  
Konoha**_

.

"_Ada lebih dari lima puluh apartemen milik klan Inuzuka di Kirigakure yang tersebar di delapan distrik, baik itu yang masih beroperasi ataupun tidak. Selain itu, setiap tengah malam hingga menjelang fajar Kirigakure selalu diselimuti kabut, akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan Naruto"._

Sasuke hampir saja meremukkan ponsel yang sedang ia gunakan sekarang. Kisame sama sekali tidak membantu, fakta tentang kota berkabut itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin pesimis untuk menemukan Naruto dengan segera.

Mata onyxnya mengerling sejenak pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri agak gemetar dengan tulang hidung patah, tidak begitu jauh darinya. Jika saja para petugas pemadam kebakaran itu tidak menghalanginya tadi, Sasuke sudah pasti mematahkan seluruh tulang pemuda berambut putih itu. Berani-beraninya ia menyentuh Naruto, tidak bisa diampuni!

Selama satu jam lebih, Sasuke disuguhkan adegan pelecehan seksual yang ternyata melibatkan Suigetsu. Kemarahannya berubah menjadi kecemasan saat kamera itu merekam bagaimana Naruto menyiksa tanpa ampun orang-orang yang hampir memerkosanya dengan cara yang hanya bisa dibayangkan oleh malaikat maut.

Naruto berniat mengakhiri segalanya, pemuda manis itu terlalu putus asa hingga memutuskan tindakan yang kelewat konyol.

"SHIT!"

Mengapa Sasuke tidak menyadari semua pertanda di sekitarnya, terutama mimpi aneh itu. Mimpi mengerikan yang membuatnya bangun tengah malam dengan keringat dingin selama beberapa hari terakhir. Jika saja ia tidak mengabaikan firasat dan tidak bersikeras memburu wanita berambut merah itu, ia pasti bisa mencegah Naruto.

Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke lebih daripada apapun saat ini.

Selain itu mengapa harus Kirigakure? Bahkan dengan mengebut di jalan bebas hambatan pun perlu setidaknya lima jam untuk sampai ke kota itu. Penerbangan pribadi dan komersial jelas dilarang karena kondisi kota yang sering di selimuti kabut tebal.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?! Naruto dalam bahaya? Bayi mereka dalam bahaya?

Masa bodoh dengan Kushina, lebih cepat wanita itu mati akan lebih baik untuk semua orang.

Setelah menghela nafas berat lalu membenamkan wajah ke telapak tangan kirinya, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Kirim pasukan kita ke Kirigakure dan berpencar untuk mencari Naruto, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun! Dan pastikan adikmu tersayang dan pacarnya mendapat pelajaran. Atau kau lebih suka aku turun tangan sendiri? Aku benci jika milikku disentuh orang lain!", ujar Sasuke dengan desisan tajam.

Hanya ada keheningan di balik sambungan telepon, Sasuke tahu Kisame keberatan untuk menghukum langsung adiknya sendiri, tetapi manusia hiu itu tidak akan pernah bisa membantah perintah Sasuke. Hutang budi klan Hoshigaki kepadanya dan klan Uchiha sudah terlalu banyak. Kisame tidak cukup bodoh untuk berkhiantat, terlebih memang pihak Suigetsu lah yang bersalah.

"_Saya mengerti, akan saya kabari secepatnya"_

Dan sambungan itu pun terputus.

Mata onyx itu kembali menatap tajam Kimimaru. Pemuda itu hanya semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sebisa mugkin menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke.

'Hn, hanya sampai ini kah keberanian ketua genk elit Konoha Gakuen?', batin Sasuke merendahkan lalu mendengus keras.

Beberapa penjaga sekolah dan pemadam kebarakan yang masih di tempat kejadian, memandang dua sosok yang berdiri agak berjauhan itu bergantian. Merasa prihatin pada pemuda berambut putih itu, bungsu Uchiha bisa sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Kau beruntung karena tidak terbunuh olehku kali ini, tapi jangan harap teman-temanmu yang lain akan seberuntung kau, Kaguya".

Kimimaru tersentak hingga beberapa senti, ia tahu ancaman seorang Uchiha tidak pernah main-main. Seandainya saja ia bisa menahan diri dan tidak terbujuk rayu bocah hiu dan gadis Harajuku itu, semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Sekarang seluruh teman-temannya dalam bahaya.

Terlebih lagi Naruto…

Kimimaru lebih mengkhawairkan keselamatan Naruto dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya itu alasan Kimimaru membuang seluruh harga dirinya untuk memohon bantuan Sasuke.

Sasuke meninggalkan Kimimaru dengan _deathglare _terakhirnya. Tidak memedulikan buku tangannya yang berdarah ataupun rasa sakit di ulu hatinya akibat perlawanan orang-orang yang mencoba menolong pemuda itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke pergi menjauh dengan langkah lebar. Hanya satu tujuannya kali ini, menemukan Naruto secepat mungkin dan mencegahnya melakukan tindakan yang lebih bodoh.

Sasuke tidak siap untuk kehilangan Naruto dengan alasan apapun, tidak akan pernah! Ia bisa gila jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sasuke mengaitkan cincin emas putih milik Naruto ke rantai kecil yang kebetulan ia miliki, lalu mengalungkannya ke lehernya sendiri. Logam dingin itu melekat depat di dada kirinya. Tempat yang memang seharusya ia berada.

Tapi begitu sampai di pintu mobil ponsel miliknya kembali berdering.

Untuk apa Itachi menghubunginya?

"Ada apa, Baka-Aniki?"

"_Tou-sama, Kau tidak akan percaya, dia sudah sadar Sasuke!"_

.

====kuchiharu====

.

**Kirigakure  
**.

_**NARUTO POV  
**_

_Awalnya aku hanya tidak mengerti…_

_Mengapa dia tidak pernah baik padaku, mengapa hanya Kyuubi yang selalu diperhatikan dan mengapa ayah diam saja saat dikhianati._

**BUK! KRAK!**

Satu orang lagi ambruk, tulang kaki patah, dahi robek dan lebam biru di pipi kanan. Tinggal delapan lagi yang tersisa…

_Lalu saat aku berusia enam tahun, aku mulai takut padanya, takut pada suara-suara aneh yang dibuatnya di kamar ayah. Takut pada senyumannya yang lebih mengerikan dari seringai tokoh kartun penjahat di televisi. Kaa-san tidak pernah tersenyum lembut padaku, hanya mengangkat sudut mulutnya sedikit, berlagak tangguh di depanku dan di depan semua orang. Membuatku muak._

**BUK! JDARR! BUK!**

Tiga orang roboh, sendi lengan bergeser, tulang rusuk patah dan beberapa gigi tanggal. Tinggal lima orang lagi yang bertahan. Paman-paman ini adalah lawan teraneh yang dihadapi Naruto selain Akatsuki.

Mereka memiliki tato berwarna-warni dengan gambar kepala setan merah hidung panjang. Mereka tertawa saat ku pukul, menyeringai puas saat tangan dan kakinya patah. Memintaku mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku. Teman-temannya yang lain semakin meriah bersorak-sorai, seolah sedang melihat pertandingan tinju.

Tentu mereka berteriak kesakitan sebelumnya, tapi raut wajah itu selalu berganti dengan senyum menantang.

Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah pensiunan Yakuza yang baru saja mendapat gairah bertarung dari lawan baru.

Wajah lebam-lebam berhiaskan cairan merah dan butiran keringat. Memangnya siapa yang tidak suka lukisan indah seperti itu?

Aku juga menyukainya—sangat suka—terutama warna merah itu—dan baunya yang anyir.

Saat rasa besi dan asin menyeruak di mulutku, aku menikmati sensasinya selama beberapa waktu, baru kemudian meludahkannya ke lantai. Aku tidak segila itu untuk menelannya. Beruntung tidak ada satupun gigiku yang tanggal.

Hanya satu orang yang patut aku benci. Wanita itu, yang aku yakini sedang bermain piano entah di mana, musik itu menggema dalam alunan samar di bangunan ini.

Cih, bahkan di saat seperti ini wanita itu tetap menunjukkan arogansinya, dia seolah mengundangku agar datang ke tempatnya. Membuatku semakin muak dan membencinya..

_Aku sangat membencinya…_

_Aku harus membencinya, jika tidak—aku akan berakhir dengan membenci diriku sendiri. Maka aku kutuk semua perbuatannya hingga ke ubun-ubun, perbuatan keji yang tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengerti_ _alasan dibaliknya. Dan aku pun tidak mau repot-repot untuk mencari kebenaran itu._

**BUK!**

Salah satu dari mereka berhasil menendang tulang keringku hingga jatuh berlutut.

Ah, sia-sia saja. Kau baru saja membangkitkan macan tidur, Paman. Tapi serangan yang tadi benar-benar bagus.

Dengan keji, aku menyeringai kepada lima laki-laki yang masih bertahan itu. Bertarung dengan tangan kosong selalu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Adrenalin mengalir deras ke seluruh pembuluh darah dan membakar setiap sel-sel dalam tubuhku.

Tidak ada suara yang lebih indah dibandingkan bunyi tulang yang berderak, daging atau kulit yang robek atau perasaan sakit saat kedua tinju berbenturan dengan keras.

Kau akan ketagihan, percayalah. Rasanya seperti menemukan ramen kesukaanmu yang belum kau makan selama bertahun-tahun dan ingin memakannya tanpa henti.

Aku tahu ini aneh, menganalogikan sifat _addictive_ melalui ramen. Tapi memangnya siapa yang peduli.

Rasa sakit ini, rasa panas di sekujur tubuhmu ini—akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik. Dan paman-paman ini tampaknya cukup mengerti, mereka paham cara bertarung dengan terhormat, persis sseperti anggota Akatsuki.

Mereka selalu maju sendiri atau berdua, sisanya akan menonton lalu bersorak-sorai saat melihat aku bersalto atau menendang perut rekan mereka dengan keras. Kami bertarung tanpa senjata atau keroyokan, tidak seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh preman-preman amatiran itu.

Laki-laki akan saling memahami saat tinju mereka beradu.

Lima… empat… tiga… dua… satu…

Mereka berlima akhirnya roboh setelah aku serang untuk kesekian kalinya. Tetapi senyum puas jelas terpampang di sana, seolah telah mendapatkan kembali semangat mudanya. Ah, Guy-sensei pasti akan senang mengenal orang-orang ini.

_**END NARUTO POV**_

Naruto hanya mendengus tertahan melihat respon aneh paman-paman itu. Manik saphirenya sejenak tertarik pada benda hitam mengkilat yang terletak di dekat kakinya.

Pistol.

Ia belum pernah menggunakan pistol sebelumnya. Mungkin lebih baik jika wanita itu mati dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit, laki-laki seharusnya tidak boleh memukul perempuan 'kan? Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertarung.

Naruto mengambil pistol itu dengan tangan kanannya. Benda itu agak lebih berat dari yang ia bayangkan. Tapi ia tidak begitu peduli.

Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana merah maroon melangkah pergi, mengikuti alunan sonata mendayu-mendayu yang dimainkan sang ibu.

Ibunya mengajaknya bermain.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

"_Kau menginginkan kematian?", tanya Naruto dengan mata menyipit._

"_Hanya orang munafik yang mengatakan ia siap mati. Aku hanya ingin tahu, dalam situasi kehilangan orang terkasih seperti aku, apa kau mampu bertahan tanpa menjadi monster? Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Jangan bilang kau ketakutan untuk menarik pelatuk pistolmu, anakku tersayang", ujar Kushina tersenyum meremehkan._

Lullaby Clementine mengalun kembali dengan tempo lambat.

Naruto menatatap tajam Kushina, pistolnya terangkat mengarah tepat ke mata kiri sang ibu. Senyum meremehkan masih terpajang di wajah cantik sekaligus memuakkan itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang telah lama tersembunyi di balik manik violet itu yang baru Naruto sadari sekarang.

Kesedihan, kemarahan, keputusasaan, kehampaan…

Bukan perasaan yang asing untuk Naruto, dengan mudah ia mengenalinya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kelopak matanya memicing menatap Kushina.

Ada getar di bibir wanita itu, begitu pula dengan bahunya. Dan jika dilihat baik-baik, kau akan melihat seringai itu memang sejak awal dipaksakan. Ujung jari tanganya juga sudah membiru, sudah berapa jam ia bermain piano?

Uzumaki Kushina tampak begitu tidak dewasa, lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Wanita itu hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan berlagak menjadi kuat dan bisa melakukan apapun. Hal yang dilakukan Naruto selama sebelas tahun terakhir ini.

Menyedihkan, ibunya benar-benar tampak menyedihkan di mata Naruto.

Apa Ayahnya selalu melihat Naruto seperti Naruto melihat Kushina saat ini?

"Kau sangat menyedihkan, Kushina", ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto menarik pelatuk itu tiga kali, tiga buah timah panas keluar hanya berselang sepersekian detik dan menancap tepat di dinding hanya beberapa senti dari telinga kiri Kushina.

Mata wanita itu membulat sempurna, kilat terkejut dan kemarahan jelas ada di sana. Dengan berang wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan melewati piano. Ia menarik tangan kanan Naruto lalu mengarahkan pistol yang dipegang anaknya tepat ke pelipis kirinya sendiri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH BRENGSEK?! AYO BUNUH AKU! DAN JADILAH MONSTER, JADILAH MONSTER SEPERTI IBUMU!", teriak Kushina, maniknya menatap nyalang puteranya sendiri.

Dia sudah tidak tahan, rasa sakit dan putus asa ini ingin segera ia akhiri. Kematian jauh lebih baik daripada menghabis waktu bertahun-tahun tanpa orang yang kau cintai.

"BUNUH AKU SEKARANG! BALASKAN DENDAMMU! BUNUH AKU, NARUTO!", teriak Kushina seperti orang gila. Tangannya menguncang-guncang tubuh mungil si pirang.

Kesal karena diperlakukan seenaknya, Naruto menepis tangan wanita itu dengan kasar lalu membuang pistol yang ia pegang ke lantai.

"Tch, aku kehilangan minat untuk membunuh wanita menyedihkan sepertimu. Pernahkah kau bercermin, Kushina?"

"Menyedihkan? Kau bilang aku menyedihkan!", ujar Kushina dengan suara lirih dengan bibir pucat yang gemetar.

"Jangan ucapkan kata itu di depanku! Ayahmu lah yang membuatku seperti ini! Bocah sepertimu tidak tahu apa-apa. Si bodoh itu mengambil kehormatan dan masa depanku, membuatku harus melahirkan makhluk menjijikan sepertimu, lalu membuatku kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai, Uchiha Fugaku. Apa kau tidak penasaran mengapa aku mengejar-ngejar Sasuke? Mengapa pria-pria yang ku tiduri memiliki ciri fisik yang sama, hah?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Kushina. Jadi semua penderitaan yang ia alami hanya berlandaskan dendam? Bukankah Uchiha Fugaku adalah mendiang ayah Sasuke?

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau gemetaran, Kushina?", tanya Naruto dengan nada serendah bisikan.

"Kau mungkin menyadari pada suatu titik bahwa kau lah penyebab tragedimu sendiri, tapi kau tidak bisa berhenti. Karena sekali kau berhenti, hidupmu akan seperti tidak berarti. Kau melakukan tindakan-tindakan keji itu lalu menghibur dirimu sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa kau benar. Bukankah terasa sepi untuk bilang kau benar saat kau tahu bahwa kau tidak benar? Pikiranmu benar-benar sempit dan mudah ditebak", ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin yang sama.

Naruto tahu betul perasaan itu, karena ia telah mengalami hal yang serupa. Dengan menyerang orang-orang yang pernah menyakitinya, ia menghibur diri sendiri bahwa mereka pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu.

Membuat mereka merasakan kesakitan yang sama atau bahkan lebih dari yang pernah ia terima. Tetapi hal itu hanya berujung pada perasaan tersiksa, hatinya tidak pernah tenang. Seberapa kalipun ia memukul, rasa puas tidak kunjung datang.

Saat kau melakukan hal-hal mengerikan untuk membalas orang yang pernah menyakitimu, kau bukan lagi menjadi seorang korban tapi seekor monster.

Ia sudah lama tahu itu, hanya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengakuinya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus memandang sosok berambut merah itu dengan sorot apa. Saat ini, baginya membunuh Kushina tidak lagi penting. Hal itu hanya akan membuat tangannya semakin kotor, dia tidak ingin berakhir menjadi seperti makhluk malang seperti yang ada di depannya

'…_Mereka yang menyakitimu adalah orang yang pantas mendapat belas kasihanmu..'_

'Haaahh, Tou-san memang selalu benar', batin Naruto.

Kushina terdiam menatap lantai, tampaknya ia masih terlalu shock dengan perkataan Naruto tadi.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya

"Berapa neraka yang sudah kau lewati untuk sampai ke titik ini? Itukah yang membuatmu semakin menyedihkan? Aku kasihan padamu, Kaa-san", ucap Naruto mengakhiri dengan suara lirih.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya, tubuh Kushina merosot ke lantai.

Mengapa?

Mengapa Naruto harus mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Fugaku? Apakah Kushina begitu menyedihkan di mata mereka? Kushina hanya ingin dicintai dan mencintai. Apakah dirinya terlalu kotor dan tidak berharga, bahkan hanya untuk mengharapkan hal sederhana itu?

Cairan bening mengalir deras dari pelupuk wanita itu. Kuku jarinya mencengkram lantai berdebu, dadanya sesak hingga sulit bernafas. Ingin rasanya Kushina menangis meraung-raung, dunia selalu tidak adil padanya.

Naruto menatap sosok terpuruk itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kebenciannya pada sang ibu, berganti menjadi rasa yang lain. Rasa yang asing jika diberikan untuk ibunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa simpati pada ibunya.

Akhirnya sosok pirang itu berbalik, biarlah ibunya menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Dia memang masih belum bisa memaafkan Kushina sepenuhnya, tetapi dia juga tidak mau terjebak seumur hidup untuk membencinya.

Manik sapphirnya dikejutkan oleh keberadaan pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi tepat di ambang pintu. Wajahnya kusam, kemejanya kusut, dadanya naik turun kepayahan dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Sosok itu tampak seperti habis berlari marathon puluhan kilometer. Tapi jelas ia tampak lega, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menawan yang rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dilihat Naruto.

Sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di situ?  
Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaannya sebelum ini?

"Ck, kapan kau akan berhenti membuatku khawatir, Dobe?", tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya yang biasa.

Naruto hanya mendengus menahan tawa. Ini kedua kalinya Naruto memergoki kondisi Sasuke yang berantakan. Dan laki-laki tetap berlagak keren di depan Naruto.

"_Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta dari tubuh orang mati, Naruto"_

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, seringai Sasuke berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut. Entah sejak kapan Kushina telah mengambil pistol yang dibuang Naruto ke lantai.

Sebuah peluru meluncur ke arah Sasuke dan bersarang tepat di dada kirinya setelah terdengar suara dentingan logam. Cairan kental berwarna merah merembes dari balik kemejanya yang berwarna putih.

"SASUKE!"

.

====kuchiharu====

.

_Satu tahun kemudian  
Lembaga Pemasyarakatan, Negara Bagian California_

"_Uzumaki, you have a visitor, today_! (=Uzumaki, kau punya pengunjung hari ini!)", ucap seorang penjaga sipir wanita berkulit gelap.

Tanganya memutar kunci lalu membuka grendel pintu. Menanti satu-satunya wanita yang berada di balik jeruji untuk keluar.

Wanita yang dipanggil Uzumaki itu hanya menatap si penjaga sebal. Ia sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku.

"Apa kau akan terus menatap tajam ke arahku, atau menemui wanita yang mengunjungimu itu? Aku punya pekerjaan lain selain mengurus wanita menyebalkan sepertimu!", ucap penjaga sipir itu, ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

Kushina mendengus kesal, tapi ia tetap menurut. Penjaga sipir itu memasangkan borgol di kedua tangannya, lalu mendorong Kushina agar wanita itu berjalan di depan.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan khusus, tempat narapidana biasanya mendapat kunjungan dengan cukup privasi. Tapi siapa yang repot-repot mengunjungi Kushina? Ibunya saja tidak pernah datang bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Pintu ruangan itupun terbuka, menampakkan wanita berusia awal lima-puluhan namun masih tetap terlihat cantik.

Mikoto….

Wanita berambut hitam itu duduk tenang di balik kaca yang memisahkan tempat duduknya dengan tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk narapidana. Untuk apa wanita itu mengunjunginya? Apa ia ingin memamerkan seluruh hal yang tidak pernah Kushina miliki?

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kushina duduk berhadapan dengan sosok itu lalu menatapnya berang. Mikoto hanya merespon dengan tersenyum tipis. Setelah bertahun-tahun, aura permusuhan masih ada di antara mereka.

Sementara si penjaga, berdiri tidak jauh dari Kushina.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Mikoto? Ingin melihat _bungalow_ mewahku secara langsung dengan matamu?", tanya Kushina sinis.

Sekali lagi Mikoto hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Tangannya yang mulai keriput dimakan usia, menggeser sebuah amplop coklat yang ada di tangannya melalui lubang yang cukup besar di kaca.

"Apa ini?", tanya Kushina tampak enggan, tetapi tetap menerima amplop itu lalu membuka isinya.

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang kemari, itu adalah foto-foto keluarga kecil putera kita. Menma—putera Sasuke dan Naruto—tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan sehat. Dia sangat mirip Sasuke tapi matanya berwarna biru, persis dengan milik Naruto dan kakeknya. Dan walaupun baru berusia empat bulan, anak itu sangat ceria dan hiperaktif persis seperti kau, Kushina", ujar Mikoto lembut.

Di salah satu foto itu, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tampak lelah namun masih bisa tersenyum sumringah sambil menggendong bayi kecil. Bayi berambut raven dan jabrik itu, terlihat tertidur dengan pulas dan nyaman di pelukan ibunya.

Di sebelahnya pemuda berambut raven dengan kemeja agak kusut dan dasi berantakan juga turut tersenyum tipis. Ada binar kebahagian di mata keduanya, menyambut kedatangan sosok kecil tidak berdosa yang dititipkan Tuhan.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan hangat di dadanya, perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Setetes air mata, mengalir di pipi kanan Kushina.

"Foto itu diambil beberapa jam setelah Naruto melakukan operasi Caesar. Aku juga menyelipkan beberapa foto Fugaku junior beserta ayah dan ibunya. Kau tidak akan percaya, anak yang bahkan belum berusia dua tahun itu sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda Uchiha", ujar Mikoto terkikik geli.

Mereka tampak seperti teman lama yang sedang membicarakan cucu mereka, ya _cucu mereka_..

"Di-dia sangat cantik—maksudku tampan"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Kushina yang meneteskan air mata bahagia. Sebuah senyuman akhirnya terlukis di bibir pucat itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang membedakanmu dengan Naruto?"

Sejenak Kushina mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Mikoto.

"Dia selalu membuka hatinya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan kau selalu menutup pintu hatimu rapat-rapat. Bukankah itu malah membuatmu semakin kesepian? Bersadarlah pada seseorang yang bisa kau percaya dan mengerti tentang dirimu".

"Ayo, kita memulai ikatan yang baru, Kushina. _Aku _bisa jadi pendengar yang baik kalau kau mau", ujar Mikoto. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang tangan gemetar wanita berambut merah itu. Kushina tidak menolak sentuhan kecil itu, dia justru menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ia merasa malu dengan semua perbuatannya selama ini.

"Ma-maaf. Aku sungguh minta maaf.", ucapnya terbata-bata sambil sesegukan.

Memang benar, hanya Mikoto yang tahu persis perasaan Kushina. Keduanya sama-sama wanita dan mencintai pria yang sama, bahkan hingga saat ini.

"Aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf, dulu aku terlalu menghakimi semua perbuatanmu. Tapi sekarang aku bersyukur, berkat anak-anakmu kedua puteraku menemukan kebahagiaannya. Semuanya mungkin tidak akan kembali seperti dulu, tetapi pasti akan lebih baik dari sekarang", ucap Mikoto dengan pandangan lembut dan mengeratkan genggamannya.

Mungkin jika menjalani dua-puluh-lima tahun masa hukuman dengan seorang teman sekaligus rival di sisimu, tidak terlalu buruk.

Yah, teman…

.

====kuchiharu====

.

_Gereja St. Monica  
Ottogakure_

.

"Kusso, Kenapa mereka lama sekali?", maki seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi. Hampir setengah jam ia mondar-mandir di depan altar.

"Tenanglah, anak muda. Dan berhenti mengucapkan sumpah-serapah! Kau sedang berada di rumah Tuhan!", ancam seorang pastur yang memakai baju kebesarannya khusus untuk upacara ini.

Sasuke memberi tatapan kesal pada pastur tua ubanan itu. Dan dibalas _deathglare_ oleh sang pastur.

Keduanya saling beradu _deathglare_ sampai sang kakak mengintrupsi.

"Astaga, Ototou. Kau pikir aku juga tidak lelah menunggu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kyuu-chan mau mengucapkan ikrar setia suami-istri denganku. Kau tidak tahu betapa menyedihkannya menikah di kantor catatan sipil degan petugas yang bahkan tidak bisa mengeja namamu dengan benar", sewot Itachi sambil bersungut-sungut.

Ya, dua pemuda Uchiha ini sedang menunggu mempelai mereka masing-masing : Uchiha-Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Naruto yang sudah terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit.

Dua mempelai pria itu menggunakan jas hitam identik selutut, celana span hitam panjang, kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna keemasan.

Mereka diminta—tidak ada kata 'disuruh' dalam kamus Uchiha—untuk pergi lebih dulu ke gereja. Sementara dua Namikaze itu menjemput ayah mereka yang sudah dinyatakan sembuh seratus persen.

Hampir satu tahun, Tou-sama mereka menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit Konoha. Beruntung Kabuto adalah dokter ahli ortopedi yang handal, Tou-sama menunjukkan kemajuan yang handal. Bahkan ia bisa berjalan dengan baik sekarang, tanpa alat bantu sama sekali.

Gereja tua itu tampak dipenuhi para saksi yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Di sebelah kiri, duduk ibu dan pamannya, Shisui. Mereka sedang asyik mencubiti pipi gembil Fugaku junior yang hanya merespon dengan muka datar. Sementara putera Sasuke sendiri, Menma tertidur pulas di gendongan ayah-ayah baptisnya, Iruka dan Kakashi—tidak jauh dari Sasuke tentunya. Akhirnya bayi itu bisa tidur pulas juga, sepertinya sifat hiperaktifnya diturunkan dari Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat 'ibu' dari bayinya itu menamai putera semata wayang mereka dengan nama 'Menma', semacam fermentasi rebung—salah satu toping ramen. Setidaknya Menma lebih baik daripada Miso (=pasta kacang).

Padahal Sasuke ingin menamai putera mereka dengan nama Madara, seperti kakeknya atau Obito pamannya yang adalah pahlawan perang. Atau mungkin kuchiharu seperti author yang menulis ff ini. (#karuged err..maaf, coret yang terakhir!).

Jika sebelah kiri berisi kenalan dan kerabat Uchiha, maka sebelah kanan penuh dengan staf guru Konoha, teman-teman sekolah Naruto dan mungkin juga siswa-siswa yang pernyataan cintanya pernah ditolak si Dobe. Adapula beberapa bekas musuhnya, seperti Kimimaru dan Juugo yang kini malah tengah mengobrol akrab.

Namun yang membuat Sasuke khawatir adalah keberadaan pria-pria berwajah sangar berpakaian berantakan dengan tatto ala Yakuza dan pemuda-pemuda aneh yang memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah.

Siapa orang-orang ini? Kenapa Naruto bisa mengenal mereka?

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan cincin ini sebagai cincin pernikahamu, Sasuke?", tanya Itachi penasaran mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Jari Itachi menunjuk ke arah bocah berambut coklat yang berdiri bosan sambil memegang nampan berisi cincin emas putih, cincin pertunangan sekaligus pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Sejenak Sasuke teringat kembali peristiwa yang hampir merenggut nyawanya setahun lalu.

Meskipun telah berusaha memperbaikinya, cincin itu tetap meninggalkan sebuah goresan di bagian sisi luar. Tepat dimana sebuah timah panas mengenai cincin itu, memantul lalu menembus dada kiri Sasuke. Peluru itu hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dari organ vitalnya.

"Berkat keberadaan cincin itu, peluru yang ditembakkan Kushina meleset dan nyawaku bisa terselamatkan. Aku dan Naruto sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, kami memutuskan untuk tetap memakaianya dan menggunakannya sebagai cincin pernikahan. Cincin itu terlalu berharga dan menyimpan banyak kenangan untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja", ujar Sasuke panjang-lebar seraya tersenyum lembut.

Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya dengan bangga. Sasuke telah benar-benar menjadi laki-laki sekarang.

Sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk melihat Naruto yang menangis di samping tempat tidurnya hampir seminggu penuh. Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah akan kejadian itu.

Beruntung anak buah mereka, petugas kepolisian bahkan petugas medis tiba tepat waktu. Hingga Sasuke bisa mendapat pertolongan pertama dan wanita itu bisa langsung dibekuk di tempat.

Kushina dideportasi ke Amerika Serikat untuk menjalani peradilan. Dia telah lama membuang kewarganegaraan aslinya.

Dan kini, akhirnya hari dimana Sasuke dan Naruto akan menjadi sepasang 'suami-istri' benar-benar terjadi. Usia Naruto sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjalankan komitmen sesuai ketentuan hukum.

Untuk pertama kalinya, gereja St. Monica Ottogakure menggelar pernikahan resmi pasangan sesama jenis. Sasuke cukup mendapat kesulitan untuk mendapat izin pelaksanaan pernikahan ini, tapi satu hari kemudian—dewan kota dan gereja justru menandatangani surat permohonannya.

Pemuda yang telah menjadi ayah ini, sebenarnya sedikit curiga, bahwa orang-orang aneh tadi punya andil dalam penyelesaian masalah ini. Tetapi mana mungkin ia mengeluh, ia justru sangat berterima kasih siapapun mereka.

Suara langkah kaki sampai di telinga Sasuke saat ia akan mengumpat untuk yang ke tiga-puluh-dua kalinya hari ini.

Semua saksi menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat tiga Namikaze berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah dan memegangi kedua lututya.

"Maaf, si pirang bodoh ini tiba-tiba ingin mampir di kedai ramen", ucap si Namikaze sulung sambil menoleh ke arah adiknya. Naruto hanya nyengir lebar sok_ innocent_.

GUBRAK

Sempat-sempatnya si Dobe itu lebih mementingkan ramen daripada pernikahannya sendiri.

'Awas kau, Dobe, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama sebulan penuh', batin Sasuke menyeringai iblis.

Tapi tampaknya Namikaze bungsu itu tidak menyadari aura iblis yang dipancarkan sang calon suami.

"Sudah siap kaian berdua?", tanya Minato seraya menoleh kepada putera dan puterinya dan memberikan senyum malaikat.

Kyuubi mengangguk bersemangat lalu menggandeng tangan kanan ayahnya. Wanita cantik ini menggunakan gaun putih tertutup dengan border indah menjuntai serta kerudung transparan. Membuat Itachi yang berada di depan altar terpana dan meneteskan air liur.

Naruto meniru gerakan Kyuubi, lalu menggandeng tangan kiri ayahnya. Pemuda itu menggunakan jas dan celana panjang putih bersih dengan dasi berwarna keamasan, membuat sosok itu tampak menyilaukan.

Sementara para Uchiha tampak seperti malaikat hitam yang menawaan, para Namikaze tampak seperti malaikat putih yang mengundang decak kagum serta menyebarkan kehangatan.

"Tapi jangan harap Tou-san bisa mengeluarkan nyanyian aneh seperti waktu itu", ucap Kyuubi sambil sedikit mengancam mengingat hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Jangan harap Minato akan mematuhi ancaman puterinya. Mengantarkan kedua anaknya melewati _virgin road_—walau jelas mereka bukan perawan lagi—adalah impiannya sebagai ayah sejak dulu. Mana mungkin Minato melepaskan momen berharga ini.

Dengan seringai aneh, Minato memulai nyanyian 'merdu'nya. Maka adega nista di chapter lima pun terulang kembali.

"Teret... terettt… teret.. tereeetttt"

"Teret... terettt.. Ttererererereettttt", tanpa tahu malu Minato mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya seperti musik pengantar pengantin.

Hadirin langsung melongo, para 'calon' menantu _jawdrop_ berat, pastur Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan para pemain orchestra sewaan merasa berhasil menemukan satu-satunya makhluk hina yang telah menodai keindahan dalam sebuah mahakarya musik dengan suara-suara cempreng.

Tapi mereka salah, karena sesungguhnya makhluk hina itu berjumlah tiga orang.

Setelah memutar bola matanya bosan dan pasrah akan kelakuan sang ayah yang memang sering membuat mereka malu, Kyuubi dan Naruto justru mengikuti perbuatan nista sang ayah.

Dan dua detik kemudian, ruang pemberkatan itu diisi oleh suara-suara manusia yang mencoba meniru nada-nada wedding march. Lee dan Guy-sensei bahakan bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat muda hingga berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Ah, siapa yang bisa menolak keceriaan para Namikaze. Sia-sia saja para Uchiha itu menyewa Orchestra Philaharmonic jauh-jauh dari New York.

Setelah sampai di depan altar, Minato menyerahkan Kyuubi pada Itachi yang menerimanya dengan senag hati—dan Naruto kepada Sasuke yang menyambut dengan mencium punggung tangan mempelai pasangannya.

Minato duduk di samping Mikoto dan Iruka yang juga tampak tersenyum bahagia. Tidak ada kebahagian yang lebih besar bagi seorang ayah, selain melihat kedua putera-puterinya bersanding dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

'Semoga kalian berbahagia, selama-lamanya', ucap Minato dalam hati lalu menghapus setetes air mata yang mampir di pipinya.

.

====kuchiharu====

.

_Honeymoon room  
._

Apa yang kau lakukan saat tiba-tiba uke sekaligus istrimu tiba-tiba menjadi agresif, mengikat kedua tangan dan kakimu lalu menggodamu dengan _striptease_ dan _belly-dance_?

"Kau menyebut ini _memerkosa_, Dobe? Orang-orang pasti akan mengantri agar _diperkosa_ olehmu", ujar Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

Baru beberapa menit lalu, Naruto mengatakan akan memerkosa Sasuke dengan brutal. Tapi pemuda

manis ini malah menyuguhinya tarian merangsang yang akan membuat pria _straight_ manapun menjadi belok.

Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan diri saat melihat tubuh mungil berbalut kulit tan itu meliuk-liuk dengan erotis, sementara ia terikat tak berdaya di tempat tidur. Bibir plum Naruto yang tampak semakin merekah menggodanya dengan ucapan-ucapan manis dan sapuan lembut di perut atletisnya yang telanjang.

"Gezz, ah—hentikan Naruto! Kau bisa membuatku gila!", ujar si raven.

Naruto hanya mengenakan celana dalam putih dan bando dengan telinga kucing, yang membuatnya tampak semakin imut. Dan pemandangan erotis itu sungguh membuat seorang Uchiha muda ini frustasi.

"Mhmmm, kau sungguh tidak menyukainya? Sayang sekali padahal aku baru mulai", ujar si pirang dengan senyum nakal.

Pemuda pirang itu menggambil gunting di atas meja lalu, merobek atribut Sasuke yang tersisa hingga tubuh pucat atletis itu terekspos jelas.

Sejak dulu Naruto mengagumi tubuh berotot suaminya, tangannya yang besar dan sedikit kasar, otot _sixpac_ yang terpahat sempurna dan dada bidang dengan puting kecoklatan. Kejantanan favorit Naruto bahkan sudah ereksi sempurna dengan gagahnya.

Jari-jari yang lentik menjamah tubuh atletis itu, membuat tubuh Sasuke serasa dialiri friksi-friksi panas. Tapi kegilaannya tidak hanya disitu, Naruto mengambil _cock ring_ dan memasangkan benda di pangkal kejatanan suaminya. Dia juga menyalakan vibrator dengan getar maksimum yang diselipkan di bola-bola suaminya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendesah-desah tak karuan. Pemuda pirang itu mengenakan lonceng-lonceng kecil di pinggangnya lalu menggoyangkan pinggul ramping itu seirama dengan musik ala Timur Tengah yang didendangkan _sound system_.

Sial! Mau sampai kapan Naruto akan melakukan _roleplay_ yang tidak perlu ini? Ia ingin menerkam Naruto sekarang juga, tubuhnya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Katakan kalau kau menginginkanku, sayang. Kau ingin memasukiku, menyodomiku, mengobrak-ngabrik lubang anal istrimu, iya 'kan?"

Naruto naik ke tempat tidur, lalu meliuk-liukan badannya seperti ular. Menggesek kejantanannya ke kejantanan Sasuke lalu memilin-milin putingnya sendiri, menggoda suaminya. Bunyi gemerincing lonceng mendominasi suara di ruangan itu setiap Naruto melakukan gerakan bahkan sekecil apapun.

Naruto mengecup ujung kejantanan si raven dengan lembut lalu duduk di atas paha pemuda itu. Si pirang semakin menggesekkan kejantanan mereka dengan tempo cepat. Desahan-desahan menggoda keluar dari mulutnya.

"Akh—Suke—enak sekali—rasanya juga sedikit gatal—", ucap Naruto parau.

"Orgh—Naruto—ah—nikmat", ucap Sasuke dengan mata tertutup. Aliran listrik statis serasa menyerang area selangkangannya.

Naruto menyerang leher pucat berotot itu, menjilatnya dalam sapuan menggoda lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat, meninggalkan beberapa _hickey_ di sana. Sudah ratusan kali Sasuke menandainya, kini tiba giliran Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu lalu mengigiti leher si raven dalam gerakan vertical lalu mengklaim bibir pucat suaminya dalam pangutan panas. Kedua daging tak bertulang yang berselimutkan saliva itu bergulat dengan seru. Keduanya ingin saling mendominasi dan tidak mau mengalah, sampai Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dan membuatnya terpekik kaget.

"Akhhh", jerit si pirang.

Meskipun Naruto yang menindihnya, tapi Sasuke lah yang selalu menjadi dominan. Lidahnya yang kasar menginvasi rongga hangat milik si pirang dalam tarian yang memabukkan. Menghisapnya rakus lalu menggelitik bibir luar Naruto lalu menyedotnya dalam-dalam seolah ia akan mati jika tidak melakukan itu.

Saliva berlelehan di pinggur mulut keduanya, dan Sasuke dengan senang hati membersihkan cairan itu dari rahang si pirang kesayangannya. Lidahnya menyapu cairan itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke mulut Naruto.

"Akh—Suke—oh"

"Kau manis, Naru—istriku Uchiha Naruto", ujar Sasuke di sela-sela ciumannya.

Naruto memiringkan lehernya memberikan akses pada Sasuke agar bisa menjamah leher jenjangnya. Segera Sasuke jilat dan hisap leher jenjang Naruto dan mengigitinya di beberapa bagian. Meninggalkan lebih banyak _hickey_ daripada yang telah di buat Naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun dengan kaget dan mengundang decak kesal suaminya.

"Maaf, Aku lupa soal bagian ini", ujar Naruto memasang wajah memelas seraya menunjuk kejantanan Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan celananya sendiri hingga tubuhnya benar-benar polos, lalu menungging membelakangi wajah Sasuke. Mulutnya yang mungil mengulum kejantanan besar itu lalu menjilat-jilatnya seperti batang es krim tanpa melepas semua _sex toy _yang memerangkap milik Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih terikat harus puas melihat kejantan 'imut' Naruto yang menggantung terabaikan dan lubang merah yang berkedut mengundang itu. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa meraih salah satu di antaranya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dia juga harus menahan dirinya gar tidak terus-menerus mendesah, karena diserang 'getaran' dan 'jilatan' yang jelas bukan main-main.

"Mundur sedikit, Dobe. Kau terlalu pendek!"

Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Suami mana yang mengejek istrinya seperti itu.

Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk saat Naruto myeringai keji ke arahnya.

Si Dobe-pirang itu membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, membuat lubang kemerahan miliknya tepat berada di depan hidung Sasuke.

"Lubangku lapar, Teme. Ayo beri aku makan!", ujar Naruto dengan nada manja dan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya mengundang sang suami.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak dengan undangan itu, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kondisi ini. Tali itu mengikat kaki dan tangannya erat. Seandainya Naruto melonggarkannya sedikit, ia pasti bisa menyerang balik.

Tangan kanan si pirang memanja kejantanan Sasuke dengan remasan lembut, sedangkan tangannya yang lain melebarkan lubangnya sendiri dengan gerakan menggunting.

"Oh—Suke—nikmat—ah", Naruto menyodok-nyodok lubangnya sendiri yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari hidung Sasuke. Membuat pemuda raven satu anak itu gemetar menahan gairah.

"HOLLY SHIT! Lepaskan aku Naruto, sekarang! Dan semua benda aneh ini", perintah Sasuke mutlak, kejantanannya mulai sakit karena diserang vibrator dan ditahan _cock ring_ secara bersamaan.

Alih-alih melepaskan Sasuke, Naruto menyodorkan pantatnya lebih dekat mengundang sang suami agar bisa mencicipi lubang miliknya.

"Kau mau, Suke! Kau mau menjilati lubangku ini?", tanya Naruto dengan suara serak serak basah.

Si raven tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, lidahnya langsung menjilat cincin anal istrinya dengan sapuan pelan, menggelitiknya lembut di beberapa area sensitive yang membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan. Lalu memasukkan daging tak bertulang itu ke lubang istrinya yang setahun lalu ia ambil kesuciannya.

"Okh—Suke—enak, lebih dalam—okhh"

Bersama lidah Sasuke, Naruto melebarkan lubangnya sendiri. Sasuke mengigit pangkal paha Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu sukses terkesiap.

Merasa ada yang terabaikan, pemuda pirang itu menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk memanja kejantanannya. Jari-jarinya yang mungil meremas miliknya sendiri lalu mengocoknya cepat. Naruto juga mengambil _nipple clamp _di sisi tempat tidur dan memasangnya di kedua putingnya.

Demi arwah kakeknya di alam baka. Bagaimana mungkin malaikat manis dan polos seperti Naruto bisa menjelma menjadi iblis penggoda? Sasuke benar-benar berpengaruh buruk pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Selama beberapa waktu mereka terus berada di posisi itu. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Naruto mengejang pertanda ia akan klimaks

"Sasukeeee!", seru Naruto dalam teriakan panjang. Cairan kental itu menyembur ke perut dan dada Sasuke, lalu tubuh tan mungil itu roboh di atas Sasuke. Kini ruangan yang semula beraroma _peppermint_ berubah menjadi aroma khas cairan sex.

Tapi Naruto belum puas, sama sekali belum. Dan suaminya juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan orgasme, padahal Naruto sudah memasang alat-alat tambahan.

Memuaskan seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang bukan perkara mudah.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil cairan orgasmenya untuk ia gunakan sebagai lubricant (=pelumas). Kembali ia meregangkan otot analnya, bersiap untuk menerima benda yang lebih besar.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan ke arah tubuh bagian selatan Sasuke, lalu berdiri menghadap pria raven itu. Ia melepas semua _sex toys_ yang memerangkap kejantanan suaminya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, akan leputusan tepat uke-nya itu.

Ia genggam batang kejantanan si raven erat-erat lalu mencoba memasukkannya ke lubangnya sendiri. Semua baik-baik saja, sampai kaki Naruto terpeleset cairannya sendiri hingga kejantanan itu menerobos lubangnya dan menghantam prostatnya dengan keras.

"ARGHHHHH!", teriak Naruto kesakitan. Setetes darah mengalir dari dalam miliknya, perutnya terasa melilit dan bintang-bintang kecil berseliweran di kepalanya.

Sasuke lterkesiap kaget melihat ekspresi sakit istrinya.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?", tanya si raven dengan raut khawatir. Ia memang suka melakukan seks yang gila-gilaan, tapi ia masih punya hati dan tidak ingin Dobe-nya terlalu menderita.

"Ah, iya. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku masih kuat", ujarnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sebelum Sasuke bisa mencegah Naruto, tangan mungil pemuda pirang itu bersandar ke belakang tepat ke lutut Sasuke. Lalu tubuh ramping itu naik turun perlahan. Sasuke bisa melihat bekas luka operasi Caesar dengan jelas dalam posisi ini.

"Akh—fucking slut—you're so tight", puji Sasuke dalam makian(?). Otot-otot rectum Naruto mencengkram kejantanannya lembut. Daging itu juga memijatnya sekaligus mengalirkan kehangatan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi, Ia tahu Sasuke selalu berkata-koto kotor saat ia sedang _horny_. Tapi justru itu yang ia suka dari suaminya, Sasuke selalu mengekspresikan seluruh perasaannya dengan cara-cara yang unik.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh tan mungil itu naik-turun dengan tempo yang dua kali lebih cepat. Ruang honeymoon seluas 4x5 meter itu bertambah panas, tidak terpengaruh oleh pendingin udara yang ada di sana.

Sasuke melenguh nikmat saat kejantanannya menyodok titik buntu rektum Naruto dan si pirang juga berteriak keenakan saat prostatnya serasa ditubruk besi panas dengan gerakan cepat.

Sesekali Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan membuat kejantanan Sasuke serasa berpilin dan dipijat-pijat oleh otot-otot anal sang istri yang berkontraksi.

"Akh—Naruto—lubangmu—shit—lubangmu nikmat! Semakin aku menyodoknya, semakin aku ketagihan!", racau Sasuke.

Tiap Naruto murunkan tubuhnya, Sasuke akan memajukan pinggulnya dalam gerakan yang seirama. Mereka saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi dan tidak bisa berjauhan satu sama lain.

Naruto melepaskan _nipple clam_ yang sedari tadi menjepit putingnya. Meresa benda itu sudah cukup lembut untuk dinikmati si raven.

Ia melonggarkan sedikit ikatan di tangan Sasuke, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke pria raven itu. Sasuke langsung meraup _nipple_ kemerahan dan lembut istrinya dengan rakus. Menyedotnya, menghisapnya, lalu menggigitnya keras bergantian hingga meninggalkan bekas luka.

**GREP! BUK!**

Tak di sangka-sangka, Sasuke menarik kasar ikatan di kedua tangannya hingga kaki tempat tidur bagian depan _king size bed_ itu patah, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk merubah posisi keduanya.

Ranjang itu terbuat dari kayu yang sepertinya sudah dimakan usia. 'Cih, mengapa si baka-Aniki menyiapkan tempat jelek seperti ini!", maki Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto terkesiap kaget tapi sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar akan nasib buruk yang akan menimpanya selama beberapa jam atau beberapa hari kedepan.

Sasuke menerjang tubuh mungil itu, memerangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya di atas tempat tidur tanpa melepas kejantanannya. Miliknya terpelintir beberapa kali, sebelum tubuh mungil itu berada tepat di bawahnya.

Naruto tentu saja tidak melawan, ia justru mencium bibir suaminya dengan memangutnya mesra dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pucat berotot itu.

"Aku mencintamu", bisik Naruto ke telinga Sasuke setelah melepas ciumannya.

Sasuke menatap manik sapphire istrinya, ia tahu Naruto tidak berbohong.

Setelah semua kejadian yang mereka alami, akhirnya mereka benar-benar bersatu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih besar daripada yang bisa kau pikirkan", ujar Sasuke tersenyum balik

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?", lanjut si raven.

"Hm, apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika saat itu aku benar-benar mati?", tanya si raven dengan raut khawatir yang sangat kentara. Sudah lama ia ingin menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Jika Sasuke yang berada di posisi Naruto, ia pasti akan langsung menguliti Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu membelai surai raven suaminya dengan lembut.

"Aku pasti akan gila. Tapi tidak cukup gila untuk menelantarkan anak kita satu-satunya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang ibu seperti Kaa-san. Menyalahkan orang lain atas nasib buruk yang menimpanya, menutup diri dan hidup bertahun-tahun hidup dalam kebencian dan kesepian"

"Aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan baik, dan menjadi ibu yang luar biasa untuk Menma", ujar Naruto mengakhiri dan tersenyum bak malaikat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk setuju, ia tahu Naruto akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Pemuda ini memang malaikat yang tersesat di bumi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan aktivitas kita yang tertunda, Dobe. Aku tidak sabar memberi Menma adik yang manis".

Setelah menyeringai mesum untuk kesekia kalinya, Sasuke mengangkat satu kaki Naruto ke bahunya. Lalu menghantamkan pinggulnya keras-keras, menyutubi istrinya dari samping.

Si pirang mendesis kesakitan, tetapi dibungkam dengan ciuman panas suaminya.

"Sshh, tenanglah. Ada aku di sini", ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Naruto mulai rileks, bahkan berteriak-teriak meminta lebih.

"Hiya—Sasuke—oh, jangan berhenti, lebih keras aku mohon!",di sela-sela lumatan panas suaminya.

Sasuke merespon permohonan istrinya dengan menyodok lubang anal itu semakin keras dan dalam. Menekan berkali-kali titik nikmat Naruto hingga tubuh pemuda manis itu melengkung nikmat.

Tubuh Naruto maju mundur seirama dengan hantaman pinggul sang suami. Hingga pada satu sodokan paling keras yang diberikan Sasuke, dua kaki tempat tidur yang tersisa patah dan tempat tidur itu terjembab ke lantai dengan bunyi yang memekakan telinga.

Tetapi siapa yang peduli dengan tempat tidur tua ini? Persetan dengan semua itu! Entah sudah berapa pasangan kekasih yang bercinta di atasnya.

Sasuke tetap menyutubuhi istrinya tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Naruto terlalu indah untuk diabaikan.

Kedua lenguhan pemuda itu saling bersahutan dalam dinginnya udara malam. Tubuh mereka basah karena keringat dan terbakar gairah. Suara daging bertemu daging dan kulit bertemu kulit adalah yang paling mendominasi malam panas itu. Alunan musik ala Timur Tengah sudah tak lagi terdengar. Lonceng-lonceng di pinggang Naruto pun entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas.

Malam pertama mereka sebagai suami-istri benar-benar mengesankan, meskipun Sasuke sudah pernah menyetubuhi Naruto ratusan kali sebelumnya.

**KRAK**

Terdengar bunyi sendi tulang yang bergeser. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa yang mengalami hal itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto klimaks untuk kedua kalinya, otot-otot anal pemuda itu berkontraksi, menjepit kejantanan Sasuke dengan erat hingga seluruh benih pemuda bersurai raven itu menyembur ke perut istrinya.

Merasa kelelahan, akhirnya Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang anal sang istri lalu mendekap kepala pirang itu ke dada bidangnya.

"Brengsek kau, Teme! Tulang pinggulku bergeser lagi gara-gara kau!", maki Naruto.

"Hn, bukankah kau menyukai gaya bercinta yang liar seperti ini, Dobe!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana ada istri yang tahan jika setiap malam tulang pinggulnya terancam bergeser karena ulah mesum suaminya!"

"Pembohong"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Oh, yeah?! Akan kubuktikan kalau kau menyukai semua yang akan ku lakukan, Dobe", ucap Sasuke lalu membalik kasar tubuh istrinya yang terkesiap kaget hingga menunggung membelakanginya.

Sasuke mengangkat pinggul Naruto tinggi-tinggi lalu menyiapkan kejantanannya.

Ia menghantam pinggul ramping itu dalam satu hentakan keras, hingga kejantanannya tertelan sempurna. Sasuke menyodomi istrinya seperti anjing jantan yang menyetubuhi anjing betina.

"Akh—Sasuke, _harder. Fuck me harder and deeper, babe!_", teriak Naruto.

"_You're such BIG FAT LIAR, bitch_", lanjut Sasuke dengan desahan menggoda di telinga Naruto dan mengulum cuping istrinya dengan bernafsu dan memilin nipplenya kembali.

Dan ronde kedua pun di mulai.

.

.

When I was younger I saw  
My daddy cry ad curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that she would

never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist

But darling,  
You are only exception…  
(Only Exception, Paramore)

.

.

'Terima kasih, karena selalu ada untukku, Teme'

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**ARGHHH! Gila, akhirnya ff gaje ini tamat juga.**

**Mohon maaf atas lemon-nya yang tidak hot (**_**kuchi males ngetiknya**_**), endingnya yang gaje (**_**kuchi males nyari referensi yang bagus**_**) dan beberapa kekurangan lain hal yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan reader (**_**kuchi males ngoreksi typo**_**).**

**Lemonnya kuchi edit, semoga sesuai dengan harapan reader.**

**Gimana kesan-pesannya tentang ff ini? Semoga pesan tersirat kuchi di ff ini bisa tersampaikan.**

**Endingnya udah kuchi rencanain dari awal, jadi jangan pada protes ya.. *bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Yosh, ini beberapa new project yang kuchi rencanain. Summary dan plot bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.**

**Tolong kasih tahu ya kalau ada kesamaan cerita. Dan kalo bisa para reader voting, new project mana yang menurut reader cukup bagus buat dipublish. Tapi pilih salah satu aja ya, kuchi gak mungkin publish semuanya.. T.T**

**(1)). Cuncubine of Uchiha  
Summary**: Uchiha Sakura merasa hidupnya sempurna, ia seorang ratu dari kerajaan Konoha dengan suami tampan dan gagah serta anak yang cerdas. Tapi hidupnya mulai terusik saat ia tidur dengan pelayannya dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya masih perawan. Selain itu mata biru anaknya, mengingatkan Sakura pada teman lamanya yang telah lama menghilang.  
AU modern time, Rate M, Romance and Hurt/Comfort/Angst., Yaoi, SasuNaru. Muti-chapter (tapi gak banyak2 amat).

**(2))**. **Best man for Groom  
Summary**: Naruto jauh-jauh dari Afrika kembali ke Jepang untuk menjadi pendamping mempelai pria, Uchiha Sasuke yang adalah sahabatnya sewaktu SMA. Semalam sebelum pernikahan, Sasuke justru membawanya ke depan altar dan berakhir dengan rasa sakit di bagian belakang Naruto.  
AU modern time, Rate M, Romance and Drama(?), Yaoi, SasuNaru. Two-three shoot.

**(3)).** **Dark Valentine  
Summary**: satu per satu siswi-siswi di Suna Gakuen meninggal dengan cara tragis. Naruto, siswa baru yang berasal dari Toronto malah menjadi tersangka utama. Benarkah Naruto pelakunya? atau itu adalah ulah hantu Yuusuke Uemura, siswa cupu yang pernah ditolak gadis-gadis itu saat Valentine.  
AU modern time, Rate M, Romance and Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Horor/Mytsery., Yaoi, SasuNaru. Muti-chapter (tapi gak banyak2 amat).

**(4)). Destinied  
Summary: **Awalnya Naruto dan teman-temannya datang ke desa Konoha untuk melihat ritual khusus sebagai tugas kuliah. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada gadis lokal bermata amathys, tapi justru itu yang membawanya kepada takdir lain. Pasangan hidup abadinya yang telah dituliskan ratusan tahun lalu.  
AU modern time, Rate M, Romance and Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Supranatural/Fantasy, Yaoi, SasuNaru. Muti-chapter (tapi gak banyak2 amat).

**So, itu dia beberapa new project yang kuchi baru buat outline-nya doank. kuchi tunggu review dan votingnya ya.. pake alesan milihnya juga kalau bisa hehe… mungkin publishnya setelah LOGSH tamat.**

**For all reader I love you, for all reviewer and follower I heart you, for all flamer I don't hate you.. I need all of you, literally.. **

**Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya! #Maito-Dai-mode-on**

**See You on my new project..**

**Mind to review?**

**kuchiharu out!**

***bow**


End file.
